Love's Consequences
by Sylean89
Summary: All actions have consequences, and Kagome's mating Naraku is far from an exception. With her friends suspecting betrayal, suitors suffering broken hearts, and her mate's many enemies now out for her blood, how will Kagome handle her new position by Naraku's side? Will the soul of one particular cold-hearted demon ever be touched? Or will he destroy the happiness they finally found?
1. Chapter 1: Catch Me if You Can

Love's Consequences

Summary: All actions have consequences, and Kagome's decision to mate Naraku is far from an exception. With her friends suspecting betrayal, suitors suffering broken hearts, and her new mate's many enemies now out for her blood as well, how will Kagome handle her new position by Naraku's side? Will the soul of one particular cold-hearted demon ever be touched? Or will he destroy the happiness they finally found?

Sequel to In a New Light.

(Kagome X Naraku) (Sesshomaru X Rin/OC) (Sango X Miroku) (Kouga X Ayame) (Inuyasha X Kikyo/Shiori?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: The first 5-ish chapters bounce between times. This is to express that with time, Naraku and Kagome's friends at least became civil with each other, but without the mass of monotonous scenes with only minor advancements. Honestly, I'm more excited for when I get Naraku into Kagome's time and so on, rather than going over how upset Kagome's friends are.

To help simplify which time everything takes place, I will use "+years," ie. five years from the end of In a New Light and the date Kagome and Naraku mated, will be written as +5yrs.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Catch Me If You Can

Warning: This chapter contains sexual insinuations.

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

Kagome's legs were burning and her lungs ached; her pursuer was hot on her heels as she fled with all of her might. Her fragile human body had not a chance against the sadistic, bloodthirsty demon. Glancing over her shoulder revealed just how much her strength and speed paled in comparison; he was only a few strides behind her and gaining fast. Grabbing hold of the corner of a building for support, she swung herself around, hoping that by taking sharp corners she could shake her follower. Right in the nick of time, her sprint brought her to safety; crashing into Inuyasha, she quickly positioned herself behind him, pointing him towards the incoming demon.

"Kagome, what the hell?" he met her desperation with his own. "What's wrong?" She was gasping for air far too hard to speak and could only point in the direction she had come from; the direction that was still blocked by the building's corner before leaning back over, hands on her knees. Her panic was enough to send her best friend into attack mode and he had his Tessaiga out in an instant, waiting for the unknown enemy to show themselves. They only had to wait a few seconds before stepping out of the building's shadow, was Naraku with an amused smirk on his face. Inuyasha was briefly confused, before sudden anger took over, assuming the demon had finally shown his true colors and attacked his best friend, as he _knew_ he would. "Naraku, you bastard. What did you do to Kagome?"

"Nothing she didn't want me to," he answered without missing a beat then turned his attention to his little mate hiding futilely behind the village guard dog. "Now dear, do you honestly think _that_ is a sufficient shield?" She cowered behind Inuyasha further, seeking a little bit more time to catch her breath. "You know I am not opposed to exhibitionism; it would not be the first time Inuyasha would have been at the _wrong_ place at the _right_ time." The merciless gleam in his eyes, that did it. Inuyasha's confusion shattered, leaving him shell shocked at having just been placed in the center of their little "game." Kagome squeaked in surprise and swiftly took off at a full run, followed by Naraku laughing deeply at both of their reactions. A few steps in chase, he heard the telltale clang of Tessaiga thumping to the ground. Inuyasha would not forget this trauma for some time.

' _Why did I have to say that?'_ Kagome thought back over what had landed her here in the first place. _'Because its insanely fun playing with him, why else.'_ It had only been a few minutes ago, even though she felt like she'd been running for miles by now.

 _They were just casually walking through town, gathering a few food items for what was sure to be a lust-filled evening in, as it always was, when the playful urge to get a reaction out of her straight-faced mate hit and she couldn't stop her hand as she pinched his backside. Quickly turning her face away and whistling didn't fool him, but only earned the murmured remark, "You're playing with fire." He would gladly satisfy her unspoken request, here and now._

" _Awfully hard to get burned when you're soaking wet," the words came out of her mouth in an equally hushed manner before her brain could filter her thoughts. She slapped her hand over her mouth as if that would retract the filthy comment. It was too late and he heard it._ _The challenge didn't need to be stated in official terms, they both understood, and the chase began._

People followed her with their curious gazes as she rushed past, only to resume their daily routines. This was nothing new. _"Do you honestly think that is a sufficient shield?"_ Kagome heard Naraku's words echo in her mind as she pressed on, weaving around buildings and looking for a place to hide. She was thinking frantically about how to win their little contest when she nearly crashed into Miroku, interrupting who-knows-what with the village girl he was talking to. Sango would thank her later, after beating Miroku half to death. _'Shield, that's right.'_ Without sparing words she grabbed him by the shoulders and issued her command through ragged breaths, "Miroku, barrier. Now!" Forcefully shoving him to the ground in meditation position, legs crossed, she mirrored the position in front on him and the two began praying. Kagome had learned long ago that her powers had no effect on her mate; she could not keep him out of her barrier, because she really wasn't scared of him getting in, but Miroku's powers were different. The only drawback was her friend was not powerful enough to hold a strong enough barrier on his own for long and required her to strengthen his powers. Together, they had trained to erect a nearly impenetrable barrier; such as they were doing now.

From around a corner, Naraku watched on, having the experience that _this_ barrier was beyond his abilities to break from the outside, but not from the _inside_. A plan formed. _'She should know by now that she cannot escape me,'_ he mused. She certainly kept things interesting.

Between their prayers, when nothing happened, Miroku inquired, "What had you in such a rush, Lady Kagome?"

"I was being chased," she looked around, knowing he would try _something_ , but what?

"Miroku!" an irritated feminine voice called, scattering birds from their roofline perches and making the monk's shoulders tense in mild fear. It was a voice he had grown far too used to, Sango, and she sounded upset at him. "Get back here now!"

Kagome could see the war going on in his mind, he didn't want to leave her, but Sango… when the woman's form stomped into view, baby on her hip and scowl on her face, that was all he could stand, "Sorry Kagome." His rushed apology was accompanied by the barrier shattering as he stood to heed his wife's call.

"No, Miroku, that's…" but she couldn't stop him before the barrier crashed.

"Sango, my dear, whatever is the problem?" he turned on the charm full force as his hand inched around to grab her bottom.

"Not happening, Monk," the normally alto voice came out sounding far too baritone for her slight form, just as the lithe body transformed back into who it belonged to, Naraku.

"Wh-what?" Miroku yanked his hand back as quick as possible and nearly fell on his backside in shock.

"I tried to tell you," Kagome recapped.

"Shouldn't you be running?" Naraku teased Kagome as she dusted off her legs. "Or are you ready for me to _catch_ you?"

"I'm _not_ giving up," she retorted before taking off once again, knowing her body would not let her do this all day. She needed a fool-proof plan this time around.

"So you and her, she was just, and…" Miroku was still disgusted that he almost groped Naraku. He shuddered at the horrible thought.

Naraku just chuckled at Miroku's distress; no further response was needed. He may no longer be hurting them physically, but that didn't mean he couldn't leave a little anguish in his wake.

Not a minute passed after Naraku's departure, in further pursuit of Kagome, than did Miroku hear his name called again, and this time it was the _real_ Sango. Seemed he was in trouble after all.

Her steps were faltering, nearly causing her to fall onto the dirt ground of the village. The reminder of what happened last time she lost their wager entered her mind. The scrapes on her knees nothing compared to the subjugation of the leather collar and leash as he kept her as a sexual pet. Who knew which undiscovered kink he'd cash in on this time, and a part of her, almost wanted to lose just to find out, _almost._ He certainly knew how to keep things interesting, and the scrapes had healed that same night when he tipped her over the edge into orgasmic bliss. His expert touch never failed. Even so, desperation swelled to win this time. He'd surely satisfy any request she had if she would only ask, but it'd be fun to gloat for once.

Turning her mind to discover a solution to the problem at hand, using only her limited abilities against his innumerable, she nearly ran right past her answer. Sitting on the edge of the stream and tossing petals into the water, was one who could bring her plan to life. "Shippo," she wheezed out, "can you do a favor for me, please? I'll give you a whole bag of lollipops."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the magnitude of the treat she offered, "Of course Kagome! What do you want me to do?"

Naraku knew Kagome was tiring, and there was little point in rushing after her. Her scent alone would tell him the way, and she couldn't keep up this pace for long. All he had to do was wait for her to tire herself out and foil whatever novice scheme she came up with.

She was close, her scent was growing stronger with every step, and he could sense her brilliant aura right around the corner. This would be the end of one game, and the beginning of another to his design instead. A swift bound up to the roof gave him a vantage to see her futile hiding spot behind the bushes lining the stream banks. She must really be running out of energy, and ideas, to resort to something so basic. Oh well, all the better for him though; he'd make swift work of exposing her plot. Slipping around the opposite side of the hut than which she was watching, and slinking like the very shadows that cloaked him, Naraku made silently closer before springing onto his startled mate and declaring, "I've caught you now." No sooner than the words left his mouth did Kagome disappear into a poof of smoke, revealing a panicked Shippo and a fluttering green leaf. It had been an illusion.

Her laugh rang out over the gurgling stream, drawing attention to where she had really been hiding, under the nearby bridge. Naraku had to give her due credit, as simple as her plan was, since he underestimated her resourcefulness, she had fooled him. But this "game" was not over yet; it had simply gotten a bit more interesting.

Shippo caught on quickly once Kagome took off again, realizing they were playing a grown-up version of tag. "A-aren't you going after her?" the fox child asked timidly. He was still a bit unnerved around Naraku, even though he harbored less distaste for the dark demon than the others held onto.

"Patience. I have to give her time to spin her next web, yes?" Naraku responded casually. The kit had been adopted by his mate, so therefore, he was required to at least be nice to him, a chore made easier by the boy's residual fear, and thus, respect. "This is turning into a battle of intellectual acuity, not physical aptitude."

"So, what's the point?" the fox asked, knowing Naraku did not simply _play_ , and not understanding the implications of his question. "What do you get if you win?"

"Should I catch her," Naraku spoke uncensored, since the kit wouldn't understand anyways, "that ass is mine."

"What does that mean?" Shippo questioned again.

"Go ask InuYasha; I'm sure he will know," Naraku suggested with a cruel snicker before walking off in the direction Kagome fled. "And Shippo," Naraku turned to speak over his shoulder, "your illusions have improved immensely." Coming from Naraku, someone who specialized in trickery and illusory tactics just as the foxes do, this was a _huge_ compliment, and Shippo couldn't help the pride he felt at the praise. He hadn't always been so comfortable around Naraku, but things were different now.

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

When Kagome had first declared her decision, some years ago, none of them wanted to believe it. Simultaneously, none of them could go against her. Inuyasha learned the hard way just how powerful she was when she was protecting someone she loved. Not that Naraku _needed_ protection, but Kagome was not one to just sit on the sidelines and watch helplessly.

The instant Naraku's barrier came down, Inuyasha came rushing in, sword drawn, and convinced Kagome would have come to her senses by now. Naraku had felt the near constant attempts to break through, and was not surprised by the pup's actions, but what did cause a reaction, was Kagome immediately jumping in front of him, arms spread, blocking Inuyasha's attack with her barrier. The commotion caused by her tirade of accusations drew the rest of the group and Shippo could remember vividly just how furious she was.

That was a hard time for the child, both wanting to be close and garner comfort from his mother, but not wanting to be near Naraku, the fear still far too insistent. He felt like he was being drawn in and pushed away at the same time. It didn't help matters that he was constantly hearing Inuyasha's theories and guesses about what Naraku was up to and how this was probably just a trap to kill them all, or Sango's continued contempt for the tortures Naraku put her brother through, or even Miroku's sudden cross manner. Without Kagome among them, they were falling into a dark spiral of negative emotions. She still came around, but things were not the same anymore, even when she would come alone. Her friends couldn't help but harbor distrust for her actions. Was she really one of them anymore, or was she working for him; was she only his means to get close to them? They didn't want to believe their pure friend capable of such atrocious goals, and her aura had not darkened, but still, she was with Naraku! How could she possibly be so pure still, unless, she really had genuinely fallen for him. It was not an easy concept to grasp.

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

In the earlier part of the village, Shippo was doing as recommended and seeking out Inuyasha, a task made all the easier by the commotion the half-demon was making in his rant to Sango and Miroku about his earlier shocking, and disgusting, encounter.

Completely ignoring what Inuyasha was saying, the small fox leapt to his shoulder and asked the question he had been trying to figure out the whole way over here, "Inuyasha, what does Naraku mean by when he catches Kagome, 'that ass is his'? Are they fighting over a mule or something, I don't understand." Inuyasha's ears and shoulders slumped and his face went pale at the visual. "Are you okay, Inuyasha? You look sick."

* * *

(A/N: I intend to update weekly, as I had before. I would love to get ideas about anything really, critiques or suggestions. Tell me what you want to read and I'll try to fit it in.)


	2. Chapter 2: Reminisce

Love's Consequences

Summary: All actions have consequences, and Kagome's decision to mate Naraku is far from an exception. With her friends suspecting betrayal, suitors suffering broken hearts, and her mate's many enemies now out for her blood as well, how will Kagome handle her new position by Naraku's side? Will the soul/heart of one particular cold-hearted/blooded demon ever be thawed/breached/touched? Or will he destroy the happiness they finally found?

Sequel to In a New Light.

(Kagome X Naraku) (Sesshomaru X Rin/OC) (Sango X Miroku) (Kouga X Ayame) (Inuyasha X Kikyo/Shiori)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: The first 5-ish chapters bounce between times. This is to express that with time, Naraku and Kagome's friends at least became civil with each other, but without the mass of monotonous scenes with only minor advancements. Honestly, I'm more excited for when I get Naraku into Kagome's time and so on, rather than going over how upset Kagome's friends are.

To help simplify which time everything takes place, I will use "+years," ie. five years from the end of In a New Light and the date Kagome and Naraku mated, will be written as +5yrs.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Reminisce

(A/N: I was very pleased with the reviews from the first chapter. I have much material near ready to post, all the way to chapter 8, thus far. I will continue posting one chapter per week, and at this rate, should not run out. I have even resumed writing my Kagome X Sesshomaru story, To Protect the Alpha Female, and I hope to have that one ready to post weekly within the next week or two.)

Warning: This **chapter** contains sexual insinuations, including some non-consensual accusations.

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

A scream echoed out over the village. Now, normally, such a sound would send the warriors of the village into high alert, but this scream was not one of distress, but of satisfaction. Naraku "caught" Kagome.

"Why can't they just keep it in the bedroom like normal people? They're going to traumatize the whole village," Sango commented on the occurrence that was far from rare.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Inuyasha grumbled, still feeling a bit nauseous.

"With as frequent as they go at it, you would think Kagome would be heavy with child by now," Miroku commented ignoring Inuyasha's, or should we say, the "playground's," discomfort. His twin daughters always gravitated to the fuzzy ears, and today was no exception as they clambered over him.

"You're right, I wonder why she isn't," Sango agreed with the peculiarity. She had certainly done her share of populating the village, and Miroku showed no sign of being done.

Inuyasha snickered, "I bet Naraku, that bastard, is sterile. Can't even pup a human."

"I just hope any kids they _may_ have take after her, and not him," Sango hoped, not even wanting to think what trouble a mini Naraku could get into.

"Things have certainly changed over the years," Miroku reminisced out as he rocked his youngest son to sleep. Never had he foreseen himself contemplating Naraku's reproductive capabilities, beyond that of fighting incarnations. "It seems like only yesterday…"

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

While all of Kagome's companions fretted over her decision, Naraku's plans went on. Being from the jewel, Byakuya vanished when it was purified, but Moryomaru and Hakudoshi were still loose, Akago (the infant) was still plotting, and Kagura was doing all she could to betray him. With the haze of depression completely blown away, his mind was sharper than ever, concocting the precise plan to merge with his heart once again.

"I must put to rest some loose ends," Naraku spoke to the small woman curled in his lap.

"Loose ends?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Moryomaru, Akago, and Hakudoshi seek to overthrow me, Kagura will still do anything to betray me, and there are numerous others who lust for my blood," he clarified objectively.

"Kouga and Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke the names, not having forgotten that their fight was not over yet.

"The wolf is of no threat, but Sesshomaru would not hesitate to slay _you_ to get to me," this they both knew to be the truth; he had threatened so more than once.

"Do you have a plan to pacify him as well?" Kagome asked, recalling how Naraku had returned Kohaku to settle Sango's desperation, helped her stabilize Miroku's wind tunnel, and promised Kikyo's safety. Surely, he must have a plan for both Kouga and Sesshomaru as well; he _always_ had a plan.

'Pacify, _that is one way to put it,'_ Naraku grinned at her mild way of wording things. Never would she ask if he had a plan to kill either of them. "That I do," he affirmed, "but it will have to wait until I have dealt with my detachments. In the meantime, I want you to remain here with your comrades."

"You expect me to just sit here and wait?" she sat up straight, not happy with his request. She'd be so worried the whole time to just sit around idly.

Naraku let his eyes meet with hers before speaking, "It would be one less thing to focus on if I know you are safe."

"But-" she tried to argue.

"I already have Sesshomaru to lure away and several detachments to destroy," his continued explanation interrupted her protests, "would you have me distracted in such a situation?"

She opened her mouth to respond, before closing it and sighing in defeat. Why did he always have to win? "No. I'll stay. Just promise me you will return in one piece."

'One piece,' he chuckled to himself, _'he may_ never _be just 'one piece.' '_

He came back in relatively one piece alright, but not in the same body as before. After reabsorbing Moryomaru and Akago from the inside out, his body changed once again. He no longer sported three dragon tails or garish spiked armor; instead there were what looked like giant spider-esque fangs arched over his shoulders. Other than those and the eye on his chest, he looked mostly human, but his aura was far more on the demonic side now from the added power he just attained.

The only incarnations Naraku spared were the first two: Kanna, who had proven unwavering loyalty, and Kagura, who he still had one last use for.

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

"Hey, Spider!" Inuyasha hollered, drawing Naraku's attention. With their truce to not exchange blows, it seemed harsh words were Inuyasha's only weapon, and he still seemed to seek out "battles" as frequently as before; intellectually charged, verbal battles that nearly always resulted in a loss for the hopelessly outmatched dog. It was yet another form of entertainment for the dark demon. "Miroku and I were talking, and we find it pathetic how someone who could make incarnations, would also be impotent. What other explanation is there to Kagome not being pupped yet?"

Naraku just blinked, unfazed on the outside, but laughing on the inside, "How pathetic that after being around her so frequently and even in her time you have yet to comprehend her origins."

"She's from the future," Inuyasha crossed his arms, "what more is there?"

"She is from a time where women do not become pregnant until at least 20 years of age," at Inuyasha's confused expression he elaborated. "She is taking herbs to postpone conception."

"So she doesn't want to have your child huh? And you called _me_ pathetic," Inuyasha jabbed, thinking that he'd won this time.

"You are. I said _postpone_ , not _prevent_ ," he turned to continue on his way, tossing the clincher over his shoulder, "She has already started picking out names."

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

Something felt different; the bitter sorrow emanating from her reincarnation had been replaced by… a lightness, that Kikyo herself had only experienced once, fifty years ago. What could have happened to change her soul so rapidly? Had Naraku done something? She had every intention of finding out when she detected the very dark aura of the demon in question. The peculiar part is he did not have the Shikon Jewel, if fact, it felt like the majority of the jewel had been completely purified. There was something going on, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

The arrow appeared out of nowhere and immediately halted Naraku's path as it imbedded into the trunk of a tree only inches from his face. The master marksman that Kikyo was, this was clearly a warning. Had she wanted to, it would have struck true. "Naraku," she addressed harshly as she threaded a new arrow, "what has happened to the Shikon no Tama?"

"Why Kikyo," he tossed back, not missing the small wince she made in response to the festering wound he inflicted so long ago, "what brings you here?" Kagome had purified much of his miasma in Kikyo's body, but it was far too persistent and, like him, evasive; she had missed some. "It appears you are in pain," he grinned sadistically, enjoying her discomfort. Thoughts of how to kill her without Kagome finding out filtered through his mind as he stalled. No matter how he spun it though, there was still that link they seemed to have between their souls; unfortunately, it was not worth the risk to take her life.

"Answer me," she ordered, tightening the string. He chuckled at the desperation in her voice; this was taking a lot out of her already strained, artificial body. All he had to do was wait for an opening. With her arrow drawn, he could not approach safely, but in the pause between firing one arrow and drawing another, there was vulnerability. Being a demon, all he had to do was avoid the shot and get behind her, cutting off access to her quiver. Smirking wider, he tested her patience to the point that she let fly an arrow. The muscles in his body coiled and released, propelling him out of its path with seeming ease. He took a firm grip on her wrists, knocking her weapon away and twisting her limbs behind her back before she could even blink. She struggled in his grasp, kicking and squirming, trying to summon forth her powers through the sudden fear that struck her. He pressed her against a nearby tree, using his body against hers to limit her struggles. "Let go of me; get your filthy body off me!"

She continued to try and fight as his aura rose, engulfing them in a cloud of power that caused the sensation of suffocation, even though she didn't need actual air to survive. It was an insane pressure, like sinking into the dark depths of a bottomless lake. "Still yourself," he ordered lowly, positioning his body tightly against her so she could not escape his grasp. "You may just enjoy this." He slipped his free hand into the folds of her robes, reveling in the fear and disgust he caused her. She would not soon forget this act.

(A/N: Before anyone gets on my case, I have one thing to say about this scene: TRUST ME, I have a plan.)

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

An old dog seldom learns new tricks, especially when said dog is as stubborn as Inuyasha. Even years of traveling with Kagome had not been enough to correct his horrid manners; he was still just as crass and blunt as always.

"I still think its stupid to not have Naraku subjugated like you had me," Inuyasha raved to Kagome. "But then again, if you were smart enough to think of that on your own, you would also be smart enough to not even be with him."

His rosary had been removed some years ago, since Kagome deemed it no longer her place to command him, but even so, she still found entertainment in a certain word.

Exasperated with his behavior, for he'd been on this rant for way too long by now, she inevitably exploded, "Inuyasha, why do you always have to be such a jerk? Sit boy!" As he still did, his fur stood on end and he visibly flinched, only to be shaky from the instantaneous adrenaline high her word still triggered. It shut him up nicely for a few seconds, _'Still works.'_

"Ha, Haha, nice try, but you removed it long ago, _Stupid_ ," Kagome's small success was only met with more aggravation.

" _Beloved_ ," Kikyo's word, on the other hand, still packed immense power, not because it sent him sprawling, but because of the tone she attached to it. She could render him immobile anytime she pleased.

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

Entering the village, Kikyo found it much as it had always been, except for the altered aura of one individual. Kikyo could easily sense the slight bit of demonic aura entwined with Kagome's usually pure thrum. _'So he really has taken her as his mate,'_ she acknowledged. Before she was able to advance any further, Inuyasha came barreling through the village, bounding over roofs, and acting frantic as if something was about to slay her. He always was in such a frenzied state whenever she'd come around; it was almost flattering. He hesitated for only a second before engulfing her in a hug.

"It has not been that long, Inuyasha," she hugged him back. No sooner than she had, did he pull back abruptly.

"Why is _his_ scent on you?" he suppressed a snarl. It was then that he noticed a split in her priestess attire, the kind of tear that would result from trying to force the clothing from its position. "What did Naraku do to you, Kikyo?"

"It is nothing, Inuyasha," she tried to reassure him.

"Nothing?! You are _covered_ in his disgusting scent!" Inuyasha raised his voice, not necessarily at her, but at the thoughts going through his mind. "Did. He. Hurt. You. Kikyo?"

She just laughed, she actually laughed at his concern, "You overreact, Inuyasha. As you can see, I am fine."

A growl bubbled up in his throat and he turned and ran towards the cause. He was sure Naraku had done something, and this would be the proof he needed to get Kagome away from him. Naraku would pay.

Inuyasha made quick work of the distance, finding the treacherous demon walking the marketplace with Kagome as she selected the best apples off a vender's cart.

"What did you do to Kikyo?" he demanded without interpose.

After a brief pause, Naraku realized what this must be about, "I see the dead have yet to discover the merits of a bath."

"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked, looking between the two.

"That bastard's scent was covering her, and her robes were torn," the insinuation was clear. "Was that _your_ doing?"

"Yes, it was," a sinister smirk spread across his lips. "Had she held still, her clothing would not have been damaged."

"You bastard, you _admit_ to it," Inuyasha's hand flew to his sword.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, what _precisely_ are you accusing me of?" Naraku selected an apple from the cart, turning it in his hand to inspect the quality.

"You know what you did?" he said lowly, gripping the hilt of Tessaiga with white knuckles.

"Yes, I do, but for argument's sake," he continued inspecting the produce, conveying how he wasn't the slightest bit worried about Inuyasha's suspicions, "spell it out. What specifically do you believe I did to your _beloved_ Kikyo?"

"You forced yourself on her; you _raped_ her!" Inuyasha shouted, drawing even more of a crowd of curious onlookers.

"Incorrect, I can assure you," Naraku brushed off the hostility with little effort. It's not like Inuyasha had ever displayed anything else towards him. "Truthfully, Inuyasha, I cannot fathom how you can stomach laying with her. Does not the scent of death dampen your desires?"

"You don't believe him, do you Kagome?" Inuyasha altered his target. "His scent didn't get on her from just talking. Do you really want to be with a monster like him?"

Now this got to him. Throwing harsh words was nothing to him, but aiming them at Kagome, trying to persuade her to turn on him, he would not permit, "Inuyasha," Naraku began darkly as he placed the ripe fruit gently back on the cart, "if you do not watch your tongue, I will find great pleasure in _cutting_ it out."

"I'd like to see you try it," Inuyasha met the challenge head on, but just before the two could come to blows, Kagome dashed between them, holding out a hand in each direction. She was not about to let them revert to fighting again, at least, not over some ubiquitous disagreement.

Watching their heated exchange, Kagome badly wanted to trust Naraku, she really did, but the evidence was troubling. Timidly, with shaky breathes, she asked the question, "Naraku, what happened between you and Kikyo?"

He grinned, for whereas he had no reason to answer Inuyasha when he asked the same question, he would heed his mate's request without argument. "You wish to know?" he asked her, more irritated at Inuyasha trying to take Kagome's loyalty from him than at her uncertainty. "Then I shall tell you."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Standing in the middle of the forest at arrow point, Naraku really couldn't see the attraction Inuyasha had for Kikyo; she was nothing compared to the warmth, in body and heart, of his new mate, Kagome. He could easily just leave her as she was, being eaten away by his miasma, to succumb to an eventual death, but that would ultimately result in her death being caused by him, something he told Kagome he would no longer seek. For Kagome, to keep her with him, he could do this. Going about it however, would be a tricky affair; one wrong move and he would end up purified._

 _Even with his demonic speed, the spiritually powered arrow only narrowly missed, and when she brought forth her powers in response to being pinned, he was forced to meet the sting of her aura with his own. Forcing her into submission, he could now reach the wound, and draw out the remaining miasma. Of course, he couldn't resist taunting her during this process, it was far too entertaining not to._

 _A black, sticky ooze was drawn out, coiling in his palm. When he had all of it withdrawn, he tossed the secretion, flicking it from his hand and watching dispassionately as it dissolved the lush bush it landed on, sizzling through the once vibrant foliage. Releasing her, she fell to the ground under the weight of his aura, and only rose once it was retracted._

 _Her hand moved to her chest where the infected wound had now healed, only briefly noticing the ripped fabric, and called out her threat as he moved to walk away, "Don't think this means I will stop seeking your life."_

 _"I saved you on my mate's request," he began his explanation, informing her of the treaty._

'His mate, since when has he been-? Kagome?' _she had felt something different; this must be it._

 _"And should you draw that bow on me again, you will be placing Inuyasha's life at risk, for our truce would hence be void," he knew her decision before she even made it, purely from the fear in her eyes. She hesitantly lowered her hand that had been reaching for an arrow. "Wise decision, Kikyo."_

'Did Inuyasha really make a deal with Naraku? I must see for myself,' _after a deliberate pause, she turned and headed off in the same direction, towards her old village, and the glow of a now pure Shikon jewel._

* * *

"Is this true, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her as she caught up to them.

"I told you it was nothing, Inuyasha," she spoke to affirm that this was the truth. "Now, what I want to know is the nature of this supposed truce. I can see that the Shikon is now in Kagome's possession, and she also carries your mark, Naraku."

"It is quite simple, Kikyo. I will not cause you or your dog harm, so long as the same courtesy is extended towards my mate and myself. Should you break these agreements, it is not only _your_ life that will be extinguished," he glanced towards Inuyasha, who was still snarling with a fury he could not unleash without putting Kikyo in danger. Naraku was not above killing her just to get to him. Their hands were effectively tied.

* * *

(A/N: See, you can trust me; I'm not going to go destroying my own "baby.")


	3. Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

Love's Consequences

Summary: All actions have consequences, and Kagome's decision to mate Naraku is far from an exception. With her friends suspecting betrayal, suitors suffering broken hearts, and her mate's many enemies now out for her blood as well, how will Kagome handle her new position by Naraku's side? Will the soul/heart of one particular cold-hearted/blooded demon ever be thawed/breached/touched? Or will he destroy the happiness they finally found?

Sequel to In a New Light.

(Kagome X Naraku) (Sesshomaru X Rin/OC) (Sango X Miroku) (Kouga X Ayame) (Inuyasha X Kikyo/Shiori)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: The first 5-ish chapters bounce between times. This is to express that with time, Naraku and Kagome's friends at least became civil with each other, but without the mass of monotonous scenes with only minor advancements. Honestly, I'm more excited for when I get Naraku into Kagome's time and so on, rather than going over how upset Kagome's friends are.

To help simplify which time everything takes place, I will use "+years," ie. five years from the end of In a New Light and the date Kagome and Naraku mated, will be written as +5yrs.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Coming To Terms

(A/N: +0yrs)

The attempts to make Kagome "see the light" where many, but with each accusation placed against him, Naraku effectively evaded the charges and only strengthened Kagome's loyalty.

"How's Kohaku doing?" Kagome asked of Sango after catching her alone.

"H-he's fine," Sango evaded and tried to walk away.

Just because they could not turn her against Naraku didn't mean Kagome was blind to how they were feeling. She always was hypersensitive to their emotional well-being.

"Sango, why are you avoiding me?" Kagome pressed.

"I'm not," she continued walking, her back turned towards her once-friend.

"Yes, you are," Kagome pointed out the obvious. "You won't even look at me."

Sango finally stopped walking, but didn't turn around, "Why should I? You chose that _murderer_ over us!" She stormed off but was stopped by Kagome darting in front of her. Sango just glared, letting her contempt flow over. "He killed my father and comrades; massacred my entire village. _Naraku_ ," she practically spit his name out, "put Kohaku through hell. You want to know how he is? He hasn't left the hut, hasn't eaten or moved from his place in the corner. He _hates_ himself for what Naraku made him do! And that's only what I have gotten from his nightmare filled sleep, mumbling about 'having no choice' and 'this is the only way.' Even out of Naraku's control, he's _still_ not the little brother I knew."

"M-maybe I can help-" Kagome offered.

"You've done enough," Sango blurted. "Where is Naraku anyways? Shouldn't you be _servicing_ him or something?"

"Right, because if I hadn't fallen in love with him, Kohaku would still be under servitude," Kagome reminded, meeting Sango's attitude with her own. "At least let me see if there is anything I can do. I want to help." Sango didn't say "yes," but she didn't say "no" either as she led Kagome into the hut she had been staying at. In the corner of the room was a slight figure curled in on himself, rocking and whimpering.

"Kohaku?" Sango sounded close to tears at the sight.

"His shard," Kagome gasped at the intense dark aura. This was not Naraku's aura; it was different. "I need to purify it."

" _Can_ you still purify it?" Sango sniped, assuming that her mating to evil corrupted her beyond repair.

"Yes," was all she said, ignoring the jab this time. It would take some time to regain Sango's trust, and hopefully, this would help. Crouching behind Kohaku, Kagome told him of her intentions, "Its okay Kohaku, I'll purify your shard."

The instant the first spark touched the blackened jewel, the boy leapt to his feet in a panic, scrambling away, "No, stay away!"

"Kohaku, its okay," Kagome tried to calm the frightened child, "I'm not going to hurt you." His hyperventilating slowed, and his posture straightened, but when Kagome got within reach again he made a grab for the jewel hanging around her neck and dashed towards the door. Sango blocked his path, but was knocked down as he forced his way out of the hut and sprinted for the forest. "Stop, Kohaku!"

Hearing the commotion, Inuyasha intercepted the boy, pinning him to the ground. Kagome caught up and started her work purifying the shard in his neck before he could get away again. Something was wrong with him and she was sure this was the cause.

He struggled and screamed in apparent pain, worrying Sango as she limped towards her brother. His shove had caused her to land in the pile of firewood. "You're hurting him!" she cried. "You're probably corrupting him more!" Kagome didn't even look up, focusing on ridding his shard of the dark power. Moments later, his cries died down and his shard glowed with a pure light. Only then did Kagome take back her part of the jewel Kohaku had stolen and sit back to breathe.

"You can let him go now, Inuyasha," she told him breathlessly.

Kohaku sat up slowly, focusing in on his surroundings, his eyes locking onto the small blood spot forming on Sango's Kimono. "Sango, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, but it was making me," Kohaku tried to explain his questionable actions between building tears.

" _Naraku!_ See what kind of monster he is now, Kagome?" Sango accused once again.

"No, it wasn't Naraku," Kohaku corrected. He had become so very familiar with _that_ voice, and this one had been drastically different. "I think it said its name was… Magatsuhi."

This was the start, but certainly not the end of Kagome and Sango mending their friendship, for after this, Kohaku was back to his old self, with continued maintenance of his shard via Kagome. He was recovering, even with the full knowledge of his actions, both those committed under Naraku's control, and not. He had a lot of coping to do, but with the love and devotion of his sister, he was working his way to being a normal teenage boy.

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

"Hey, Sister!" Kohaku waved down from the back of Kirara before circling and landing with a thump. "Where's that lecherous husband of yours?"

"Nice to see you too, Kohaku," she teased.

He rubbed the back of his head like a scolded child, despite having grown to be the taller of the siblings, "Sorry, I was in a hurry. A village hired me to slay a demon, but I think I need someone who can exorcise spirits. My chain scythe didn't have much effect."

"Fine, I'll forgive you just this once," they bantered.

"Love you too, Sis," he smiled widely, very much like when he was younger.

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

Just because Naraku was not causing trouble, didn't mean other demons had suddenly become passive; human villages were still being raided and people were still dying in their claws. So when a demon needed to be slayed, the only remaining demon slayers were called in, and Miroku was not about to send Sango off on her own. As capable as she and Kohaku were, he would never forgive himself if something happened to them because he had opted not to come along.

Inuyasha was protecting the village and Kagome and Naraku, well, who knew what _they_ were up to. Miroku had been making a point of avoiding the whole situation. He should be glad, his quest was over; he could start a life with Sango now, but something was lacking. Was it the anti-climactic ending to it all? His grandfather, father, and himself had all pursued Naraku for their entire lives, the first two dying in the process, drawn into their own voids, only to have the curse voluntarily… These thoughts were unbecoming of a monk, but they were insistent, and being around the source of his confusion only made them worse.

"We're almost there," Sango informed. "I can see the village from here."

It was a good thing he came along, for whereas they were told that there was only one demon, there was actually two, and the second one got the best of Sango, rendering her unable to fight soon after they landed. Miroku was then faced with two giant ogre-like demons, a challenge for the entire group, but nearly impossible by himself, especially when he had to defend Sango's unconscious body. His reluctance to depend on Naraku's curse dissolved in favor of saving Sango. The demons didn't even know what hit them.

There was no denying it now, even when trying to prove his own strength, he was only alive today because of Naraku. A begrudging gratitude came over him as he looked between his covered hand and the woman he was able to protect with it.

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

"Thanks for the help, Miroku," Kohaku recognized as he dropped Miroku off at the village.

"That village paid quite the reward," he held up the string of coins, "this more than makes up for services rendered."

Kohaku just laughed at the supposedly holy monk, "Let my sister know I'm well. I don't need her worrying about me again."

Kohaku took back to the skies, letting Kirara take him where she chose as Miroku walked back to his hut, counting the coins. So distracted was he, that he didn't even notice when he passed Naraku, until the demon spoke, "That was quite the demon you drew in, Monk." The wind-tunnel still connected them, channeling any demonic energy that got absorbed, making it a mutually beneficial arrangement. Naraku gets strengthened, and Miroku utilizes a weapon without parallel. To top it off, miasma and poisons would no longer cripple the human. This would be a problem if the monk ever turned on him, but that could be countered easily enough by taking a human shield, perhaps that newest offspring of the monk and slayer. As doubtful as it was that situations would ever revert to such desperation, it paid to be prepared.

"I made short work of it," Miroku boasted, waving his gloved hand as they both continued on their way. A few more corners had him turning into his hut.

"Miroku, you're back," Sango ran to embrace him.

' _Oh, how my hands have missed this,'_ he thought as he groped her rear.

"Pervert!" she smacked him.

"I can't help it, Sango," he whined. "It's this cursed hand, I swear!"

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

"You are distracted," Naraku complained. Hadn't he done everything necessary to alleviate her worries? Kagome was supposed to be focused on _him_.

"Its Shippo," Kagome sighed. "He's been acting almost… _scared_ of me lately."

"That is of no concern," he dismissed, trying to regain her attention.

"Of course its of concern!" she snapped back. "He's my son; he's supposed to _trust_ me, not be afraid." She hung her head, letting her hands cover her face. All this fretting had clouded her aura and unintentionally triggered Naraku's jealous streak. She was his, and all of her attention should be on _him_ , not some adopted fox! "I'm sorry for yelling," she apologized only seconds before he let his anger get the best of him. She had no idea how intensely she affected him. "I'm just worried about him."

She was right, of course. Whereas the rest of her companions had been making slow progress in accepting her decision, the kit was distancing himself from all of them. It only took a day of observation for Naraku to see her worries were accurate. If the fox child continued on this path, Kagome would only spend more and more time concerning herself on this matter.

Striding over to the kit as the boy distractedly kicked a stone along a dirt path, Naraku addressed him authoritatively, "Kit." The fur on Shippo's tail immediately stood on end and his knees began knocking together. Naraku watched his green eyes dart around frantically, obviously looking for an exit to flee. One step further, that's all it took to trigger his fight or flight reflex, expressing itself as a toy, imbued with only the slightest demonic aura being thrown at Naraku's head. Naraku caught the toy in one hand and the desperate kit with the other. Holding him up by the vest, he gave a look clearly meaning, _'Seriously, you thought this would work on me?'_ Turning and walking off, still carrying a flailing fox, Naraku headed into the forest. Shippo was in such a panic, he didn't even realize as Naraku would pluck various parts off the passing foliage; a twig, a flower, a sprig with a perfect web between its leaves.

"Sit," Naraku commanded as he released the struggling youngster. Too terrified to argue, Shippo did as he was told, only to have the items tossed to the ground before him, making him flinch. "Your magic is pathetic," Naraku informed him apathetically, "but not without potential." He had originally intended on _commanding_ the child to straighten up, maybe guilting him into it for Kagome's sake, but at his feeble attempt to fight him off, a new, and far more dynamic plan surfaced. He would _train_ him in the art of demon magic. He could eliminate the boy's newfound fear, rather than use it to control his actions. Sitting down across from the child, Naraku gathered the items, binding them together with practiced ease. It was not as refined as the wooden dolls he would use to make puppets of himself, but it would do for demonstration purposes. "I will only show you once." Naraku completed the makeshift doll by tying a strand of his own inky, black hair around it. A quick burst of aura and it transformed into a small black spider in his palm. Normally, he didn't need to go through so much wasted effort for such a small servant, Naraku could just release a single demon for the same ends, but he was limiting his demonstration to abilities the fox could exhibit. The spider puppet was placed onto a tree and scampered up to the highest branch. Naraku could see the village from there, via the eyes of his puppet, and use it to insure Kagome's safety.

"Your turn," Naraku told the child before reclining back against the same tree, one arm propped up on his knee. The boy just looked around confused, his turn for what? "Unless, of course, you would rather remain incapable of defending yourself."

It all clicked, "You're, _teaching_ me? Why?"

"I have my reasons," Naraku stated simply. Rising to his little feet, emboldened by the strange offer, Shippo grabbed the same items Naraku had earlier before holding them up asking if this was sufficient. What if he forgot something, would Naraku be mad at him? "Bind them." Shippo plucked a red hair from his head and tied the bundle together as carefully as he could.

"I, I didn't quite understand that last step," he admitted sheepishly.

' _How irritating,'_ Naraku almost chose to up and walk away, but remembered his purpose for all of this and decided a few more words would be worth the end result. "Imbue it with your aura; _will_ it to become what you envision."

He thought for a few seconds before trying with all his might to imitate Naraku's actions, and when he opened his squeezed eyes, standing before him was a tiny fox, not even his height while seated, but he had done it. His eyes lit up proudly before grinning up at his unexpected teacher. His grin fell as he remembered that this was Naraku, selfish and evil Naraku, he never did anything for free, "What do you want from _me_?"

Naraku stood, towering over Shippo and his newest creation, making the kit tremble once again, "Very astute." Naraku commented, not quite complimenting. "Kagome is troubled by your recent detachment," Naraku explained, letting his intense eyes communicate that this was no idle request. "I do _not_ like seeing her distraught." Shippo gulped nervously at the threat in his voice before Naraku walked off, leaving him alone in the forest's edge.

As frightening as Shippo still found him, one glaring fact rang through, _'Naraku really does care about Kagome.'_ Inuyasha had never bothered to concern himself with her emotions like that before. Maybe he was good for her after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped Again

Love's Consequences

Summary: All actions have consequences, and Kagome's decision to mate Naraku is far from an exception. With her friends suspecting betrayal, suitors suffering broken hearts, and her mate's many enemies now out for her blood as well, how will Kagome handle her new position by Naraku's side? Will the soul/heart of one particular cold-hearted/blooded demon ever be thawed/breached/touched? Or will he destroy the happiness they finally found?

Sequel to In a New Light.

(Kagome X Naraku) (Sesshomaru X Rin/OC) (Sango X Miroku) (Kouga X Ayame) (Inuyasha X Kikyo/Shiori)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: The first 5-ish chapters bounce between times. This is to express that with time, Naraku and Kagome's friends at least became civil with each other, but without the mass of monotonous scenes with only minor advancements. Honestly, I'm more excited for when I get Naraku into Kagome's time and so on, rather than going over how upset Kagome's friends are.

To help simplify which time everything takes place, I will use "+years," ie. five years from the end of In a New Light and the date Kagome and Naraku mated, will be written as +5yrs.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Kidnapped Again

(A/N: I should have waited another week to give you guys this chapter. You were mean to me. *Crosses arms and pouts childishly* Only two reviews, puh! *Sing-songs* I guess we'll just have to wait and seeee if you deserve the leeemon I have for next weeeek. :P Lol.

Ok, so maybe I'm spoiled, but I _really_ want to know what you guys think.)

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

A single dead tree stood near the edge of the village, and in its boughs, a red-clad figure with silver hair and dog-ears atop his head. His friends had dubbed this Inuyasha's sulking tree, for it was often where he could be found when in a foul mood, which was most the time. From this perch, he could observe the entire village, the fields, and even, if he stood on the highest branch and leaned out, he could see part of that phantom shiro Naraku usually kept Kagome "locked" up in. Today, however, found her outside of his grasp, walking happily along the dirt paths of the village. What was it about seeing Kagome so happy that made her all that much more irresistible? _'That could have been me with her, if only I'd realized what was going on sooner…'_ Inuyasha lamented. It was rare to see her without her new mate hovering at her side, like a dark shadow she couldn't shake, but today found her as such. This was his chance. Jumping from the tree and across the rooftops before landing directly in front of her, he didn't mince words before getting straight to the point, "Why are you still with him?"

"It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha," she smiled. "Such a lovely day today, don't you think?"

"That's not what I asked," he pressed.

"Why am I still with Naraku," she repeated his question, "because I love him."

"He's killed thousands of people," Inuyasha growled, "or have you forgotten?"

"He'd never hurt me," she defended calmly, confidently. She was well aware that he had killed before. As tragic as death is, sometimes, it's the only way to spare even more innocent lives.

"He's dangerous," he was determined to get through to her.

"I know," Kagome shrugged, leaving Inuyasha speechless that she flat out admitted it, "But so were _you,_ when we first met. Don't you remember? You tried to kill me for the jewel, and this," she touched his rosary, "was the only reason I survived." His ears folded back, ashamed that her words had been true. "I forgave you, Inuyasha. Why won't you let me forgive him?" she kept a gentle voice the whole time, even as he raised his. Maybe that was the part that hurt the worst; that he couldn't piss her off like before, he didn't matter enough to do so. "You were the first person I cared for here, and you'll always be my best friend, Inuaysha"

"I just don't understand why you chose _him_ ," Inuyasha's growl sounded almost sad. "Even Kouga or that Hojo guy I would have understood, but not Naraku."

"There's a lot more to him than you realize," she informed gently, not having only one reason behind it anyways.

He crossed his arms and turned away, mumbling to himself, "I doubt that."

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "This basket of herbs is getting really heavy, want to help me carry it to Kaede?" After a pause, he took it without a word and they walked side by side. He found it quite refreshing to have his friend back, even if it was only for a short walk.

"Where is your shadow, anyways? Off massacring another village?" he scoffed disgruntledly.

"Believe it or not, he has protected just as many people as he has killed," she had no idea where he was at this moment, but she trusted him. After all, its not like she could keep him locked up or at her heels every second; she _had_ to trust him.

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

"Keep it down, would ya?" Inuyasha hollered through the wall of the room he was staying at. "I don't need to hear you two going at it when I'm trying to sleep." Why he decided to come here, he had no idea. Oh wait, yeah he did, but that didn't mean he was going to just grin and bear it.

The close proximity with Naraku, via his friendship with Kagome, made it impossible for Inuyasha to hide his secret, his night of weakness, so rather than be out in the open, or in the village where countless people would see him, Kagome suggested he spend the night in one of the guestrooms of Naraku's castle. If Naraku was going to kill him, he could have done so on countless occasions over the last few years. As gross as it made him feel, he felt relatively _safe_ here, for very few things could get past Naraku's barrier, and even less after Kagome had strengthened it. She twisted their powers together, much like she had with his own demonic attacks on a few occasions, forming a shield that was strong, resistant to all attacks, and gave off _no power signature_. If someone didn't know it was here, they would never find it; simply walk through an illusion of a forest on a different plane without a clue.

Another scream echoed into his room as he clamped his arms over his human ears trying to drown out the sound of their near constant coupling. Naraku was probably making Kagome be loud just to irritate him, _'Bastard.'_

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

"He's been letting you out of your cage a lot lately," Inuyasha chaffed as Kagome was once again exiting Naraku's barrier without her mate beside her.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Inuyasha," Kagome was pleased that at least he wasn't screaming obscenities about it anymore. "He said he's making something for me, a surprise, but that if I need anything, just knock on his barrier." She pointed behind her where his barrier lay.

"Keh," he scoffed, "bet its something gross like a severed head or your own personal, tentacled incarnation."

"He knows me better than that," she laughed at his guesses. "Since he wanted me to go elsewhere, I'm guessing it is-"

"I smell something," Inuyasha interrupted, nose lifted to the air as he tried to identify the scent. "Hmm, this will be interesting." He folded his hands inside his sleeves to wait.

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about until the twinge of jewel shards flashed across her senses only seconds before a whirlwind could be seen in the distance. _'Oh sh-no,'_ she nearly cursed to herself, knowing this was not going to be easy. Kouga would try to kill Naraku if he saw him, and Naraku would not tolerate Kouga making advances on her if he saw it. At least Inuyasha was nearby, he could drive Kouga off like he always did and hopefully no one would get hurt. Yeah, that would work.

She took a deep breath, just before she was bombarded with a dust storm, but still couldn't escape the coughing fit that ensued. Why did he always have to do that? He grabbed her hands in his, and quickly spit out his greeting before Inuyasha could interfere, "Great to see you, Kagome. You must have missed me."

"Uh, yeah. How have you, uh, been?" she sweat-dropped, just waiting for Inuyasha to butt in. _'Any minute now,'_ she grit her teeth in a forced grin.

"I'm getting much closer to finding Naraku for you," Kouga began, only pausing temporarily as Inuyasha started to laugh aloud, presumably in mocking of his abilities. "His scent is strong in this area, but don't worry because now _I'm_ here to protect you." _'This is unusual, even as slow as Inuyasha is, he is usually quick enough to get in the way by now,'_ Kouga wondered to himself. Glancing to the side, he saw Inuyasha just leaning against a tree watching with a goofy smirk on his face. "What's going on? Have you finally conceded to me, Mutt?"

Inuyasha grinned wider, "I've been waiting for this; it's probably the only good thing that'll come from this whole mess you've created, Kagome."

"Come on, Inuyasha, that's not nice," she pulled her hands away from Kouga and placed them on her hips instead. "Lots of good things have happened: Kohaku's life, Miroku's wind tunnel, Kikyo's safety, and _I'm_ happy too."

"Keh, I've been looking forward to this imbecile being put in his place for a long time now," he pulled his sword, making Kouga take a battle stance in defense, worried Inuyasha was about to attack. "Lets just hurry this up already." He slapped the broadside of his transformed Tessaiga against the barrier he was standing near, calling forth his entertainment for the day.

"Why did you have to go and do _that_?" she slumped, knowing that what was about to occur now was not going to be pleasant. "I was trying to avoid a life and death confrontation you know?"

"I thought you said you _trusted_ him?" Inuyasha mocked back, using what Kagome had told him before.

"He won't hurt _me_ ," she emphasized, "but that doesn't mean he won't destroy anyone who touches me!"

"Oh," Inuyasha realized this might not have been the smartest course of action. He didn't necessarily want Kouga dead, just, put in his place. Now he was suddenly reliant on Naraku to exercise restraint. "Shit."

"Someone want to clue me in here," Kouga voiced just how lost he was.

"I'll leave that to you, Kagome," Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Gee, _thanks_ ," she rebuked sarcastically. "I guess I'd better talk quickly," Kagome mumbled to herself, trying to think fast about what the best course of action would be.

Before she could, Kouga pulled her to him, "There is no need to be afraid; I'm here now."

"Uh, yeah, about that-" she tried wiggling away. The last thing she needed was for Naraku to see Kouga being so touchy with her.

"Well, if it isn't Kouga of the demon wolf tribe, _pawing_ at something that doesn't belong to him," Naraku's voice bellowed around the patch of forest just before he stepped out of the barrier.

"Naraku!" Kouga took a bladed stance.

' _Too late,'_ she nearly face-palmed, easily picking up the angry tone her mate used. Kagome stepped around her wolf friend to plead with her spider, "Please don't kill him, Naraku."

"It'd be nice if that'd work, Kagome," Kouga nearly laughed at how innocent she was, "but I'll take care of this. Stay behind me, I'll _take his head._ "

' _Too late, Kagome has already beat you to it,_ many _times,'_ Naraku thought to himself, twisting Kouga's words around perversely.

"No, Kouga, its not what-" her urgency was completely misinterpreted.

"Just stay here," he insisted before dashing away.

"But, Kouga-" her words fell on deaf ears.

"Naraku, I will avenge my comrades," he declared menacingly as his jewel-enhanced speed closed the distance swiftly, kicking up a dust storm behind him. "Goraishi!" Kouga slashed at Naraku with the lightning claws of his ancestors, tearing flesh and gaining a pained grunt from Naraku as his body was slashed.

"Naraku!" Kagome called out in alarm, even though she knew he could regenerate, she still hated seeing him hurt.

"I've got you now, Naraku. You won't escape," Kouga declared, charging his claws with flickering lightning as he came in for another attack.

"No escape?" Naraku laughed, even though his arm was cut nearly in half. "I have no need for escape from you." Kouga's attack struck, but Naraku's expression never faltered despite the mild pain. Really, this was nothing compared to hostile holy energy, and he spent many years strengthening himself versus just that. "Is that the best you got?" He stopped allowing attacks to land and swiftly regenerated his body fully. "You will never be able to beat me with such weak attacks."

"Im-impossible," Kouga sputtered. In all the time he hunted for Naraku, he had never actually had a chance to fight him in person until now, unlike Inuyasha and his pack, and because of such had no idea what his opponent's capabilities were. "I'll just have to cut your heart out, that'll kill you for good."

"Stop it, Kouga," Kagome ordered as she dashed between them, spreading her arms out with the fiercest glare on her face he'd ever seen. Backpedaling, he jumped to the side last second and only narrowly avoided slicing her to ribbons with his claws. In his avoidance, he slowed up just enough to allow Naraku to catch him. The tentacles shot out of nowhere, stringing up the whelp by the legs and rendering him immobile. Naraku was only irritated with the whole scene until Kouga's attack nearly killed Kagome, now he was pissed. He constricted the wolf tightly, making him cry out in pain. Kouga was soon to be no longer a concern.

Kagome however, was not about to allow what she knew Naraku wanted to do, "Hey, I said don't kill him."

"He is not dead," Naraku pointed out apathetically as he simultaneously squeezed just a bit tighter, seeing if he could get away with it.

"He would have been if I hadn't intervened," she huffed, planting her fists on her hips. "Now, put him down." Naraku only raised an eyebrow at her wording, putting the rabid mongrel "down" is precisely what he intended to do. Her glare communicated right back that what she was meaning was "let him go" rather than "euthanize him like a dog."

He would let him go for her, not like Kouga did anything too harmful, but there was a chance he could get something in return if he played his cards right, "Why should I?" Kagome thought on it for a second, before walking up to her mate's side and whispering something in his ear. His eyes went wide at her proposal and he dropped the whelp in a heap on the ground. "Deal!"

"Learn to whisper quieter Kagome, geez!" Inuyasha had his hands covering his ears but they still picked up on the dirty suggestion she had spoken. _'Disgusting!'_ he shuddered.

"Kagome, what-" Kouga inquired confusedly as he stood, finally seeing that she was not scared by Naraku as she should be. Something was not right here.

"I was trying to tell you, Kouga," Kagome walked over and pulled her shirt collar down, revealing the mating mark Naraku gave her, "Naraku is my mate."

"He- what?" more sputtering and unintelligible speech spilled forth before Kouga could grasp an actual sentence. "How could you have let this happen?" he turned his accusations at Inuyasha.

"It ain't my fault!" Inuyasha barked right back, wondering why the idiot was coming after him. It's not like _he_ mated her.

"You were supposed to be _protecting_ her,"Kouga reminded accusatorily.

' _Oh, that's why,'_ Inuyasha realized. "Keh," he crossed his arms. " _You_ try telling her what to do when she can send you to the ground with a single word. I tried telling her it was stupid, but she didn't listen."

' _No, this isn't possible. My Kagome would never willingly choose this monster over me. That's it, she must be under a spell, I bet my pack's elders can help her,'_ before anyone could blink, he snatched her up and sprinted off full speed towards his den. This time, her life depended on _him,_ and he was not going to let her down.

Naraku's aura flared angrily at another male stealing his mate away, even Inuyasha went wide-eyed at the severity before the demon just disappeared before his eyes. Naraku had a barrier, one of many set up surprisingly close to the wolf dens, where Kouga was bound to be headed. He would get there first and give the wolf quite the surprise for his recent act.

Inuyasha realized what happened just as Miroku and the others came running. Naraku's aura just now was not easy to miss, "What happened, Inuaysha?"

"Kouga," he explained, "he kidnapped Kagome again. And Naraku is _really_ pissed off."

"We must hurry," she was still their friend, even if she had chosen Naraku. They would always come to her rescue, but would they get there in time to stop the bloodshed?

* * *

"Kouga, where are you taking me?" Kagome questioned from his arms as he ran at speeds she had never felt before.

"To the wolf elders," he told her, "they can rid you of the spell that _brute_ put on you."

"I'm not _under_ a spell," she tried to explain.

"That's exactly what a spell would make you say," he supplied, not believing her.

"Slow down," she requested as her stomach started doing summersaults from the unnatural motion. "I'm feeling sick. This is _way_ too fast."

"We'll be there soon; hold tight. I can see the caves," he sped up faster, making Kagome nearly retch. She could only hold tight and hope it was over with quickly. Coming into view was the main cave, but Kouga stopped short when he saw someone standing at the entrance. "Naraku, how'd _he_ get here so fast?"

"Naraku?" Kagome asked in relief, looking around.

"Go hide, Kagome," Kouga told her as he set her on her feet. "I'll take care of him." He made his way the last few yards to the cave only to find out it was blocked by a barrier.

"Naraku!" Kouga growled, ready to fight.

"Did you honestly think I was just going to let you take off with my mate?" Naraku sneered. Kouga's instincts were screaming at him to run, Naraku's aura was loose and giving him a far more dangerous vibe than even Inuyasha's creepy sword did. Even so, his pack was inside, and Kagome was counting on him, he had to fight. Naraku placed his hand on the barrier and started filling the enclosed space with his miasma. It billowed and drifted into the deepest portions, the density not quite reaching the higher edges. The wolves trapped inside scrambled up and away from the dense gaseous poison, but their time was running out.

"I'll kill you, Naraku," Kouga dashed in to stop him, getting him away from the barrier, but not landing a blow. It seemed Naraku had enough playing with the wolf and was not going to allow even the slightest bit of hope. Spare appendages sprouted over his back and the two sparred aggressively.

"You wish their lives to be spared?" Naraku taunted as their attacks collided once again. "You have but to return her to me."

"No chance," Kouga countered. "I won't let you control her."

"Control her?" he nearly laughed, for it was her power that could control his if she so desired. "You know nothing of her, do you?"

"She's far too innocent for the likes of you to keep," Kouga was practically snapping his jaws in his harsh responses.

"Innocent?" Naraku scoffed, and then just to enrage the wolf further, "She's more _sultry_ than a vixen in heat," they clashed and pulled apart, "and harbors a set of _skills_ that would put even the most talented concubine to shame." Kouga growled angrily in response. "Simply the thought, makes me ready to take her over and over again."

"Shut-up you sick fiend," Kouga's voice cracked. "Just shut-up. My Kagome would never want you."

"She is not now, and never will be, yours," Naraku told him darkly, not liking his mate being called another's.

"Stop it already," Kagome caught up to the fighting demons. Couldn't they just talk for a moment and get this whole thing cleared up?

"I'll save you, Kagome, don't worr-" his declaration was cut short as he was cast into the side of the mountain.

Kagome rushed over, intent on ending this, "Kouga, don't you get it. I _chose_ this." Naraku walked up to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was not about to let Kouga take off with her again. "I _love_ Naraku."

Kouga finally realized then that Kagome had full volition, but believed her choice to be Naraku's fault. He must have manipulation her, lied to her, and put on an act. This was not Kagome's doing; she would always be the innocent one in his eyes.

"First you slaughter my comrades, and now you steal my woman," the same blood rage he experience the night his comrades were killed was fighting its way out. "You will pay for this. I will _kill_ you, Naraku, and then replace your _mark with my own_! Kagome is mine!" His slash at Naraku, blinded by rage, was misplaced as a small part hit the fragile human still standing at his side.

Hearing Kagome cry out in pain made Naraku see red as he buffeted his aura against her attacker, following soon after by a hand at the wolf's throat and every intention of ending his existence, until the soft words floated through his haze, "Naraku, please take me home." He lessened the blow just enough to not kill his opponent, but still made sure it would leave him far too injured to make any more attempts to fight. The impact shook the mountain, causing a few boulders to dislodge and come tumbling down on the opposite side. Kouga would _not_ be following them.

Walking up to his way-too-kind mate, Naraku knelt down to see the damage done to her leg. "Will you not let me kill him now?" Naraku asked, inspecting the wound she sustained. She only shook her head. "Very well," he relented. "I will assist in pulling forth your healing powers tonight." She blushed a pretty pink knowing exactly how he would do such a thing and nodded. He ripped off a piece of her cotton shirt and used it to bandage her thigh. It would hold until he got her back, the damage had not been as severe as he feared. It took him a second to acknowledge that yes, he had actually felt _fear_ for her safety. He did not like that feeling.

From behind him, a groan was heard; Kouga was coming to. He excused himself from Kagome to issue his threat. Kouga tried to get up but found one of his legs broken and the other trapped under boulders. Expecting the finishing blow, Kouga nearly flinched when it didn't come, "Wolf, in exchange for sparing your miserable life, you will avoid Kagome and myself, otherwise, you will no longer have a _pack to protect_ , understood?" Kouga's eyes widened, realizing Naraku fully meant it. He had no choice but to concede. Naraku turned to leave and waved the barrier away from the cave's entrance, spilling out the contained miasma over the cliff to be washed away by the waterfall. None of the wolves inside had been harmed.

"Let us go," Naraku told Kagome as he picked her up to carry her back to their home.

Kagome was sad that she lost a friend, but she also understood this was for the best. Kouga would only be more pained to see them together and his actions today proved how unpredictable he was in such a state. Burying her face against Naraku's shoulder, the guilt gnawed at her for breaking Kouga's heart, but she had always been a bit wary of him. _'I knew all along, that even with as nice as he always was to me, if it ever came down to his pack's survival, or his promise not to let them eat humans, their lives would take precedence in his eyes,'_ she admitted to herself. Because of that, she knew she would eventually loose her friendship with him. _'This is for the best,'_ she repeated. _'I don't ever want to see that day.'_

* * *

(A/N: Kouga fans, fret not. I will bring him back into the story later, but this had to happen first.

For those wondering, next chapter is the lemon that I've been teasing you guys with, or rather… TWO lemons. *Wink*)


	5. Ch 5: Gifts, Appreciation, and Promises

Love's Consequences

Summary: All actions have consequences, and Kagome's decision to mate Naraku is far from an exception. With her friends suspecting betrayal, suitors suffering broken hearts, and her mate's many enemies now out for her blood as well, how will Kagome handle her new position by Naraku's side? Will the soul/heart of one particular cold-hearted/blooded demon ever be thawed/breached/touched? Or will he destroy the happiness they finally found?

Sequel to In a New Light.

(Kagome X Naraku) (Sesshomaru X Rin/OC) (Sango X Miroku) (Kouga X Ayame) (Inuyasha X Kikyo/Shiori)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

(A/N: The first 5-ish chapters bounce between times. This is to express that with time, Naraku and Kagome's friends at least became civil with each other, but without the mass of monotonous scenes with only minor advancements. Honestly, I'm more excited for when I get Naraku into Kagome's time and so on, rather than going over how upset Kagome's friends are.

To help simplify which time everything takes place, I will use "+years," ie. five years from the end of In a New Light and the date Kagome and Naraku mated, will be written as +5yrs.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Gifts, Appreciation, and Promises

Warning: This chapter contains **lemons**. Plural, meaning more than one. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

(A/N: See, it wasn't that hard to review. Good readers! *pats heads.* Here is your reward, not like i would't have posted it. What can I say, I'm addicted.

I really hate having to censor my lemons... *sigh* You know where to find them in their entirety.)

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

Naraku was nearly back to the village, with Kagome asleep in his arms and covered with his white pelt, when they encountered Inuyasha and his group. Inuyasha immediately noticed the scent of Kagome's blood and started quizzing Naraku, "Bastard, what the hell did you do to her?"

"Inuyasha, we are all well aware of you opinion by now, have you never anything else to say," Naraku grit out, tired of Inuyasha's monotony. He would not hurt his own mate. Naraku's stride never slowed, set on getting Kagome somewhere to rest and heal her, _just_ heal her. He would collect her promise at a later time. Inuyasha growled back, gripping the hilt of his sword in preparation. "I am not the one to blame, Inuyasha; she was struck by Kouga's claws."

"That mangy-wolf, I'll-" but Inuyasha was cut off.

"It was an accident, Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, stirring from her sleep.

"Kagome, you're alright," her other friends cheered.

"Mhmm," she nodded, wiping her eyes. Looking up at her mate, she asked groggily, "Where are we?"

"Nearly to the village," Naraku answered, feeling her nestle deeper into his arms. "Rest."

"Kagome, you won't believe what happened," Shippo prattled from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "Tessaiga got a new technique."

"Really?" she sat up, and without showing too much interest, Naraku listened intently too. It was always wise to know the strengths of his enemies, or whatever her friends now were to him.

"Yeah," the kit continued. "We went chasing after you when Kouga kidnapped you again, but we ran into Sesshomaru." This was getting interesting. "He was fighting a demon called Shishinki who used a technique called Meido Zangetsuha, and Sesshomaru was using the same thing!" Daringly, he hopped into her lap even as Naraku was still carrying her to continue his story. "It was really scary. That demon was making Sesshomaru _furious_ , talking about his father not caring about him and stuff like that. It turned out to be a bad move, because Sesshomaru killed him. This is where things got dangerous. With Sesshomaru all angry he turned on Inuyasha, saying he wanted him to prove himself worthy of Tessaiga! They were both swallowed up into the Meido attack, which cuts through to the underworld, and when they came out, Inuyasha had the new technique. Tessaiga absorbed the demonic energy in Tenseiga."

"So wait, Inuyasha, how did you manage to get the demonic energy from Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, identifying the holes in Shippo's story. He never said just _how_ Inuyasha proved himself.

' _I passed his test, and he broke Tenseiga against Tessaiga,'_ Inuyasha thought, but only turned his head away. They didn't need to know the details; it was none of their business.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru is without a sword now, is he?" Naraku summarized the relevant information.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Inuyasha turned back defensively. Sesshomaru gave him a _chance_ , after all these years, and practically handed the new technique to him. He wasn't about to let Naraku take advantage of this and kill Sesshomaru while he was weaponless.

"It is wise to know one's opponent, Inuyasha," Naraku stated. "In such a state, he would not likely seek me out; I now have more time to prepare than expected."

"Prepare for what? What are you scheming?" Miroku demanded, none of them quite trusting him yet.

"You shall find out soon enough," this put them on edge, but if it was against them, and if his plan included earning their trust, he wouldn't have said this, right? So by admitting a plan, they could supposedly rest easier. Still, this was Naraku. They would have to keep their eyes on him.

"Oh, there is more; after the battle Totosai said-" Shippo started.

"Shut it, Runt," Inuyasha snapped, making the kit's mouth snap shut. "It wasn't important." Kagome just blinked at this, he was hiding something. She could ask Shippo later, perhaps.

 _Flashback_

 _Myoga commented on the recently acquired technique, "This should make your fight against Naraku go much smoother, eh Master Inuyasha?"_

" _Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "not unless it has a defense against, 'sit,' it won't."_

" _What do you mean?" the flea asked, not being up to date on their newest "truce."_

" _Kagome mated the bastard, so even if I tried to attack him, I'd just end up face first in the dirt," Inuyasha scowled as he sheathed Tessaiga._

" _Master Inuyasha, you can't be serious. Kagome is far to pure to-" Myoga tried to rationalize._

" _See for yourself if you don't believe me. It's absolutely sickening," Inuyasha practically gagged._

" _That_ is _interesting," Totosai acknowledged, "but at least we won't have to worry about his line causing trouble anymore."_

" _Huh?" Inuyasha inquired._

" _Cross species children, such as yourself, Inuyasha," Totosai elaborated, avoiding calling Inuyasha a half-demon for obvious reasons, "are not easy to create, but with her being a priestess, even less so."_

" _What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha snarled at the thought of Kagome being pupped by_ him _._

" _Just that he may not be capable of impregnating her with as powerful as she is. Even full-grown demons find her lethal, let alone an unborn infant," this left them with many unanswerable questions, namely, how will Kagome take such news._

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

"Is this a special occasion?" Sango asked, wondering if her friend finally had a secret to tell; a bun in the oven, for example.

"No, I just wanted to get everyone together for a home-cooked meal," she deflected the guess. It was true, they had been _trying_ , since Kagome stopped taking her birth control a few months ago, but still, nothing had happened yet, despite _frequent_ attempts. Her reason for this gathering was simple. It was not often that they all got together anymore, perhaps they were all still uneasy around Naraku, thus avoiding his castle, and she missed times like these.

"Your cooking is occasion enough, Lady Kagome," Miroku complimented, making the younger girl beam.

"Hey, where's the grub?" she even got Inuyasha to come, to a place he obviously hates, at the promise of food.

"You're so simple-minded, Inuyasha," Shippo insulted. He bounced around between staying with Kagome and Naraku, visiting the fox demon inn, and wherever else he wanted to go. Under Naraku's tutelage, the small kit advanced in rank faster than any of his peers, already reaching rank 19 out of 30, with rank 1 being the highest, after only 4 years. It usually takes one hundred years to make rank 1, and he was climbing fast, estimating he would make it in only 75 years. They had an agreement of sorts, Naraku offered training in various forms of demon magic in exchange for service with his schemes, spying, or whatever he wanted of the fox.

"What was that you little brat? Don't make me have to knock the attitude right out of you," Inuyasha threatened with a fisted hand.

"Like you could do anything to me," he goaded, knowing full well that he could hold his own, despite his still small size. Oh yes, being taught by Naraku certainly had its benefits.

"Why you, I'll-" Inuyasha was about to start a fight.

"Not here you won't; I will not have you destroying _this_ room, too," but Naraku stopped him.

"Food is ready!" Kagome halted whatever response Inuyasha had, redirecting his attention to his stomach. She got them all dished up and sat down beside Naraku. "Alright, dig in."

Most of them were fairly quiet, politely expressing how they enjoyed it, but with Inuyasha stuffing his face, you could hardly hear the compliments, "Mmm, this is good, but where are those things I like, you know, the pickled radishes?"

' _Typical, I spend all afternoon making this and he wants pickled vegetables,'_ she just shook her head at him, he never changed, but it didn't upset her anymore. Everyone had his or her preferences.

(A/N: Lemon Alert!)

Meanwhile, Naraku was using his own way of expressing his appreciation, via a tentacle slipped up her kimono, out of sight of their guests. He caressed her teasingly, flicking over her as she bit down hard on her food to keep from moaning out. She couldn't say anything, or they would know and she would be mortified. It didn't help that he'd been edging her all day, making her ready to burst at the slightest caress.

Inuyasha had his face practically buried in the food on his dish as he shoveled it in, otherwise he would have surely detected the scent of arousal. Naraku was relentless, working her up as she tried her hardest to focus on her surroundings. He could put her in a haze with such ease. Where was she again, oh right, dinner. Was that question directed towards her? Just smile and nod. Good, they seemed content with that. _'Oh god, more; I need him now,'_ his teasing had her so very close. _'Don't scream out; don't scream out.'_

"Kagome did you hear me?" Sango prodded for her friend's attention.

"Sorry, Sango," she barely calmed her voice enough to speak, "can you say that, again?"

This would not do, she was resisting and backing off from her high, Naraku would not allow that, and to attain Kagome's full attention, just as Sango began to ask if she was feeling well, he granted her wish, slipping the already soaked end of his smooth tentacle deep inside his worked up mate. He coiled it inside her tightly, tipping her over the edge she had already been teetering on and triggering an intense orgasm that made her gag on the bite of food in her mouth at the pure unexpectedness of it.

"Careful Kagome," Miroku advised, "if you choke, Naraku may have to give you that 'hind-lick' maneuver you spoke of." He was not unobservant, and caught what was going on some time ago. If her flushed face and dazed eyes were not clue enough, the surge in holy aura certainly was.

Her eyes shot as wide as saucers, and even Naraku stilled at the thought of her talking to the lecherous monk about such things, until her indignation shot out at the same time as the slayer opted to leave a stinging red handprint on the monk's cheek.

"You pervert! It's Heimlich, not hind-lick," Kagome's cheeks burned even brighter than the mark on Miroku's.

' _It really wasn't fair. Naraku was able to send Kagome into bliss right in front of them, even if the others had no idea,'_ Miroku thought to himself, _'but_ he _wasn't even allowed to say one perverted comment. The_ injustice _of it all.'_

Naraku couldn't help but wonder though, at the possibility of a "hind-lick" being just as effective at dislodging the cause of choking.

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

"I had intended to have your gift completed before nightfall, however, I became delayed for the purpose of _pest control_ ," Naraku explained, eyes shifting towards the eastern mountains, towards the wolf dens, just before he carried her into the barrier. He only had a few hours to work before the incident, and already she could see a partially constructed castle. Just this small glimpse in the moonlight, she could tell it would be stunningly beautiful once complete.

"Wow," she uttered, seeing the silver light reflecting off of pale pink flowers and a shimmering fountain.

"This will be your home in this era, if you would have it," he told her.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, looking all over as he carried her. "Thank you so much."

"I will have it completed tomorrow. This will be your chamber for the night," he explained as he placed her on the bed. It was only a guest room, but would provide shelter for now. He glimpsed her leg and visually inspected the makeshift bandage; it was saturated with blood. _'We still need to heal this,'_ he noted to himself. Getting her to lay back, he held himself above her small form and let his breath caress at her neck, careful not to brush against her injury and draw attention to his reason for seducing her. He found out shortly after marking her, that his mark was now especially sensitive to her, and she loved it when he would tease that spot.

She inhaled sharply when his tongue danced across her delicate skin. He was brought back to the first time he laid with her, that night at the hot spring; she had been injured then too. He discovered that night that her holy aura flared with pleasure, healing not only her body of wounds and fatigue, but expanding out and temporarily restoring heightened sensitivity to his sense of touch that most demons have. It was a sense he purposely dulled for battle purposes, but during times of passion, she would ignite it, sending him to new heights of ecstasy. This would be the first time he brought her pleasure for the sole purpose of healing. When she was done, he would let her rest and recover from her blood loss. Her health was more important than pushing his lust on her exhausted body. Besides, she was so much more enticing when she was full of energy.

"Naraku, what are you doing?" she moaned out groggily; only a minute of lying on the bed and she had nearly been out cold before he started this. She was tired, he knew that, but he needed her to heal first, then sleep.

(A/N: Lemon Alert!)

However, in order to entice her, to arouse her, he would tell her otherwise, "Do you not feel how intensely I desire you?" He was heavily aroused, pressing himself into her unmarred leg for emphasis. Even though he knew it would have to wait, it still made a convincing tool. Not like he could be anything but aroused when in bed with her.

His hands wandered her body, making her writhe gently even in a near sleep state. Small puffs of air escaped her mouth, only to be swallowed by his as he engulfed her tender, petal soft lips. She tasted of ambrosia, his ultimate drug, and made him want her now. Damn, if Kouga had not come around earlier, he would have finished the castle during the day and be enjoying her this night. Instead, he was forced to resist, an undertaking he did not like one bit. This was sure to leave him aching and irritable.

His fingers massaged her intimately as their kiss lingered, his fangs nipping down along her neck and making her buck off the bed as he crossed over his mark. "Ahh, yes," he slipped his fingers deep, curling them and making her exclaim in gratification. His rhythm was matched by her rolling her hips into his palm, grinding against him feverishly until he felt her clamp down and convulse erratically, lighting up the room with her aura and soothing her lingering injury.

Pulling his digits out of her, he tortured himself by tasting what he knew was not to be had this night. His normally loose fitting hakama were usually tight; she just tasted so good. He'd snap if he stayed any longer. Regaining composure, he rose and walked to the door. "I bid you goodnight, Kagome," he said as he reached for the door, only to be stopped by a whimper. Turning back to see what the matter was, he saw her sitting up, biting at her lip, teasing him even more with how innocent she still was. Even after spending much time in his company, spewing language at the heights of indulgence that could probably make even the lecherous monk blush, she was still just as pure of mind and heart as she was before he ever had her.

"Do you have to go?" she finally asked, as if she had suggested something scandalous, sporting a fierce blush. His mate wanted more of him, how delicious.

"Your injury is healed, rest now," he could still sense some fatigue in her aura, she was only human after all, and needed to sleep after all the activities of the day.

"How am I _possibly_ supposed to sleep now?" she crossed her arms in a pout. "Besides, didn't we have a _deal_?" He couldn't help it as her sly look made his lower regions twitch in agreement. Damn, his mate was such a vixen, and he horded every second of it.

"Now who would I be not to honor an agreement?" his slick voice sent shivers up her spine. Naraku stalked back over, his confident stride exuding predator; displaying just why he was called a demon. "Since you seem so eager to fulfill your end of the bargain, I will take your promise now." She gulped and bit her lip harder as he approached, sprouting tentacles from his back, smooth and slick. She had always wondered about him using more than just the human-like parts of himself, and now she would know first hand. That was her suggestion, her promise, and he jumped at it, but just how was he planning on using them?

She squeaked as they made quick work of removing her clothing, and apparently his as well, since he was already on her, his excited erection telling her just how little patience he had left. He was brimming with need for her. A moan was ripped from her throat as she was assaulted by so much sensation. Her breasts were coiled into the grips of his tentacles, the tips rubbing at her nipples; her sides had at least two sliding across her sensitive skin. Binding her legs were two more as he pulled them wide to let another slip up and down her sopping folds, coating it with the juices she released from his earlier "healing." Climbing over her, enjoying how readily her body reacted to him; reacted to his extensions, without the slightest bit of revulsion. Revulsion, no, she was writhing in elation as his unusual body slid along hers, hitting all her erogenous zones with a barrage of decadence. She could barely recognize where one ended and the next began, only identifying what he was doing as she was suddenly filled to the brink, that was definitely _him_. It was far too thick and hard to be the slithering appendages dancing across her body. His groan of approval only verified her assumption. Her body bucked uncontrollably, and if he had been human, she surely would have thrown him off at the intensity that she thrashed. Beyond comprehensible speech, she could only call out her appreciation at the sensation in vague pleas of "Oh god," "yes," "more," and the like.

His roar of satisfaction exploded out and the instinctual image of her swollen with his offspring crept into his mind. Although not an unpleasant thought, he rationalized it must have come from their recent mating bond. He had never contemplated getting her pregnant before, but found it an enticing endeavor.

His breath coming back to him, he let his gaze rest on his thoroughly satisfied mate. _'_ Now _, she is exhausted,'_ he noted as she continued to twitch from the aftershocks. That was definitely something they would try again. "Sleep, Mate," he told her as he lay down beside her.

She barely got out, "Mhmm," before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

(A/N: I think I have clearly outlined everyone's immediate attitudes towards Kagome and Naraku being together, except for that of Sesshomaru. **If anyone has another character/event/scenario that I missed, that they particularly want to see, let me know and I will try to add it in.** Sesshomaru will make his appearance in Chapter 7.

To give a summary of where everyone is in the time immediately following In a New Light, (Time +0yrs,) Naraku destroyed/absorbed all of his incarnations/detachments except Kanna, who he sees/uses when he goes off alone, and Kagura, who I will explain her situation in Chapter 8.

Sesshomaru is still hunting Naraku, but has been being led around by the nose and kept from Naraku's residence with Kagome, for her safety, since Sesshomaru would kill her to get to him. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un are still with him.

Sesshomaru also yielded Meido to Inuyasha (Final Act Episodes 13-15), leaving Sesshomaru without a weapon, since Tokijin had also snapped vs Moryomaru (Final Act Episode 2). These events I only brushed upon but you can watch the episodes to know what I am talking about.

Inuyasha now wields the complete Tessaiga, including Meido, and whereas he is not pleased with Kagome's choice, he is not physically fighting Naraku because it would put Kikyo's life in danger. Naraku would go straight to kill her if Inuyasha attacked him. Kikyo holds back her attacks for the same reason, to keep Inuyasha out of danger, and because the jewel is currently in Kagome's safe hands. She still wanders, but comes back to the village also.

Sango is still furious over Kohaku's torment and her family's deaths and will take much time to come to terms.

Miroku is getting over the anticlimactic end, but admitting that Naraku did give him the means to protect Sango.

Shippo, being the impressionable child he is, grew to fear Naraku over the time they fought him, and is confused at the new dynamic, especially when Naraku opted to insert himself into the role of teacher. This creates an exchange between the two that will have purpose later.

Kouga is heartbroken, but under severe threat, cannot do anything about it. He will have a role to play later, but until then, things progress as they did in cannon for him, marrying Ayame and all that. I'm guessing he will be back around chapter 17 or 18.

Oh, and I also need to bring my OC, Tamari, from the start of In a New Light, back to play another minor role.

Next Chapter has to do with nights of weakness and preparations for Naraku's scheme for dealing with Sesshomaru.)


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing Weakness

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 6: Preparing Weakness

(A/N: +0yr)

"I'll be right back," Kagome called to Naraku as she donned her jacket and headed for the exterior of the barrier.

This was curious. "Where are you going?" Naraku asked, halting her progress and questioning what she might need at this hour of night.

"I'm going to go check on Inuyasha," she responded easily, glancing into the starry, _moonless_ sky.

Her behavior instantly struck him as suspicious, his tone growing slightly more intense, "For what purpose?"

"Umm, I… I can't say," it wasn't her secret to tell. She just wanted to make sure he was okay; he oftentimes struggled with his human side during this time. She snapped to attention as she saw Naraku stalking towards her, intent on answers. "And don't you _dare_ try reading my mind."

"Why would you seek out another male in the dark of night?" he let his accusation fly; gaining a shocked gasp in response.

"Its not _that_ at all!" her hands formed fists at her side and her spine stiffened. "Don't you trust me?" Was he still that jealous of her being friends with Inuyasha? He never outright said anything, but he always asked discreet, circular questions when she would come back from the village.

He gave her a gauging look, thinking on her reaction to his words and her past travels. She had been alone with Inuyasha many times when they were still keeping their forbidden relationship a secret, and had never done anything. She didn't even allow a simple kiss while in a distressed state. "Very well," he conceded. She was trustworthy; it was the mutt that troubled him. Whatever her reasons, he would allow her this. "When do you plan to return?"

"Half hour or so," she smiled at him before rising up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Rushing out to Kaede's house, assuming her friend to be bunking there, she found everyone except Inuyasha inside.

"Kagome, what brings ye here?" Kaede asked.

"I was looking for Inuyasha," she explained, "with tonight being, you know, I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"He is sulking out in the storage shed over yonder," Kaede pointed to the tiny building on the furthest outskirts of the village. "I believe he thought it the least likely place to run into ye mate, Child."

' _Oh, so he's hiding from Naraku,'_ she understood. _'Not like Naraku even comes into the village, but Inuyasha always has been extra wary on his human nights.'_ "I'm going to go make sure he's alright," she said quickly before taking off.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure that's a-" she was gone before Miroku could get the sentence out, "good idea." _'Well, she'll find out soon enough.'_

* * *

' _Why'd he have to choose way out here to hide?'_ she groaned to herself. The walk there and back was going to take more than 30 minutes now. How was she going to explain her whereabouts to Naraku without giving Inuyasha's secret away? She was a horrible liar, and if she let even the slightest hint slip, Naraku would have it figured out in an instant. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth at the thought that he might have already figured it out just by her request to check up on Inuyasha. Inuyasha would be pissed at her.

Finally making it to the storage shed, she slid open the door and was faced with a very jumpy and anxious Inuyasha. He was crouched in a fighting stance, ready to pull Tessaiga until he realized it was Kagome, _only_ Kagome. His stance relaxed, but his attitude did not, "What are _you_ doing here?"

She hmphed and crossed her arms, "Some greeting that is. I came to make sure you were alright, is that such a bad thing?"

"You shouldn't be here," was all he supplied, sitting back against the wall with Tessaiga cradled against his shoulder.

"Why are you hiding way out here anyways?" she asked, sitting on her knees in front of him. All he did was look away, pointedly avoiding her gaze. "Inuyasha!"

"Because I didn't want to see you," he snapped, causing her to gasp and take on a pained look, " _or_ that disgusting spider you're always hanging all over."

Realization dawned on her, _'He didn't want to see us_ together _. Just like when I would see him with Kikyo; it must really hurt.'_ "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I know this can't be easy for you," she spoke from experience.

"What do _you_ know?" he lashed out.

' _More than you realize,'_ she silently responded and they sat in silence for a short while.

' _I don't want to see him hurt you, Kagome,'_ Inuyasha thought solemnly. _'Naraku destroys every life he touches, and I don't want yours to be next.'_ "Kagome," Inuyasha started, "I just don't-" He stood abruptly, cutting off his sentence.

"What is it?" she reacted to his suddenly rigid posture with equal alarm.

"Something's coming," he slammed the door open, stepping outside to meet whatever it was. Slinking out of the trees, was some sort of snake, its eyes glowing an eerie yellow-green and its split tongue scenting the air.

"A demon!" she shrieked and clung to the back of his robe of the fire rat.

"Get back, Kagome," Inuyasha drew his powerless Tessaiga, pushing Kagome back towards the hut. "I'll handle this."

' _Oh no, I forgot my bow and arrows,'_ Kagome thought over as she habitually reached for her absent weapon, _'and Inuyasha is human. He'll get hurt!'_

"Sssacred Jewel ssshards," the demon hissed.

' _This demon is after me,'_ Kagome felt the jewel hanging at her neck. _'If I can lure it away, then no one will get hurt.'_

Inuyasha charged at it, but with the untransformed Tessaiga he only succeeded at getting knocked to the side. He landed with a thump at the trunk of a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him as she saw him pick himself off the ground. Hurriedly picking up a rock and throwing it, she got the demon's attention. "Hey demon, I'm the one you're after. Come and get me." Her legs propelled her away, dashing past the village and straight for Naraku.

"Ka-kagome, no!" Inuyasha grunted out. That blow had done some damage and he couldn't run after her. Not like he could do anything in this form anyways.

Sprinting through the trees, the path from the village edge to her new domicile had been traveled enough that even in the pitch black of a moonless night, she still knew the way. That didn't mean it had been well worn enough to no longer have roots to trip over, stray branches to scratch her skin, and briars to snag at her clothes. It made for quite the sight when she finally got close enough to the barrier to start calling, "Naraku!" A few more steps and she slipped inside the protection. "I need your help!"

Emerging from seemingly nowhere, as he often did, he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. His glowing red eyes taking in the damage to her person and the frantic look in her eyes. She had obviously been running and looked close to tears, "What happened?"

"Inuyasha was all hu-unstable, and I tried to fight back, but it was so dark, and I ran, and-" she struggled to speak evenly while out of breath, the worry that the snake demon would hurt Inuyasha or the villagers on the forefront of her mind.

Naraku cut her off with an angry growl and surge of demonic aura before he began stalking out, only speaking his intentions to himself, "He will pay for this." _'Someone she trusted, someone_ he _was beginning to trust with her, hurt her,"_ Naraku would not stand for this, he saw red as he sought out the half-demon he misunderstood as the source of her fear.

' _He?'_ Kagome thought over his muttered words, she hadn't said the demon was a he, or even that there was a demon, oops. _'Oh no, Naraku thinks Inuyasha attacked me; I have to stop him before he hurts Inuyasha,'_ "Wait!" she called after him, jumping outside the barrier. _'Where is he?'_ He must have already left. "Naraku!" _'Great, more running,'_ she backtracked along the same path.

He had to be around here somewhere, Naraku's eyes scanned over the village until they caught a glimpse of red just as it slipped inside a storage shed, _'There you are.'_

"Naraku wait," Kagome finally caught up to him, panting hard as he opened the door, but she had to get the words out, "Inuyasha didn't, do it, he's-"

"Human," Naraku finished for her, stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. A sick grin came across his face at seeing Inuyasha's obvious fear and discomfort.

"It wasn't Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed onto his arm, making sure he didn't try to hurt her friend, "we were attacked by a demon; it wanted the jewel."

"I see. Where is the demon now?" he turned his attention away from the amusing sight within, for now.

"I, I don't know," she looked around through the dark, seeing the grooves the demon left in the ground, "I think it followed me, but-"

"Ssssacred Jew-" Naraku shot a tentacle out, not even letting the demon finish. It's body fell to the ground before them with a thump and he pulled himself back.

Having the jewel with her put her in considerable danger; he would need to keep a closer watch over her. Simply by being in the area, the jewel's aura could send weak demons into a frenzy for its power. _'That is something to remedy later, but for now,'_ he turned his gaze back onto the dog-turned-human still inside the shed.

Inuyasha glared dangers at the both of them, trying to hide just how scared he was behind bravado. "What are _you_ looking at?" he bit out, white knuckles on the hilt of his sword.

So many things he could say; so many ways to taunt and get under the hanyou's skin with this new knowledge. He could rub it in how weak he is, laugh at his pathetic attempt to hide, or even insinuate how he was just saved by his once enemy. Perhaps even, all three, if we worded it carefully enough so as not to illicit Kagome's temper either.

"There are far more secure locations to cower than this rickety storage shed," Naraku insulted subtly. "I would rather not have to rush to your aid, again."

"Why you-" Inuyasha growled as best he could as a human.

"Come, Kagome," Naraku wrapped an arm around her waist and put gentle pressure on her lower back to get her walking away. "Let us return home."

From their odd exchange, Kagome realized, _'Trust is far easier to break, than to build.'_ Walking back to her home with Naraku, she hoped Inuyasha and Naraku could eventually learn to trust one another, just as she trusted them both.

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

The castle he built for her was amazing; she could hardly believe it was Naraku that brought so much beauty to it. Wasn't he supposed to favor everything dark and deadly? But she knew that was not all there was to him. It was vast, and she still had yet to explore every corner, just as she was still learning about her new mate. The shiro was not as large as the one where he saved the servants from an invading army and thus occupied on occasion, but large none-the-less. She wondered if it was enchanted or something, because there were things like the hot springs, that she knew had not been here before, and somehow the kitchen was always stocked. The later could be from him hunting for her, he certainly had the time to with how he disappeared at random intervals, but some of the food stuffs, she found odd for him to consider keeping. He had been human once, so maybe it wasn't so odd after all.

Her favorite part was the gardens that always seemed to be in bloom; more magic, she assumed. She had to be careful when wandering around though, for it was easy to get lost in the maze of foliage he fabricated for her. That was what happened the first time she explored; she hadn't been able to find her way out when it got dark. It was embarrassing having to call him for help; she didn't want him to see her as useless and clumsy like Inuyasha always told her she was. Not that Naraku found anything but amusement in her plight, but since then, she carefully counted her turns to make it easier to get back and prove she was self-sufficient. _'Right, straight, left, right, left, straight,'_ she continued to repeat in her mind as she led him by the hand. These were the directions to the pond, the perfect place for a picnic lunch.

Naraku followed along, watching as her miniscule kimono swayed in sync with her delicious curves, how the muscles in her legs tightened and softened with every step, and how every now and then, when the wind would blow just right, how that skirt would flip up to reveal the odd white undergarment underneath. He had her in so many erotic positions to date, and she could still entice him with the most innocent of movements. She sought him out, saying she wanted to have a "picnic" with him, whatever that was. Well, he was about to find out.

"Here we are," she told him, releasing his hand and laying out a blanket. He watched curiously, letting his mind supply her intentions as being a place for them to commence- what? Food? His perverted thoughts derailed as he realized her intention far from sexual. She had no idea where his mind was and he was thankful for the very loose clothing he wore that did well at hiding his true thoughts from her. Following her instructions to sit, she set out their meal on the blanket.

Over the last few weeks, she recounted that she really only saw _him_ , on his side of the connections. Sometimes she would catch sight of a Siamyosho or a glimpse of white, but she had never definitively seen any of his servants. Curiosity dictated the words from her mouth, "Are any of your incarnations still alive? I mean, I know some of them wanted to kill you," that was why he had to "tie up loose ends" early on, Kagome remembered, "but I don't think Kanna did."

"Kanna's loyalty will be rewarded shortly," Naraku told her, also answering that, yes; she was still alive.

"What about Kagura?" Kagome asked as she continued pulling things out of the basket she brought with her. She remembered how the wind sorceress had been around for a long time as well.

"What would you have me do with a traitorous detachment?" he probed right back, trying to determine what she was after.

"She only wanted to be free," Kagome told him, as if that excused Kagura for all the times she sought his death.

"And she would have attained it," he recalled how she tried to strike him down after her first mission, "had she not been so disloyal."

"Can't you give her another chance?" she proposed innocently, handing over a pair of chopsticks.

"I do not trust her with an important task, and will not release her for something pretentious," he explained, but then added, "but I will give it some thought."

Kagome smiled, scooted over next to him and hugged him tight, "Thank you."

"Why do you care for her fate?" he wondered just what prompted her concern.

"I guess I want everyone to have a happy life, like I have now with you," she shrugged it off, putting her homemade omelet in her mouth and savoring the taste.

' _You are far too generous;'_ he thought to himself, _'I would not share this happiness with a soul.'_

* * *

(A/N: +3-5yrs)

"I haven't seen you go trough a night of weakness lately," Kagome noted as she was having her evening meal with Naraku. He had a room specifically for it in his castle; she had discovered it only a few days after he completed it.

"My body is slowly becoming singular. I have less need for it," he explained, watching her eat more than taking part himself.

"How?" she asked between bites.

"Onigumo's wish has been attained," it was the reason he was "born," a deal between the human bandit and the many demons. The demons would gain full control of the body only after the human's desire's had been met. "Power, and the love of a pure woman. It seems the human cannot make the distinction." He chuckled quietly to himself at having pulled one over on the bandit. Naraku originally sought the jewel to rid himself of this segmented existence, but Kagome gave him another option.

"Onigumo can't tell me from Kikyo?" she asked, a bit shocked. He nodded in turn. "Is this the original reason you-"

"You should not have to ask, or do you doubt me still?" he halted her self-doubt. Inuyasha had sure done on number on her image of herself. She shook her head, meaning she didn't doubt him, and he continued. "My own desires have always taken precedence, overriding the voices in my head, and with the bandit's contentment, his mind is becoming increasingly dormant. Soon, he will be no more than the soul that keeps me whole."

"So, when you are whole, will you no longer have a night of weakness?" She asked out of pure curiosity. Naraku was highly unique with how his body worked, being created rather than born.

"It is uncertain," he admitted. This was new to him as well. It's not like he could look it up on Google. "Every weakness can be made strength, as I have used my nights to increase in power. I may still choose to do so occasionally."

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

News traveled quickly, especially among insect mediums, of Naraku's mating. It wasn't everyday the most dangerous and feared demon took on a voluntary weakness. Word eventually reached Tamari when she danced among a swarm of butterflies in a dazzling meadow. She could hardly believe what she was hearing; Naraku had taken that human priestess, Kagome, as his mate. She was incredulous; she had to see for herself if it was true or not. Rumor had it they were staying in the vicinity of that village the priestess's friends frequented, which was where she was currently headed. Her large wings carried her effortlessly, and soon found her fluttering to the ground on the outskirts, startling a few villagers into their houses. They had nothing to fear from her; even if she wasn't a friendly, she was not fond of meat. She saw a flash of red before the figure jumped right in front of her, practically in her face.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled. He remembered that she had a friendly connection with Naraku, and was wary of what her appearance could mean.

"I just wanted to speak with… Kagome, to confirm or dismiss a rumor," there was a chance that the rumor was false, and that Inuyasha knew nothing of it, so she avoided asking for Naraku's whereabouts. It was safer to ask about Kagome.

"Keh, if you mean her mating that monster, then yeah," he relaxed a bit. She seemed only here out of curiosity, not foul intentions. "Over there." He pointed to the forest between Naraku's barrier and the village, where Kagome was gathering herbs for Kaede. "Don't try anything suspicious." He returned to his sulking tree perch, using it as a lookout as Tamari followed the direction he pointed.

Inuyasha acted as if their mating, the same rumor she heard, was common knowledge now. He didn't seem at all pleased, but his reaction confirmed it as true. Naraku was beyond her reach now; what was going to happen to her?

"Ka-Lady Kagome," Tamari addressed formally. She was unsure if Naraku would demand such, since when she first became his, they used titles before relaxing into names.

Sitting up, Kagome saw her visitor, exclaiming, "Tamari, it's so good to see you! It's been forever." She was wearing a simple kimono today, her uniform hanging to dry, and the hem had slipped just enough to show half of her mark. Even half was enough to identify that is was that of a spider, Naraku's mark. "What brings you here?"

"I heard about the mating between Naraku and yourself, Lady Kagome," she explained, friendly, but confused. "I came to bestow my congratulations."

"Thank you, and just Kagome, please," she tried to dissuade the formalities; they made her feel awkward. "What have you been up to lately? No more spider-head attacks, I hope." The two continued to talk amicably, the tension slowly dissipating, until they were joined by the very object of their conversation. "- and then he said, 'this is nothing compared to last night.' " Kagome laughed out loud at her own story.

"Tamari," he raised a brow in question.

"Naraku, you're back," Kagome launched herself at him in delight, being caught deftly and set back down. "Where were you?"

"Preparing," was all he told her before looking back over at Tamari, his question still hanging in the air. Looking over the butterfly demoness, he could tell her demeanor was signifying she was unsure of what was expected of her. He couldn't blame her for the confusion, but he did wonder what brought her here.

Kagome came to her rescue, "Tamari heard about us and wanted to congratulate us."

"I see," her discomfort was nearly palatable. "Is there anything else you require?"

"N-no. I'll be going now, if that is acceptable?" she asked skittishly. To which he nodded in respond and she turned to leave. Taking carefully measured steps even though she wanted to run.

"It was nice seeing you again Tamari," Kagome hollered after her. "Feel free to visit whenever you want." Kagome watched her leave before addressing Naraku. "I've been thinking. None of this," she motioned to herself and Naraku, "would have happened if Tamari hadn't told me about your… _prowess_." Naraku couldn't help but laugh aloud at her wording. If that was her thoughts, he could indirectly take full credit, since he saved Tamari several decades prior, hence beginning their arrangement. "What was the connection between you two anyways?"

"Tamari belongs to me, as per our agreement," he told her straight out.

"What agreement?" she pondered aloud.

"In exchange for rescuing her from certain death," he elaborated, "she became indebted to me."

"So," Kagome tried to piece it together, "is she like an underling or something?"

"Her only use to me was for her body, other than that, she was allowed to live as she pleased," he clarified, thinking this was a very gracious way of doing things. She was free 98% of the time, much less control kept over her than others that could be mentioned. What he did not understand, was just how culturally unacceptable such things were where Kagome was from. Disgust poured off her. Slave, no, tamari was his concubine! It was a completely disgusting part of this era, but a part of it none-the-less. It was culturally acceptable here, to exchange sex for protection, still, would he ever… He felt the turmoil in her aura, her mind fighting her heart, "You are distressed at this?"

"Of course I'm upset! I mean, you're not going to…" she couldn't say it. _'You're not going to go lay with her again are you?'_ she kept her insecurity to herself. She knew from her history lessons that feudal lords often kept harems of females, it made her sick to think about it. "Will you let her go?"

"You seem to want me to dissolve everyone of his or her obligations towards myself," he pointed out. He was plenty capable by himself, but some schemes required others. First she wanted him to release Kagura, and now Tamari.

"Well, you said you only kept her for… needs. And I would certainly expect _that_ will no longer be something you want of her;" Kagome posed, before amending her words, "you had _better_ not want that from her. So why keep her? Can't you let her go? Think of it as, _reward_ for what she accidentally set into motion."

She was correct, he had no desire for Tamari, and no intention of using her. Ever since he first kissed Kagome, she was the only female that took up residence in his mind. Tamari had also been loyal for decades, despite despising him for part of that time. And as his mate had pointed out, she turned Kagome's attention to him, granting him the largest boon of any that ever served him. He decided, "I will hereby release Tamari from servitude."

* * *

(A/N: +0yrs)

Kagome sniffled as she padded down a long hallway in the middle of the night. She awoke to a nightmare, one about her losing Naraku, and couldn't go back to sleep until she saw that he was not dead. But where was he? She followed his aura as it led her further and further into the unexplored depths of the castle. She had no idea where she was by now; it was confusing enough in the daylight. Her candle barely gave her enough light not to run into the walls. She nearly fell when she took the first step down a staircase, not having seen it before there was suddenly no floor beneath her feet. What was he doing down here anyways? This had better not be a dungeon; she didn't like the thought of anyone being locked up.

Treading carefully down the stairs, keeping one hand on the wall to orient herself, she eventually reached the bottom of the stairs. The room had nothing in it; it looked like a cellar, but when she started walking around, she heard a sound coming from the wall. Approaching and listening carefully, she felt around to find a handle. A door? She pulled it open and called into the darkness, "Naraku? Are you in here?" She still couldn't see anything.

"Ka-gome," Naraku struggled out. "What are you, doing here?"

"I had a nightmare," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just had to make sure you were alright." It was oddly sweltering in here, almost like a sauna. The heat he exuded must have made it such.

"Go back to bed; I am unharmed," he told her, but his voice sounded strained.

' _Wait, this seems very familiar,'_ she recalled how he only ever sounded like this when he was… disassembled; just like that time in the depths of Mount Hakurei. "Can I, can I stay here with you?" His aura may be chaotic at the moment, but it was still comforting to her to be engulfed by his massive presence.

"If you so choose," he answered after a pause, watching as she stumbled her way through the darkness. Reaching out, he used a tentacle to snuff out the candle, letting her see his alit eyes and guide her to him.

"I'm not in the way, am I?" she asked as she felt around until she found a comfortable spot, right near him, nestled into his body.

He was always amazed how much concern and affection she held for him. It made him feel regretful about what he would have to do next; what he would have to put her through. His instincts screamed at him to reconsider, but his rational mind knew it was essential. As she curled up to sleep amidst parts of himself, he resumed the task ahead of completing another transformation. Her presence, it soothed his mind, just as his did for her. "Rest," he told her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He was glad she came to him, for their "last" night together.

* * *

(A/N: For anyone wondering where I am going with this story, once I get through with the domestic stuff and "tying up loose ends," there will be a series of conflicts and new enemies to face. I say new, but really, those I have in mind have been mentioned before, even if it was briefly. The social aspects will be mixed with a detailed plot, so its not just soft and fluffy relationship stuff that I have planned for you guys.

Next chapter has Naraku dealing with Sesshomaru. This chapter basically has Naraku preparing for that confrontation. To any Sesshomaru fans reading this, worry not, I am incapable of killing Sesshomaru in ANY of my stories.)


	7. Chapter 7: Settled Score

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 7: Settled Score

 **Warning:** **Character "Death"**

(A/N: This whole chapter and all after, unless specified otherwise, are +0yrs.

Remember, no matter what happens in this past I'm about to write, Naraku is alive and well in the nearby future, (+3-5yrs,) so don't to fret.)

* * *

Kagome had yet to go home through the well, it had only been a few weeks since Naraku took her as his mate, and after one week of being exclusively in his company, she had spent the rest dealing with her friend's turbulent emotions on the same matter. They didn't like it, she knew this, but things would be better this way; they were no longer in danger everyday and they could move on with their lives. With things settling here, Kagome now needed to inform her family. Before she could even bring up her request to Naraku, he beat her to it, asking her to wait, "There is one more problem I need to remedy first."

"Problem?" Kagome asked for clarification.

Naraku looked towards the well, "I do not like you being beyond my reach."

"You're not going to try and _force_ me to stay here and never see my family, are you?" Kagome's voice rose higher with repressed anger. That's what Inuyasha had always done to her, fighting her over going back every single time. She was not going to stand for it again.

"No," Naraku leveled an intense look at her. "I intend to find a way to accompany you."

As quick as it flared to life, her anger evaporated into nothing. She was rather shocked and impressed he was not trying to limit her, "Well, how are you going to do that? I mean, you already told me how the well wouldn't let you through."

"There is a being that can manipulate time, but she is not easy to reach. I will have to leave you for some time, but I urge you not to fret," his recent absences had successfully located this demon, and a now everything was in place to draw them out.

Kagome thought over his words carefully. She already knew he would only take her with him if it was safe, "Will it be- is she dangerous?"

"Very. Kaguya would do as she will without a shred of concern for the life in this land and she will not be the only threat during my leave," she swallowed hard at his foreboding words. "Take this," he pulled an amulet from the folds of his ensemble and handed it to her, "protect it with your life." He created it last night, and kept it tucked away until now. She had awoken in his arms, having reverted back to his humanoid form sometime in the night and carried her back to her chambers. He hadn't been from her side since, spending as much time as possible in her company before he had to leave.

"Oh, is this like the one before?" she asked as she inspected the details. It was larger than the one from before, a pendant with a spider carved into it rather than being shaped like a spider. It looked like it was made from bone again, and felt warm in her hands. It was much less ornamental.

"No, it is much more important," he told her.

"Why?" she turned it over a few times in her hands before putting it around her neck and tucking it into her shirt. It hung low, hidden from sight completely below where the jewel rested.

"I cannot say. Protect it with your life in my absence, and _never_ take it off, not even when bathing," she didn't know why it was so important to him, but if it was important to him, it was important to her. She nodded resolutely.

"You're not going to tell me what you have planned?" she prodded. It was irksome being left clueless.

"I cannot," Naraku explained as much as he could, "your reactions must be genuine."

"I can act just fine, thank you," she huffed and crossed her arms. She had her friends fooled for how long?

"For humans, perhaps; but a demon could detect deceit in your scent," he pointed out.

"Oh? But Inuyasha didn't," she reminded playfully.

He chuckled in honest mirth with her, "True, but he isn't particularly attentative, now is he?"

She just shrugged; that was true for Inuyasha, but not all demons were so oblivious. She always forgot about their heightened senses. "I don't want you to leave," she pouted. He said he was going to be gone for what sounded like a long absence. "Can't I come with you?"

"It will be far too dangerous," she let her gaze drop in disappointment. "This will ensure your safety," he touched the talisman beneath her shirt, "but it does not give you leave to behave recklessly." She nodded numbly; understanding he was still making sure she would not get hurt, protecting her even when far away, but she wanted him there with her. Hadn't they already spent enough time apart? Seeing her solemn expression, he lifted her chin to make her look straight into his penetrating eyes. "A demon that has lost their _heart,_ " he caressed her cheek with his thumb to let her know it was she he was referring to; _she_ was his heart, "has nothing left to live for." This was why Sesshomaru hunted her, to destroy his "heart." She just stared, slack-jawed and awestricken at his tender words.

Her eyes clouded over, tears threatening to fall, "I trust you." These words meant everything to both of them, because even without her knowing it, he trusted her with his life as well. Their lips met in a deep display of affection. Naraku held her to him and memorized the feel of her, clawed fingers fisted in her raven hair. If everything went according to plan, it would be many moons before they would meet again. "Don't let me lose my _heart_ either," she pleaded.

It was beyond agonizing to pull away from her, but this was essential to keeping her safe. _'This will be the last time I am forced from her,'_ he promised himself.

Once out of sight of the village, he was silently greeted by his only loyal incarnation. "Kanna, you know what to do," Naraku stated more than asked, and the small void demon turned away to carry out his orders. It was time to give Sesshomaru the battle he sought. Naraku was a bit concerned with the power difference between the two of them, but was sure this could be made to have the desirable ending. It was 8 legs versus 3, seeing as the dog was still crippled. This battle would determine more than just the victor, and had to be handled with extreme care; he could not afford to _miscalculate_.

* * *

Weak demons accosted the demon lord at every turn, now that he had no sword to fight with, in vain hopes of earning prestige at his demise. _'How bothersome,'_ he mentally droned as he dispatched yet another ambush with his claws. Those scum were a total waste of his time. After killing the last group he hadn't been walking for more then five minutes before stopping again.

"Is something troubling you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, not seeing any demons barring his path.

' _This is Naraku's scent,'_ Sesshomaru identified. "Stand aside," he ordered to keep them out of harms way. Seconds later, a massive vortex of miasma crashed to the ground before them. "Naraku," Sesshomaru addressed with a slight snarl to his voice when the miasma dissipated, "you dare show your face before me." _'This is no puppet, or incarnation; he has shown his real self. What could his purpose be?'_

"Sesshomaru," Naraku intentionally left out Sesshomaru's title to irk him, "I was under the impression you were _failing_ to hunt me down, were you not? Why balk at such an opportunity?" Naraku knew why. Whereas Sesshomaru would never back down from a challenge, being without a weapon translated to fighting being far more perilous for his ward should she be targeted. "Or have I shown myself at a bad time, perhaps? Word has it that you no longer possess a weapon with which to defend yourself, is _that_ why you are not pleased to see me?"

"Speak your purpose," Sesshomaru cut through Naraku's taunting to get straight to the point.

"In your _vulnerable_ state, I have decided to grant you _mercy_ in exchange for your assistance in a _dilemma_ I am currently faced with," Naraku worded skillfully. Honestly, this was 100% the truth, but Sesshomaru would never lower himself to asking what this supposed dilemma was, nor would he ever help willingly. Telling the twisted truth made for the best lies.

"And if I refuse?" Sesshomaru's voice hardened at the thought of being servantile to this wretch.

"Isn't it obvious? Then I shall kill you," Naraku posed another truth, carefully weaving his web in the dog's mind. "Either way would suit my purpose." One option _was_ more favorable than the other, but both had their merits.

"How dare you," Jaken spit out in outrage. "The likes of you could never defeat my lord. Your loose tongue has just condemned you."

"You have never been so straight forward in your objectives before, Naraku; do you honestly think I would believe that is all you have intended?" Sesshomaru's keen nose could smell the priestess all over Naraku, along with the unmistakable smell of prolonged copulation. "Have you become that desperate for the safety of your mate?"

"So you noticed, did you?" Naraku scoffed.

"You have taken no measures to hide it; the question is, why would you want me to know?" Sesshomaru could clearly see that Naraku had all his wits about him, no more errant instincts tugging at his attention, that could only mean he had spent a significant amount of time bedding the female to satisfy his primal side, and it was very likely that she would now be pupped. The thick veil of her scent that leaked from his person only verified this likelihood.

"Master Jaken," Rin whispered to the diminutive green demon hiding behind a rock with her, "why would Naraku show himself now, after all the time he spent avoiding Lord Sesshomaru?"

"How should I know?" Jaken snapped at her. "Although, I had not been aware that Naraku had a mate. I almost feel sorry for whomever the poor soul may be."

"Mate? What does that mean, Master Jaken?" Rin asked with childish innocence.

His face turned a deep red, "Silence girl. You shouldn't ask such things!"

"It matters not if you know of my mating; I had no intention of keeping it hidden. I'll even let you in on a secret, Sesshomaru. I know you sought my heart before in your attempts to slay me, but were unable to find it," case in point was when he was ripped to shreds in the border between this life and the next. "You should be glad; your search is now over, for it now resides in my chest once again. Such a pity you lack the means to get to it though. If you could, you may finally be able to settle this grudge you have against me personally, rather than threaten the life of a defenseless woman." Laying it on thick, Naraku was heavily implying how Sesshomaru would take the easy way out, foregoing his pride and honor in order to exact revenge.

"That is your aim then, to ensure her safety," Sesshomaru stated more than asked. Naraku could be such a fool, not only informing an enemy about his new mate, and potential pups, but also about a weakness in order to slay him. Naraku must have something underhanded prepared; that was the only reason he'd be so open with this sensitive information. "Your arrogance will be the death of you both!" Sesshomaru's movement was lightning quick, leaving an afterimage that only faded once his claws had already slashed deep lacerations into Naraku's abdomen.

Naraku had only managed to move so much as to cause Sesshomaru's attack to miss his chest. At breaking into his highly regenerative flesh, miasma spilled forth, quickly covering the area in a cloud of noxious gas. The spray ceased shortly after as Naraku closed the wounds.

"Jaken, take Rin and leave here," Sesshomaru ordered urgently.

"How interesting. I seem to recall you not willing to hold back your attacks for the sake of humans, yet that young girl appears to be your exception," Naraku mocked, unaware of just how deep the connection between Sesshomaru and his little human girl ran.

"Same could be said for you," Sesshomaru remarked sourly. It was no secret that Naraku had been the cause of many deaths, but that human he tied himself to held enough importance to risk death. How ironic that it wasn't until the two were locked in a battle to the death, than did they find something in common.

This was troubling; Naraku could regenerate just as quickly as Sesshomaru could shred him with his claws. Without a weapon for which to channel his vast, formidable aura into a concentrated attack, he could not destroy Naraku's body fast enough to reach his heart. He would need to attack precisely, pierce his heart in one move, rather than try to tear his way to it. Training his every sense onto his opponent, Sesshomaru listened intently for the beat that would lead the way.

Thud-thump!

' _It is there; Naraku had been honest that his heart was back inside him. But why would he_ want _me to strike at him,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued to listen.

Thud-thump!

He needed to pin-point the exact location, and pierce his weakness with a single, well-aimed assault.

Thud-thump!

' _There!'_ Sesshomaru charged, evading a barrage of tentacle spears and thrusting his poisonous claws deep into Naraku's body, straight for his heart. The razor sharp tips of his nails impacted against some impediment within, hard enough to snap the clawed tips off of his two longest fingers. He felt like he had just tried to claw his way through something harder than adamant.

Thud-thump!

Naraku's heart was just on the other side of this material too, infuriatingly out of reach in this form. That didn't mean he couldn't do some damage though; he let his acidic poison flow from his still intact claws, before a set of tentacles tried to clamp around him. He faced no choice but to withdraw, and in doing so he noticed the seared skin on his previously imbedded forearm.

"What's this? It would appear I have grown too strong for you," the liquid miasma inside Naraku's body was far more potent than the gaseous version he would often excrete, especially after his last major transformation, and Sesshomaru had just "bathed" in it, resulting in the skin of his arm being lightly scorched. Not letting it show, the acid from Sesshomaru's claws that was eating away at Naraku's insides burned just as bad as holy powers; it was some potent stuff. It would never reach his heart, however, since the shell of the demon turtle, Meioju, protected him. Meioju had the hardest shell of any demon; adamant barrage had no effect on it and it was also the very shell that snapped Sesshomaru's Tokijin. It was now being used to house Naraku's heart, making it a nearly impenetrable fortress.

"You underestimate me, Vermin. I will not fall to a mere half-demon," Sesshomaru stated and Naraku watched with satisfaction as Sesshomaru's eyes glowed a feral red. The demon lord was often times too smart, figuring out his plans before they could be laid. He could not allow Sesshomaru to realize that if Naraku so chose, the dog demon would not have been able to lay a finger on him; he could have simply blocked every single attack with a barrier. It was essential to infuriate the dog, get his mind off of the small nuances of which skills Naraku was and wasn't using, and onto a blind rage instead. His transformation into his true form was a good thing.

"Perfect," Naraku spoke under his breath, watching as Sesshomaru transformed, first into a ball of light, and within an instant, into a giant white dog. Before Naraku could even make a move, Sesshomaru's claws shattered Naraku's body; pinning him to the rocky ground as he ripped him in half with his massive maw. Biting down hard on that blasted turtle shell like a dog toy did nothing but bloody up his mouth. Naraku's severed flesh bubbled and swelled, melding with other pieces and twisting to form a mass of writhing tentacles. Calling the pieces of flesh to him, he muzzled the dog that still held part of him in his jaws and expanded his hold to encompass the rest of him, squeezing tighter by the second.

Naraku waited like this, with Sesshomaru completely engulfed within a form of unnecessary body parts, to see what would happen. He felt the shifting size, signifying he had returned to his usual form. The obvious struggling as he held him tightly came to a momentary standstill as one pierced through the writhing mass, impaling the dog within; he could only guess at the damage it had done, but could tell it had not taken his life, only stilled his movements, but that was it. Pulling his main body away from the mass and standing to the side, Naraku kept connected by a single arm. A scowl crossed his face at this standstill; Sesshomaru was supposed to be stronger than this. _'Have I been overestimating his abilities this whole time, or have I miscalculated? Damn,'_ Naraku cursed to himself. _'This is not going according to plan.'_

To concerned with his own thoughts, Naraku didn't even take notice of the human child until she began throwing her tiny fists at his legs. Beating on him, she screamed out all her desperation; begging, threatening, crying for him to please release her lord. Surely she knew she would stand no chance, but she assaulted a demon anyways. Had she gone mad with grief and pain, it was not unheard of. Tears streaked down her face and he was reminded of when Kagome shot that arrow at him, deep within the demon of the maze. Her fury and sorrow mirrored what this child was exuding. Desperation poured from her very pores; a willingness to lose her own life for one she cared for. Just like Kagome.

From inside his prison, Sesshomaru found himself unable to break free like the last time Naraku engulfed him. The blood oozed out around the spear like tentacle through his gut and he felt his aura fluctuating widely. It was disturbing how strong Naraku had grown; he couldn't even move. That was when he heard it, Rin's voice, cracked and distressed. She was screaming, crying. What would happen to her? If he perished here, would Naraku kill her next? An urge he had never felt surged up in him, _'No. He will not touch her. Rin is_ mine _to protect!'_ Where he got the strength, he did not know, but he suddenly felt capable of anything and burst out of Naraku's body, sweeping up Rin with his right arm and carrying her a distance away. It was not until he set her down, than did she gasp audibly, "My lord, look, your arm!" Moving his gaze towards her pointed finger, he became aware of where that strange sensation came from, he had his left arm back, and in his grip, was a sword. He raised it up in wonder, staring at the blade. Sesshomaru couldn't help but remember his father's last words to him, "Do you have someone to protect?" _'Father, is this what you had been trying to tell me? That strength comes with the desire to protect? I understand now.'_

Turning back to the one who had put his Rin in danger, Sesshomaru faced Naraku, who was currently struggling with his body falling apart, "What's happening?" Body parts unmarred by the unexpected strike disintegrated into nothing; decaying out of his grasp.

"That arrogance of yours, will be your downfall, Naraku," Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"You will die today by my hand."

One last thought floated through Naraku's mind before Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru's new sword, struck his body and cut his heart in half, _'I am not the arrogant one, Sesshomaru. I did_ not _miscalculate after all, and it will be your overconfidence in your own abilities as a hunter, that will serve my purpose.'_ Bakusaiga's destruction spread rapidly, tearing apart every last piece of Naraku's flesh, preventing anything from being regenerated, including his shell-encased heart. Naraku was no more.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, Naraku _is_ dead, but what I will say is for anyone who has seen  Inuyasha the movie #2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, you probably already have a good idea where I'm taking this.

This battle scene was based off of the final act episode #17: Magatsuhui's Evil Will, if you wanted a visual aid.)


	8. Chapter 8: Revival

Chapter 8: Revival

Drip… drip… drip…

Kagura hung limp, her body locked in chains in a leaky cell.

Scritch, scratchy, scratch…

Correction, Naraku's vermin infested dungeon, in some abandoned castle, reeking of death and disease. It smelled vile, her body felt disgusting, and she had been trapped here for what must have been at least several nights by now, possibly a week; she lost track.

 _'_ _Damn that Naraku,'_ she ranted in her mind. Moving slightly, making the chains rattle and scaring off the rats, she became aware of how little feeling she had in her arms. _'Curse him.'_

Thud-thump!

She gasped sharply, listening, feeling for the sensation to repeat.

Thud-thump! Thud-thump! Thud-thump!

It was in the midst of this confinement, that Kagura finally got what she wanted, "I can feel my heart beating in my chest again." She hung by her wrists for many minutes, just trying to visualize what was happening. Did he die, or just give it back to watch her suffer in isolation? Who could have finally killed Naraku? And what would happen to her; she was trapped here and no one knew. Would she now die in this prison cell and never know true freedom? That's when she heard the footsteps, feather light, and saw the approaching figure clad in all white. "Kanna!"

"Naraku, he's dead," the void demon spoke apathetically as she pulled the key from her sleeve.

"Really?" Kagura asked, needing the reassurance that he didn't just give her back her heart to use her again. A small nod was the response as the chains were removed from her body, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. "I'm… free."

* * *

Kaede invited them all over for lunch today, which was where Kagome was currently headed when a most formidable sight halted her. "Sess-Sesshomaru," Kagome stuttered out of fear, her eyes darting around for an escape route. "What are you doing here? If you're looking for Naraku he's-"

"Naraku is dead," Sesshomaru's voice held no emotion as he encroached upon her, watching as she tried to subtly escape. _'His scent still cloaks her heavily,'_ he confirmed what Naraku's scent had already told him.

"What? No, that can't be!" she screamed back. "You're lying; Naraku wouldn't be killed by you."

"Insolent wench," Jaken appeared at his lord's side, waving the staff of two heads around in indignation, "how dare you accuse my lord of such. Naraku has been slain by Lord Sesshomaru's own hands and-"

"Jaken," the imp went silent at the deep commanding baritone. That's when Kagome noticed it with a startled gasp; Sesshomaru had two arms, _and_ a new sword. His approach caused her to stumble backwards until her back hit a hut; trapped by Sesshomaru's looming form.

"I do not lie," he retorted her accusation.

"No, no, no, it's- it's not possible. He, can't be..." her disbelief so potent, she didn't even realize what Sesshomaru was doing.

He pulled the collar of her shirt aside to see the mark beneath, _'He has marked her recently.'_ These marks, they persisted even after death, keeping the one claimed out of any other's reach. Only a demon stronger than the one who left a mark could replace it. Any humans or weaker demons will only harm both her and themselves if they touch her with such intentions. She would suffer alone, for as much as he was loathe to admit it, Naraku had been powerful, a worthy opponent that now lay dead in his wake. Being mated to a _dead demon_ was to be her punishment, far more suitable than death. Moving again, Sesshomaru snatched up her wrist, bringing her out of her traumatized haze and trying to pull away, without result. The blood pulsing just below her fragile skin, the scent could tell him much. Pulling her arm up, he breathed in deeply, sifting through the delicate pieces for the answer he sought. The scent he was seeking, it was absent. _'She is not carrying.'_ He released her wrist and she pulled her arm to her chest protectively. Her eyes were still out of focus, her gaze darting every which way, and her emotions fluctuating and threatening to boil over. She was in pure shock. Not wanting to be around when the hysterics started, he made his leave, only uttering, "You are necessary. If not for your unique ability to rid these lands of the accursed jewel upon its completion, I would slay you for your disloyalty to my bloodline."

At that very moment, the ever-happy voice of Rin echoed, "Lord Sesshomaru, look what Rin found!" She held up a small bouquet before seeing the figure crouched against the hut. "Lady Kagome!"

"Rin, we are leaving," Sesshomaru ordered, walking off in the opposite way.

"Yes, Milord," she responded obediently but couldn't help but notice how Kagome didn't look well. She rushed to catch up to him. "Milord, why was Kagome upset? Shouldn't she be glad for your victory?" Her question went without an answer.

* * *

After freeing Kagura, Kanna walked off once again without a word. Kagura followed without even considering why she chose so, but her patience dwindled rapidly.

"Kanna, what exactly do you expect to find in a place like _this_?" Kagura scoffed. This swamp-like forest looked ancient, without a single sign of life.

"Kagura, what is it that you wish?" she redirected the question. She was following orders, and was the only being who knew the truth. Her lack of emotions made it so she could not be read.

"I though that was obvious," Kagura scoffed, opening her fan with a flourish. "Freedom; for I am the wind itself."

"Your wish will come true," Kanna told her silently. True, Kagura had one definition of freedom right now, but she was still bound to a fleshy form. She could go wherever she wanted, but instead, she chose to follow blindly. The thought of being alone made her sick. She would only know true freedom when she was no longer bound to this earth or its inhabitants.

"Don't you understand?" Kagura snapped, completely missing how dependent she was acting. "I have my freedom now that Naraku is dead." When Kanna gave no response, she simply closed her fan and continued to trail behind her sister. They walked in silence before coming to a cave. At the end, was a something shining on a shrine. "A mirror?"

"To meet nevermore," Kanna began reciting,

"Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart,

What good this potion of life,

All is but dust in the wind."

The moon grew full, reflecting from the sky, to Kanna, to the mirror on the shrine. "So, Naraku has died," the figure in the mirror stated.

"Who are you; name yourself," Kagura demanded.

"I am the princess of the heavens, Kaguya," waves crashed outside and a castle rose from the lake. "Kagura, your freedom is but a fleeting illusion."

"So what if it is; what about it?" Kagura snapped.

"I shall show you, everlasting freedom; I know your true wish, and I can grant it," she lured.

"Something for us to do to pass the time," she made the excuse, for she would never admit she was lost if she was not being led.

* * *

Sesshomaru's declaration had Kagome's mind reeling, not the one about killing her; she didn't even hear that one, but the one about Naraku being dead. Sesshomaru was strong, yes, but Naraku told her he had a plan, and he was not weak either. His barrier prevented Sesshomaru from getting to him, unless that new sword had an ability Naraku wasn't prepared for. Wouldn't he have just fled? Naraku certainly had no qualms about running away before. She had to know one way or the other; it was torture being so lost, _'Wait, I know how to prove Naraku is alive; Miroku's wind tunnel!'_ It was stabilized, but without Naraku, it had no base, it would disappear if he died. All she had to do was see it, and she'd know he was all right; her fears would be put to rest.

"Miroku!" she called frantically and she burst into Kaede's hut where everyone was currently gathered. "Hurry, show me your hand; show me your wind tunnel!" Too stunned by her sudden frantic tone, he could do nothing but obey, unwrapping it to see what the matter was, but what he saw put him in just as much of a panic. It was gone! "What? No! No! No! Not now! He can't be dead," her speech dissolved back into frantic mumbling.

"Miroku's wind tunnel is gone!" Shippo blurted out.

"Does that mean Naraku is… dead?" Sango asked, not sure if she should be happy or not.

 _'_ _I_ knew _he would hurt her,'_ Inuyasha grit his teeth at the sight before him. Kagome was falling apart and it was all that bastard's fault.

Sudden rage overtook Kagome, the likes of which she had never felt. It was easier to process than all-consuming grief. Sesshomaru killed him; Sesshomaru killed the one she loved, and he would pay for this. Slamming her fists on the ground, bruising the sides of her hands, she stood and stormed out. She would find him, and make him regret the day he hurt anyone she cared for. Not two steps from the hut, a pulse struck her chest, nearly sending her to the ground. She froze, letting the angry haze blow away. What was that? Then she felt it again, but not so intense as to steal her breath away this time. A heartbeat; her amulet. She pulled it out, finding the spider carving to be glowing, the trinket to be warm, and pulsing with life. It was as if the item was telling her to trust him, just as she said she did before he left. _'He's alive; Naraku is alive. Somewhere out there, he's still alive,'_ relief flooded her, and her mind began functioning again. Tears spilled anew, but they were not of sorrow, but of uncontainable joy. He was alive! Thinking it over logically, she began questioning, _'Was all that intentional? Was he trying to fake his death?'_ She remembered him telling her that her reactions had to be genuine. _'Of course! That's the only way Sesshomaru would stop hunting him, and her; if he believed Naraku to be dead by his own hands.'_ She was always blown away by her mate's sheer genius. _'I had no idea he was focusing on Sesshomaru; I thought he was going after Kaguya… the legend is that she returned to the moon, I wonder what he has planned.'_ She was able to breathe again.

That day and night, she returned to her home that Naraku made for her; she needed time to think. Trying to recall everything Naraku had told her before he left, she was sure it was important. He did say there was going to be more dangers than just Kaguya, was Sesshomaru who he was meaning? Whatever he had in the works, it was bound to have repercussions. Needless to say, her sleep that night, was anything but restful.

* * *

"Kagome, you're taking this exceptionally well," Miroku probed a few days later, not sure why she was no longer hysteric.

"I trust him," she told her friend, "He'll come back."

 _'_ _She's in denial, the poor girl,'_ he hadn't the heart to show her the absence of his curse. "Well, if you are doing alright, I'd like to pay a visit to master Mushin," he informed the group.

"I've been wanting to go back to the slayer village and get some materials for Hiraikotsu," Sango added. "Want to come with, Kohaku?"

"Of course, Sister," he piped right up.

"Lets go, Kirara," she stood, "we will go drop off Miroku on the way." The four of them departed with a friendly wave.

While gone, Kagura struck out at Inuyasha for the fur of the fire rat, Kohaku for the swallow's cowry shell, and ran across Kikyo who had the stone bowl of Buddha. These three items, along with the crystal from the dragon's neck and the jeweled sprig, were the five pieces required to free Kaguya from her mirrored prison. Miroku received news about the repetitive new moon being related to Kaguya, who his grandfather had sealed away, thus setting him on her trail as well. With all of the Inutaichi heading in the same direction, they were bound to meet up once again. Along the way, Kagome and Inuyasha ran into an old acquaintance being accosted by bandits once again. Inuyasha made short work of the thugs.

"Akitoki Hojo," Kagome greeted cheerily. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, miss Kagome," he got a goofy grin on his face, "it's so good to see you." Kneeling down to gather his spilled belongings, he continued, "I'm on a mission to throw the celestial robe here into the mount Fuji crater."

"Celestial robe, as in the famous one? Another family heirloom?" she asked. The last time they met, he was on his way to purify half of the Naginata of Kenkon, a demon blade that gave them much trouble.

"We were given the warning that this robe must be destroyed if the moon remains full for many nights, otherwise great calamity will befall these lands," he explained.

"That's right, the moon and a celestial robe; it's the story of princess Kaguya," Kagome remembered from her studies. _'And Naraku mentioned something about Kaguya before he left. What could the connection be?'_

"That is certainly an odd pendant you are wearing, Kagome," Hojo commented, letting his curiosity get the better of him and getting just a bit too close. "Where did you attain such a fine trinke- Ouch. What was that, it felt like something stung me."

Kagome looked down to see it glowing lightly again. It must not want anyone near her. "It's… a gift," she covered the glow with her hands protectively before hiding it back into her shirt.

"Holding onto one last remnant of the bastard won't bring him back, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke without thinking. The necklace she'd been wearing lately reeked of her dead mate, it was not hard to figure out who gifted it to her.

"Inuyasha!" she raised her voice. "Sit!"

"He never learns," Shippo shook his head. Really, Inuyasha was lucky that's all he got.

* * *

Upon releasing Kaguya from the mirror, Kagura impatiently ordered, "I've kept my promise, now let me have this true freedom you speak of, Kaguya."

"Not yet," she voiced harshly, "there is one more thing I require of you."

A short ways away, Kagome was reading her text book aloud, "Here it is." Kagome pointed out the story of princess Kaguya, reading the details to her friend. "We studied this the last time I went home." A cherry blossom fell onto the page, and when she looked up there was a whole tree full of them raining down. "Cherry blossoms at this time of year?"

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down, Kaguya," Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga as the threat presented.

"Not the two of you again," Kaguya droned. "What poor luck I have to come across such fools. Where is the celestial robe?" Hojo tightened his grip on the bundle. "There it is!"

"You ain't getting it," Inuyasha loosed a Windscar. Chanting a spell, Kaguya flung it right back.

This type of attack, Shippo recognized, _'Hey, she casts spells by chanting. I know that, Naraku taught me about it; about how to make a return attack harmless.'_

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Send a fox fire against me?" Naraku instructed once he had the kit out of sight from the village._

 _"_ _What, seriously?" Shippo trembled._

 _"_ _It will have no effect; however," Naraku explained, "it can be used to serve the purpose of instruction."_

 _"_ _You won't, get mad?" the child questioned, last thing he wanted was to get Naraku mad at him; who knew what he would do then._

 _Naraku chuckled at such fear, "No, not unless you keep questioning my instructions."_

 _"_ _O-okay. Fox fire," Shippo did as he was told, but the attack just vanished, like it was sucked into Naraku's barrier. "Huh, it disappeared?" The edge of the barrier glowed only seconds before the same attack was sent back at him. "Ahh! I thought you said you wouldn't get mad." Shippo leapt out of the way as the fire caught onto a bush directly behind where he was standing._

 _When the fire extinguished, Naraku spoke, "It is a skill few demons have, of being able to redirect energy attacks." Inuyasha's backlash wave was another such example._

 _"_ _But, what does that have to do with me?" Shippo cowered behind a tree._

 _"_ _I will tell you how to make the returned attack harmless," Naraku told him, making him ease out from behind the tree cautiously._

 _"_ _Oh, how?" the boy was interested again._

 _"_ _If it is redirected using an incantation, you must recite their incantation back at them, in reverse," Naraku supplied the simple solution._

 _"_ _But," Shippo thought back, "_ you _did not say anything."_

 _"_ _Precisely," Naraku grinned, "_ my _redirections cannot be nullified so easily." Naraku turned to leave. "You may find this of use sooner than you would expect."_

* * *

 _'_ _I just need to speak it in reverse,'_ Shippo recalled his instructions. _'Stupid Inuyasha will just keep sending attacks and have them sent back, its up to me to save him; I'll get the next one, listen carefully.'_ Before he could warn them, Kagome stood up to Kaguya and fired her arrow in frustration, _'No, Kagome! I can do this!'_

"Om kara kara bishi wak son ka," he listened to Kaguya cast her spell, reciting her chant many times over.

Then flipping the words, Shippo spoke them himself, "Ka son wak bishi kara kara om." He finished just as the arrow struck Kagome in the middle of her back. _'Did I miss, did I not say it in time?'_ he fretted, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he watched helplessly as Kaguya took Kagome's unconscious body with her. She "invited" them to come to her castle to retrieve the girl, only infuriating Inuyasha more.

"Shippo, stop crying already," Inuyasha said harsher than necessary. "We'll get her back, so shut-up already."

"Naraku taught me, how to counter the spell, but I didn't say it in time," he cried, swiping at the water leaking from his eyes.

"You were speaking a spell from Naraku?" Inuyasha growled furiously. "What were you thinking, Shippo? Damn it, we _have_ to go after her."

* * *

The arrow only put her to sleep, but as soon as it was removed it became harmless, the wound healed instantly, thanks to Shippo's reverse incantation. So the exact details of the results had not been communicated to the child, but the outcome was still advantageous.

"That act of yours is starting to wear just a little bit thin, I have to say," Kagura goaded Kaguya.

"It's an act? She's not a real celestial being," Kagome whispered to herself.

"Kanna told me. You're just like Naraku; you both consume the flesh of other demons to increase your own strength," Kagura was furious at having been tricked. Here she thought she was to be granted freedom, but she was just being used as a pawn. "I'll wager you even devoured the _real_ celestial maiden to gain immortality. I bet Naraku must have wanted that body of yours."

"I detest all these half-demons," Kaguya sneered.

"Indeed, your hatred of them must truly run deep," Kagura smirked. Kanna told Kagura more than just that. It was a half demon that slew her mate, her _original_ mate, before she devoured the celestial maiden. And Kagura suspected it was Naraku himself that had done so, even if it had not been specified. "Let me remind you, I am a woman born of Naraku, and I'm growing rather tired of your antics." How contradictory that she only associated herself with him when I suited her ends.

"Hmm, you'll confront me then? That shall be entertaining," Kaguya remarked unconcernedly.

"How about I suck the soul out of your body?" at Kagura's suggestion, Kanna did as requested, but it would not work with the robe draped over her as such. One attack later sent the pair into the depths of a time frozen lake. They could not move, but Kanna knew this would only be temporary; she did not struggle as Kagura did.

* * *

Inuyasha charged into the castle, just as Kaguya cast her spell to stop time, yet oddly enough, he, and the others, could still move. Miroku discovered that Kagome's possessions could put up a time barrier, and the glowing bandage underneath Inuyasha's clothes, from his earlier loss against Kagura when she stole part of his kimono, protected him from the spell as well. Kaguya pulled her domain into the mirror, evaporating the illusion above. Using the red Tessaiga, Inuyasha opened the path for all of them to follow. Kagome's companions fought valiantly to get to her, providing the perfect distraction, but their assistance would not be needed.

"Such fools, pursuing me inside the mirror," Kaguya derided as she watched the events unfold.

"Why do you want to stop time anyways; what's the big attraction?" Kagome struggled with her binds.

"It seems only humans such as yourself are enamored by the passage of time," she passed observation.

"I'd rather _die_ than stay here in this hellish void," Kagome spit.

"Don't worry, you won't be here long, for I intend to eat you," she got closer, lifting Kagome's chin. "You can put up a 'barrier' against time and have the holy powers of a priestess, those powers will be mine."

 _'_ _A little closer, closer,'_ the thoughts were accentuated by a spurt of blood. Kaguya screamed out in pain as she was pierced by an unknown source.

"What, is happening?" Kagome asked no one as she watched. Something just shot out of her amulet, the amulet Naraku gave her, ripping a hole in the front of her shirt only to be followed by more. Was this how it was designed to protect her?

A signature malevolent laugh echoed from the talisman at her chest, a voice she could never mistake, "It's been far too long, Kaguya." The figure continued to pull out of her necklace, until a recognizable form could be seen.

"Naraku," Kagome breathed, a smile in her voice.

"Naraku, I thought you were dead," Kaguya strained to get out, as a spear-like tentacle remained spiked into her flesh. This was not the first time he tried to kill her. Soon after slaying her mate, when she had absorbed the celestial maiden, Naraku became aware of her powers and hunted her down. She had not expected him to be such a threat, not with her newfound abilities, however, had no choice but to seal herself away to escape the threat Naraku posed.

"Correct, I was dead," he continued crawling out of the amulet, coiling his body around Kagome protectively, "just long enough to lure you out." Naraku knew Kaguya would want Kagome, seeing as she too, absorbs others. They both thought similarly and Kagome would be a fine acquisition. If the fox-child had failed to utter the reverse-incantation in time, the amulet would have protected her instead; she was never in any danger. Her getting shot was not expected, but Kaguya taking her captive, much anticipated. It positioned him perfectly; he only had to wait until she drew near. Just like a trapdoor spider. "And now, become one with my flesh."

"Keep your _vile_ hands away from me," Kaguya began chanting, directing her mirror as a flash of light engulfed Naraku.

Kagome felt his body disintegrating around her. When the light dissipated, he was no longer there and Kaguya had regenerated her body. "Naraku, where are you? Are you alright? Naraku!" the amulet still hung at her neck, much smaller, but still there, and pulsed in reassurance. _'I'm glad.'_

"Ah, I see, that disgusting half-demon is your mate, is he not? I wondered about that mark you carry. I will let him watch you die," she again intended on making the girl a meal, but Inuyasha and company charged in just in time. Windscar discharged, Hiraikotsu spun, sutra's flew, and Shippo freed Kagome from her binds.

 _'_ _I will let them do the work for me,'_ Naraku thought, hiding in the shadows, waiting for his opportunity as Inuyasha kept swinging, eventually sending out a Backlash Wave just as Kagome snagged the celestial robe with Miroku's staff as a makeshift arrow. Without Kaguya's ability to rewind time that the robe granted, the backlash wave tore her apart, leaving only her spirit, a cloud of dark grey smoke.

With the castle falling apart after the massive attack, those inside moved to exit, but were stopped by the cloud of grey smoke. "You, girl with the sacred powers, your body will be mine," Kaguya's spirit snatched Kagome from Kirara's back and dropped her on a beam when she sensed Naraku emerging from the darkness. Naraku could not allow Kagome to be hurt. As much as he wanted Kaguya's powers, his whole purpose was only so he could accompany Kagome to her time. She meant far more to him than gaining power, and crawled up behind her, keeping her secure between parts of himself.

"Naraku, so that's where you were hiding all this time, you bastard," Inuyasha growled. They knew he was here, Inuyasha could smell him and Miroku's wind tunnel had suddenly returned; Naraku being alive was the only possibility.

"Come, Kaguya," he challenged, knowing she now had no way to defend herself from him now. She moved to flee, but before she could, Miroku sucked her into his Wind tunnel. Naraku's plans had been hindered, but perhaps, this would still work; he was still connected to the monk's curse and this may be just enough influence over time for the bone eater's well to allow him passage. He picked up Kagome as his body finally materialized into his human form, whisking her away through the mirror as her companions followed.

Stepping out into the bright clearing, with her in his arms, he was finally able to enjoy a moment of being reunited with his mate. The way she looked at him, eyes so full of affection for him alone, she was worth every second he spent scheming for her. It was a short-lived moment, however, because as soon as her companions joined them, they let him know exactly how they felt about him using them for his latest under-handed maneuver.

"All right, listen up you self-declared evil bastard," Inuyasha got right up in his face.

"I have never called myself _evil_ ," Naraku contradicted. "That is a titled the supposed 'victims' attach to their persecutor. You allow the human portion of yourself to take control, Inuyasha, trying to destroy that with you cannot understand."

"That's not the point," Inuyasha snarled, his hands flexing and cracking in threat. "You don't deserve Kagome after hurting her like that! Do you have any idea what you put her through?"

"I was present," he indicated the now shrunken pendant. All that remained of it was a small spider carved from bone, barely an inch across that had latched onto the nearly complete jewel, combining the necklaces into one. It was regrettable, having to keep her unaware of his well-being and not only seeing, but also having felt her sorrow over his supposed loss, but it was essential in convincing Sesshomaru of his death and ensuring her safety.

"You were inside that ugly necklace?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How dare you use us like that," Sango added her input.

"You performed satisfactory, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked. "Now Kagome will be safe from harm."

"What, pray tell, does faking your death have to do with Kagome's safety?" Miroku demanded.

"Naraku, I missed you so much," Kagome interrupted all of their hateful words. "When Sesshomaru said you were dead, I-" She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to let go.

"For any beyond those present, I _am_ dead," Naraku told them, letting it be known his life was to be a tightly kept secret.

"Keh, like I'm going to help _you,_ " Inuyasha threatened.

"You will, Inuyasha, for if your brother discovers I am still alive, he will come straight for _Kagome's_ life," Naraku explained, making Inuyasha stumble back at Naraku's reason for such a demand. "Now, will you hold your tongue, or do I remove it for you?"

"You're not so strong as to be able to beat me," Inuyasha barked, moving his hand to his sword on instinct.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha," Kagome intervened. "Naraku set this plan in motion relying on _your strength_." This made him be quiet for a bit, taking in the odd compliment. "And _you_ ," she turned to Naraku with a scolding tone, "don't you _ever_ do that to me again! I was so worried about you. _Promise_ me, no more faked deaths." The others found it quite amusing to see Naraku get reprimanded by their intense friend.

"There is not a power on this earth that could compel me to leave your side," he pulled her flush to him, a sinfully wicked grin painting his face. "Shall I prove it to you?" Her face went a bright red, she was still not used to him being so open in front of her friends; it may have been ever so tempting, but it was also embarrassing.

"Not this again," Inuyasha groaned out and turned away.

"My dear Sango," Miroku used the opportunity to fuel his lecherous mind, "perhaps we should follow suit and-"

"Pervert!" his suggestion was met with a hard slap. At least things were back to relative normalcy.

* * *

(A/N: I would highly suggest watching Inuyasha the movie #2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass with this chapter. I skimmed over many parts and this chapter was still twice the length of my normal ones. I hope I kept things clear enough, but any questions I can clarify via reviews or PM's, and I'll edit the chapter if necessary.

In regards to the part with Sesshomaru, with his hunt for Naraku now completed, including making sure that there would be no children from Naraku, Sesshomaru now has no reason to be in the area and returns to his lands. He will play a large role later, but for the next several chapters at least, he is just doing as he always has, patrolling with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. A background presence.)


	9. Chapter 9: All Tied Up

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 9: All Tied Up

"That was mean," Shippo scolded the dark demon, before trembling as Naraku turned his gaze onto him. "Y-you made momma c-cry. I th-thought you _cared_ about h-her." He was referring to how Naraku used Sesshomaru to fake his death, thus luring Kaguya out of hiding to try and steal her powers, an endeavor that left Kagome distraught when she thought her mate dead.

"A regrettable necessity," Naraku admitted. Her tears, her hysterics and the pain that accompanied them, it had made him want to reveal himself right then and there to her, emerge and show her he was fine. It was essential though, to keep the lethal demon lord from hunting either of them down. Changing the subject, Naraku instead worked on diffusing the boy's anger, "Fox, your reverse incantation was successful. Had it not been, my plan would not have been executed as smoothly." He could have, at any time, put a barrier around Kagome, but in revealing himself, he would have had to hunt down Kaguya the hard way, including getting Inuyasha to _cooperate_ with him and use that sword as was required; a _far_ more difficult route.

"I… helped?" he wondered, not sure how to respond to the praise.

"Immensely," Naraku acknowledged, thinking about how irritating a course it would have been otherwise.

"Miss Kagome!" Akitoki came running up after Hachi poofed out of his flight form before them. Naraku immediately identified the interest this _human_ had in his mate. This same human had declared how he was in love with her during their battle with Hoshiyomi some time ago. His pursuit would not be tolerated. "Look, I have the celestial robe back. It's amazing, when I came to the robe suddenly fell from heaven!"

"Wow, it found its way back to its rightful owner, just like a puppy," she smiled, but Naraku positioned himself in front of her, blocking the futile attempt of this would-be suitor. A fierce glare was completely missed by the oblivious boy; he had no idea the danger he was currently in.

 _'_ _Oh, who is_ this _man,'_ Akitoki wondered to himself. _'I do not recall him being present earlier.'_ "Hello sir, I do not believe I've met you," he began politely, just as he had when accosted by bandits earlier, "are you another ally?"

"Keh, like I'd ever consider that vermin an ally," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Naraku," Kagome's voice beckoned, "be nice, please. Akitoki is harmless."

"He holds an interest in you, Mate, that is reason enough to dispose of him," Naraku threatened, not about to let anyone take her away. Sure, he may have been feeling just a _bit_ more possessive than usual from having been "away," but the boy needed to learn his place.

She gasped audibly at his intentions, "Hey!" Kagome stomped her way in front of him, as her friends "separated" Akitoki from the volatile demon. Standing before Naraku, Kagome looked closer, before a sly grin found its way to her lips. She understood now what was going on with him, "You're _jealous_."

"Why do you say that?" he didn't indicate either way, keeping his face perfectly neutral, but she was not fooled. He was _stalling_ , trying to _divert_ her attention.

That wasn't the first time he did that; avoid answering an unsavory question and instead change the subject. Awe filled her eyes as realization dawned on her, _'He has a_ tell _; Naraku, the great master of deceit, actually has a tell.'_ Inside she was giggling and squealing like a schoolgirl, but she chose not to tell him what she just figured out. It may come in handy later being able to ascertain just when he was lying. "You don't need to be jealous; you _know_ my tastes run darker," true, very true, if her choice of mate was any indication. He relaxed and she saw the unease leave his posture. Her finger ran distracted circles on his chest, further snaring his attention. "But I can't let you kill him, you'll see why when we go to my era. You did say that was the reason for fighting Kaguya, yes?" She used his trick on him, diverting his attention from Akitoki, to his recent stratagem. What was he to expect; all this time spent with him, she was bound to learn a few things.

"When do you wish to return?" he asked her, letting her lead the dialogue.

"Tomorrow morning," she answered after thinking. "You have a lot of _making up_ to me to do tonight." It was fairly early in the morning, the battle with Kaguya having taken place at night, under the moonlight.

"You are wrong," Naraku corrected placing his hand on the side of her neck. His long fingers crooked around the back and his thumb held under the angle of her jawbone. Tightening his grip gently, he manually moved her to tilt her head back and brought his lips down beside her ear, "I will be proving myself to you for the rest of my days, far longer than just _one_ night." Her breath hitched at the pledge. His tone was not heady; he did not mean it in an overconfident sexual sense, but as in proving his _devotion_ to her. Trailing his lips across her cheek and finding her lips, he did what had been kept from him during his plan; he kissed her so deeply it stole the very air from her lungs. She trembled in his grip as his tongue caressed along hers, it felt so right to be with him again.

So caught up in each other, neither paid any mind to the others walking away, down the hill. Akitoki looked back towards his unrequited love, sighing at the sight they presented, "Ah Kagome, please take care of yourself." He unknowingly drew the attention of the others, who followed his longing gaze.

"They at it again already?" Sango grimaced.

"It would appear so," Miroku agreed with the observation.

"Kagome, are you _coming_ already?" Inuyasha hollered, not even facing the scene uphill, it was too disgusting. He was trying to get her _away_ from Naraku and break up their moment, just as he always did.

"She will be soon enough," Naraku answered for her, his voice echoing unnaturally across the expanse. "There is no reason to rush such a euphoric experience."

 _'_ _Ugh, why'd I have to say anything,'_ Inuyasha looked like he was going to be sick.

Shippo understood by their expressions that Naraku once again got the better of Inuyasha, even if the innuendo escaped him, and chastised, _'Idiot, you think he'd learn by now not to provoke Naraku.'_

* * *

Left alone to their own devices on the grassy knoll, Kagome and Naraku found themselves all tangled up and catching their breaths, sans clothing, after their _heated_ reunion. He was so very good at getting her into these types of situations; she just hoped her friends knew better than to return to check on her. She at least convinced him to move down to just inside the adjacent tree line, so they weren't so exposed, but his tenacity was not to be denied long enough to get back to their home. Still, it would be so embarrassing to have her friends stumble upon the scene now. She was grateful though, that embarrassment was the worst of her fears. Cataloguing everyone she knew, including those that were not in her group, Kagome recounted, _'Everyone is_ safe _now, all parties are accounted fo-'_ "Oh, what about Kanna and Kagura?" Kagome voiced a bit worried. "I saw Kaguya do… something to them."

"They escaped her imprisonment," Naraku conveyed impassively to her.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. Where are they now?"

"Tell me, do you still think Kagura deserves a 'happy ending,' even after injuring Inuyasha for his robe when not under my control?" Naraku inquired. "Of her own free will, she still chose to attack for her own greed."

"I forgave _you_ , didn't I?" she presented easily. "What makes you think I won't forgive her?" She had a point. Either way, he already had a plan for Kagura.

"Kagura still thinks me dead," he informed her, "I have yet to take back her heart." Kagome watched him closely. "If she stays away, stays _ignorant_ , I will let her live. Only if she discovers this ruse, will I have no choice but to kill her. Kagura would not hesitate to inform Sesshomaru that I am still alive." Kagome nodded in agreement, that sounded reasonable. Another bonus to this decision is he did not have to be as cautious with his scent floating around on the wind, for if it was detected by dog lord's impossibly acute nose, it could be misinterpreted as Kagura's scent, which was identical to his.

"And Kanna?" Kagome inquired.

"She is immaterial; she is everywhere," it was how she could see everything, and travel anywhere in the blink of an eye.

"Is she free now too?" Kagome asked, pretty sure she would be if Kagura was. Naraku had said he would reward Kanna soon.

"Her will is her own," he affirmed. What Naraku did not pass on, however, was the information that whereas Kagura was now free from his control, she would be just as miserable in her isolation. A fitting punishment concealed within his "mercy."

* * *

Kagome tried her best to keep a straight face when they returned to the village, she really did, but their recent _activities_ had been quite obvious.

"What took you so long getting back, Kagome?" Inuyasha barked without thinking. Kaede had told him the stew would be done when Kagome returned, having sensed her aura approaching, but the dolt took it that if she returned sooner, food would be done sooner rather than an estimation of time it still required.

 _'_ _We were a little… tied up,'_ Kagome recalled with reddened cheeks. Having opened the floodgates for him to use his tentacles on her not long ago, being _tied up_ was a remarkably accurate description.

Was Inuyasha really so dense? If Naraku's own comment earlier had not alluded to their intentions, then surely he'd at least be able to figure it out by scent. Not one to pass up such a pristine opportunity, though, Naraku let his thoughts on the matter be known, "If that brief tryst is your notion of a lengthy coupling, I feel great pity for Kikyo."

Burn!

"Only got one bout in you, huh?" Inuyasha really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"On the contrary, that was simply a small sample to quell the most persistent of urges," Naraku rebuked, pulling Kagome tight to his side. "Once we get to Kagome's era, I was so informed, we may be limited in our time to _indulge_ ," the unease in the room only escalated the longer her talked, "so this night will need to be quite _extensive_ to sate any sinful yearnings."

Kagome looked about ready to faint from embarrassment, Sango ran out of the hut half-way through the declaration, and Keade muttered, "Oh my," as her one, good eye was bulged comically wide with shock.

"Y-you, you sick-" Inuyasha could not get words to form past a disgusted twitch he exhibited.

"Are you sure you're not part rabbit youkai?" Miroku spoke his lecherous meanderings aloud. He was the only one not shocked by any of this; wasn't it plainly clear they had been _indulging_ with great frequency and vivacity? Naraku was a demon after all; it was to be expected. How innocent little Kagome managed to keep up, now _that_ was the question.

"Wait, ye said ye be going to Kagome's world?" Kaede finally sorted through the insinuations to grasp the useful information in that spiel.

"How the hell do you think that? _You_ can't go through the well," Inuyasha reminded harshly. He was grateful for a change in topic; he did not want to be thinking about Naraku and Kagome doing… that.

"Hmmm, I see," Miroku interjected thoughtfully, "that was the purpose you had for Kaguya."

"But he didn't absorb Kaguya, you got her with your wind tunnel, Miroku," Inuyasha reminded.

Miroku looked intensely at his gloved hand as Naraku spoke, "Where do you think the air void curse deposits its acquisitions, Inuyasha?"

"So, everything Miroku draws in-" Kaede started.

"-goes straight to Naraku," Miroku finished. He had been told as much before, but he still forgot about that trait in the heat of battle. Using his wind tunnel was a force of habit, a hard one to break, but he would need to be more careful about how it was used from now on. Naraku may be behaving civilly now, if not a bit abrasive, but it was not a guarantee that this would last. The last thing he needed was to give Naraku some uncontrollable power or make him invincible.

"Impossible," Inuyasha stumbled back. Every demon they killed, every corpse Miroku disposed of, they were just making Naraku stronger all along?

"Now if you'll excuse us, I wish to retire to my shiro at this point," Naraku interrupted their thoughts.

"But it's only a few hours passed morning," Shippo couldn't understand why he wanted to go to bed and "sleep" this early.

"Precisely," Naraku stated as if they had mere minutes, "time grows short."

"I don't want to know," Inuyasha grumbled as Naraku turned and led his stunned mate out and away. She knew it was true, every last syllable, but why did he have to make it so obvious to everyone? She'd have to get him back somehow later.

* * *

Standing at the lip of the well, Kagome's legs wavered under her. Naraku had not been bluffing, he really had made the most of the entire day and following night. She maybe got two hours sleep the whole night, and that was only because she flat out passed out from the exhaustion.

"Are you unwell?" Naraku asked her, walking up behind her as her knees nearly gave out under the weight of her mostly empty yellow pack. She just sent a playful glare before snorting that she was fine. "Then perhaps you would like another round before we depart?"

"No!" she outburst. God no, she was barely standing as it was. She didn't want to have to be carried. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Can you blame me?" he let his lips trail her neck as he enveloped her in an embrace from behind. "When I have you, how can I not desire to have you writhing beneath me?" She trembled, but pushed him away before he did convince her into such a position.

"Are you ready for this? Think it will work?" Kagome asked looking down the well. He rested a hand on the ancient wood and felt a pulse from it; that had not happened before.

"Yes," he jumped over the edge, snatching her up by the waste and held her to him. Descending the narrow shaft, he marveled as the blue light enshrouded them, transporting them through space before dying down. Together they looked up to see the wooden roof of the well house; they made it.

"It worked," she cheered; a sudden burst of energy had her jumping around before reaching for the ladder to climb out. Apparently, she forgot the rule to never climb a ladder in a skirt, but Naraku didn't mind as she gave him quite the show. Soon as she crested the top, he leapt out in one bound and followed her up a short set of steps. She cracked the door to look outside, relieved to see no one on the grounds. That was why she wanted to come back so early, visitors didn't usually come until later in the day. Pushing the screens aside, she led him towards the house.

"Oh," Souta looked up from his soccer game versus the side of a shed and ran over to them, "Who are you?" He held the ball under his arm as he inspected the newcomer. Kagome was holding his arm, so he must be friendly, and he had an odd appearance, so probably a demon. His star struck tendencies surfaced as the dark being spoke.

"Call me, Naraku," just as the boy looked him over, Naraku let his trained eye try to make sense of the odd behavior. He was not expecting such a casual reception, probably something that involved a bit more fear and screaming.

"Are you from the other side? Are you a demon? What kind? Do you have any powers?" Souta fired question after question as he ran a circle around the pair, causing Naraku to whip his head around to keep the child in his sights. "I don't see a sword, can you fight?" He finally stopped moving and stood directly in front of him, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, half, spider, innumerable, and my entire body _is_ a weapon," Naraku answered each question quickly and in sequence, having the mental capacity to recall several answers at once. This boy made him a little apprehensive, but he couldn't determine why. Perhaps it wasn't him specifically, but his lack of terror. He was not used to that at all.

"Really!" Souta all but screamed, "Can I see?"

"Okay, Souta, that's enough for now," Kagome laughed awkwardly.

"But Sis, he looks so cool," she let go of Naraku's arm and tried to usher Souta away, but he slipped around her and grabbed onto Naraku's hand, "come play soccer with me." Trying to pull the much larger demon did nothing but make him all the more uneasy. Even the most fearless of children, that child that followed Sesshomaru for example, knew that touching a demon without permission was a sure path to death. Something was not right here. How did he not know?

"Souta!" Kagome hollered, hands on her hips. Souta nearly yipped at the sight, he knew she meant it and took off leaving the demon stunned, for once in his life.

"Perhaps another time, when Sis isn't in such a huffy mood," the boy tossed back as he began kicking the ball around the courtyard again. He was more scared of his sister, human and family, than a demon he had never met.

"Little pest," Kagome mumbled. "Let's get inside, before Grandpa sees you. Speaking of which, don't take it personally if he freaks out; he's kind of going senile." So her strange brother was not the extent of the oddities he'd encounter, great…

"Why is it that humans have no fear of demons here? Is this typical for your era?" Naraku let his uncomfortable impression out; perhaps she would know and be able to settle his mind.

"Uhh, well, it's kind of, because," she stalled, this was something she had not told him yet, "because, there are no demons here."

"What?" he stopped walking, genuinely shocked by this.

"Until I got dragged into the well, I thought demons were nothing but myths and legends, you can imagine my surprise," she elaborated lightly, not comprehending what this would mean for him.

"That means I have less than 500 years to live…" he spoke to himself. This would not do, he wanted her for an _eternity_ , not a few measly centuries. He still needed to ensure she would not die of old age so quickly like humans did, but now, he also had to work on preventing his own apparent demise.

She caught his narrowed eyes, "Naraku, are you okay?" She had never thought of it that way, but he was right. If demons didn't exist here, that must mean they had become extinct. In her time, her friends were beyond reach, they were long dead.

"Another objective to ponder," was all he told her as they resumed walking to the house.

Kagome shrugged it off and led him into the front door of her house, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Kagome, it's been so long. How are you dear?" she called back even before they were within sight.

"I'm great, Mom," Kagome pranced into the kitchen and gave her mother a large hug, with Naraku following behind her. "I brought someone back for you to meet." Mrs. Higurashi looked at the large figure standing behind her daughter. "Mom, this is..." but Kagome stopped short, remembering all the things she's told her mother about Naraku. _'Oh no, I told mom how Naraku drugged me before. What will she think if I tell her his name now? 'Yeah, this is Naraku, the same guy that intoxicated me and took my innocence. Oh and now we are mated and that can't be broken and-' Ugh! She'd kill me… Do I make up a name quickly? Will he get mad at me if I do? Darn it, the only name I can think of is Onigumo, which I know he'd hate. What do I say?!'_

* * *

(A/N: Poor Kagome. What do you do when you try to introduce someone you like, to someone you told bad things about them to?

Also, as you might have noticed I am not using the cliché of "mate a demon, share their lifespan/powers/etc."

I looked back through every episode that I could think of where anyone actually guessed something correct about Naraku. _Every single time_ , he stalls before answering, usually by asking a question of his own to redirect the conversation. So it is actually cannon; Naraku has a tell! I was so giddy to figure it out!)


	10. Chapter 10: Explanation from the Future

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: I think I might have broken a record. Usually when I read stories that bring any of the feudal era characters into the future, they only remain there for about 1 or 2 chapters, yes? And usually only do the same things, clothes shopping (bleh!) and maybe one conversation with her friends or something, monotonous. At least that has been my experience. But I got Naraku staying here for 6 solid chapters, including this one. And I think most, if not all situations haven't been written about before. Be sure to let me know what you think about this.)

* * *

Previously:

"Mom, this is..." but Kagome stopped short, remembering all the things she's told her mother about Naraku. _'Oh no, I told mom how Naraku drugged me before. What will she think if I tell her his name now? 'Yeah, this is Naraku, the same guy that intoxicated me and took my innocence. Oh and now we are mated and that can't be broken and-' She'd kill me… Do I make up a name quickly? Will he get mad at me if I do? Darn it, the only name I can think of is Onigumo, which I know he'd hate. What do I say?'_

* * *

Chapter 10: Explanation from the Future

"Naraku?" Kagome flinched visibly when her mother figured it out, saying the name Kagome was reluctant to voice. "Is that you?" Naraku looked at her oddly, he was sure he had never met this woman before, but she clearly recognized him. Had Kagome told her that much about him, that his appearance would be enough to elucidate a name? Or, had she actually "met him" before, meaning…

A full laugh bubbled out of his throat as he realized what was going on here; it calmed a worry he had just begun to speculate on, as well as explained much of her family's peculiarities.

Kagome was completely lost. If her mother knew who he was, why was she being so nice? And what did Naraku find so funny to laugh like _that_ ; it wasn't like he did that often. At her confused glances, he decided to have mercy on her and explain, "It seems you were mistaken, Kagome. There _are_ demons in your time after all." Not that his explanation made much sense to her, it still didn't explain her mother's reactions, and how did he come to _that_ conclusion?

"Just as sharp as ever I see," Mrs. Higurashi acclaimed before ushering them to the other room. "Come, let's sit down."

"I don't get it," Kagome muttered, knowing Naraku would hear her, "you two know each other?"

"It would seem," Naraku began, "my future self has already saved us much of the trouble of explaining."

"What? Really? Mom?" all three words came out as separate questions.

"Yes, Dear," the elder Higurashi knelt down on one side of the short table and Kagome and Naraku sat side by side on the other side, "a few days after your last visit, a gentleman came to my door and explained everything to me…"

 _Flashback_

 _Just having returned from grocery shopping, Mrs. Higurashi she saw a man visiting the shrine. He was standing before the Goshinboku, staring up into its branches. He turned and caught her eyes the instant she crested the long steps. She saw immediately, that although he appeared nothing more than a well-dressed businessman at first glance, his eyes were a glowing, blood red. This was no ordinary man. "Forgive my unscheduled visit," he offered a hand to assist with the bags she was carrying, "I am a…_ very _close friend of your daughter. Might I have a moment of your time?"_

" _I see your eyes are red," she halved her load, accepting his help, "can it be assumed you know her from… long ago?" She spoke in code, just in case he was not a demon, she did not need to go blurting that out._

" _Correct," he grinned, "I am a demon that first met her in the feudal era, as she calls it."_

" _By what name may I call you?" she asked, trying to figure out this being's intentions, something had her motherly instincts on alert._

" _Allow me my tale first, before I tell you the name she knows me by," he requested. Last thing he needed was to put her on guard at the mere mention of his name. "Until such time, I am referred to in this time as Mr. Okumo." (A/N: Kumo = Spider)_

" _Very well, Mr. Okumo," she consented, "I will hear what you have to say. Let us speak inside." Neither needed their conversation overheard. Once situated, tea served out of hospitality, and other niceties out of the way, she gave him leave to begin his story._

" _To begin, I was not as open with what I am to your daughter at first words; I did not wish to startle you. Kagome is my mate, my 'wife' as your customs would call her," as expected, Mrs. Higurashi gasped sharply. "We have been together for 500 years, waiting for this day, she is still alive and well, as are our children." He paused, letting her take in this information. It was not everyday one was suddenly told their daughter, who they just saw a few days ago, was now over 500 years old, married, and had kids. "The last time she visited home, is the last time before she became mine. She will be away for many months this time."_

" _Became yours, how?" Mama Higurashi finally spoke up. She was no fool; she knew that 500 years ago it was a male dominated culture. "Did you just_ take _her?" This male may have made the decision on his own, trapping her precious daughter with him._

" _I waited for her consent before I marked her, if that is what you are asking," he calmed her worries. "I am not one to speak this often, but I know you well enough to understand what you need to hear. Kagome means more to me than my own life, and whereas I have not always been what you would want for her, from the time I placed my mark on her skin, I have never done anything to intentionally harm her."_

 _Mama caught the warning in that one, the part about not always being good for her, and asked what was bothering her, "Who are you?" She had a nagging feeling that she would recognize his name; that was why he kept it from her. Something about him felt dangerous._

" _Kagome has surely spoken of me, although I doubt it was in a pleasant manner," he began, not hiding a thing. "We have gone from mortal enemies, trying to kill one another at every turn, to being closer than her and Inuyasha ever were. My name… is Naraku." Her eyes hardened, she thought so. This was the same man that tried to drug and hurt her baby girl. Before she could bring words to her tongue, he continued, "I understand your contempt, and I know mere words will not quell your worries for her. I will give you time to soak this in, but if you have any questions for me," he handed her a business card that only had a number and his surname on it, "you may call me at anytime."_

 _She held it tightly, trying to decide what to do. She had one more question, for now, "Does she love you?"_

" _Yes, just as much as I do her," he let a real smile crease his lips as he thought about all the years they'd spent together. "You will become further acquainted with 'me' before long," he stood to depart. "You will see all I have spoken is the truth at such a time."_

 _End Flashback_

"So, as you can see, I am well aware of what has transpired," Kagome's jaw remained dropped, waiting for her mother to get upset at her. "I would have preferred it if you waited, of course, but I understand, Dear." She lives for 500 years, and they have kids, that all live here, in this time? She was nearly as shocked as her mother had been.

"What's going on in here?" Grandpa asked as he came back into the house, only pausing for a second when he recognized what kind of visitor they had. "Ah, a demon!" He whipped out a handful of sticky sutras. "I'll vanquish you foul being." Naraku moved not an inch as the obviously powerless old man plastered the papers to him.

Once the aging priest had assumed his "spell" to be holding, Naraku spoke, "Is this supposed to do anything _besides_ annoy me?" There was obvious irritation in his voice as he reach to peel a sutra from his sleeve.

"Th-that should have rendered you immobile," Grandpa stuttered out.

"How many times do we have to tell you gramps?" Kagome spoke up as she helped Naraku remove the nuisances. "They don't work."

"Such a disgrace, my granddaughter having no faith in her own blood," he wailed pathetically.

"Is all of your family this strange?" Naraku asked with raised eyebrow at the over-the-top display. _'It would certainly explain a few things.'_

* * *

"That was exhausting," Kagome mumbled as she finally got Naraku up to her room. Sure, her mother knowing and accepting so quickly was a blessing, but her grandfather threw the biggest fit she'd ever seen at the news of his granddaughter being with a demon. And then every other second, Naraku's attention would be grabbed by one thing or another, and the questions would flow. How was she supposed to know how glass was made or be able to explain the inner workings of the TV? That stuff was beyond her scope of knowledge.

She collapsed on her bed, enjoying how it was so much softer than those sleeping mats in the past. Burrowing her face into the fluffy blankets and snuggling her pillows, she didn't even notice the demon behind her staring unabashedly at her rear. Her skirt had slid up, and he was fighting off the images of what he could do to her. She was not making it any easier as she wiggled around in her bed either. How long had she wanted to stay again? Had he even asked yet? Either way, he already had an inkling it would be too long. This place was strange. He was grateful he didn't have the keen sense of smell like dog demons, not with the suffocating odor outside. His sense of smell was good, better than humans for sure, but not near what theirs was.

"It is still morning, Kagome," he urged her to stand before he gave into his demonic urges. She only groaned at him in protest. Sure, it was morning, but he gave her no sleep last night. "Unless you wish for me to _join_ you, I suggest you get up." She groaned louder, slammed her fists into the bedding and dragged herself to her feet. Giving a gesture that spoken of a sarcastic, "better?" He answered with, "Yes," pulling her back into the hallway. "What is this?" she nearly face palmed as he asked yet another question, this time, about what the bathroom was.

Once he had the concept of indoor plumbing understood enough to quit quizzing her, she managed to get him interested in the videogame Souta was playing long enough to get in a short nap. Her little brother could answer his questions for a bit. "So, can you do stuff like that?" he pointed to the characters in his videogames as they shot energy blasts from their hands.

"Yes," Naraku answered in the affirmative for like the tenth time in a row.

"How about this one?" he mashed a few buttons to make the fighter do a series of fighting moves.

"Yes," the answer flowed again. Naraku was more interested in the book he pilfered from Kagome's bag labeled Psychology. It spoke of things he had already understood, but had not an explanation as to why the mind worked in such a way.

"Can you do anything else?" the boy continued.

"Yes," Naraku droned. Really, he had more abilities than even Kagome knew, and she had seen most of them. This kid had no clue what he was asking.

"What else can you do? Will you show me?" the child prattled.

Realizing he would not get any silence until the boy was satisfied, he relented, "You wish to know that badly, do you? Than I will show yo-"

"Oh no you don't," Kagome interrupted with a yawn. She had just woken up and immediately went to find him, only to catch the tail end of their conversation. "I don't need you to go giving him nightmares." Naraku just smirked at her words, taking them as a twisted compliment. He enjoyed being feared, this familiarity the boy showed him, he was unaccustomed to.

"Is he really that scary?" Souta asked Kagome.

' _You have no idea,'_ she thought about how she was terrified of him for the longest time. "Anyways," she brushed off Souta's question and addressed Naraku, "you mentioned wanting to look around the city, and Mama asked me to go get some groceries. Do you want to come with me?"

He stood fluidly, like gravity had no effect on him, and smirked at her, "But of course, my dear mate."

"Let's see, if you want to come out with me, you're going to have to blend in," Kagome touched her finger to her lip as she inspected him critically. He was obviously too tall to fit into any of Souta's or Gramp's cloths. "You'll have to look completely human, and my age, say, 17-ish." She walked around him, noting the eye on his chest, bone-plate armor bands on his forearms, and the fang-like protectors over his shoulders. She knew he could change his form at will, and if she understood correctly, he could alter his clothing with illusory tactics. "And you'll need modern clothing too. One second, let me get a picture to help you." She dug through a magazine siting on a table, flipping pages until she found an outfit she thought would look good on him. "Something like this." She pointed out the clothes she selected. "Alright, do your thing!"

Souta's jaw nearly fell off as the demon changed right before his eyes, emerging from the twisting mass of flesh and flickering colors into the form of a teenage boy.

"It's perfect," Kagome clapped her hands together. No one would be able to tell he's a demon now. But she found herself a little disappointed at the loss of his long, silky hair and devilish red eyes. Oh well, it was only temporary. "Alright, let's go."

"Th-that was amazing!" Souta stumbled out behind them, still in awe. "Can you change into anyone?"

"Yes," the repetitive answer rang one again.


	11. Chapter 11: Era of Peculiarity

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

* * *

Chapter 11: Era of Peculiarity

 **Warning** : Lemon in this chapter! Also, mention of illegal actions that I in no way condone. Adult themes! Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

* * *

She should have known better; she really should have seen this coming. It was hard enough to get him through her house without asking a hundred questions about the most mundane things, but now, she had just exposed him to the entirety of this world. It was like taking care of a toddler who constantly asked, "Why, why, why?" after every question. She understood he just wanted to learn, she couldn't fault him for it, but for once it was _her_ wishing for silence. Maybe she should imbue one of gramps sutras with her powers and cover his mouth like duct tape. It would only be for five minutes; surely he wouldn't find any offense in that, right? Who was she kidding, that would not go over any better than attaching a leash to Inuyasha's rosary would have. She giggled at the mental images. At least Naraku was blending in and very well behaved. A few questions were no big deal. She held tighter to his arm as they walked down the sidewalk. He went through so much just to come here with her, for that, she was beyond grateful enough to answer a few curiosities.

"What are these 'groceries' your mother wishes us to retrieve?" Naraku inquired of the foreign term. She smiled before explaining how humans made their living in this time, how some were farmers and how storeowners bought produce to resell it to the rest of the population. Automobiles are used to transport goods long distances and, along with ships and airplanes, have made it so humans can spread to every corner of the world. Some had even walked on the moon, a feat she would have to provide proof of when they got home due to his skepticism on the matter. That was it; she knew how to keep him occupied now! There was one sure way for even Naraku to not run out of things to learn, and in doing so, she could have time to get done what she needed to do. It was a perfect plan.

Naraku pondered over how peculiar it was for humans to have completely taken over like this. What could have happened to cause this result? He sensed no demons, explaining why Kagome thought they had gone extinct, but every now and then, he'd get a twinge of awareness, like a residual aura left behind. They were here, somewhere, but even his senses could not tell where. The alleyway just before Kagome turned into a store, there was something about it, and he nearly pulled her along to check it out. But what if there _were_ demons there; demons powerful enough to hide from him, or even possibly stronger than he had become. In the past, he had few equals, only one he even thought capable of doing him any real harm, but here, after 500 years, there was no telling how his strength would measure up. He could not go looking for a fight and put her in danger. He would return later to investigate.

He followed her into the store and as well as things he recognized, like fresh fruits, vegetables, and meats, there were also colorful shiny containers with images on them. They smelled fake, like they weren't even food. He was now far more silent, pondering the lingering feeling from the alley, and followed without errant questions. The only demon he knew for sure existed here, was himself, his _future_ self, as Mrs. Higurashi had told them. Were there any others? Had he maintained enough power to ensure there were none stronger? Did he still have enemies? How many had survived this long? Kagome quickly gathered what her mother had asked for, and they began walking back towards the shrine. His mind stayed abuzz as the two females put in much effort to throw together a meal. He barely registered when the table was set. He didn't need food, the mass of demonic energy within him could sustain his body, but food would not harm him either. Kagome watched him as if she was waiting; he would eat her cooking if that was what she wished. Surprisingly, he found it exploding in flavor, and especially liked the spicy dish called curry. She appeared highly pleased by this, but he knew not why.

(A/N: Inuyasha hated curry and berated her for making it.)

* * *

After evading a groping, handsy demon that tried to pull her into the shower with him, Kagome was now ready to sleep, dressed in her baby blue pajamas with the cat face on the top. Ironic how even though they covered more skin than her uniform, were considered indecent to wear in public. Arms stretched overhead as she sat on the edge of her bed, she took note of her love sitting against the wall, one knee raised with his arm resting across it. His focus was glued to another book. She tipped her head upside-down to spy the title, "Innovative inventions that changed mankind." It seemed there wasn't a topic that could bore him; he soaked up every piece of information he could get his hands on. When the books ran out, she would present her grand solution to his thirst for knowledge.

"Are you planning on just siting there and reading all night?" she asked knowing he didn't really need sleep. Even back in the feudal era, he only ever rested with her, never fell asleep, or she'd never caught him sleeping at least.

"I intend to go check on something I felt today," he turned the page.

"Something you felt?" she cocked her head at the term. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"No," he declined calmly. Last thing he needed was to get her worked up over this. "There is no need for you to accompany me. You will stay."

"Excuse me," she was standing, her aura suddenly harsh and demanding as it thrashed around her. "I do what you say in the past, but in this time, in _my_ time, you listen to me. I'm coming with."

He could not argue without divulging his concerns, so decided to bring her with. Perhaps her knowledge would prove useful in this unfamiliar place. He would abscond with her at the first sign of danger, down the well in necessary. Standing, he set the book down. "Very well, let's go," he headed for the door.

"No," he turned to look at her. Hadn't she just insisted on coming? "We, need to go out the window; my mom doesn't like me being out late." His raised eyebrow spoke all she needed to know. "I know, I know, I'm out for nights at a time there, but at home…" he shrugged, picked her up and was out the window within a few seconds. The flight through the night sky was covered quickly. "Where are we going anyways?"

He touched down just inside that alley so they would not be seen, "Something about this area calls to me."

"Calls to you?" she repeated as her feet touched ground.

"It feels like a trap," he clarified; a feeling very similar to when _he_ would set up a trap, in fact.

She gripped his arm tighter; he could smell her fear. "It, it's nothing you can't handle, right?" she requested reassurance. Honestly, he had no idea what he would find. The pull was getting stronger, _too_ strong. In the past, he would have avoided such a presence until having complete knowledge of whom it belonged to, but he was not given that luxury here. This being may very well be stronger than him, and if not dealt with, may come after him. There was a chance Kagome, and her family, could get hurt in the fight; he needed to deal with this now.

"No harm will come to you," he did not let onto his true thoughts, but she was too nervous to detect his evasion.

The alley was unusually long, wide enough to be driven, and it curved a few times until it broke into an impasse. Kagome saw what looked like the back door to an establishment, like a nightclub of sorts, with a pair of large, burly men blocking the door and a very expensive looking black car parked a few feet away.

"I didn't even know this was here," she whispered to him as they peered around the corner so as not to be seen. "It's a hole in the wall."

"Hole in the wall?" he repeated as a question. She used many terms he had yet to learn.

"It means a hidden, _suspicious_ place. 'Spider's Nest,' " she read the sign above the back door, not neon lights, but not painted either. It was like the words glowed with a strange, eerie quality of their own, similar to how she could feel demonic energy. She wondered if normal people were even able to see it. "They aren't trying to hide that either." She referred to the devious looking nature of the building. The guards though, they were only human. Without warning, Naraku moved to advance further. "Where are you going?" she tried to stop his strides, but had no effect. "We can't go in there."

"Why not?" he stopped before they were seen by the pathetic sight of the human guards; keeping their voices low so as not to be detected.

"Places like that are for ages 21 and over," she explained. "I know you're older than that, but I'm not. People aren't legally allowed to drink alcohol until 21. And besides, I'm still in just pajamas, sleep clothes." Surely he wouldn't want anyone else to see her like this. A wave of his hand and her appearance shimmered in the dark nook of the ally, only to settle on an evening gown he had seen in one of her magazines. Her legs showed as they often did, but instead of the white and green, he selected red and black, adding a little detailing that looked like silver spider webs that trailed up one side.

"It's beautiful," her awed expression finally gave way to words when she remembered why he cast an illusion, "but- they won't let us in." She pointed to the guards, or rather bouncers.

"You doubt my abilities?" Naraku inquired again pulling her along.

"You can't just beat them up; they are just doing their job," she insisted in a hushed whisper. Now the men caught sight of them.

"Hey you, what are you doing back here?" the larger man yelled. Naraku still held his human disguise, appearing a young boy.

"I will not harm those humans," he promised before she saw his eyes glow a brilliant red and the men step aside, even opening the door for them. Of course, she forgot about his mind control tendencies.

"But, Naraku," she whined, trying to find another excuse and still resisting. What if someone saw her, someone who knew her? Or if some guy hit on her and Naraku lost his temper and killed him? Going in here was just asking for trouble. He led her down a long, dark corridor, and when it opened up, the culture shock of the scene had Naraku stopping dead in his tracks. So much was going on, he wasn't sure where to turn his attention first. He scanned the space, taking note of the how the flashing lights gave the illusion that the humans writhing in the center of the room could teleport in space. The sound, which had been gaining in volume as they approached, was numbing his ears, dulling his senses lest they ring. Large "screens" showed more humans doing what looked to be a strange fighting routine, all in sync, but with no damage being dealt. Others were crowding, nearly trampling each other in a mad frenzy to get to an elongated table that smelled heavily of alcohol, and suspended from the ceiling, were cages with all but naked females twisting their bodies in obviously suggestive manners. Perhaps they were sex slaves, it was an odd way to advertise such.

"What is this place?" was all he could get out through the sensory overload. It felt heavily of sex and malicious intent and he saw one such potently vile individual slip a small white object into a glass of sake before handing it to a woman.

"Can we go now?" Kagome had to nearly yell just to hear her own voice. "You saw it, let's go."

"Not yet," he countered, this time into her mind, so they didn't need to yell. There was still something keeping him here, something drawing him deeper, something familiar in this beyond foreign place. "Explain."

"It's a night club, where humans go for entertainment," she thought to him through the physical contact link he had on her arm. "Dancing, drinking, and… other stuff." Her knowledge flowed to him with ease, and he could now see _clearly_ why her uniform was considered conservative.

Looking around the establishment, skirting around the "dance floor" they found several doors leading into private rooms. The pull was strongest right here, at this specific, empty room; there was nothing inside. What he originally thought was a trap, was turning out to be nothing more than a lure towards sinful activities if the scent within was any indication. The energy was turning out to be no threat, and he had a suspicion as to who set this scene, too. If he was correct, as he nearly always was, there was nothing to worry over. Kagome tugged on his arm to get his attention, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, it is nothing harmful," their telepathic exchange calmed her. The music changed again, as he noted it did every 3-5 minutes, but this time it was slower, sensual. Was this supposed to be a hint?

"Well, that's a relief," Kagome's posture relaxed. "Dance with me?"

"What?" she had a knack for throwing him off with her unpredictable actions and requests.

"Hey, you dragged me in here," she reminded.

"You insisted on coming with me," he recapped right back.

She let her breath blow her bangs out of her face, not about to relent, "The least you can do is one dance with me." He wasn't sure what it was, some long-buried instinct, blurred by the many demons he consumed and absorbed, but something in him really _did_ want to dance _for_ her. It would cause no harm, no one knew him here; no one would be able to use it against him. Watching the flashing lights on the walls, things she called TV screens, he took note of what she thought of as dancing. The steps were odd to him, but not impossible. A smirk graced his face as he took hold of her and spun her effortlessly onto the floor. People parted for them and those that did not where _influenced_ to do so. Her surprise soon gave way to glee, trying her hardest to match his suddenly expert moves. Where did he learn _this_ ; damn he was good! She caught on when she felt his aura helping her keep her balance with that ethereal, weightless quality he seemed to possess. His hands held her steady, guiding her around the room in sweeping arcs. Her eyes only left his when he would spin her away then pull her right back. It felt like a fairy tale; never in a million years would she have pictured herself here, like this.

The song ended all too soon, but instead of stopping, he gripped her tighter when the next, and faster, song continued to play. Emboldened by his unexpected interest in a normal activity, something that didn't involve hurting people or twisting their minds, she enlivened her vigor; daring to move in ways she never dared to try before. She so badly wanted to impress and please him, but compared to the other women here, she was being mild. She pressed herself against him and twisted her hips in a circle, seeing the results immediately as the iris of his eyes glowed red in the dim lighting and a low rumble vibrated straight through to her core. Daringly, she turned herself around, her back against his chest and throwing her arms up and around his neck before lowering herself slowly. Bending over, she used a hand on the floor for balance, and grinded her rear-end back up his body. His hands gripped her hips tightly against his straining erection, showing her just how much of a tease she was being. They both relished it; this was turning out to be a _very_ good idea.

The more he moved, the hotter his body got, and not due to physical exertion either; it was making him want her, badly. The erotic movement of her body against his only heightened this sensation. He didn't think he'd ever felt this _primal_ towards her; something about this was triggering something deep within his blood. He would have her tonight, even if it had to be in the alleyway they used to get here. He had a gist now, of why he was being lured to that room, and it only cemented his theory. All the while, even through this heat he was feeling, he couldn't shake the impression, _'I feel like I'm being watched…'_ his senses reached out, but found nothing, _'and not by the humans either.'_ Even so, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

* * *

Looking down on the dance floor, at the writhing mass of bodies, one pair caught his attention. A grin creased his lips at the scene below. The figure stood behind an ensorcelled, one-way window; he could see out, but no one, not even a demon, could see or feel, what stood within. Behind him, a younger demon lounged on a couch with two mindless females hanging all over him. "The purpose of this establishment is about to be fulfilled," the first man spoke to the younger one, "after which, it shall belong to you, my son."

"I still don't understand why you insisted on driving through that dank alley," the second pointed out. His father always did have too many schemes in his opinion.

"Because I remember, Senzai," was his only explanation, his red eyes flashing as he let the memories flow back to him, of when he first had his instincts triggered.

"Whatever," Senzai brushed off the reasons; the little bitch slinking across his lap was a far more fascinating thing to ponder over.

The elder man couldn't see his son ever taking a mate; he was far too promiscuous, but it was his prerogative. The male's gaze never left the pair below, grinding and on the brink of losing control. The show was about to get interesting.

* * *

(A/N: Lemon Alert!)

A few more songs passed as Kagome continued to tease and entice Naraku with her body; the music flowed through her with such ease once she began ignoring the people around them. Something was happening to him; stemming internally. Naraku had not a clue what it was, but he knew without a doubt what he would be doing before long. His control flickered in and out; his eyes already settled on their demonic red, and his claws and fangs had lengthened even in this "human" disguise. The effort required to keep his illusion in place was no longer worth it. His body was in a constant state of vibration that refused to ebb with the scent of her, her arousal amidst this dark scene. He couldn't take it any longer; he had to have her. Her hooded eyes, how they spoke of complete _reception_ and desire, were his undoing.

A blink of her eye, that's how long it took to go from dancing to being pressed down onto a relatively flat surface. Her eyes scanned frantically, identifying one of the private rooms, door closed, and probably blocked with a barrier. He pinned her to the booth-like seating area, his hands pulling her clothes out of his way without preamble. She had never really seen him lose control; never seen him when his demonic side had completely taken over, but she was sure that was the state he was in now. His eyes burned bright in the dark and his fangs were clearly longer, he looked upon her with such hunger that had she not known him, she would have feared for her life. She barely had a second to discern his inhuman movements before she felt him impaling her deeply. Her body arched sharply and her gaped mouth could not utter a sound. His girth stretched her beyond what she had felt before; he was larger this time, and it felt amazing since her body had already been aching for him.

Her legs anchored around his waist and her hands gripped the edge of the vinyl seats to steady herself against the aggressive, dominating movements he was subjecting her too. His voice was licentious, wild and feral as he thundered and groaned against her. The sound alone had her nearly there, the sight of him fully unleashed on her made her tremble, and the speed in which he stimulated her insides, catapulted her into a world of unimaginable heights. His body did not stop as he crested her over and over again, nor when his own tremors shook him and overflowed her tight body. The primal urge to inseminate her, to get her swollen with his offspring drove him beyond madness. He couldn't stop yet, not even if he wanted to.

Without even a hint of a lapse from one orgasm to the next, their dance began again and again; twisted around each other and lost to _more_ than just simple lust.

* * *

(A/N: The dancing is a breadcrumb of what is to come much later, and will be a recurring theme. For those who crave a basic understanding now, Google, "jumping spider courtship." That's all the hints I'm giving.)


	12. Chapter 12: Reclaiming Control

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 12: Reclaiming Control

3:28 AM, that was when he finally got her home and in bed, completely exhausted. He "awoke" from his sexual frenzy only after she had practically passed out from the rough, but oh so delicious treatment. She remembered, even in her flickering haze of unconsciousness, how confused he looked. If she had to guess, it was probably the first time he ever lost control of himself. She just smiled up at him, trying to tell him how she was unscathed, and _very_ satisfied. He replaced his illusion over her clothing as he led her out of the room, not saying a word nor rushing her. Her legs didn't want to work right; she wasn't sure she would ever get used to being taken by him so extensively. Freedom was nearly in sight; she could see the hallway that would lead them back out to the alley, where he could gather her up and fly away. Her legs protested their use with every step.

Her walk was almost done, but it was not to be so simple. Just as she was but a few paces away, a familiar face emerged from a different door. She froze in her tracks, hoping so badly that this person, who just happened to be her math teacher, Mr. Harada, would either not recognize her, or overlook her being somewhere she was obviously not old enough to be. She was not so lucky.

"Higurashi!" she winced as his grating voice reached her ears even over the booming music. Even more disturbing was the woman who exited the room right after him, smoothing out her skirt and walking away as if nothing had just happened. She _so_ didn't want to know.

Snapping to attention, Kagome addressed, "Mr. Harada, I can explain, I-"

"You know better than to-" he went off into a rant, shaking his finger at her, and getting drowned out by the loud music, "-not a place for-" she kept her head down, letting him scold her, hoping he would not use this to punish her at school, "-and also, what-"

Tiring of the portly man causing his mate distress, Naraku asked into her mind, "Who is this human?"

"He's one of my teachers," she responded. "I'm in so much trouble. This is why I didn't want to come in here." Naraku understood, she didn't want to get caught; didn't want to be recognized. The man was still reproaching her; he could fix that. Two swift strides and he grabbed the man's head in one hand and focused his powers before letting the wretch go. The man waddled back off after the female he had just been with, completely having forgotten his run in with one of his students. "What did you do?"

"I erased his memories," just like he had done with Kohaku, but only taking away the last few minutes, rather than years.

Now she lay snuggled in her pink sheets, still coated in Naraku's seed, but too exhausted to even think about getting out of bed to clean up. How many nights did this make now, that she couldn't even stand correctly after he had his fill? She lost count, but this one, she was going to be sore, and so sticky, tomorrow. Sleep took her, slipping into the dark abyss under Naraku's watchful eyes. She was grateful that at least tomorrow was Sunday, she could sleep in.

* * *

Naraku let her sleep late; she needed it after he took her so brutally last night. That smile after, it still haunted him. Even after he used her so, she had no distaste for him. Didn't she realize what he could have done to her? How did he lose control to begin with; that had never happened before? He had always been so careful. It wasn't just from being in the club, it was no trap or poison in the air, if it was, he would have felt it sooner. It wasn't until he began dancing with her that he felt _hot_. What was it? Honestly, he didn't know much about his own instincts, other than how to keep them buried. Absorbing masses of demons kept him numbed to more than just touch. That was another oddity, his senses had been on fire last night, and she hadn't even sensitized him first. Had he reversed it without knowing? This was a problem; he could not allow himself to berserk like that again, it might end up with her injured.

The boy child, his mate's younger brother, was trying to wake her again, complaining about how it was nearly noon and calling her lazy. Naraku kept his barrier up to allow her as much rest as she needed. He remembered vividly, every single thrust, every single change of position and scream he pulled from her. She had been anything but lazy. He needed to stop thinking about it like that; it would only cause a repeat lapse unless he solved this puzzle first.

* * *

"Awake finally, Sis?" she looked ragged as she dragged her stiff body to the bathroom. Her half-glare was enough to send him running away, and leave her undisturbed for her bath.

"Are you feeling alright, Dear?" her mother asked as she finally made her way downstairs for supper, freshly clean.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with food in her mouth. "I was just catching up on sleep. Got to have enough energy for school tomorrow; so much to catch up on."

"What about Naraku?" she addressed to both of them. "What will he do while you are in school?"

"Well, I figured he could come with me," Kagome explained. "We can say he's a friend from out of town wanting to check out the school before enrolling."

"That should be sufficient," her mother agreed, mentally reviewing school policies. They had to be very familiar with them with all of Kagome's absences. "I'll be sure to call the school tomorrow and inform them."

"Thanks Mom," Kagome smiled, grateful her mother was being so understanding about all this.

* * *

In trying to unravel the events that led up to losing his grasp on reality the night before, Naraku contemplated returning to the feudal era for answers, but no sooner than the idea presented itself, did he shoot it down. The mere thought of being away from her sent a feeling of great discomfort through his veins, one he had never felt with such intensity prior to the incident. What was happening to him?

"Naraku, are you feeling all right?" Kagome picked up on his altered mood. Not that it was hard to do; his tumultuous aura spoke volumes to her. She moved from her soft bed to come sit on the floor besides him, pressing herself into his side.

He slowly wrapped an arm around her; so unaccustomed to feeling… not vulnerable, for he was _never_ vulnerable, but perhaps, uncertain, disturbed, and his least favorite, confused. "I owe you an apology for last night," he explained where his apprehensions were rooted.

"Apology?" she looked up confused. He rarely apologized, and only after a clear reason towards her alone, but he hadn't done anything wrong. What had him so distraught? "You don't need t-"

His intense eyes, swimming with the trepidations he was fighting with, halted her words, "I lost control; I could have hurt you."

"But you _didn't_ hurt me," she reminded. Quite the opposite, actually. He just looked away; she had no idea what he was capable of. "Maybe it will help to talk it out. What did it feel like?" He wasn't the talkative type, she knew this, but he had opened up to her on numerous occasions. She wanted to help, but couldn't with her current knowledge. She was no demon, she had no bearing how it felt to be one, but she could show him that she would never turn from him. Even if he did lose control again, she would always be there.

"Heated," he said, recalling the sensation. "My body felt hot, which was not normal. My mind clouded, and you were all I could see. I fought it, the urge to take you where we stood. Getting to that room was the last shred of sanity I had left. I would not have stopped if you told me no." This was why he worried; he did not wish to harm her, physically, _or_ emotionally. She rarely declined, hell, she begged for him much of the time, but had she by chance said no, he would have ended up raping her savagely for hours on end. Her hand on his arm told him that she was not upset by this, so he continued. "During our activities, my thoughts kept returning to one thing; I wanted to get you teeming with my child."

She stiffened against him, but then relaxed. They hadn't really talked about having kids yet, other than she wanted to wait until she was at least done with school. She wondered, "Is that what you want, now?"

"I am not impatient," he stated cryptically. He could wait a few years, until she was more adequately prepared, but yes, if these new urges and visions were anything to go by, yes, he _did_ want that. "Do you?"

"Yes, when I'm old enough," she replied, an easy smile on her face. "I've always wanted to be a mother, but it's not healthy for humans to get pregnant at thirteen like they do in the feudal era. That's part of the reason life spans are so short there." He nodded and they sat in silence. "When Goshinki bit Tessaiga in half, Inuyasha lost control of his demon blood too, but he went on a killing rampage instead. At least all you did was make me delirious with gratification." At least this got him to smirk; she didn't like it when he sulked.

"I do not like being unaware of the cause," he elaborated. If he knew what the trigger was, he might be able to suppress it next time.

"Primal instincts, maybe?" she guessed. "I mean, the purpose of sex is procreation, right? And you said that was your focus, so maybe, it was that part of you trying to get out." That made a lot of sense and was looking like his best lead at the moment. The problem lay in how little he knew about himself, his base self, without all the other demons he consumed. He hadn't even known why he wanted to bite Kagome so badly when they first began fornicating, and that was considered basic knowledge to most demons. His origins, being "born" of a human and many demons the way he was, caused complications.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you," she supplied in an attempt to cheer him up. "I was going to wait until you cycled through all the books in the house, but it might help now." She stood and led him down to the office room on the opposite end of the hall. Inside was a high table with another one of those strange TV's in the middle. Set out before it was a plate with many symbols. Wait, he read about this, it was called a computer. "Here, sit." She leaned over him, showing him how to work the device. She moved an object around that in turn moved an arrow on the screen and clicked on an icon. The color of the screen changed and the word "Google" was written across a white background. "You can use this to answer any questions you have. Just use the symbols here to type in the question, like this," he observed her fingers moving quickly, "then click this key to ask the question." She hit the enter button and a list of results popped up. From here, you can click on any one of these and read the possible answers." This was astonishing; so this is what she meant by information was far more readily available here. "I have no idea if it will have anything on demons; it _is_ a human-made system, but it's worth a try."

She walked over to a soft arm-chair and curled up as he got used to the procedure. Her eyes kept drifting shut, but she forced herself to stay awake and help him. He seemed so out of sorts and she _would be_ there when he needed her. "You may return to your chambers and rest," Naraku suggested. "I will reserve any questions I have for when you wake."

"I'm okay," her sleepy voice made the words slur. "I'm awake."

He stopped typing and walked over to her, picking her up and through half-awake protests, placed her in bed, "Sleep. You need it; I do not." Her objections died as she felt the softness of her bed and Naraku returned to his task at hand.

Back at the computer, he resumed his research. As she warned, there was very little reliable data on demons themselves, no wonder she thought of them as myths prior to her excursions through the well. There was a chance that there was a demon equivalent to this technology, but he had no idea where to find it. That left one option for trying to garner a better understanding of himself. As much as demons despise thinking of themselves as being anything like the animals they emulate, it is still a fact that there _are_ similarities. In an attempt to understand himself and what occurred that night, he opted to learn about the behavior patterns of common arachnids. He may be able to draw a parallel.

In his search, he learned the human derived classification for spiders consisted of two main varieties: the jumping spiders, which are the hunters, and the web-builders. The hunters stalked their prey and used highly tactical methods to outsmart them, and the Web-builders lie in wait for prey to come to them. He could easily see both sides to his own nature. But hunting tendencies was not what he was after, it was his sexual urges that presented, and that was what he needed to find equivalences to. Altering the search, using the new terms he found, he discovered this computer device not only gave him articles to read, but had live-action depictions, videos they were called, to match his search topic. They depicted how these so called jumping spiders engaged in a courtship _dance_ to entice the female before _vibrating_ their bodies as a way to hypnotize her into submissiveness.

So that was the answer: dancing. He was fairly certain that he had inadvertently triggered his courtship and mating instincts, and thus, lost himself to said desire. Even more twisted, was the fact that his future self had lured him to the club to begin with, knowing full well what would transpire. His trademark smirk was back; in 500 years, it would be _his_ turn to lay the trap.

* * *

(A/N: Can't you just see Naraku finding amusement in tricking himself? It's like the ultimate challenge.

The dancing concept will be fully elaborated later, for now, he doesn't understand every nuance, only that dancing, in some capacity, caused him to lose control.

I'd really like to know what my readers think of the dancing concept in his instincts.)


	13. Chapter 13: School and Paranoia

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 13: School and Paranoia

[A/N: So, I know Kagome is in middle school in the series, but I'm changing that to high school. For legal reasons, I will also claim Kagome is "18" years old (if you catch my drift), but imagine it however you want. Heard too many horror stories about people getting their accounts deleted due to underage lemons, and I'm trying to follow the rules to avoid such hassle.]

* * *

She felt her bed shift beneath her, gently jostling her into consciousness. A moan escaped and she tried to roll over and bury her head, but found both directions blocked. A groan this time, but it was swallowed. Her eyes shot open to discover a looming form crouched over her, kissing her. "Morning," Naraku's melodious voice beckoned to her. This was quite the wake up call.

His usual demeanor had returned. "You look to be in a much better mood," she pointed out, letting her hand reach out and brush against his cheek. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Disturbed really had not suited him; he was so beautiful with his conviction returned.

"I am fairly certain I have ascertained a cause," he affirmed, "and it is an easy trigger to avoid."

"I'm glad that you are feeling more yourself," she gave a sleepy smile. He hummed in agreement before leaning back down and continuing to kiss her awake. Without warning,

Souta threw the door open, intending on waking her up for school, but froze at the sight of Naraku kneeling over his sister, tongue tied, and her leg sliding up his. His shriek alerted them and Naraku chuckled before standing and pulling her up with him.

"We are to attend your school today, correct?" he asked, completely unfazed by the interruption, whereas she was beat red. She only nodded. "I will await you downstairs, lest you become distracted again."

"Hey, and who's fault is that?" she snapped back playfully, earning yet another amused grin from him before he turned and left her to get ready. _'Conceited demon, but I love him.'_

* * *

She got him into the appropriate disguise, all her things packed, and they were now walking to her school. "So, that's what school is about," she finished explaining how it worked.

"Kagome?!" three feminine voices called out.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. Hey," she jogged to them and greeted with a wide smile.

"You're back," Eri stated.

"Feeling better?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, last I knew you had developed a water allergy," Ayumi's concern bled through.

"I thought it was Shingles," Yuka wondered.

"No, it was an early onset dementia," Eri corrected.

"Since when have you been ill?" Naraku interrupted, coming up behind her and drawing the attention of the girls. All three girls' jaws dropped and eyes bugged out.

"Kagome, who it _this_?" they rang out in sync.

"Uh, guys, this is Naraku. Naraku, this is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. And I'm not really sick, uh, I mean-" she stuttered in her answer, trying to appease both sides. _'Darn it, why did he have to say anything,'_ she fretted, trying to come up with an excuse.

While she was wrestling with how to get out of this, the three girls were whispering to each other, "Oh my, that voice." "I know, how sinful." "I'm so jealous." None of them realized he could hear them clearly as they were more concerned over him than what Kagome was trying to sputter out.

She sighed aloud, "The truth is, my grandpa has been making up all those things, to give me an excuse to… go… elsewhere."

Her words brought their attention back to her, "Kagome, how could you not tell us! We were so worried."

"I, didn't have a choice, really, I mean…" she tried to think on the fly. Where could she say she had to go that was more important than school.

"Well, where were you then, anyways?" Yuka asked, or rather, demanded.

"I was, uh, I was-" she stumbled over her own thoughts.

"Training," Naraku answered for her, helping her to fabricate a half-truth.

She brightened up, "Yeah! A training camp for… for shrine maidens and such. My grandfather insisted, and… wouldn't let me avoid it. He also didn't want to pull me out of school, so he made excuses. I'm so sorry for not telling you." Having the most conniving being alive for a mate certainly came in handy sometimes.

"So your family expected you to be able to keep up with both training _and_ school?" Eri asked.

"Sounds harsh," Yuka agreed.

"What kind of training did you have to do?" Ayumi inquired curiously.

"Uh, its things like... archery, herbal remedies, and... _Exercising_ demons," she selected the sound-alike word to exorcising, knowing he would catch the difference, but they would not. Oh, she certainly did "exercise" him.

"So that's where you met all those guys?" Yuka declared. "Including this hunk, Naraku, here?" Kagome gave a nervous laugh.

"Where do I sign up?" Eri declared, as she looked him over appraisingly.

Suddenly, Ayumi gasped, "Kagome, when did you get a tattoo?"

"Tattoo, I don't have a-" Kagome fumbled.

"Right there. I see it," they pointed to her neck, where Naraku's mark rested.

"Oh, that," another thing she couldn't explain, "it's, uh…" Would the lies ever end? They crowded around to get a better look.

"It is my mark," Naraku answered for her.

"Your mark is a spider?" Eri questioned.

"Is it like a family crest of something?" Ayumi speculated.

"Why do you have his mark?" Yuka pressed.

"It's… tradition," Kagome supplied another half-truth.

"Like a brotherhood kind of thing?" Eri interrogated.

"Not exactly, don't yell at me for not telling you sooner, but Naraku is my…" she paused to think it over. _'Well, the closest term we have is husband, but that would totally make them freak,'_ she decided to use a milder term. "Boyfriend."

Her plea for silence went unheeded.

"You're boyfriend!"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"What will Hojo say? Poor guy."

"It must be pretty serious to get his mark tattooed on your neck."

"When did this happen?"

"So wait, that pregnancy test was for _you_ , wasn't it?"

"Your not knocked up are you?"

By now Kagome was twitching in mortification at the route these questions were taking and Naraku was thinking, _'They are even more invasive than Inuyasha.'_ Luckily, the kami decided to give her a reprieve and cut off the barrage with a high-pitched tolling. Kagome was saved by the bell; time for class. Kagome pulled Naraku along, glad to have room to breath again.

"What does this term, boyfriend, mean?" he asked, it not being one he was familiar with.

"It means you are mine, and girlfriend means I'm yours," she summarized. "It's a milder term than mate, but it's not really common or appropriate to be married at my age here, so it was just easier to use that term to people that wouldn't understand." He inclined his head in understanding. "Here is our first class, Algebra… oh shit, this in Mr. Harada's class…"

"The man from the nightclub?" Naraku asked, gaining an affirmative hum. "He will not recall."

"Are you sure?" she already had a hard enough time keeping up in school, last thing she needed was to get in trouble.

"I could have erased his entire life if I so chose," Naraku reminded. "Yes; I am sure."

Stepping into the classroom, the teacher looked up from his clipboard, straight at Naraku, "You are the student guest, I take it?" He didn't even look at Kagome any more than to associate the two, since it was Mrs. Higurashi that had told the school such.

"Yes," Naraku's deep voice instantly sent the female's hormones into a tizzy.

"Very well, Higurashi, you will assist your guest. Okumo, sit next to Higurashi, please," his monotone voice suggested. Kagome let out a breath of relief; that went smoother than expected.

Naraku could already hear the whispers, nearly every female in the classroom was talking about him, and being a demon, he heard every word.

"He's so tall, and built."

"How did Higurashi snag such a sexy piece?"

"I doubt he's into her."

"You only say that because you want him."

"Did you hear that voice?"

"Imagine how he'd sound in be-"

"Okay class," the teacher began, "please turn to chapter 7, today we cover the quadratic formula."

' _Out of the frying pan and into the fire,'_ Kagome thought. _'I hate math…'_

* * *

Sitting out front of Kaede's hut, Miroku calmed his mind and let his senses focus and refine in meditation as he frequently did, but this time, he was having a hard time keeping the serene feeling. A growl echoed around the area. 23, he counted to himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried to refocus.

"It's been way too long," the growling demon paced in front of him, making it impossible to focus.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying to gain his attention, but was all but ignored as he continued walking back and forth.

Another growl, 24, and he'd only been counting for the last hour.

"They've been there way too long," Inuyasha muttered again, only to growl again, 25.

"Who, and where?" Miroku spoke louder this time. The sooner Inuyasha calmed down, the sooner he could meditate.

"Kagome and Naraku," he snarled back as if it was obvious.

"They've been alone together for far longer than this," Miroku reminded, "it's only been a few days."

"But they are in _her_ time, there is no one to stop him there," Inuyasha snapped.

"I see," Miroku acknowledged. "If you are so worried, why don't you go check to make sure he hasn't taken over the future."

"Yeah," Sango agreed coming out of the hut, "I could certainly use a little peace and quiet."

"Keh, like I care," Inuyasha scoffed, but was gone in the same breath.

"That didn't take much convincing," Shippo teased, knowing Inuyasha was going to go do just as suggested.

"What do you think he'll find?" Sango asked the others.

They all shared a knowing look. "…Sit," they all concluded at once.

Inuyasha came back only a few minutes later, looking rather disappointed.

"Well?" Miroku pressed, still in meditation pose, but now with a red mark on his cheek to go with it.

"The barrier," was all Inuyasha said. Naraku's barrier was still up, and it encompassed the well. He thought he could break it, since adamant barrage could go right through Naraku's personal barrier last he knew, but the spears just fazed through without letting the whole of it weaken. He guessed it was because his spears hadn't hurt or weakened Naraku himself with the strike, and thus the barrier remained strong. What was happening on the other side of the well?

"You don't think this was Naraku's plan, do you; to get to Kagome's world and prevent you from following?" Sango worried now, none of them had realized what was going on until it was too late.

Inuyasha growled before dashing back towards the barrier, determined to get through and protect Kagome.

* * *

Naraku felt like he'd been thrown into some kind of brothel with how openly the females ogled him. Was this considered normal, or even acceptable now? It was almost disturbing.

"Who can solve for X?" Mr. Harada asked the students, gaining no volunteers. "Higurashi."

Sitting behind him, Naraku could feel her unease as she tried to come up with an answer. He looked over the equation and the symbols seemed to float right off the board and form the answer in his head with little effort.

' _Why me? I swear, he must remember something if he's singling me out like this,'_ she ranted to herself, furiously scanning her notes for help. _'I don't know; I don't get it.'_

"X = 3r/y," she heard the deep voice in her head, not even realizing a strand of Naraku's long, inky black hair had wound its way around her pinky finger.

"Higurashi?" the teacher beckoned an answer, not in a particularly kind manner either.

"Uhh, 'X = 3r/y'," she guessed. It was better than any calculations she had.

"That is correct, you may just pass my class after all," the teacher turned his attention back to the board, but Kagome noted the strand of hair was still around her finger.

"Thank you," she thought, hoping he was reading her thoughts still. "But how did you see that so quickly?"

"I read your school texts the night we stayed in that cave," he explained and the memory of another world in another time floated back to both of them, "and I _never_ miscalculate."

"You read my math book? So, you understand this stuff," she mentally queried, wondering how anyone could find her math textbook interesting enough to read _willingly_.

"Easily," he agreed. He was barely even paying attention to the teacher; he didn't need to.

"That means you can help me study," she grinned with glee at their mental conversation, only drawing odd looks from the other students. She didn't seem to notice.

Before long, the piercing sound of a "bell" signaled that is was time for the next class. His ears would be ringing for a good few minutes after that assault to his senses. Kagome led him from one class to another throughout the day, and he didn't miss noticing how the same female that was leering at him the entire first class seemed to be in nearly every single one of Kagome's classes. She appeared older, and Kagome had explained classes were sorted by age unless someone was held back for failing or advanced for good marks. That either meant Kagome was smarter or this female was intellectually useless.

They were now headed for lunch, a mid-day meal to get a reprieve from the barrage of information that he had little use for. They waited in line until the "food" came into view. "Are you sure any of this is edible?" Naraku asked as he looked over the selection. He wasn't really hungry, but even starving he might not opt to eat any of _this_.

"Some of it is questionable, but the fruit salad is a pretty safe bet," Kagome picked up the bowl and Naraku continued walking with her. She brought them outside to go sit under a tree, side by side.

"Kagome, there you are," a bright, male voice called.

"Oh, hi, Hojo," Kagome tried awkwardly to dissuade what she knew was going to happen, _'Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out.'_ She didn't even want to think about how Naraku would react to such a blatant trespass.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight?"

' _Shoot. He asked me out.'_

* * *

(A/N: It's just never-ending awkward situations for poor Kagome today.)


	14. Chapter 14: Rejection

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Previously:

"Kagome, there you are," a bright, male voice called.

"Oh, hi, Hojo," Kagome tried awkwardly to dissuade what she knew was going to happen, _'Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out.'_ She didn't even want to think about how Naraku would react to such a blatant trespass.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight?"

' _Shoot. He asked me out.'_

* * *

Chapter 14: Rejection

Kagome shifted nervously in her seated position besides Naraku, hoping with all she had that the potentially volatile demon wouldn't get upset. She could already feel his aura rising up; she had to dispel this quickly, "You see, Hojo, the thing is-"

"Is that scoliosis bothering you still?" he quickly inquired. "If it hurts to sit for that long, we could just go have dinner instead. Do you like foreign food? I know a great place that just opened."

"I can't, I-" again he cut her off, making assumptions as to her reasoning. Now if he'd let her finish, he might have understood her current status, but being as dense as he was, it eluded him.

"I know. You probably have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. I'd be happy just to have you come over to my house and study," he relayed how he just wanted her time in whatever activity she preferred.

' _My house,'_ echoed in Naraku's mind, which was slowly being clouded with anger due to the overtly presumptuous boy before him. How dare he think to court her when she was already his! "Boy!" Naraku's voice boomed as he stood to his full height and towered over the human. Even being disguised as a human himself, he was still taller and more muscular than the other, not that appearances portrayed his full capabilities.

"Oh, hello there," Hojo greeted with a friendly demeanor, despite the other's harsh tone. "You must be Kagome's friend that I heard about. How do you like our school?"

"You will cease your pursuit of Kagome immediately," Naraku ordered, ignoring the mundane question.

"I don't believe that is your call to make," Hojo's voice firmed slightly towards the abrasive male, but then softened towards Kagome. "So, what do you say, Kagome? Do you want to do anything later?"

Naraku strode between them, using his body to block Kagome from sight as she too, scrambled to her feet, "If you so much as look at my mate with such intentions again I will not hesitate to gouge your eyes from their sockets before tearing you limb from limb." Hojo stepped back at the threat but did not appear near as afraid as Naraku would have liked.

"Naraku, that's uncalled for," Kagome chided. "I already told you, you can't just go killing people here." Hojo tensed at the way she said that, as if him killing people was routine wherever he came from.

Hojo stepped to the side to see Kagome again, a defiant act in Naraku's mind. "What did I just tell you, Whelp?" Naraku growled lowly.

Kagome could tell Naraku was about to lose what little composure he had left and could not risk that. She needed to stop this now, "Hmm, I _bet_ I could get _Kikyo_ to teach me how to make a subjugating rosary…"

Naraku's eyes widened and he turned around to face her threat, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," she corrected, hands on her hips and glare on her face. "If you don't control your temper, I'll have no other choice." He looked between her and the boy before growling.

"Then deal with it before I do," he warned darkly, the threat in his voice not aimed at her, and took a few steps back, keeping his domineering presence nearby.

Kagome let out a breath, relieved that Naraku had backed down. That was some quick thinking on her part about the rosary. Now for Hojo, "I can't go anywhere with you-"

"I understand, you're probably busy with-" Hojo interrupted again.

"Hojo!" Kagome's voice rose in volume, just below yelling. "Stop interrupting me. The reason I can't isn't because of some illness or schoolwork; I can't because I'm seeing Naraku." She gestured to the man behind her, arms crossed and glare across his face.

"But, I thought _I_ was your boyfriend," Hojo sounded taken back and a little sad, but mostly confused.

"We never even went on a real date, Hojo; it was always my friends saying yes for me and not giving me any other option," she reminded. "Look, you're a nice guy, just not my type, okay?"

"Isn't _he_ a little violent for you," the rejected boy took a different route; trying to show her he was better. "He seems like bad news, Kagome. You should really be with someone who will treat you better." Naraku's growl echoed around them again, and it didn't register to the dense boy how unnatural that was.

"I have made my choice, Hojo," Kagome stood her ground. "I expect you to respect that."

"If that is what you want," he responded with skepticism, sending a scowl towards Naraku before walking off. She could breath again. How many times was this that she had held her breath now?

"Are there any more past suitors I need be aware of?" Naraku's voice sounded clipped, like he was dissatisfied that the boy still lived.

"Umm," Kagome thought about it, "Nope, that was all, I think."

"Good," he grumbled, "I tire of this Déjà vu."

* * *

When Kagura first surfaced from the time frozen lake that Kaguya cast her into, she was alone. She wondered over Kanna's fate but found her absent. Did she escape, or get trapped below? She didn't notice how the void child kept silent watch over everyone, including her.

Taking flight, the wind demon _flew_. She soared without a worry or care, without burden or chains. She cast herself about in the gusty sky without a shred of purpose or friendship, without aim and concern, without… anything.

Then it hit her, as if she had lost her heart all over again; she was free, but she was _alone_. She could fly wherever she wanted to go, but where was that? She had no destination, no one to pass the time with. Glancing up into the darkening sky, she caught sight of the crescent moon and remembered the one person she always wanted to go to: Lord Sesshomaru. She had turned her feather around that night and headed west, scouring his lands for the slightest glimpse of silver hair blowing in her conjured breeze.

She was free now, that meant she could go wherever she wanted, and she wanted to be with him. Her search, though lengthy, retold of the events leading to her late master's demise; it had been Sesshomaru that killed him after all, or so the word on the wind told her. It would give her a premise to showing herself before him, when she found him. He had saved her life, freed her from that monster's grasp, and now she could repay that debt by staying at his side. It was a form of servitude she would gladly enter into, because it was one of her own choosing. The haunting loneliness of solitude would no longer weigh her down, for she was the wind, free to go wherever she wanted.

The Lord of the Western Lands proved elusive as always, but eventually, she caught the sight she'd been straining to see. Striding leisurely across an open meadow, he led his pack onward, to some unknown location to all but him. The human child that followed him ran sporadically through the grasses, picking flowers as her spread out arms encountered the stalks. The irritating voice of that green toad squawked on about formal matters, and the dragon-beast lumbered after them.

Only a second after she spotted them, did he look up at her. Her heart, now in her chest, skipped a beat at the sight. He had been perfect before, but now, he had his left arm back. Resting on his hip was two swords; one she had seen before, but one of them was different. Despite those superficial changes, he still looked as he always had to her; stunning, powerful, and perfect.

His sharp golden eyes followed her approach and descent, giving no hint as to his mood. She disembarked her feather and landed in a kneeling crouch before him, sending the child scurrying to hide between the dragon's legs and the imp to screaming at her.

"Kagura, what business have you here?" the deep rumble of his voice sent her heart fluttering, something so simple, but she had longed for such a feeling in her chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed, a wry smile on her lips, "is what I heard true; are you the one who _killed_ Naraku?"

"That's right, Witch," Jaken retorted, "are you here for revenge? Your lucky to be alive simply for being associated with such a vile being."

"Jaken," one word ceased the incessant squawking. "I do not repeat myself, Kagura." His voice held warning; he wanted to hear her purpose.

"You set me _free_ , Sesshomaru," she explained, lowering her voice in a sultry manner as if the syllables spoken were the most erotic thing on this plane to her. "With Naraku's death, my _heart_ was returned to me; it now _beats in my chest_ once again. Can you not _hear_ it?" He glared at her for the mocking insult. "You _saved me_ from the hell I was chained in; _liberated me_ from a waking nightmare. My _life_ belongs to _you_ , Sesshomaru. You may do with me, _as you see fit_." Her words hung heavy in the air; the offer of more than just her life clearly visible.

A woman who smells exactly like the vile scum he recently dispatched; a filthy incarnation insinuating he would have any sexual interest in her. She was sorely mistaken if she took him for having such low standards; he does not bed _lowly_ demons. There was only one thing he wanted from her, "Leave." She startled back with a gasp, so sure he wouldn't decline. From the moment Kagura landed, Rin had been cowering and the scent of her fear only caused him even more irritation at the female standing before him now. Kagura was not to be trusted, especially not so near someone who he deemed significant to himself. The wind demon's feelings towards him were clear; she wanted him. And when she found out he favored the human child over her, her "humble servitude" would turn to jealous rage and put Rin's life in danger. She went against her creator, the very being that gave her life no matter how twisted it was, and was too volatile and unstable to have any reliance on.

"Wha- But, Lord Sesshomaru," she searched for something that could change his mind. "I could be of _use_ to you."

"You have nothing that I want," his gaze hardened further at her reluctance to obey. "Step aside, unless you would like assistance in following your creator." His raised claws flashed in the sunlight, making the demoness stumble out of his path.

Her mind was spinning out of control. _No_ , she didn't want to go. She was the wind, she could go wherever she _wanted_ ; nothing, _no one_ could command her. She was _free_ ; she was… free. But this wasn't what she wanted… She didn't want to be _alone_ , "Please, reconsider."

"No," she fell to her knees at the words. "You have the freedom you longed for," he made no move to acknowledge her submissive posture as he moved to continue his trek, "embrace it; do something with your life." He moved off, leaving her there to either crumble under her own weight, or soar like the wind. He could not be her _purpose_ ; she had to find it within herself first.

* * *

It didn't take much to get Naraku into a calmer mood, or maybe _calmer_ wasn't the word, but less angry. All Kagome had to do was redirect his attention onto something _else_ ; a _specific_ something else that wasn't helping his current concentration on the boring old hag of an instructor before him now. He was glad his clothing was only an illusion; he could not imagine having to deal with the tension of an erection in such restrictive clothing as the school uniforms. Being illusory, he could also hide the physical reaction with ease. That little vixen, he would get her back for this.

"This week, class, we will be reading Romeo and Juliet," the teacher announced. Nearly every girl squealed in excitement and every boy groaned in misery.

"Yes," Kagome cheered. "I love this story."

"Why?" Naraku was a little cautious from the potent reactions around him.

"Because it's a classic; one of the most romantic love stories ever," from the swooning look in her eyes he now understood why the males were balking at the prospect. It was not something he would find interest in either, but curiosity and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge urged him on. Perhaps it would hold something of value. As the class took turns reading and analyzing the story paragraph by paragraph, at an _antagonizing_ slow pace, he read ahead. He finished the story just before the bell pierced his ears, signaling the school day was now over, and Kagome asked him what he thought of the over-romanticized book.

"It's a 3-day relationship between a 13 year old and a 17 year old that causes 6 _gruesome deaths_ ," he told her. "I rather liked it." He hadn't expected it to be so morbid; it was much better than the sappy romance he was under the impression it would be.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered out. "That can't be right. It's about a timeless love that they would rather die than be separated."

"Perhaps you should finish reading it," he suggested with a smug look.

"Oh, I forgot my book at class," she stopped suddenly, "be right back."

He was standing at the door of the school waiting for her return, when a feminine voice called to him, "Naraku Okumo, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said simply, noting this was the same girl that had been sending him suggestive glances all day. So she was finally approaching him now, was she?

"I'm Leiko Asahara," she introduced herself.

"What do you want?" his voice betrayed nothing.

"Why, I want _you_ ," she responded with a sly grin, thinking he had played right into her hand. "I want to feel that perfect body of yours on me, inside me, as you make me scream your name."

He scoffed at her ignorance. She had no idea that which his body consisted of; not the slightest _clue_ what he truly was, "You know not what you speak."

"Oh but I do," she stepped closer, placing her hands on him and tracing patterns on his chest with a finger. "Don't think me some modest little twit; I can give you anything you want, Sexy." He snatched up her wrist and pushed it away with a glare as she tried to trail it south.

"Do not touch me," his voice lowered to a dangerous octave once again today. It seemed this future world held the sole purpose of grating his nerves to the finest thread and he was nearing the point of showing them why that was a fatally horrific decision.

"Don't be like that," Leiko used body language to draw attention towards the revealed skin along her midriff, via her hands sliding under the fabric in what she must have thought to be an enticing gesture. "Surely a stallion such as yourself would find enjoyment sating your desires inside me."

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he was about to lose what little self-control he had left, "I am no horse." Those compliant, domesticated, and servile animals had nothing in common with the skilled and deadly predator he was.

"Yeah?" she questioned playfully, thinking they were talking in metaphors. "Than what are you? Perhaps a-"

"Spider," was his clipped response as he looked back towards were Kagome had run off to. He sensed her aura returning, but she was not within sight yet. The sooner she got back, the sooner he'd be rid of this new leach.

"Eww, why a spider," she was certainly not gaining any points as she tried to see how such a creepy crawly could hold enough sex appeal to be a euphemism for him. "Nah, I still don't see it." Or perhaps he should get rid of her before his mate returned, since after Kagome arrived, she would surely prevent him from acting as he wanted.

A cruel smile tilted up his lips, "Then I will show you." It wasn't only his body that made him a spider, but his _mind_ , and he was going to enjoy watching her frail soul shatter. Leiko thought that she had won, that he had decided to indulge her, especially as Naraku touched her cheek and leaned in. But instead of going to her lips, his voice filtered through her ear, "Your weakness is plain for all to see; no matter how many guys you let take you, it will never erase the memories of _him_." She gasped sharply. The fingers on her cheek opened the pathway into her mind, where he found her fears to use against her, as he was so very good at. "I have no interest in your disease and sex soaked body." His voice took on a cruel overtone, "You are nothing but damaged goods." Removing his grip, he let a little miasma rid his hand of her foul scent and watched sadistically as she collapsed to the ground.

This was the moment Kagome came running back to his side, having just missed the sight they would have made a few seconds earlier. She did catch the annoyed flair of his aura right away and looked between the two curiously, though. Naraku disregarded her questioning gaze and instead wrapped his arm around Kagome. They walked off together, but not without the girl on his arm glancing back over her shoulder to make sure the other student was okay.

"Is she alright?" Kagome worried over the sobbing figure behind them.

He wasn't sure he would ever understand her; even after that harpy attempted to steal her mate from her, Kagome was still concerned. Granted, she was probably too naïve to have picked up on that to begin with. "All that was exchanged was a few words," Naraku explained.

"Yes, but _your_ words are even more deadly than Inuyasha's _sword_ ," he smirked at her summation. Yes, they were.

"I simply reminded her that her worth does not lie in her sexual exploits," half-truth, but it could be taken as such. "She attempted to add me to her tally and did not take rejection well." He watched amusedly as Kagome tried to hide her anger at the girl, but he could see through it. She was not as pure and perfect as she tried to appear, for even she experienced negative feelings on occasion. "Females may have more rights and 'equality' in this era, but (if that girl's mind was any indication,) the general self-worth of many has diminished so severely that they feel they need to give away their bodies to any male who looks their way in order to be considered desirable. It's pathetic." Kagome couldn't help but agree with that trend in today's youth.

Once they finally got back home, Kagome collapsed herself on her bed and sighed out, "That had to be one of the most exhausting days of my life."

"I concur."

* * *

(A/N: Naraku's insinuation about Leiko's fear of _him_ , as Naraku worded it, can be extrapolated however you want. A past boyfriend that broke her heart, an abuser, or whatever; it makes no difference to the plot. I know Naraku's words were cruel, but that is who he is. It is quite the challenge keeping him just as sadistic as before, albeit softer towards Kagome, without causing problems in their relationship. Every relationship does have its problems though, and they will get their fair share. You should know me well enough by now that I don't let things stay perfectly happy for long. I think one more happy chapter, before things get angsty and the storyline will really get moving.)


	15. Ch 15: Present Actions, Future Decisions

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

 **Warning** : Lemon in this chapter! Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

Chapter 15: Present Actions; Future Decisions

* * *

After putting Leiko in her place, Naraku was no longer pestered by the other students. Rumors spread like wildfire on how cruel and uncaring he was, and it was only passing time between first and second period. Of course the little shrew had twisted the details around to make herself seem a saint that was just offering her assistance with schoolwork, but the results were much to his liking. Instead of lust, most girls now looked at him with fear and revulsion. Now _this_ , he could get used to. He asked Kagome that previous night, after they return from school, if there was a way to convey in her customs that she was claimed, since humans did not understand a demonic mark. He wanted to find a way to dissuade overzealous suitors, on both sides. She told him that humans wore rings once they were married, and that was the indication they used. It would seem though, that it would no longer be necessary after word had circulated.

"Did you hear what he did to poor Leiko?" the whispers filtered to his ears and Kagome practically skipped down the hallways beside him; completely oblivious.

"I heard he hit her."

He also noticed the males were keeping their distance too, no doubt a result of the same, or perhaps a different rumor. He _had_ issued a death threat to that Hojo boy as well.

"Hey, you said you were strong, right?" one boy whispered to another. "Prove it, teach him a lesson."

The second boy shook his head, "No thanks!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a death wish; I heard he killed someone before."

These humans, they were right to fear him.

"Let's see, our next class today is," Kagome read off of her schedule, "physical education. Yesterday we had a Co-ed game, but today the teacher said we would separate into groups by gender. Just pick an activity and don't out compete us weak humans by too much, okay?" She giggled at her own joke before disappearing into girl's locker room. He went to the boy's locker room and altered his illusion before coming back out. He saw Kagome being dragged off by her three friends and figured she should be fine for an hour or two.

He walked by each of the fields, observing the different games and finding little entertainment until he heard a group of boys hollering, "We need one more player to help _crush_ the red team!" Naraku had not a clue what this activity was, but it sounded violent, so perhaps he would enjoy it. "Hey, do you know how to play?" The boys tossed an oblong object to Naraku, who caught it easily and eyed it curiously. It was similar to that soccer ball Souta kicked around in that it was filled with air, but it was shaped differently. The students were hoping the large, imposing, and rumored to be merciless, guest student would join them.

"I am unfamiliar with this endeavor," Naraku conveyed.

"That's okay, we'll teach you," the youth declared and received the ball back. The boy gave a quick rundown of the game and Naraku focused in on the objective. Use his team's strengths to get the "football" to the other end of the field, easy enough. "Okay, here is our play." The boy was pointing to a crudely drawn diagram on a black board. Naraku could see several poor tactical decisions from the team captain, as the boy called himself, drew himself into the star position of quarterback, even though he was obviously lacking. Naraku looked over the quieter humans, easily picking out strengths and weaknesses and just as soon as the boy was about to disperse the group to the field, Naraku stepped up, took the chalk and reconfigured the diagram. "Hey, what the hell?" Naraku drew one of the smaller guys in the star position, organizing it based on highest success rate. The smaller human would be easier to avoid getting caught and faster. "I thought you said you didn't know this sport." The team captain boy was growing aggressive from having his authority usurped.

"I am well versed in battle tactics, the foundation is the same," Naraku clarified.

"Yeah right," the boy didn't believe that for a second, "like we're going to listen to you." He ushered them to the original plan and they played a few rounds under his direction. They made no progress, for whereas Naraku _could_ out maneuver all of them, he chose not to. It was amusing watching their "team captain" get brought to the ground by the opposing team.

Naraku just laughed at the grass-stained youth, "Fine, if you think you are so smart, let's see you do better." Naraku's smirk at having won made the boy grow uneasy in his vicinity. They had lost ground, but that was easily remedied. He sketched out the pattern and the others looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure? It looks crazy."

"Unless you would rather get brought to the ground again," Naraku reminded.

"We have nothing to lose, I guess," the boy relented. "Let's try it." Much to the previous team captain's surprise, they made a touchdown from only about 20 yards from their own goal line, travelling nearly the entire length of the field in one round. It was unheard of, but it worked.

"Wow, how did you know that would work?" the awed teammates gushed.

"Something as simple as a mere game is child's play to me," this was nothing compared to life and death struggles over the Shikon Jewel shards. Needless to say, he succeeded in "crushing" the other team.

(A/N: I know just about nothing about football, but I do recall my high school's football coach having such diagrams, so I went off of that. And I know even less about Japanese games, hence why I stuck to American.

I am also unfamiliar with Japanese customs, school systems and such, so please forgive any holes or bouts of misinformation.)

* * *

"Slow down, guys," Kagome complained as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi pulled her along. "Where are we going?"

"You said you have been learning archery, right?" Eri recalled.

"Uhh, yeah," Kagome thought on it. More like _had_ to learn.

"Can you show us?" Ayumi requested.

"Maybe teach us a bit?" Yuka suggested hopefully.

"Well, I'm no pro, but I'll do what I can," Kagome smiled. At least _they_ wouldn't compare her skills to Kikyo.

Thunk! Kagome's arrow hit the target, not dead center, but in the smallest circle none-the-less.

"Wow, you _are_ good," her friends praised, making her blush. "So tell us, is Naraku that guy you said that the two-timer caught you kissing?"

Her face went even redder, "Umm, kinda, yeah."

"You said you didn't like him," Eri reminded. "What happened to change that?"

"He, uhh, was very… persistent," Kagome poked her fingers together awkwardly.

"Oh, come on, Kagome," Yuka insisted. "Details, what brought you two close enough to get his _mark_ tattooed on your neck?"

She gulped nervously, remembering just how she got it, "He told me he wants to… marry me," they all gulped at once, "but we're waiting," she jumped in with before they could object. Mate, marry; it was the closest term.

"So you're kind of engaged to him?"

"Even though he's totally violent and dangerous?"

"Kagome, he's never hurt _you_ , has he?"

"No, he hasn't hurt me," she derailed that right away. _'Not recently, at least.'_ "Where is all _this_ coming from?" Yes, she knew he was dangerous, but he hadn't shown that here, had he?

"Well, you know, we heard he punched Leiko."

"And sent her to the hospital with a black eye."

"A guy like that can't be trusted."

"Guys… I was there," she sighed exasperatedly. "He never hit her, all he did was talk to her."

"So it's just a rumor then."

"I guess we should've known that, seeing as she is here today. Black eyes don't heal that fast."

"And can't really be covered up that flawlessly with makeup either."

"Mhmm," they all agreed.

"Anyways, who's next?" Kagome chimed, holding out the bow and changing the subject.

* * *

"How long are we to remain here?" Naraku inquired on their walk back to the shrine.

"Well, this year is almost over, but then I still need to finish school, so 2 years," he stiffened at her words. Two years, he was not particularly pleased with this era and didn't want to spend that much time here. "But we can go back on the weekends to visit."

"Why do you wish to finish school if you will be living in the past?" he couldn't see the point.

"Well, I'll eventually get back to this time, and I'd rather not have to reenroll in 500 years," she shrugged. That was right; somehow, she survives the 500-year gap.

"And once you complete your education?" he asked, trying to visualize their future.

"Then we can stay in the past," she smiled up at him.

"Hn," two years here in exchange for 500 years in the past, it didn't sound as daunting that way.

"Use this time to learn all you can," she suggested. That was a good idea; it would give him the edge against his enemies. Make it so he could protect her better.

* * *

Naraku attended school with her for the rest of the week. Today was Friday, and afterwards they would return through the well. Could the day possibly crawl by any slower? He checked the clock on the wall and wondered if it had actually run backwards. This week was nearing torture, four days since he had been able to have her like he wanted. If only this class, and the three more after it, would hurry up and end, then he finally could. He had a substantial ability to be patient, but waiting was only acceptable when he could watch a scheme unfold and ensnare his victims. He hated resisting when what he wanted was right there, but there was little he could do about it. Kagome was less receptive under her mother's roof, and during the day they were here. He would have to bear with it, unless…

Kagome remained oblivious to what was going on around her, focused intently on copying the material being written on the board. She only became aware as the teacher slouched to the ground and let out a loud snore. Her head shot up and she looked around, every single student was asleep, except for her and Naraku. That's when she saw it; the classroom was enshrouded in a light cloud of colorless miasma. She could only "see" it because of the demonic energy laced between the wisps. "What did you do?" her tone discontented.

"They are merely sleeping and will awaken once the miasma is purified," he explained with a mischievous smirk. Just as expected, her purity made it so his toxins did not affect her; she held an aura around her that purified any of the mist that dared get close.

"But I don't have any arrows with me to purify it," she fretted, her mind running in circles. Why would he suddenly do this? There had to be a reason.

"There is another way to get your powers to flare," he suggested with lascivious intent.

She gasped, finally understanding what he was after, "Pervert. All you had to do was wait until this evening."

(A/N: Lemon Alert!)

"I tire of waiting," he stated and moved over to trap her in her chair with his looming form, one arm on each side blocking the way out.

"What! You mean now? Here?" she floundered as he picked her up. "In front of all these people!"

"They are trapped in sleep and will not awaken," he purred into her ear. "Not even if you scream."

"But, what if someone else comes through the door?" she pointed out another possible outlet that could catch them as he set her on the teachers desk. Luckily, this professor kept her space uncluttered and nothing needed to be brushed aside.

"My barrier cannot be breached so easily," he slid her legs apart and lifted her skirt.

He really had thought of everything. "But-" her protests were halted by the delicious friction. "Ahh!" His dipped head found her already heady with the scent of arousal; despite all her feeble protests, she wanted him. Her hands flew to his head as his impossibly long tongue pierced her core. An uncontrollable moan escaped her before she could tamp down on the urge and her eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was roused by the noise.

"I told you," Naraku spoke as he stood up, "they will not wake." She turned her head back only to see him free himself from the feudal lord garb he usually wore; he must have dropped his modern illusion. His large hands gripped her thighs, pulled her closer to the edge of the wooden desk, and lay her ankles over his shoulders. The pleasure-filled cry that shot forth from her slender throat only added to his satisfaction with the situation. "Scream for me."

She did just as he commanded, having no control over the matter with how expertly he played her body. Bringing her close but backing off; tracking just how much desire she built up, he kept her just out of reach of that end. He needed to edge her enough to make them both finish at once. She practically growled as he denied her release once again.

"Once you peak, our tryst will come to a repose," he breathed into her ear, "for you will awaken these humans." She understood what he meant; if he let her explode first, they would have to stop before he could settle his own urges.

"Ah," she expelled out as he began building her up, "then take me, how you want." His eyes flashed a wicked red in satisfaction before he flipped her over, chest pressed onto the cool wood, and knees still pulled tight to her chest; all without missing a beat to the rhythm he had building up a crescendo.

"Hold on tight," he warned and her small hands gripped onto the edges of the desk before he started plowing her mercilessly. Her voice came out unrestrained as the sound of skin on skin reverberated around the classroom. She was sure the entire desk was scooting across the floor.

She couldn't hold back any longer; she was going to burst, "Na- raku!" She tried to warn him as her body quivered with intense tremors. Seconds later, his body slammed into hers in erratic patterns. His deep voice groaned out as he followed her.

"This was just a sample, we will finish once we return," he divulged to her before withdrawing and replacing his illusion. He was far from done with her, but it would do for now. Even purified from the room, the miasma would take a few minutes to clear from the student's systems.

Walking, or rather waddling, back to her desk, Kagome tried to resume a posture of calm and lay her head on the desk like the rest of the students. Sleep filled groans soon filled the room before one student called out, "Teacher, you fell asleep."

"I, what?" Ms. Arakawa rose back to her feet.

"You fell asleep," the student repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be the sleep deprivation from grading all those essays," she found the excuse.

"Does that mean we can skip the quiz, it would give you _less to grade_ ," a sly student proposed.

"You apparently need the rest," another added, catching onto the end goal.

"Yeah, I'll skip the quiz as long as no one tells the principal I fell asleep," she agreed.

"Yeah!" cheers erupted.

* * *

(A/N: I am sorry, but I need to put all my stories on **HIATUS** until I deal with some real life stuff. I promise I will finish this story eventually, can't get the later scenes out of my head enough not to, but this comes first. The story will pick up speed when I return.)


	16. Chapter 16: Rough Patch

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 16: Rough Patch

(A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and worry not, I am well. Your concern and understanding is much appreciated. I am still very busy, but just couldn't cut out writing all together. I have about 7 chapters done as of now (minus editing), and will post weekly for this story _only_ until I run out of material. I am preparing to move, started a new job, and primary caregiver to an overactive 4 year old among other things that I've been procrastinating for way too long; so I may go on another hiatus once these 7 are posted. That being said this story is my baby and I can't shake it from my mind. With any luck, reviews will get me working on it at a speed in which I can keep up under these reduced time allotments.)

* * *

"Don't worry, Gramps," Kagome reassured. "I caught up on most of my school work and Naraku is an excellent math tutor. My education is back on track now." The aging priest was not fond of her being on the other side with a demon for a mate, and was coming up with excuses to keep his eyes on her.

"But what about your illnesses, you need your rest, Young Lady," he shoved his finger in the air like he found the holy sutras himself with this reason.

"Gramps, those are _fake_ , remember?" Kagome droned.

"You're the one who thought them up, Father," Mrs. Higurashi came to the rescue.

"Oh, are you sure?" his thoughts derailed.

"Why don't you go look for that artifact you were talking about earlier," Mrs. Higurashi suggested wisely. "Kagome will return in a few days and you can tell her its story when she does." The diversion worked and gramps shuffled off to rummage through his storage shed. "You have fun, Dear, but don't forget what I told you now."

"Mom!" Kagome blushed fiercely. Her mother had given her "the talk" only last night, focusing in on protection and even asked Naraku if there were demon versions of STD's. It was mortifying. "I know already. I'll be home in a few days." Naraku found amusement at her discomfort and gave her mother a brief nod before taking Kagome down the well. Finally, they would be going home, away from this unfamiliar landscape, away from Kagome's reasons to halt his advances. He had been anticipating this for quite some time now and couldn't wait to get her alone. Oh the things he would do to-

"What happened here?" she voiced his thoughts exactly as he leapt them both out of the well's depths. Even before his feet could touch ground, they both caught sight of the disaster lacing the land. Adamant spikes lay in clusters everywhere. Trees were toppled like dominoes, wooden splinters from the castle marked where the building had once stood tall, and the gardens were all but destroyed; it was a mess, and there was only one person they knew who could produce unlimited adamant spears: Inuyasha. The barrier was still intact, but it could not defend against physical intrusions. That meant he must have been hacking away at it for a significant amount of time in order to make this much chaos. "Did Inuyasha do this?" Kagome wandered around the devastation, touching the destroyed pieces of their home.

"It would seem so," Naraku trailed his gaze over what used to be the castle he built for Kagome, enchanted as it were, reduced to splinters by that intolerable dog. A growl built in his throat.

"Why would he do this? Was he able to get through your barrier?" she asked, trying to figure out how he managed to trash the place to begin with.

Inuyasha's scent was completely absent from the area, he had not stepped through the barrier, "No, only the physical spears from his adamant barrage can-" Naraku stopped talking when he felt a force on the exterior of his barrier. "Get down!" He jumped at her, knocking her flat to the ground and keeping her from hitting too hard via the use of tentacles, as more adamant spears soared over them.

Kagome only had a second to comprehend what was going on before her back was pressed against the hard ground with Naraku atop her. She heard him grunt in pain but couldn't see what the problem was with his thick, wavy hair blocking her view. "Naraku, are you okay?!" her hands were already searching him where her eyes couldn't. Her throat constricted tightly when her fingers sunk into something wet and warm. Her hand withdrew and she saw the dark red liquid dripping from her pale fingers. "You're bleeding!"

"I know," he ground out, not near as fazed by the large adamant shard in his side as the fact that it would have been Kagome impaled if he hadn't acted fast enough. Inuyasha nearly cut her down, and Naraku felt the anger pressing on his temples as he ground his teeth together in futile attempt not to erupt. He tentatively sat up, only once he was sure the barrage had ended. They needed to stop the idiot's actions before another attack came flying towards them. Kagome didn't seem to catch this urgency, and began fussing over a wound that would heal on its own. "We need to leave, then you may attempt to heal me faster than my own powers are capable of." He ripped the painful spike free, and his flesh already began to close up the gapping puncture. Kagome insisted on helping him to his feet, and he decided it better to let her than waste time arguing over its futility; he needed to get her out of there fast, first and foremost.

"Almost there," she pointed out, noting how Naraku's posture gave no clue to his still healing injury. She glanced down to see him basically stitching himself together. She wondered if it was pride or just not feeling pain as severely as she would that allowed him to move unhindered.

* * *

"There goes another Adamant Barrage," Shippo commented to Miroku from where they sat nearby. Inuyasha's mental state had been getting more and more unstable the longer he failed to get to Kagome and "save her era from Naraku." They each had their own theories on just what was happening on the other side, ranging from complete devastation to nothing permanently harmful. They were primarily here to keep Inuyasha from losing his mind, but he still attacked the barrier on occasion. This had been going on for a few days now, and they alternated keeping watch.

"Hey, did you see that?" Inuyasha asked his two friends.

"See _what_ , Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, voice full of boredom.

"The barrier, it flickered," he clarified, staring at it intently. "That attack must have weakened it. If I keep this up, it's sure to come down." He raised the fang over his head, letting the blade turn to diamond.

"I think you are starting to see things, Inuyasha," Shippo brushed it off.

"Shut it, Runt," the short-tempered hanyou snapped back. He _wasn't_ going crazy; he _knew_ he saw something.

"Wait! Has the barrier ever fluctuated before?" Miroku interrupted the immature spat.

"No, it must be just starting to weaken," Inuyasha smirked, proud that he was finally making progress. "I'll smash it to bits. Adamant," just as Inuyasha pulled his swing back, Miroku realized the only reason why the barrier would do anything different than it had these last few days. Naraku must have returned, and if he was in there, possibly struck by Tessaiga's last attack, there was a chance Kagome was with him! "Barrag-"

"Stop, Inuyasha!" the monk's words went unheard as the blade arched, the spears elongating from the sword as it neared its target.

A pale hand shot out of the cloaked barrier, clasping over Inuyasha's own on the hilt and halting the sword's progress a fraction of a second before it unleashed the devastating attack. " _Inuyasha_ ," the rest of the pale being followed, a pair of enraged, ruby eyes trained straight onto the reckless half-dog.

Inuyasha immediately picked up the scent of blood; a feeling of satisfaction was swiftly followed by dread as the realization that he broke their truce settled in his mind. His expressive ears twitched, torn between flattening at his failure and standing tall in the face of a renewed enemy. Neither stirred, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Naraku, slow down," a soft, concerned voice echoed around them. "You might reopen the wound." Kagome came running out behind him. He had been walking gently with her, but then dashed off faster than her eyes could follow.

Now Inuyasha's ears did flatten upon seeing the dark stain on Kagome's white shirt. Kagome had been in there too. Relief flooded him when he scented that the blood saturating her shirt was not hers, but Naraku's. "Lady Kagome, are you injured?" Miroku inquired worriedly, rushing to the scene before it escalated into a full-blown blood brawl.

"Huh?" she looked down and saw the sticky, dark red substance on her shirt. "No, I'm not hurt; Naraku got me out of the way. This is his blood."

' _Naraku got her out of the way!'_ the words reverberated in Inuyasha's mind. She had been _that_ close, how could he have been so _stupid_. Inuyasha's grip lessened and Naraku took the opportunity to separate the dangerous sword from its master. Tessaiga reverted to its harmless form before Inuyasha even registered what happened, "Hey, give it back!"

Miroku could easily pick up on the tension in the air, punctuated by the rumbling growls that both demons where emitting; one wrong word and an all out war would break out. Inuyasha had been unstable enough to begin with, and Naraku was just waiting for a reason to strike now. Kagome, she was the key. Despite her bloody ordeal, she appeared relatively calm; just worried over Naraku's wound, which would undoubtedly heal long before this confrontation settled. If he could get her talking, perhaps she could calm them both down. "Lady Kagome," Miroku broke the stifling silence, "how was your trip to your world?" Inuyasha was worried about this, so calming the rash one first may diffuse the situation.

"Uh, it was fine," she answered slowly, not sure why he'd bring that up now when the two demons were seconds away from ripping each other apart.

"How did your family take your news?" he continued, fishing for just the right piece of information.

"Decently..."

"So there were no _lethal_ surprises?"

"Not really."

"He didn't try to take over your era and kill your family?" Inuyasha bluntly stepped into the conversation Miroku started for him.

"No! Why would you _think_ that?" Kagome bit back, now focused on Inuyasha.

"Well, I couldn't get to you," the hanyou tried to spell it out, "to make sure-"

"Fool," Naraku interrupted darkly, now seeing what drove Inuyasha to such idiotic actions. "Paranoia; that's why you did this!" His voice boomed heatedly and with a wave of his hand, Naraku opened the barrier, allowing them to see the devastation. They hadn't seen what was inside before, and could only imagine its former grandeur. Letting his eyes close briefly and lowering the volume in which he spoke to a dark decibel, he locked eyes with the scolded dog. "Has your _small_ mind realized yet that the cause of this wound," he stabbed Tessaiga into the ground next to him, "would have taken Kagome's _life_ had I not intervened." His voice may have been quiet, but his scathing tone stung Inuyasha worse that a thousand Siamyosho.

"Whoa, Naraku," Kagome tried to calm him. Inuyasha had pushed him beyond yelling; this was the "plotting your death in the most painful way" demeanor. "It was an accident, I'm sure."

"You defend this _cur_ ; after he nearly killed you?" Naraku turned his distaste for the situation towards Kagome. Her insistence on finding good in everyone got on his nerves, but it was that same trait that led her to him to begin with.

She shrugged it off, "It's not the first time, and he feels bad about it." Inuyasha tried to stand tall, but when he looked at Kagome, his flattened ears gave him away. She was right; it was not the first time he nearly lost her to his own stupidity.

Naraku sent a withering glare toward Inuyasha paired with a disgusted grunt before turning and vanishing into his barrier. The unspoken message lingered in the air, _'I will deal with you later.'_ He was far too close to exploding to think clearly; he did not need another bad decision to complicate matters, Inuyasha had already contributed enough of those.

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome started in on her admonishment after Naraku departed, "mind telling me why you destroyed our home?"

His posture finally drooped, "I thought Naraku's plan was to get to your time and take over it or something." She pulled Tessaiga from the ground and gave it back to him. "I couldn't get through to make sure you were safe."

' _He couldn't protect me,'_ she smiled at his concern. He really was just like a pet dog sometimes; driven beyond all reason to guard his pack. "I understand," he straightened up as she turned to follow after her mate, "but next time, exercise a little restraint, okay? Naraku has no intentions to hurt me." She turned and vanished back into the barrier. _'I would wager, that's the very reason he hasn't tried to kill any of my friends, even after being given sufficient reason to do so. If only Inuyasha could see that.'_

Jogging around the grounds, avoiding clusters of adamant shards, Kagome searched for where Naraku had gone. She called for him but received no answer. _'Fine,'_ she decided, closing her eyes and focusing her powers. _'If he won't respond, I'll find his aura instead.'_ The pure pink of her aura was instantly assaulted by the prickly, harsh, angry purple of his. There was no way to mistake that as anyone else. _'There!'_ Her legs propelled her around the wreckage until she found him wandering among the splinters of what used to be their chambers. He seemed to be looking for something specific. "Naraku, there you are," she panted, nearly out of breath as she watched him retrieve a blue orb from the wreckage and slip it into his sleeve. "Are you alright?" Suddenly, she could no longer sense his presence.

"I'm fine," he cut, malice leaking into his clipped voice. How badly he wanted to see that useless whelp beg for death, but not after a significant deal of torture. Had he done so, however, he would have lost the very reason he wanted to kill him in the first place; Kagome's absolute trust and love. Inuyasha took him to find enjoyment in torturing others, and of course he did, but that was not his highest priority. He used this assumption to disguise a bluff. Really, from the time Kagome became a prominent part of his life, his mate, he never intended to kill any of them and only issued bluffs to keep them passive as well, for her sake. He would need a stronger incentive once this truth was uncovered.

Kagome enveloping him into an embrace from behind startled Naraku out of his circular thoughts. "He didn't mean to do this," she tried to give comfort. Inuyasha had only been trying to make sure she was all right. Even though she chose Naraku, her friends would still do anything in their power to keep her safe. Naraku took damage for her too, and even though the wound was already sealed, attesting to how little it actually hurt him, she was still so very grateful that he would protect her just as fiercely. Maybe that would work to connect them. "You know, you're both more alike than you realize," Kagome began her comment.

" _What_ did you say?" Naraku tensed in her arms, pulling himself from her and turning his still aflame eyes onto her.

Kagome put her hand against her chest and swallowed loudly, "Well, I just mean-"

"I am _nothing_ like that mongrel," Naraku fumed, too absorbed in his own thoughts to listen to her. He couldn't believe she had just compared them, especially right after Inuyasha had nearly killed her.

Holding her hands up in surrender, Kagome tried to get the words out, "I didn't mean it lik-"

Very well, if she were going to compare him, he would do the same; two could play that game, "How pathetic you must feel…"

Kagome stumbled back, dreading where this was going, "Naraku, please listen, I-"

"-being nothing more than a replica of the past with which to pass the time," his words stabbed her through.

Kagome stood frozen at his cruel, angry words, trying to hold herself together. A whimper slipped out at the glare he was giving her, and the tears she was trying desperately to hold back followed. She turned, and she ran, deep into what was left of the gardens. Her feet slammed into the ground over and over, but she could feel nothing over the claws in her heart. Her hearing had been rendered mute by the repeating scene in her head and she did not stop until she was thoroughly lost and exhausted. Collapsing next to one of the few remaining trees, the fragile girl bawled her eyes out; her sobbing echoed unnaturally through the barrier enclosed space and reverberated her sorrow back to its cause.

* * *

Naraku cursed his temper the second the words left his mouth. He had been so angry about her seeing him the same as Inuyasha, or even _as_ Inuyasha himself, a replacement. Was that really all she saw him as, was that how she judged him; comparing his qualities with, with _him_ at every turn? It sickened him. But he knew she wasn't like that, she had never said anything like that before; it must have been the anger clouding his thoughts. That was the very reason he separated himself from the situation, to avoid lashing out at her. Why did she have to come after him? _'Because she was concerned,'_ he answered his own question. She was always thinking about him, trying to help him through his own turbulent darkness. His feet carried him of their own accord in the direction she fled as he berated himself for once again hurting her. How many times was he going to do this to her; she did not deserve it.

The scene he walked into rendered his breath caught in his chest. Kagome curled in on herself and the scent of salt overpowered the pungent aroma of blood he had yet to cleanse from his own person. Her cries echoed, giving her sorrow an eerie, unnatural quality and only intensified his regret. She mumbled to herself between bouts of sobbing and all he wanted to do was get her to smile again. It was his fault she was like this now.

"I didn't mean- hurt you," Kagome sobbed, talking to herself, still unaware he was there, "please, don't- mad. I'm so- sorry." What he said, it hurt; he said it because he knew it would hurt, even though they both already knew it was false. She had seen in his heart, after all; she _knew_ how he felt towards her, and her _alone_ , but that he would _intentionally_ try to hurt her out of anger… That she had said something that made him hurt enough to be pushed that far… The guilt of her own actions, of making him so mad as to go _there_ , to compare her to Kikyo, it tore at her. Worse yet, she had no idea what so say to him. How badly she wanted to run back, to try and apologize, but the fear that he would only glare at her or yell at her again brought on a fresh set of emotional tremors. All she wanted now was for him not to be mad at her; she was trying to help him.

Kagome didn't even notice as he approached; the fuyoheki masked his presence and her anguish kept her locked in her own little world until she felt him wrap her up and lift her into his lap. The simple action caused the dam to break and her cries to renew, but this time, her cries were of relief that he came for her. She turned in his hold and clung tighter to him, her tears soaking into his dark purple attire. _'He came; he came for me,'_ her mind chanted frantically.

As Naraku held her quivering body to his own, he discovered just how little importance his pride had to him, in comparison to her. She made him _feel_ ; he never _let_ himself feel like this before, but she routinely caused so many new outlooks. Despite the many years he had on her, he was like a child experiencing these mindsets for the first time. The fear of losing her overshadowed anything else. He would be nothing without her; life would not be worth living.

All of this to communicate, but words were cheap. If he recited that which was expected, it would hold little weight; she may question the sincerity. However, the _action_ of laying his pride aside for her, that would register stronger. No matter what she had to say, no matter how infuriating, he would make himself listen calmly. "You were trying to make a point," Naraku reminded, opening the conversation in invitation for her to speak what she had been trying to. She did not answer, the words stuck in her throat as she tried to decide if she should tell him her thoughts or not. It was no surprise that she was reluctant, given his prior reaction. "I wish to hear what you had to say."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes had returned to their normal, muted red. He wasn't angry anymore, "I w-wasn't trying to com-compare you to him, I promise." Kagome sniffled between words, trying to steady her voice. If anyone knew how it felt to be compared to someone else, it was she. She would never do that to him.

"I should not have reacted so harshly," Naraku admitted quietly, his form of an admission of wrong-doing, of regret, and apology.

"I was trying to point out, that as mislead as Inuyasha's assumption was, he was only trying to protect me," she explained, careful to make sure he knew she was not defending Inuyahsa, but giving his actions a motive, a _why_ , just as she had sought for Naraku so long ago. " _That's_ what you two have in common; you would both do anything in your power to protect me."

Naraku didn't say anything, just sat there thinking and it made Kagome all the more nervous that he would take it negatively again. "Some are more efficient at it than others," when he finally did speak, she let the breath she was holding out.

"But of course," she smiled through her tears at his joke. "I just thought maybe you two would get along better if you had some common ground."

"I should have known not to doubt you," Naraku admitted his misjudgment as he tightened his grip on the woman he regarded as more important than any dispute between himself and that dog. He would need to be far more careful, lest he drive a wedge between them greater than Inuyasha ever could.

Kagome understood as well, Naraku had his own emotional scars, cuts that ran deep and were oh-so-tender to the touch. As much as he thought it his job to protect her, it was her job to show him he was completely safe with her; he guarded her body, and she sheltered his heart.

* * *

(A/N: I know I've been portraying Inuyasha a bit unfairly, as a brash, thoughtless idiot, but don't worry, that will turn around shortly. You didn't expect him to be all-accepting of Kagome mating his worst enemy, did you?

Oh, and the blue orb is the fuyoheki, the artifact that hides the aura of its owner. Naraku had it stowed away safely somewhere in the castle and just now retrieved it.

Oh, and the start/reason for Inuyasha attacking the barrier is discussed in chapter 13: School and Paranoia, in case you need a refresher.)


	17. Chapter 17: Transition

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 17: Transition

(A/N: As the title portrays, this is not the most interesting chapter, but it is necessary to not have any large gaps. Time will begin moving faster for this chapter. Remember the format; I count time from the point that Kagome and Naraku became mated, so +2 years means they have been together officially for 2 years. The first part of this chapter begins immediately after the last chapter, and will jump ahead where specified.)

* * *

"Do I have to?" Inuyasha complained as Kagome lorded over him.

"Yes," Kagome insisted. "You're the one who made this mess, so you are going to help clean it up." They had been gathering adamant shards for hours now with seemingly no end in sight. How many times had he used that technique anyways? Only a few minutes later, and Inuyasha was complaining again, letting his attitude run away with him.

"Can't you just pick a different spot to put your ugly castle?"

"And how would you suggest we move the well, Inuyasha?"

"You don't have to build it around the well," he countered, missing completely how the well needed to be protected for 500 years in order for her to travel back in time to begin with. "Just pick another spot because I'm done."

" _Inuyasha_ ," his ears twitched under her tone, and his steps froze, "We wouldn't have to be doing this if you hadn't wrecked it in the first place. Now, you can either get back to work, or you can SIT!" The predicted crash followed and effectively shut Inuyasha's mouth for a few seconds. "Now, you were saying Inuyasha?"

"I hate you," Inuyasha spit out along with a mouthful of dirt. They both knew he wasn't serious, just expressing his distaste.

"Good, now clean," she retorted back. "Maybe now you'll think twice before using Tessaiga like a wooden club. You're lucky you didn't hit the well during your little temper tantrum." Whether ancient magic or just luck, she didn't want to think about what would have happened if it had been damaged. She turned back around to continue picking up the smaller shards that she could handle, only to see her basket was once again overflowing. "I'll be back shortly, and I expect to see you making progress. Lest you want to be shown up so easily." There, that should get him moving. She giggled at the sight of him growling under his breath and glancing at Naraku to make sure he wasn't getting outpaced as she walked away.

With his mate being out of sight and hearing range, Naraku took the opportunity to inform Inuyasha of the latest outcome of his constant musings, "If you kill me, Inuyasha, you will also kill Kagome, and yourself." Naraku realized that in order for humans to thrive as they have, lesser, mindless demons would need to be culled; a task he was well suited for. So killing _him_ , would make it so Kagome was never born. And if she wasn't born, Inuyasha would still be bound to the tree, and only Naraku would be alive still, but without Kagome as motivation to rid these lands of demons, he wondered if he ever would, thus allowing humans to thrive and Kagome to be born. Most likely not. "Like it or not, our lives are tied together."

"You're lying," Inuyasha dropped his armful of adamant spikes, "there's no way you're that import-"

"I don't see you working Inuyasha," Kagome reminded as she returned with an emptied basket. Inuyasha growled to himself, Naraku could wait, but Kagome's temper was not to be pushed.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly, the adamant spikes were repurposed into a stunning, diamond-studded spiral staircase tower, and the castle was made livable again. Now it was time to go back to the future and continue her school schedule. Naraku accompanied her, but remained at her house to accumulate knowledge at his own, expedited pace, via the use of the computer. This left Kagome to fend off her friend's questions alone which was actually preferable.

"Kagome, you've been around a lot lately?" Yuka pointed out. "When are you going back for that shrine maiden training?"

"Oh, that's over with now, I can focus on school again," she reassured them. The plan was, after all, to stay here until she was all done with school.

"That's got to be a relief," Ayumi smiled.

"And Naraku? Has he gone back?" Eri pressed.

"Uhh, yeah," Kagome brushed the topic under the proverbial rug. "So, how have you guys been? Anything I've missed?" They began gossiping about boys and school drama, reminding Kagome of just how different their lives would be from hers.

* * *

The routine fell into place with ease, school on the weekdays, and back to the feudal era on the weekends. It was during one such weekend, when Naraku made an odd request, "I find myself hungry, ravenous even." His husky voice ghosted across Kagome's ear. "Care to accompany me on a _hunt_?"

She had a strong inclination this was no normal hunt, and gulped loudly. He had something planned, "A hunt for what?" Her voice was barely able to escape her throat; it had been quite a long time since he had her senses on edge like this. Her skin prickled enticingly under the malicious intent his very being was exuding. Was this what drew her to him to begin with, the forbidden, taboo, illicit sensation she got from him? It was downright addicting.

"Demons," he answered her question with a single word, a word that still left so many questions. "The scent of a young maiden's blood, especially when aroused, will act as the most intense lure and shorten the time in which I am gone." Bait? He wanted to use her as bait?! Just as she was about to lash out at the idea, he continued, "There are still many swarms that threaten the lives of many, their elimination is key to your birth."

He had a _reason_. Of course he had a reason; when didn't he? And if it was important enough to request her to come along… Kagome nodded, affirming her cooperation.

* * *

Tensions rose and fell (between Naraku and Kagome's friends) over the months that turned into years, but firm lines had been drawn, and neither side crossed them. It was an uneasy, but safe, truce, held in place for the mutual benefit it held. They were far from friends, or even allies, but life like this was easier for both sides if they were at least not blood enemies. Kagome suspected Kikyo as being a mayor player in Inuyasha standing down, almost to the point he never even crossed Naraku's path. The undead priestess was impossible to predict, but the most recent night she arrived at the village, Inuyasha's demeanor changed and he all but stopped trying to pick a fight. Instead, he resorted to mocking jabs; verbal sparing as a way to remind the spider that he was being watched. Naraku found the guard dog behavior bemusing and used the opportunities to glean the highest entertainment value possible. He had to keep his mind sharp somehow, and this was just another mental exercise.

The most notable changes seemed to occur with regularity; it seemed every weekend they learned of some new development that took place in the village, such as the birth of Sango and Miroku's twin girls. Kagome took to the role of aunt with ease, mothering the twins to give Sango a break nearly every chance she got. It was obvious to any observing eye, especially that of her mate, that she would make an excellent mother. It was a role she was born to play.

* * *

(A/N: +2 years)

"You do know he's a borderline sociopath, right?" Mrs. Higurashi broached the conversation as her and Kagome were doing dishes together. Even something as mundane as this took on so much meaning with the approaching departure.

"Mom, you have no idea…" Kagome shook her head at her mother's summation. "But he loves me, and I love him."

"I trust you, Dear," she smiled, for she really did. She had been granted a visit from her daughter, the one who survived the numerous centuries, and reassured her that this was indeed for the best, but that need not be elucidated now, especially the part about the children that tagged along for the family reunion. "When can I expect some grandbabies?"

"Mother! I haven't even graduated yet," Kagome exclaimed in shock. "What makes you think I-"

"It's not like it's a foreign concept for you," Mrs. Higurashi implied the activities she knew her daughter had been engaging in with Naraku. Had she really thought her mother so naïve? "Mothers always know." Kagome's face beamed a bright red realizing her mother had probably known all along. An elderly voice called a short while later and was easily identified as Kagome's grandfather calling for his daughter's assistance. "Can you finish up here?"

"Yeah, sure Mom," Kagome responded, grateful for the space after that embarrassing conversation. But her peace was not to last, for no sooner had her mom slipped out of sight, did she find herself pressed tight to the wet counter by an immovable form as the unmistakable dark locks of her mate rippled over her shoulder.

"Your mother seems quite eager for us to procreate; I had best honor her wishes," Naraku teased, revealing that he had heard every word of their conversation.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kagome playfully pushed him off her, "but I have to get ready for my graduation ceremony."

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth as they waited in line, biting her lip and whimpering to herself. "Ah, I'm so nervous. I think I'd rather be fighting demons."

"You are nervous for a simple ceremony?" Naraku tried to unravel her sudden unease.

"It's NOT just a simple ceremony," she defended. "It's important; my high school graduation, and there will be so many people looking at me. What if I trip, or say something stupid, or forget where I'm supposed to go…" Naraku just chuckled at her; she certainly kept things interesting.

When she met up with her friends, they couldn't help but taunt her a bit. It got her mind off her nerves at least. "Kagome, I guess that 'life threatening' illness gave you pass for the day," Yuka teased, referring to the frequent unexplained absences Kagome once experienced. She rubbed the back of her head; humoring this ongoing joke they found an affinity to.

"Yeah, well," she stammered, "I guess I just had a 'miraculous' recovery."

* * *

"You did it, I'm so proud of you," Grandpa continued to confess clear until they got back home. As nice as the praise and admiration was, it did get repetitive and the idea of asking Naraku to fly her home crossed her mind more than once. Now in the kitchen, Grandpa had just retrieved her graduation present, "Here is your present, a dried dragon's tail and Tengu whiskers for good luck."

"I'll just assume this isn't me _real_ present," Kagome slumped in disappointment. Even if they were real, what would she want with demon parts, she got plenty of that back in the feudal era.

"Dragon, you say," Naraku scoffed as he picked up the shriveled piece of flesh to examine it, "this is from a common lizard yokai, hardly worth the effort."

"How dare you! That is authentic, I'll have you know," Grandpa began shaking his fists in indignation.

"Hardly, now if you want to see a _dragon_ ," Naraku proposed, "I could easily oblige you."

"I'll purify you demon," he whipped out more useless sutras.

"No need for that now," Naraku chuckled at the easily riled priest before turning his attention to Kagome. "Mate, I will leave you to say your goodbyes." They had already agreed that after this weekend, they would return to the feudal era, with minimal trips back to her time. As much as Kagome wanted to stay as long as possible, she also understood that the 500 year old version of herself, lingering somewhere in her era, could not come out until she left. It was the wisest move on her part, and for her own future benefit.

"I'll see you in a few days, Naraku," Kagome waved him off.

* * *

Time passed faster than any of the Higurashi's would have preferred, and in no time at all, they found themselves crowded around the dusty well house dolling out hugs and goodbyes, trying their hardest not to break down in tears. "Don't worry, Dear, we will see each other again," Mrs. Higurashi comforted knowingly, trying to consul her daughter, they both knew the well's power was waning; there was no telling how much longer it would last, so every goodbye felt like the last. Yes, it was possible for her to return to visit, but no guarantee.

"I know Mom, but it will feel like such a long time," Kagome whimpered, holding her mother even tighter.

"I am very proud of you, and I _know_ you will do just fine," Mrs. Higurashi held her tears inside, so as not to set off the waterworks for her daughter either. "Promise me you'll bring back stories of your adventures."

* * *

(A/N: +3 years)

"Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes!" Inuyasha hollered and swiftly averted his gaze after barging into Kagome and Naraku's castle to find them. _'They aren't even in the bedroom!'_ he grimaced. Kagome had granted him access, via manipulating the barrier with her own powers some time ago, but under the condition that he not do so unless it was necessary.

"Or perhaps we should hang a bell around your neck so you would not forget to announce yourself," Naraku countered, still holding tight to a now thoroughly embarrassed Kagome. "I'm beginning to think you seek us out at such times intentionally, Inuyasha."

He shuddered disgustedly and made gagging sounds before explaining what he was doing in here, "Keh. Thought you'd want to know, Kouga's wolves are running around the village and calling for Kagome's help."

Kagome sat up, preparing to answer any call for aid, "We need to help them." But Naraku did not let go.

"I am not finished with you," his grip remained on her waist, but she knew exactly how to handle him.

"I'll make it up to you," Kagome sing-songed, then moved to whisper in his ear, and whatever she said, it was enough to make his body twitch, noticeably.

"Mmm, I will hold you to that," he let go and donned his clothing as she did the same.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Inuyasha," Naraku teased the revolted canine. "Your news seemed quite urgent a moment ago."

* * *

(A/N: Now the story can finally get moving, starting with Kouga and his wolves. Any guesses as to what could be happening? I'm excited to finally get this plot moving!

Oh, and please excuse the improper use of the term sociopath, for Naraku actually does not fit that definition, but I couldn't identify which term would be more appropriate.)


	18. Chapter 18: Repercussions

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 18: Repercussions

(A/N: +3 years)

(A/N: So, very unlike my typical pattern of only outlining my story roughly five chapters ahead of where I've written, I've actually organized the _entire_ story. With these plot points plotted out, my guess is that this story will be approximately the same length as "In a New Light" was, roughly 50 chapters. So, there is your quick estimate. I'm only half-way done with the writing, working on chapter 27, but so excited that I'm finally getting to the good stuff. I write as much as my limited schedule allows.)

* * *

"Kaa-Goo-Mee!" Ginta hollered, between panting frantically.

"Sister Kagome, we need your help!" Hakkaku begged, as they ran through the village. Villagers ducked into their houses and peered frightfully out windows.

"Are you here?" the two had been running the whole way from the den; they didn't know what else to do.

Straight out of the sky, Naraku touched down directly in front of them, Kagome held securely in his arms. The two wolves skidded to a stop so quickly they ended up on their rear ends to keep from getting too close to him, the fear clearly evident in their eyes. Kagome climbed out of his arms and knelt down beside them, "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"K-Kagome?" Hakkaku stammered. If it wasn't for her scent, he may have had a hard time recognizing her. She was wearing a simple, but intricately detailed, kimono instead of the skimpy outfit they had always seen her in. She looked far more mature. "No, it's- uhh…"

"It's Kouga," Ginta sounded, far more concerned with the dangerous demon behind Kagome than her new attire.

"We didn't know where else to go," Hakkaku tried to explain desperately, now out of breath from both exertion and terror.

"What's wrong with Kouga? Is the wolf tribe being attacked?" Kagome pressed, trying to figure out what the frantic behavior was for.

"He's- Kouga's gone mad," Hakkaku tried to explain.

"He's not acting like himself," Ginta spoke simultaneously.

By now, Inuyasha had been drawn to the chaos and chimed in snidely, "Did the stupid wolf break when he didn't get Kagome?"

" _Inuyasha_ ," Kagome sounded irately. Last thing she needed was for him to make things worse.

"It's not that," Ginta countered, shaking his head furiously.

"You'll always be our sister Kagome, and he was torn up about…" Hakkaku paused to look towards Naraku, his meaning clear, "but that wasn't the problem…"

Ginta continued the story, "I think he's possessed; he's threatening his _own_ pack!"

Naraku walked up to her side, drawing their attention once again, "Does he still have the jewel shards?" The two wolves cowered back, clutching at each other. If they had tails, they'd surely be tucked between their legs by now. All they could manage was to nod.

"Ha! You see Kagome," Inuyasha pointed straight at Naraku as if he just revealed his secret scheme. "I _knew_ he was still after the shards!"

Naraku glared at the mutt but Kagome ignored him in favor of her own vocalized thoughts, "With the jewel out of Naraku's hands, it would seek out a new source of power, and since Kouga is the only _demon_ that still has shards…" Naraku's gaze met Kagome's, affirming that they were thinking the same thing. "We need to move quickly."

It was unsurprising that Magatsuhi had taken this long to amass enough power, seeing as the source was less concentrated then Naraku's own. He was doing the same thing he had tried to do before, that which caused Naraku to harbor a lasting grudge against Magatsuhi; he was not about to let him have even an ounce of freedom after the stunt he pulled. Not that he'd let his ulterior motives be known; saving the wolf would help him with Kagome too, especially with all her friends periodically trying to break them up.

"Well, if you're going to go running off, you should at least leave the jewel here. I'll protect it while you're gone," Inuyasha couldn't help but fear what might happen if Naraku got his hands on the nearly completed jewel once again, completely ignoring the fact that it was almost always within reach, nestled against Kagome's chest.

"How laughable, that you think _you_ could handle the jewel yourself," Naraku taunted. "Inuyasha, do you have any idea what the Shikon Jewel even is?"

"It's Midoriko's soul, of course," Inuyasha rebuked, crossing his arms defiantly. "We found that out _long_ ago."

"Wrong, it is Magatsuhi's _prison_ ," Naraku clarified, pausing for potency, "dark in nature, not light. Why do you think Midoriko condemned herself to such a fate? It was because she could not possibly defeat the demon that accosted her, sealing him was her only choice." Magatsuhi was no easy target; even in death, even when imprisoned, he had the ability to manifest himself into his host. Unless that host possessed enough spiritual energy to strengthen the prison, Midoriko's soul, such as Kagome could. "Magatsuhi is not to be trifled with; he would take control of _you_ faster than you could blink. Within Kagome's possession is the _only_ place it is safe."

Kagome spoke up before the two could really get into it, gathering info about the state of the wolf tribe while they verbally sparred behind her, "You two can argue later, we need to go before it's too late."

* * *

"Kouga's bad mood has been worsening over the last few months," Ginta regaled them of the going-ons with the wolf tribe as they ran along side Naraku carrying Kagome.

"Until recently, we had been able to talk sense back into him," Hakkaku trailed off, "but this time…"

"I couldn't even see the familiar blue light in his eyes," Ginta whimpered, fearing the worse.

"They were clouded over, turning them an ominous red," Hakkaku shuddered in fear at the memory. "And the twisted way he grinned when…"

Picking up where his brother found difficulty, Ginta told them, "He commanded everyone to bring him the hearts of strong demons, and _killed_ any who refused."

"Demon hearts?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Magatsuhi is trying to build up Kouga's demonic aura," Naraku interpreted, it was essentially the same method Naraku himself used, except he could absorb the entire being, rather than settle for just the hearts. It was a risky way of acquiring power, for if a too resilient specimen was devoured, they could vie for control of the body. Eventually, only the strongest would remain.

"Who's Magatsuhi?" Hakkaku asked. That was not a name they had ever heard before.

"The demon inside the jewel; he can influence whoever is in possession of it." Kagome explained. "He tried to control Naraku once too." Naraku's eyes narrowed further at the memory, his anger at Magatsuhi resurfacing with this whole ordeal. Because of Magatsuhi, he nearly lost Kagome.

"But Kagome, won't this Magatsuhi try to take control of you too?" Ginta fretted.

"You do have the jewel, don't you?" Hakkaku furthered the sentiment.

"My powers strengthen his prison enough to keep his voice out of my head," she soothed. "Don't worry, I'm alright boys."

"We draw near," Naraku captured their attention as he spotted a body up ahead.

Kagome gasped sharply, "Who's that? Naraku, stop there." It wasn't until they got closer and Kagome peered under the bloodstained hair that she recognized the demon. "Ayame?! What happened to you?" Her once snow white furs were soaked in blood from a wound in her right shoulder, and she may have been mistaken for dead if she hadn't groaned from being rolled over.

"Wh- who-" Ayame tried to vocalize, her voice raspy from her apparent ordeal.

"Shhh, don't speak," Kagome ushered, quickly trying to determine the severity of her wounds. "You're safe now. It's Kagome; we're here to help."

"Ka-Kagome?" the she wolf sputtered out moments before the name registered in her groggy head. "Kagome! This is all your fault!"

Startled away from the suddenly aggressive and injured wolf, Kagome uttered uneasily, "M-my fault; what did I do?" Naraku stood firmly at her side, prepared at any moment to defend her from attack.

"It's because of _you_ that Kouga went insane," Ayame struggled to right herself, only causing more blood to drip from the gash that clearly needed treated, "he's been ranting about _you_ the whole time!" Ginta and Hakkaku worked together to still her movements as she screamed. "About vengeance for you choosing _him_ instead." Her clawed finger pointed straight at Naraku, before she collapsed under the exertion into a sobbing mess. "Why do you always have to come between us; why did you have to take my mate away!?"

"But, Ayame, I didn't do anything…" Kagome floundered at a response. "Naraku, we have to help them, please."

"I have my own reasons for assisting in this matter; I will never allow Magatsuhi to be free," he affirmed his cooperation.

"Ginta, Hakkaku," Kagome ordered, "you two tend to Ayame."

Sensing Kagome's hesitation to leave the injured wolf, Naraku supplied, "She is a demon; she will live."

Kagome nodded and stood to depart, but before she could take a single step, Ayame spoke again, her broken voice full of resigned sorrow and empty agony, "Do you know why Kouga mated me? Because he _didn't_ love me, he didn't want to get _hurt_ again, like you did to him."

Those words cut straight to Kagome's heart. Here she had thought Kouga finally came to his senses and kept his promise, only to fall madly in love with Ayame just as she herself had with Naraku, but that had not been the case. This mess was due to her decision. She had chosen love, but in doing so, she destroyed Kouga's heart. This gave the jewel, gave Magatsuhi, a crack to get into Kouga's mind, fester, and turn him against his own pack. It _was_ all her fault that the wolf demon tribe was suffering.

Words evaded her, she wanted to express how sorry she was for her oversight, for not seeing this disaster before it happened, for how much she thought they had been mated happily, but none of it would erase the torment in Ayame's heart. She could not go back and fix anything, and even if she could do it all again, she would never hurt Naraku; she would have made the same decision from the start. There was only one thing she could say, "I will bring him back to you, Ayame. I promise."

* * *

"You seem tense, Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out. He didn't know the whole story, only that Kagome and _Naraku_ rushed off to _save_ the wolf tribe, as unbelievable as that was, and Inuyasha vehemently refused to go along. Miroku's priority rested with caring for his heavily pregnant wife, his children, and the village in which they resided, but Inuyasha had no such attachments.

"Tense? Who said I was tense. I'm not tense. Why would I be tense?" the half-demon continued pacing, twitching, and randomly looking towards the east.

"Oh, I don't know," Miroku speculated, "perhaps because Kagome is going into battle, for the first time without you there by her side, and who knows what kind of danger she will be faced with."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, remembering why it wasn't him by her side. She had Naraku; she chose him, so _he_ could fight for her. "She doesn't want me."

"For a mate," Miroku corrected. "She doesn't want you _for a mate_." This didn't seem to help Inuyasha's mood, but that wasn't the main point Miroku had to convey. "But she does want you for as a _friend_." Inuyasha froze in his tracks. Kagome had always stood by him, no matter what, no matter how much it hurt, and here he was, refusing to make sure she was safe. "It's up to you whether you want to be a part of her life or not, Inuyasha," Miroku went to duck inside his hut when one of his girls started crying, knowing Inuyasha needed time to think. Whether he chose to stay, or go, that was not a decision he could be pushed make.

* * *

"I told you," Kouga growled at one of his men while he held a bloody lump of flesh in his hand, "bring me the hearts of _strong_ demons." He threw the organ at his insubordinate, and advanced with claws flexed.

"I'm sorry, Chief Kouga," the wolf demon groveled. "I'll go hunt again; please forgive me."

"Incompetent scum," Kouga smirked wickedly, so very unlike the jovial demon he had once been, "you expect me to go unsated. I will take _your_ heart instead."

"No, please have mercy," the wolf backed away.

" _Deal with him later,"_ that voice spoke in his mind again.  " _We have visitors."_

"It seems your life will be spared, for now," Kouga taunted and the wolf took off at a full run to accomplish his hunt. With any luck, his alpha would spare him if he brought back worthy prey.

" _They approach, the woman who scorned you, and the demon that stole her,"_ Magatsuhi directed Kouga's gaze towards the cliffs that protected his cave.  " _And, they bring the Shikon Jewel with them."_

"Do they," Kouga stated more than asked. "How kind of them to save me the trouble of hunting it down." He didn't have to wait long before they landed just on the other side of the river.

Kagome could sense right away the corruption flooding Kouga's body, and with it, came more power. Kouga leaned casually against the mountainside, his smirk twisted and dangerous, his once bright eyes darkened with malice and contempt. She felt deep regret for not taking the shards before, when she had the chance. Because of her seeming act of compassion in letting him keep them, he was now suffering more than ever before. His whole pack lay in ruins by his own hands, and she could have prevented this, if only-

" _There is the demon that stole your woman from you,_ " Magatsuhi pressed, filling his host with rage, _"the man who defiled her body and corrupted her loyalty. You want her, don't you?"_

' _Kagome is mine,'_ Kouga seethed in response.

" _Then kill him and get your revenge. Then she will be yours, as well as the jewel hanging around her neck,"_ the evil spirit advised. _"It will make you powerful enough to prevent anyone from taking her away ever again. Kill Naraku!"_

"Naraku," Kouga growled, "you will pay with your life for taking my woman."

' _Not this again,'_ Kagome thought while Naraku looked mostly unfazed. "Kouga," she tried getting through to him, "I need you to listen to me. You need to get rid of the jewel shards; they're corrupting you and turning you into Magatsuhi's slave."

" _The girl is being threatened by Naraku; if she does not give him the jewel shards, he will consume her,"_ Magatsuhi lied with practiced ease.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga countered. "I'll save you from that monster; I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"There is no point in talking to him, Kagome," Naraku halted her attempts. "Magatsuhi will convolute anything you say."

"You will die today, Naraku," Kouga snarled ferally, "and Kagome will be mine." He lunged only to be countered by Naraku mid leap. The two crashed together and plummeted into the rushing waters.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed worriedly as she watched them both get washed downstream and surface a short ways away where the river opened up into a previously lush meadow. The concentrated demonic aura Kouga leaked must have killed all the grass that Kagome recalled to have been there. They clashed repeatedly, Kouga's claws flashing in the sunlight, severing tentacle after tentacle. Unable to stand by and do nothing, Kagome clambered along the shore in an attempt to close the distance and help, somehow. Her worn shoes slipped on moss-covered rocks and skidded down stretches of loose pebbles, but the scrapes she endured barely registered to her frantic mind. As much as she knew Naraku was a plenty capable fighter, she could not help but worry.

When no progress was made either direction, Magatsuhi altered his plan, " _The girl approaches; take her jewel shard and you will have the upper hand."_

With a quick smirk, Kouga tapped into the unnatural speed his shards granted and arched around Naraku, knocking Kagome down and finding purchase on her necklace that contained the nearly complete jewel shard. Naraku turned and forced Kouga off of Kagome, only for him to pull and snap the chain. The bone-spider pendant that clung to the jewel lashed out in defense a little too late, for the jewel had already been pilfered. The pink gem swirled with black the instant it was separated from its protector.

"Kouga, give me back the jewel, quickly!" Kagome panicked. "It's dangerous; you don't realize what it will do to you. Please, listen to me!"

"With this, I will be able to take anything I want, starting with your life, Naraku," Kouga slammed the Shikon Jewel into his chest before either of them could stop him, and no sooner than he did, his eyes grew wide and he started thrashing around violently. His body jolted and twisted unnaturally. The tremors finally ceased, and the eyes that looked up at them, were no longer those of Kouga.

"Ah. Finally," the gruff, wolven voice turned an apathetic monotone that slithered out of blued lips.

It was the same unmistakable voice Naraku housed in his mind for far too long; a voice that evoked a severe anger in the spider demon, " _Magatsuhi._ "

"Naraku, how uncharacteristic of you, coming to the _rescue_ of such pathetic creatures," Magatsuhi taunted, showing minimal concern at the fact he was in the middle of a fight.

"You should know me well enough to know I am not here to help them," Naraku glared menacingly, even though it had little effect on this demon spirit.

"Still holding a petty grudge against me then, are you?" Magatsuhi chuckled, his laugh taking on a higher pitch towards the end. "You will regret defying me." Magatsuhi narrowed in on his target, _'And what better way than to eliminate that which you hold most dear, the very cause for your defiance; that woman will die.'_

' _No! I won't let you hurt her,'_ Kouga struggled to regain control.

Magatsuhi only laughed inwardly at the feeble attempt, _'Struggle all you like, you cannot break free. You too will watch her life fade.'_ The possessed body of Kouga morphed under the dark influence of Magatsuhi; his claws elongated to lethal eight-inch long points, his skin ruptured from the massive power it tried to contain, and his elongated fangs haphazardly pierced into his dead-looking lips. The drop of blood that escaped was no longer the vibrant red it should have been, but a tainted black ooze that gathered and crept slowly down his chin like molasses. A quick twitch of his clawed hand was the only thing Kagome could see before Magatsuhi was no longer standing there.

Tentacles burst from Naraku's back and the muscles in his legs coiled in preparation for the attack he knew was coming, but what had not been predicted was for the target to not be himself, but Kagome. His reflexes drove him to interject his body into the path, but he was unable to block the attack from then striking him. Like Deja-vu of three years past, those same claws cut into and shredded his abdomen, but unlike that time, it was not the measly attack of a simple wolf demon, but that of Magatsuhi. The wound bubbled and festered, obviously laced with toxins, and would undoubtedly have taken Kagome's life had they managed to touch her. Naraku, on the other hand, could withstand the effects without fatal consequences, but it did seem to already be slowing him down. The grassy plane moved in his gaze; like water rivulets down a rice paper screen, his vision fluctuated.

Standing a short ways away, watching as Naraku tried not to show any weakness, Magatsuhi laughed maniacally, "You don't seem as strong as you once were, Naraku. What happened? Did that little wench make you weak, _Half_ -demon?" Naraku still had not recouped all of his power after sacrificing half of himself to disappear from Sesshomaru. He had been steadily absorbing swarms of lesser demons, but without the pressure to drastically increase in strength as he had when they were fighting over the jewel, it was a much slower acquisition.

Panic at seeing Naraku injured, Kagome reached behind her shoulder, as she had done so many times before, to retrieve an arrow, but due to her lack of practice lately, she fumbled and it fell to the ground. Retrieving her weapon and trying to nock it onto her bowstring as quickly as possible, she desperately tried to defend Naraku in the only way she knew how. She was sure Magatsuhi was going to see her and stop her arrow from being let loose, but he did not. Instead, he merely let her miss, and laughed at her pathetic attempt. It felt like when she had first been learning to fight; those years without danger, focusing on her education, took more of a toll on her archery than she expected. She so foolishly had rushed into battle while being rusty; assuming that since her previous enemy had been made ally, that she wouldn't need to fight anymore. It would seem there would always be someone to fight, if she wished to keep the peace.

"This body is inferior; it would not be much of a loss to have it destroyed," Magatsuhi commented, speculating on if she had been able to strike him with that arrow. "You know full well I am only _borrowing_ this body. So go ahead, _kill_ the wolf." His fearsome eyes connected with hers and she froze in her movements to draw her bow again. He was right; he was in Kouga's body, and if she purified him, she would also purify Kouga. She promised Ayame she would bring Kouga back alive, but did she really have the capabilities to do that?

In her indecision, Naraku moved to block Kagome and thus preventing another attack in her direction. "How pathetic you have become," Magatsuhi cackled. "You will not be able to expel me from your mind this time, Naraku. You have no choice, either let this wolf demon kill you, or become a prisoner inside your own body when I take control of your very soul. Either way," he paused and allowed a twisted grin that did not fit the body he manipulated, "I will see that little slip of a woman's blood on my claws before this day is over."

* * *

(A/N: I've always wondered over why Kouga's shards remained untainted in the anime. I mean, he was a man-eater. What explanation do you guys think fits, cannon-wise?)


	19. Chapter 19: Transformations

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Previously:

Panic at seeing Naraku injured, Kagome reached behind her shoulder, as she had done so many times before, to retrieve an arrow, but due to her lack of practice lately, she fumbled and it fell to the ground. Retrieving her weapon and trying to nock it onto her bowstring as quickly as possible, she desperately tried to defend Naraku in the only way she knew how. She was sure Magatsuhi was going to see her and stop her arrow from being let loose, but he did not. Instead, he merely let her miss, and laughed at her pathetic attempt. It felt like when she had first been learning to fight; those years without danger, focusing on her education, took more of a toll on her archery than she expected. She so foolishly had rushed into battle while being rusty; assuming that since her previous enemy had been made ally, that she wouldn't need to fight anymore. It would seem there would always be someone to fight, if she wished to keep the peace.

"This body is inferior; it would not be much of a loss to have it destroyed," Magatsuhi commented, speculating on if she had been able to strike him with that arrow. "You know full well I am only _borrowing_ this body. So go ahead, _kill_ the wolf." His fearsome eyes connected with hers and she froze in her movements to draw her bow again. He was right; he was in Kouga's body, and if she purified him, she would also purify Kouga. She promised Ayame she would bring Kouga back alive, but did she really have the capabilities to do that?

In her indecision, Naraku moved to block Kagome and thus preventing another attack in her direction. "How pathetic you have become," Magatsuhi cackled. "You will not be able to expel me from your mind this time, Naraku. You have no choice, either let this wolf demon kill you, or become a prisoner inside your own body when I take control of your very soul. Either way," he paused and allowed a twisted grin that did not fit the body he manipulated, "I will see that little slip of a woman's blood on my claws before this day is over."

* * *

Chapter 19: Transformations

Naraku heard Kagome gasp in fear behind him, the thundering of his own heartbeat in his ears, and the rage that consumed every one of his senses and left only the desire to destroy. The words that escaped his clenched jaw where barely discernable, "You will not touch her." Kagome had seen him transform into all sorts of different things, including the times when he was basically disassembled, but she had never seen him utilize his true form; she had never seen him turn into the massive spider that he was, until now. Enlarging and twisting columns of flesh and bone became recognizable moments later as eight legs, protectively arranged to keep her out of harms way, no matter which direction an attack originated from. His screeching roar shook the earth underfoot.

"Hmm, is that how it is," towering at thirty feet high, Magatsuhi appeared more intrigued than frightened by Naraku's size and appearance, "I've been wanting to try this out."

An ominous air swirled around the body of Kouga just as his eyes bled fully red. Fur erupted over his cracked, tan skin and Kagome could hear the sounds of bones cracking as his body distorted. Unlike Naraku's smooth transition, this one looked forced, irregular, and spasmodic. In a matter of seconds, the black, bestial demon stood growling before then; the fur on his back was standing straight up and his lips drawn back to reveal razor sharp canines. Throwing his head back and letting out an ear-piercingly eerie howl, Kagome watched in terror as the few battered, but alive bodies of wolf demons that had been watching the whole ordeal, were thrown into their own transformations. Stalking towards them as if hypnotized under a spell, Naraku was swiftly surrounded on all sides by snarling, transformed, wolf demons.

"Interesting, isn't it," Magatsuhi's voice echoed from the largest black wolf even as his jaw remained closed, standing around twenty-five feet high as opposed to the fifteen feet that his men averaged, "the amount of control the alpha wolf has over its pack. They just can't resist his command." No longer were they facing a single adversary, but an army of ensorcelled wolves.

The ground trembled from Naraku's countering roar and the whole pack leapt at him to attack. Maws latched onto any piece of flesh they could gain purchase on, shredding and digging sharply into his body without reprieve. Trying to shake the wolves from his back and snapping at them with massive mandibular-like fangs, Naraku made little progress against the horde and only lost his footing with one leg at a time. Kagome's eyes frantically searched for a way to help him, but came up without a solution when three, far too familiar wolves stalked up behind Naraku. The white wolf, blood dripping down its right shoulder was what revealed to her just who they must be: Ayame, with Ginta and Hakkaku on either side. Magatsuhi's howl must have bewitched them as well! She had not a second to react as they slipped from behind through the protective cage of legs and lunged at her, fangs and claws poised for blood. Was this it; was this the end?

A shrill scream burst from her throat and her arms blocked the oncoming attack, only to be followed by yipping and a strong gust. Daring to peer out of her flimsy defense, Kagome was all at once shocked and grateful for what she saw, "Inuyasha?"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Inuyasha remarked to Kagome. But in truth, he had been too worried about Kagome to stay away. It seemed his instincts had been right on this time. The stunned girl could only nod, for Inuyasha not only blocked Ayame's attack, but then went on to also cast the rest of the pack off of _Naraku_ with the broadside of Tessaiga before landing back on the ground next to her. "So, what's up with wolf boy?" Even possessed as he was, that stench was unmistakable, he knew exactly who each of them was, and made sure to use just enough force to not kill them.

Finding her tongue, Kagome gave him the run down of what had been going on, "Magatsuhi has taken control of him, we need to get the jewel back to save him."

"Say no more," Inuyasha interrupted cockily, shouldering Tessaiga. "I'll take care of this."

The break in battle that Inuyasha allotted them gave Naraku the time to transform back. "What are _you_ doing here? I fight alone," Naraku practically hissed out as Inuyasha walked rather casually up beside him. Residual wounds from the numerous gaping maws oozed and slowly sutured themselves up.

"Yeah, and we saw how well that was working for ya," Inuyasha retorted. " _Someone_ has to protect Kagome," his callous remark had a growl building up in Naraku's throat, "and if _you_ should die," Inuyasha held up Tessaiga to let it take on a dragon-scaled shell, "I'm the one that will have to see her tears."

For the first time, Inuyasha succeeded in derailing Naraku's mind, for instead of the typical, "Once you die, she will be mine," threat he was expecting, it was, "If you die, she will be sad." Inuyasha was thinking about this from _her_ perspective, trying to do anything he could for her, even if that meant helping _him_. Kagome had been right all along, she _was_ the connecting factor; they had all been brought together, fighting side by side, because of her, and for no other reason. "Did you come here to fight, or talk?" Naraku jabbed with a non-malevolent grin on his face.

"Just try and keep up, Spider," Inuyasha smirked. For the time being they were allies, even if it was out of necessity.

Inuyasha's arrival signaled a change in the tide of battle, allowing them to successfully defend not just themselves and her, but much to Kagome's surprise, each other. Even so, all this would be for naught if they couldn't get the jewel from Magatsuhi, whom neither of them could get at without killing the innocent members of the wolf pack. Kagome fisted her bow, knuckles turning white from the frustration of being unable to do anything to help, when the whisper tickled at her senses. Whipping her head around and finding no one near enough only proved to confuse her more, but the incoherent whisper did not cease, only gained in volume until the words could be discerned.

"Shoot your arrow," the unfamiliar, airy voice beckoned, somehow, directly into her mind.

"What? Who?" Kagome responded with uncertainty.

"Shoot your arrow," the now identifiable voice of a female repeated patiently, yet urgently.

"At Kouga?" Kagome questioned. That was exactly what she was trying to avoid; she didn't want to resort to killing him, or anyone, for that matter, but the situation would only deteriorate as her mate and friend tired out. "I don't want to hurt him."

The voice paused briefly, and Kagome wondered if she would hear it again, before it issued one last piece of guidance, "At _Magatsuhi_."

"But, they are in the same body," Kagome hesitated, but raised her bow anyways. Lack of action was just as bad as the wrong action, but how was she to know if she could trust that voice to begin with; who was it that spoke to her? The voice was unfamiliar, someone she had never spoken with, but in her gut she felt it was someone she could safely heed. Focusing in the battle, Magatsuhi, still in Kouga's transformed body, had gotten ahold of Inuyasha's arm with his jaw, but sprung away when he swung Tessaiga towards the massive body. Kagome gasped loudly as the fire rat robe darkened with blood. Was she really going to have to choose between lives; Kouga's or everyone else's? Wasn't there some way to save everyone?

Magatsuhi caught on to her inner struggle from a distance with amusement, it mattered not what she chose, for if she decided to favor one life over another, killing her friend in the process with one of those noxiously pure arrows, her very soul would be corrupt and her powers would no longer be a threat. His plan had been laid well, and there was nothing Naraku, or that priestess, could do to stop him this time. Even if his current body were destroyed, his tainted spirit would live in the jewel and consume whoever so foolishly thought to gain possession of it afterwards. A momentary setback in exchange for elimination of a greater threat was _thoroughly_ worth his time.

Naraku jumped in to block an attack on Inuyasha, taking the damage himself, as Kagome's eyes searched frantically for a solution. The jewel, implanted in the black wolf's chest, swirled a dreary black, almost glowing from the cursed power it exuded, but at its core, a sparkle of pink; a light that refused to be snuffed out. Could that be? It was then that she realized the only possibility for that voice; it had to be Midoriko. Her spirit was in the jewel too, and given life by the recent hopeful turn of events, mustered the power to project her voice out to Kagome; it was the only explanation. Understanding dawned, she was to shoot to kill, _and_ protect, in one arrow, just as she had done in the past when she tried to keep a jewel shard from Naraku, but not hurt him at the same time. And if she waited much longer…

"Protect Kouga," Kagome whispered to the arrow, her voice filled with intense emotion, "and return Magatsuhi back to where he belongs."

The flare of holy power drew Magatsuhi's attention, but he made no move to avoid it. Satisfaction flared as he registered the attack as being the priestess's last move against him, but what he did not expect, what he would never be able to comprehend, was holy powers doing anything besides harm to a demon; that was his experience with Midoriko. Holy powers protecting a demonic entity, it was an unfathomable concept for the evil jewel spirit.

An explosion of light marked the impact of the charged arrow colliding with the tainted Shikon jewel, swirling tendrils of purity warped around the dark fissure before rendering it into nothingness, engulfing the darkness, and drawing the soul of Magatsuhi back into the jewel where it belonged. When the light shot away from Kouga, into Kagome's closed fist, both figures collapsed to the ground from the exertion. Naraku was at her side instantly, with Inuyasha trying his best not to limp or jostle the injuries he'd sustained holding off the wolf pack. Naraku had already healed from most of the damage he sustained, the amount of which, would surely have killed any other demon.

After verifying she was unharmed, with the nearly complete jewel in her possession, they turned their attention to the rest of the wolf tribe. They had all been forcibly transformed back when Magatsuhi was pulled from Kouga, and suffered from many wounds from the brutal fight they unwillingly took part in. Some seemed confused and others regretful, but Ginta and Hakkaku, who had been informed of just what they were going up against, only looked at Kagome with shame at having been unable to stop themselves from attacking her, their pack sister.

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome murmured, her voice suddenly weak.

"We didn't mean to," Ginta whimpered.

"We tried to stop, but the call…" Hakkaku kept his gaze downward in utter submission.

"I know, Boys," she smiled, trying to cheer them up. It was Magatsuhi's doing, not theirs. A grunt drew her attention and she spied Kouga regaining consciousness. Many of his pack rushed to his side, but backed off when they saw Kagome pulling herself up and walking unsteadily towards him.

"What? What happened to me?" he mumbled, seeming to be the only one who didn't recall the events as detailed as the rest.

"You don't remember?" Kagome kneeled down beside him, with Naraku not far behind. Until he was sure she would be safe, he had no intention of leaving her alone with Kouga.

"Ka-Kagome?" his eyes grew wide. "What are you-" His soft beginning turned hard when he also saw Naraku there, "What are _you_ doing here?" He tried to get up, but his legs felt like lead, that was when he noticed that he no longer possessed the jewel shards. Naraku must have come to take them from him! "Why you, I'll-"

"Stay still," Kagome halted his attempt, "you're injured and need to rest." Injured? He didn't recall getting into a fight. Glancing around, he registered his pack in shambles; nearly every wolf had lacerations or puncture wounds, some with diamond spikes imbedded in their flesh like that of porcupine quills. A growl rumbled up in his throat but Kagome stopped that cold, "Don't you start growling, Mister." Her fists anchored to her hips and her aura resurfaced with her scolding.

"But they-" he complained, motioning towards Naraku and Inuyasha.

" _They_ saved you, _and_ your pack," Kagome corrected his misinterpretation of the evidence. Seeing that she had his full attention she started from the beginning, with Ginta and Hakkaku running to her for help, up until the time he just woke up. Kagome had never seen Kouga remain quiet for so long, but she couldn't blame him; he just learned he had gone mad and started killing his own pack, and it was his sworn enemies that saved them all. If it wasn't for Ginta and Hakkaku verifying her account, and adding more of his misdeeds to it, he might have thought it a trap by the spider demon still looming over his weakened form.

"I did that?" he finally spoke up, his voice quivering.

"It wasn't your fault, Kouga," Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder. "I should have taken the jewel shards earlier; I should have foreseen Magatsuhi trying to escape through your shards, but-"

"No!" he nearly shouted, making her pull back and Naraku step forward. Kouga's tense posture almost immediately slumped back down, "I am to blame. I put my own desires above that of my pack. They'd be better off without me."

"I've heard enough of this," Inuyasha stomped over, punching Kouga right in the head with his good arm. "Hey Numbskull, you may think your pack would be better off without you, but leaving them leaderless at a time like this will be even rougher for them. If you truly regret your actions, you'll stick it out and make it up to them."

"Please don't go, Kouga," Hakkaku chimed in.

"Don't leave us," Ginta pleaded, as did the rest of the pack in their own ways. Kagome smiled at the outpouring of support and affection, they would need to stick together to make it through this.

Kouga finally let a small grin crease his lips, "I guess I'm outnumbered."

Pushing herself to her feet, Kagome was met face to face with Ayame and wondered how this encounter was going to go, keeping in mind Ayame's previous aggressive manner. "Thank you, Kagome," Ayame's gentle voice professed, taking Kagome by pleasant surprise. "You kept your promise and brought Kouga back for me. If you ever need anything, you can call upon our clans to come to your aid in turn."

Kagome nodded happily that everything was turning out well, "How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine; it's not as bad as it looks," Ayame cradled the wound, but knew it would heal, as would those of the rest of the pack. They would live.

As Kagome and Naraku prepared to leave, Ginta and Hakkaku sat on a stone whispering to each other, "I never thought I'd say this, but those three really work well together."

The other nodded, "I was thinking the same thing; they made a lethal team."

* * *

As constant as the lunar cycle, Sesshomaru persisted in his ways. With Naraku destroyed some years ago, lesser demons came out of hiding in droves, only to be cut down by poisonous claws or disintegrated by Bakusaiga. The population of such useless scum was finally dropping, allowing the land to become abundant once again with natural resources. An empire needed rich lands in order to thrive, and he was ensuring his would have such.

He allowed frequent breaks from his constant patrolling, primarily for Rin's sake, since she still trailed after him three years past her revival. She had grown taller, but still retained her childish ways at the age of 11. Her love of flowers had yet to wane, and she frequently wore the newest blossoms in her hair. Her body was showing the first budding signs of sexual maturity, although she still had several years to go yet. The changing scent tickled at his long buried instincts, and he could already foresee the role she would have at his side, when she was ready.

Faithful and constantly trying to do anything to serve his lord, Jaken rambled on about the news in the area, "At that last village I heard tell that there was news of another war involving the wolf tribes in the east, but then again, when aren't they at war with one clan or another, but supposedly, they actually mass transformed this time, and you know that only happens about once every century." He animatedly described what he had been told, eager to get even the slightest reaction from Lord Sesshomaru. "The reason behind it was not clear, however, some claimed it was another wolf tribe, and others thought it had to do with some kind of possession, but the most preposterous theory wa-"

"Oh Master Jaken, these flowers would make you look so pretty," Rin interrupted, unintentionally making Sesshomaru just barely miss the vital info of Naraku being alive. For if Jaken had been able to finish, he would have said, "the most preposterous theory was that Naraku still lived and was spotted in the midst of the battle. Ridiculous rumor, seeing as we saw him die by your sword. There is no denying you strength, perfection, and magnificence in…" Of course, there was no guarantee that Sesshomaru wouldn't have just tuned out his jabbering anyways.

* * *

(A/N: So now Kouga is considered an ally again. I hope these last two chapters where clear enough; I never feel like I give battle scenes that feeling of heart-pounding desperation they need. I would much appreciate reviews on the quality, good or bad; my goal is to improve, learn, and grow as much as possible.

Also, I felt Inuyasha was due for a little "good publicity." I have nothing against him at all, but obviously, he would be a little upset with how things turned out. I feel his reactions are justified and am glad to finally get him turned around.)


	20. Chapter 20: Compounded Loss

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 20: Compounded Loss

Warning: This chapter touches upon very heart-wrenching topics; depending on personal experiences, it may not be an easy read. Minor-ish **Character Death!**

* * *

(A/N: +3-4 years)

Trips between times through the well grew more and more spaced, but Kagome did still return to restock on a few irreplaceable luxuries every now and then, as well as to see her family while she could. She had to be careful, though, and wrote down each date she came back for future reference. Last thing she needed was to run into herself in 500 years, as funny as that could potentially be.

Reaching down to pack another heavy bag of miscellaneous supplies to the well house, an unmistakable twinge shot across her senses. It was the sharp touch of a demonic aura! She knew demons were here, but had never seen one, and had no way of knowing if this one was friendly or not. With Naraku waiting for her on the other side, and no bow to be found, she was all but helpless. This aura was unfamiliar, definitely not one of her friends; were they after the jewel? She fisted it at her chest and cast her gaze in every direction trying to figure out which visitor to the shrine was the demon. Was it that man praying, or the couple admiring the flowers, or perhaps the children running in the courtyard? She felt so vulnerable, but she couldn't draw attention and risk getting other people hurt, then she saw it. Striding across the courtyard with a smile creasing perfect red lips; Kagome's heart rate accelerated, as she was sure _this_ demon was here for her life. Kagome scanned her over, taking in every detail unbelievingly, _'No, it couldn't be, it's impossible.'_

"Lady Kagome," the perfect feminine voice startled her out of her shock, "I am Orora (Aurora). I come with a message about the Skikon jewel." Kagome's eyes stayed wide, trying to take the sight in and make sense of it. "I wish to protect a single shard for you, to keep the jewel from becoming whole and sending you back to this time prematurely." Kagome only clutched the gem around her neck tighter, remembering all too well what it could do to a demon; remembering what _Magatsuhi_ could do to a demon. "Worry not," and that's when Kagome felt it, holy power, very similar to her own, "for I will not be influenced by the shard myself."

"But, you're a demon," Kagome babbled at the confounding sensation of both holy aura and demonic power swirling together around them.

"Yes, I am, _roughly_ three-quarter demon," Orora clarified with a sly grin.

"Three-fourths, how could…" Kagome tried to calculate the possible lineage of this being in front of her, but still came up with gaps. The demonic markings Kagome had been gawking at the whole time gave her half of Orora's parentage, but where did the holy power come from? Mathematically, in order to get three-fourths demon blood, her full-demon parent had to mate a half demon. A half demon?! Was this, could this possibly be, her and Naraku's...

Orora waited with the same patience of her ancestors; with a smile on her face, she watched Kagome's eyes light up with an answer before speaking, "It is nice to meet you, Grandmother."

"Gr-grandma?" Kagome nearly fainted.

"There is much I have to speak with you on."

* * *

(A/N: +5-6 years)

Kagome had been instilled from her sexual education classes with the notion that it was insanely _easy_ to get pregnant, but it had taken her and Naraku several _years_ of trying before she finally saw those two blue lines. Months of abiding by superstitions in regards to positions and just the right timing finally paid off. No one in the village understood what was so important about the little white stick, but it certainly had Kagome in a fantastic mood.

Kagome came barreling down the hill towards the village giggling like a maniac and waving her little white stick around animatedly. Too excited to wait for her friend to emerge from her hut, she dashed in and nearly tackled her in a crushing hug, "Sango, look! I'm pregnant! I'm finally going to have a baby!" The hug was eagerly returned as Sango congratulated her overexcited friend. Kagome had already talked with her extensively about the trouble they had seemed to have conceiving, which only made this even more monumental, seeing as Sango knew how long they had been trying.

News spread fast, greeted by some villagers with vigor and others with terror. The village would soon have a little half-demon running around, one of Naraku's blood. Those who knew and trusted Kagome knew she could keep the little devil-to-be under strict control, they had seen first hand how she "tamed" her deadly mate from what he used to be and how she handled an ever mischievous fox kit. Those not so well acquainted with her expertise, however, met the prospect with revulsion and dreaded the outcome, not that they were brave enough to say anything to the demon sympathizers of the village.

The word had been rather shocking to Inuyasha when he returned to the village from who knew where. It never seemed to click in his mind that all the activities he stumbled into witnessing were eventually going to lead to, to _this_. He avoided the situation for a few more days before finally deciding to go say… something, to Kagome, except, he couldn't seem to find her. Only a few weeks after Kagome had told Sango the news, and thus had it spread around the village, the hyper, sociable girl had practically disappeared. There was no more giggling, no more prancing around the village, just gone. Sango assumed she was preparing things at the shiro, since Kagome had been waiting for so long and was probably just "nesting." Shippo mentioned she might just be taking it easy to avoid morning sickness he had been witness to. And Miroku, he had his own perverted guess of why they hadn't been seen for some time yet.

Growing impatient, Inuyasha eventually just decided to go see for himself. He followed her scent to where it had been recently, Kaede's hut, but the old woman refused to tell him anything; only repeating that now was not the best time. Ignoring her warning, he continued following the scent and was not surprised that it led straight to Naraku's barrier. He still didn't understand how Kagome could control it with her powers, but smirked at the thought of her actually being stronger than Naraku. Scenting the air inside and listening carefully, he made sure he wasn't going to see anything unpleasant. Their scents were in the same area, but nothing was going on. Naraku came into view first, just leaning up against a doorway.

"I still say you're impotent," Inuyasha mocked the far too unresponsive demon. "Took you long enough to get her pupped." With his demon hearing, Inuyasha had easily overheard Kagome talking about their difficulties with Sango and Kaede.

"You may bring this up to me as often as you like," Naraku still did not even move to look at Inuyasha, "but do not speak of it to Kagome."

It was then that Inuyasha finally identified the solemn tone Naraku had taken on, _'Huh? Is he upset about this?'_

Inuyasha's lingering presence was enough for Naraku to identify his confusion. The dog always wanted to know what was going on, even if he didn't outright say it, and if it would keep him from accidentally hurting Kagome, "Her power does not harm me, but an unborn, demonic child…" Naraku looked away, having difficulty saying it out loud. "It did not have the resistances required to withstand her womb."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at what Naraku just admitted; Kagome had miscarried their child, "Whoa, I see. Does she know?"

Did she know? It was _her_ body, of course she knew! Bypassing the typical sarcastic comment that would normally have followed that statement, Naraku explained slowly, "She is... distraught." He had tried consoling her, but she couldn't seem to stand seeing him, and nothing he said or did had any effect. He wondered if she blamed him for it; blamed him for not giving her a strong enough child.

Never before had Inuyasha ever seen Naraku show any emotion beside anger, but this, it was so raw and he wasn't even trying to hide it. If he hadn't caught on before, this was the proof he had been looking for for all these years: Naraku really _did_ care about Kagome.

Before Naraku could react, Inuyasha unceremoniously brushed past him and roughly opened the sliding door that concealed Kagome in her chambers. His footsteps thundered in the thickened silence of the room, unheard by Kagome in her sorrow-dazed state. Dropping down on all fours, beside her, another whimper tore from her throat before Inuyasha spoke in his typical manner, "Hey, stop the crying already."

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome slowly looked up at her friend; her puffy red eyes struggling to focus on his golden gaze. Naraku stepped inside but stopped at the door, just watching to make sure Inuyasha didn't upset his mate further. He was already being far too rough on her in her sensitive state.

"Look, Naraku told me," Inuyasha blurted, and was confronted with Kagome's face distorting in distress at anyone else knowing what happened. Tears began welling up in her eyes, threatening to break and Naraku's glare at Inuyasha hardened. "And no one blames you!" The second half of his sentence delayed the waterworks, with only a whimper escaping.

"But it _is_ my fault," Kagome admitted to the torturous truth. "I can't control my powers enough to not kill my children. I'm _horrible_ , how could I…"

Having enough of Inuyasha's pressuring, Naraku walked over, crouching down to try and calm her guilt, "Your body perceived the demonic aura as a threat, and _involuntarily_ eradicated it." He knew she had not done so intentionally, it was an instinctive reaction; she had no control over the outcome.

"But if I was trained," she continued, sniffling between words, "I wouldn't have killed our baby."

"Trained or not," Naraku scooped her up and her arms flew to embrace him back, "I doubt it would make a difference." They remained seated on the floor for a brief moment before he spoke again. "Where I stronger, the child may have survived."

"It's not your fault!" Kagome quickly blurted out, pulling back enough to look him in the eye.

"And nor is it yours," Naraku added resolutely, holding her gaze.

Inuyasha just smiled to himself as he stood and silently slipped out of the room, leaving them there in each other's arms. They would be all right. Kagome had always told him it was better to talk about feelings than to keep them bottled up, so that's what he made her do. By getting them talking, he managed to fix a problem even Naraku was stumped at. He finally "won," but it was of little consequence. He didn't go far, his slow amble only led him as far as the castle's entrance due to the weight on his mind, when Naraku appeared by his side roughly an hour later, "I suppose I am indebted to you now."

"Just keep her happy and we'll call it even," Inuyasha shrugged. He did not expect to be rewarded for helping Kagome, she was his best friend. "I didn't expect you to be upset about it too."

"Wouldn't you be, had you lost a pup?" Naraku posed the rhetorical question.

"Yes but..." Inuyasha trailed off, not sure how to word his thoughts.

"You thought me to be unfeeling," Naraku finished the sentence for him; he had heard it all before. This was the first time Inuyasha did _not_ blurt out such accusations, actually.

"It was a surprise, is all," Inuyasha rephrased. The two remained quietly standing side by side, the silence surprisingly comfortable as both of their minds wandered.

"She is sleeping now," Naraku spoke, working his way towards a request. "It would calm her self-guilt if Kikyo were to provide training." Kikyo, no he was not fond of her one bit, but she was acquainted with Kagome and the most likely candidate to understand and assist with her situation. Some other priestess, even if he could find one more powerful, may choose to turn her away because of him. There were still vast distances between humans and demons outside this village.

"I'll tell her," Inuyasha agreed and Naraku nodded in thanks before walking off. "Where are you going?"

"To seek out a solution," he responded without looking back. He would search far and wide for word of a successful birth between a priestess and a demon, any rumor that would help. Perhaps her powers could be temporarily locked away or she could take a medicine to strengthen the child; there had to be _something_.

* * *

Finally venturing out of her room a few mornings later, with Inuyasha assisting her, Kagome headed towards Kaede's hut to ask if there was anything she could take for the pain. Her friend stuck around after Naraku took off and informed Kagome of her mate's intentions. He probably wouldn't be gone long, a few days at most; he didn't like their time apart to be too great, it made him moody. "Inuyasha," Kagome's hoarse voice cracked, "would you mind carrying me?" Her abdomen only hurt more and more with each step, making this trip highly counterproductive.

"Sure," he carefully scooped her up and tried not to jostle her as he carried her through the village. He paused when he saw a group of people crowded around the old woman's shack.

"What's wrong?" Kagome muttered. He sniffed at the air, but something didn't smell right. Kagome saw him wrinkle his nose and her concern rose. "Inuyasha?"

Walking from the depths of the crowd, Miroku's form became discernable, and Inuyasha called to him, "Hey Miroku, what's going on?"

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" he looked on curiously, he hadn't seen them like this in quite some time.

"Don't ask," Inuyasha headed off the question before Miroku could ask. He didn't need Kagome devolving into hysterics again.

"I just need to see Kaede," Kagome's sore throat protested use. "Is she busy?"

Miroku sighed heavily and his eyes seemed to glaze over, "I'm afraid, that will not be possible." Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head, finally identifying why the scent was off. The scent of herbs and ointments, along with Kaede's constant interactions with injured and dying people masked her own deteriorating scent, but Inuyasha had caught a twinge of it on occasion. "She died in her sleep; one of the villagers found her this morning." Even now, he could barely smell her death in the hut.

"What? No! Kaede was so, so full of life," Kagome protested. Her passing was not surprising in any aspect; she had already lived longer than most people, but at this time, when Kagome was already so emotionally fragile… "Put me down, put me down!" Kagome struggled to get loose, tumbling out of Inuyasha's arms in the process and falling on her stomach. "Maybe I can still save her; I need to try!" Kagome scrambled frantically towards the house, ignoring Miroku's warning to not look; she had already had one death on her hands, and now she had been too absorbed in her own grief to be there for Kaede. Tears rushed down Kagome's face as she pushed passed the villagers crowding around the hut. There was a chance they had misdiagnosed her; people used to be buried alive by accident, right? When she finally got through, however, the sight left no doubt. It seemed Miroku had wanted to spare her the carnage; some time in the early morning, a crow must have flown in, for Kaede's one good eye was no longer in its socket.

Kagome collapsed to her knees and just sobbed into her hands, fresh tears pouring down her face when she had thought her ducts to be long dry. Inuyasha reached her and carried her back out of there, but halted when Miroku exclaimed that Kagome was bleeding. The scent assaulted his nose just as the white kimono rapidly stained crimson between her thighs. Their panic caught Kagome's attention and she directed Inuyasha to take her through the well, to the doctor's of her time; this much blood could prove fatal if it was not stemmed.

She buried her face in Inuyasha's fire rat robe as the wind rushed past them, trusting him to get her to safety. The path was familiar, up the hill, through the barrier, up and over the well, then down, down, _crash_! She looked up to still see the sky overhead, rather than the roof of the well house. This could not be happening! The well now refused her passage too! Panic welled in Kagome's mind and Inuyasha brought her back to the village, no doubt struggling to come up with a solution himself. He brought her to Sango and Miroku's hut, where he quickly explained the well had closed. She was laid down on a futon and Kagome began drifting in and out of consciousness as they worked quickly to determine how much blood she was losing. The bright red color had already wicked up the fabric clear to her breasts and the pain had only escalated. Her face grew paler by the minute and none of them knew what to do to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards out of the hut, his breathing growing labored as the thought of losing her registered in his mind. His breath caught painfully in his throat, his heart pounded in terror, and his claws pierced deeply into the flesh of his palms when an unmistakable scent wound around his senses. Like the miracle it was, the idea struck him, "I know what to do." He wasn't sure his feet had ever carried him this quickly as he sped towards Kagome's salvation; this was her only chance.

* * *

(A/N: Feel free to speculate about who Orora really is (from the start of this chapter), but don't expect answers anytime soon. She's just a major breadcrumb in the form of a minor character, but you will see her again. I know, it seems rather insignificant in the midst of this cliffhanger. Mwahaha, I'm so EVIL!)


	21. Chapter 21: Salvation

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: Guest reviewer

"So her spiritual powers view the child as a threat but not her mating mark?"

Good point, I suppose it can be explained as Naraku's aura is _familiar_ , but the new aura of a child is not. Also, one "protects" her, and the other drains her. I, personally, hated how being pregnant left me so exhausted.)

* * *

Chapter 21: Salvation

Something was very wrong, Kikyo gripped at the pain in her chest again, just as she had done many times in the last few days. Borrowing part of the soul of one who lived, it was the only way she could remain on this plane, but it came with complications. The young priestess, Kagome, had been unusually distraught for the last few days, and those feelings transmitted across their linked soul. She had every intention of determining the cause, and was thus headed to the village; she was not far from it by now. It was unsurprising when Inuyasha showed up, but his reaction to her was far from normal. He literally swept her off her feet and ran like a madman back towards the village, only uttering, "I'll explain on the way; Kagome is dying!"

* * *

"Mama," Shippo sniffled over his quickly fading mother-figure, "please don't leave us." Her skin had gone ghostly white and the pungent smell of blood filled the small hut they sat in. Sango was trying her hardest to stop the bleeding but didn't know what to do beside try to soak it up. Miroku's meditations reached out to Kagome's aura, but that too seemed to be fading and she was not responding. The frantic atmosphere was interrupted by the ghostly presence of Kikyo, followed quickly by Inuyasha.

"Can you save her, Kikyo?" his question sounded more like a whimper and his ears drooped at the sight of her rapid deterioration.

"I will do what I can," she assured, careful never to promise the impossible. Inuyasha had given her the full story, explaining how Kagome had miscarried Naraku's child, fallen on her stomach, and then started bleeding profusely. Her life force was weakened drastically, but she wasn't dead, yet. Kikyo went to work using her powers to seal the wound inside Kagome. A body such as hers, it was not meant to carry a demon's child. She had thought on this extensively herself during her time alive, back when she wanted to be with Inuyasha, and give him children of their own. Her conclusion had been that if she wished to be an ordinary woman, including having children, she would need to give up her powers and be no more than a plain human. Either that or wish him human by the power of the jewel. It was what she fully intended on doing, before her untimely death.

Oblivious to the worry around her, Kagome slumbered amidst her thoughts. Visions of the life she wanted were granted through her dreams; fabricated memories of little ones that called her mommy and climbed Naraku like a jungle gym beckoned her to remain in unconscious bliss, but something else was calling her too. The voice was muffled, but growing louder, until she could finally make it out, "Kagome, wake up. Wake up."

Wake up? She wasn't dreaming, this was her life, wasn't it? Her brow furrowed and her eyelids fluttered, the sounds around her immediately turned celebratory. Looking up, the haze covering her eyes almost made it seem like she was looking in a mirror; pale face and dark hair, but blinking it away focused the image and it was definitely not her, "Ki-Kikyo? What are you- Where am I? How did-" Kagome's worn voice trailed off at the end of each sentence, too hoarse to form complete sentences, before her eyes grew wide and she struggled to right herself. "I need to go to them; they're waiting!" lingering images of little faces with black hair and red eyes danced behind Kagome's eyes. "I need to… to…" but just as quickly as they came, they evaporated, making her realize that was _not_ how things really were.

"Lady Kagome, who is waiting?" Miroku asked as her hand moved to rest on her vacant abdomen. She didn't have any children waiting for her; she miscarried.

"No one…" she corrected herself as the weight of it once again settled into her mind. Her body went slack and she stopped resisting the pull of gravity to lie back down.

"Mama?" a little voice caused her to open her eyes.

Kagome let out a small smile. She may not have biological children, but she still had her adopted kit, "Hey, Shippo." She motioned for him to cuddle up to her and he nuzzled into her arms. All the while, she focused on keeping her powers tightly restrained to avoid harming him. _'Wait, my powers don't hurt my demon friends, or Naraku,'_ Kagome recalled all the times she had even shot her arrows at Naraku, with the command to not hurt him. _'They follow my will outside my body; I just need to focus on controlling them inside.'_ Struggling to sit up, Kagome did something she thought she would never do, she begged, "Kikyo, will you please train me to control my powers?"

"Lay down, you will reopen your wounds," her soft voice was devoid of emotion.

"Please Kikyo!" Kagome trembled. "I need- I can't- I don't know how to keep from…" she dropped her gaze, unable to make eye contact with anyone while the horrible words came out, "from purifying my child." There was a long silence, where everyone seemed too fearful to say a word and risk breaking Kagome further. Someone as pure as she would never willingly harm a life; they knew this, and yet her own child died inside her. How horrendous this cruel twist of fate must be on her.

"I will train you, if that is your wish," Kikyo agreed, but added more solemnly than usual, "but it will not change the outcome. A pure soul cannot harbor a tainted entity."

"I have to try," Kagome countered, determination flaring in her previously solemn eyes. She would never give up; she would never surrender to what everyone believed to be true.

"Very well," the undead priestess stood now that Kagome's condition had stabilized. "I will return once you are well."

"Thank you, Kikyo," Kagome called to her retreating form, knowing she would hear.

Stepping out of the crowded house, Kikyo was met by a gathering of the villagers. It would seem they recognized her when Inuyasha rushed her to heal Kagome. "Lady Kikyo, does this mean you will be staying here at the village?" one older man pressed. Some of the people were very stuck in their ways, and even though Kagome had the same powers, they did not trust her as well due to her allegiance with so many demons. It seemed they held a preference to one not living, than to one who would lie with demons.

"Who _else_ will take the late Priestess Kaede's place and look after the village?" they worried over their way of life, thoughtlessly blurting out the recent events.

"Kaede is dead?" Kikyo questioned softly.

"Yes, it's horrible, Priestess Kikyo," a hobbled woman affirmed, "she died sometime in the night and we know not who will provide care to our ill."

Kikyo walked off without a word, seeking out the shrine maiden's house in which she had once shared with her younger sister. The body had already been taken away, leaving the room to sit empty with only the lingering whisper of reiki and death; her soul had already crossed over. "Kaede," Kikyo whispered as if saying goodbye, then took leave towards the forest.

* * *

Naraku treaded distractedly through the forest bordering the village Edo, his mind burdened with no-win situations. A preliminary search for a way for demons to produce viable offspring with a priestess as powerful as Kagome had turned up nothing but disappointment. Every lead was pointing towards it being impossible for the two opposing powers to coexist in one body, even it they belonged to two beings. Sealing her powers was possible, but in doing so, the toxic, demonic energy surging inside her womb held a high likelihood of killing her. And with her powers not sealed, the holy energy would purify the child. As much as he had wished there would be a way, everything pointed towards no such thing. No matter how strong he became or however much training she got to control her powers, their unborn would still not survive. This was not the news he wanted to deliver to his mate; he sought a solution, a way to give her a child, and to see her smile.

He was drawn from his thoughts as a slithering soul collector navigated the trees before him, winding around and no doubt searching for detached souls. He knew right away that Kikyo was nearby, but did not care to know why. She did not pry into his life, and he couldn't care less about hers. It was an arrangement that suited both of them, at least, until he saw her walking straight towards him. The likelihood of this just happening to be the path she wished to travel was slim; she was a deliberate person, her approach surely contained a reason. His posture stiffened and expression hardened; he did not feel comfortable around her, and probably never would. She was one of the only people he had a difficult time predicting, and he did not like it one bit. Unlike Kagome, who was also high on his unreadable scale, he was never sure if he could trust Kikyo. Worse yet, she seemed to have a way to pick up on this; her unnatural intuition irked him immeasurably.

"Naraku," she greeted plainly, coming to a stop roughly ten feet away.

"Kikyo," he returned her greeting dryly, waiting for her to state her business with him. She just stared back, making the moment increasingly tense, but he was not about to ask her objective outright.

' _They seem to think he truly cares for her,'_ Kikyo recalled how even Inuyasha had been drawn to this conclusion, but _she_ was not convinced. Before her was the same black-hearted thief she had cared for in that cave some fifty years ago, was he really capable of putting someone else before himself? _'We shall see.'_ She let out a small laugh, amused at his discomfort and only making him stiffen more. "Inuyasha has informed me of your plight. Yet I wonder, what kind of man, _or_ demon, leaves when his mate is bleeding to death?" All attempts to appear neutral to whatever Kikyo had to say crumbled under those words; a sharp intake of breath and noticeably widened eyes spoke clearly to the insightful priestess. _'So, you_ can _show concern, Naraku. Interesting.'_ "She will live, but I would suggest you cease attempting to impregnate her," Kikyo droned as she began walking off again, speaking one last sentence when she was striding by Naraku's side. "She might not fare so well next time." The leaves rustled under a sudden wind as Naraku sped off, vanishing from Kikyo's sight. Looking back over her shoulder where Naraku had been standing a second ago, Kikyo pondered, _'Kagome, your effect on those around you is truly astounding, even Naraku cannot hide how he feels about you. It is clear why the jewel chose you as its protector. I wonder, if the jewel itself is what kept you from death."_ A normal person would not have survived that much blood loss.

* * *

Whether Kikyo spoke the truth or not, Naraku needed to find Kagome and see for himself. He found her easily enough, since her holy aura was impossible to miss, resting in Sango's hut. A split second was all it took for Naraku to traverse the distance and crouch at her bedside. She was asleep, but alive. And Kikyo had not exaggerated about the blood; the small one-roomed hut was saturated in the scent that was quite uniquely Kagome.

Sango and Miroku startled at the sudden appearance, but Inuyasha hardly even flinched. He knew he was coming based on scent. Keeping his voice low so as not to wake her when she clearly needed the rest, Naraku asked, "What transpired in my absence?" He had left her in Inuyasha's care, only to be told that she nearly died. If he had lost her…

"She fell, when she learned of Priestess Kaede's death," Miroku relayed. "We didn't know how to stop the bleeding, and the well stopped working. We were lucky Lady Kikyo was passing by at the time." Naraku was not to be moved from her side.

* * *

"I never told you thank you for saving me," Kagome broached as she followed Kikyo. She had woken up in such a state that basic manners had been all but forgotten.

"There is no need," Kikyo responded, her tone was unreadable as always.

"Still, thank you," Kagome insisted and Kikyo nodded in acceptance.

"Let us begin," Kikyo instructed when they reached the familiar clearing below the boughs of the sacred tree. They began with the most pressing matter of teaching Kagome how to purify any remaining demonic stillbirth and further heal her scarred body. Physically, she would return to prime condition, it was the emotional aspect that could not be helped.

Kagome was surprised how painless training with Kikyo actually was. Perhaps it was their early encounters shining through, but she had fully expected loads of condescension and ridicule. Instead, Kikyo's unlimited patience excelled, demonstrating some particularly tricky techniques several times without irritation to allow Kagome to master her capabilities. Kagome was grateful of the unflappability, unaware that she was actually learning at an expedited rate. It took most pupils weeks, months, or years to grasp these concepts, but the predominately-untrained girl took mere hours. Sure, she was ignorant of some of the basics, such as how to heal herself, but held advanced knowledge in other areas, such as using her powers to merge with demonic energy, a feat Kikyo had been unaware of being possible. Kagome's unique origins granted an unmatched perspective.

Along with the healing, defensive, and fighting skills, Kikyo also told Kagome how to create what was essentially a barrier around her thoughts. This was not used very often, but Kagome just so happened to mate someone who could play havoc with the human mind, so she deemed it important. Kagome hadn't even thought about that aspect until it was brought up, since she had certain tidbits of information that she needed to keep to herself. She just hoped he wouldn't be upset about her hiding things from him; hiding the existence of Orora from him.

Before long, a matter of weeks, Kikyo had already exhausted that which she could teach. It was blatantly obvious that Kagome would far surpass her. "We are done," Kikyo shouldered her bow.

"Already?" Kagome asked, noting that they stopped several hours earlier today. "Well, alright. What time tomorrow?"

"I have nothing more to teach you," Kikyo corrected the assumption. Kagome stared back, unsure of just what she was hearing. Wasn't Kikyo supposed to be really powerful, or something; didn't she have more things to impart? Sensing the confusion and desire to continue, the elder priestess gave one last suggestion, "If you wish to pursue your abilities further, venture to the shrine atop Mount Azusa. If you should be determined worthy, the guardian may assist you with your _predicament_." Unable to stop herself, Kagome launched herself at Kikyo and enclosed her in a warm hug, using the gesture to express her intense gratitude. Slowly, Kikyo rested a hand on Kagome's back, unsure of what to think of the strange woman, but letting the warmth spread throughout her clay shell, nonetheless. It would seem, Kagome's influence could reach even her.

* * *

"Mount Azusa?" Naraku repeated after Kagome had told him Kikyo's suggestion. His search led to the assumption that they could not conceive; granted, his search was limited to non-holy grounds. There was a chance this temple had the answer they sought. "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

(A/N: Every character has their merits and purpose to the story, even those that do not meet my favorites list. Kikyo is one of these characters, someone with a tragic story that is far from one-dimensional. I look forward to making her story unfold as well.

As a side note, the next review will be number 100 for this story. Who will claim it?)


	22. Chapter 22: Traumatic Memory

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 22: Traumatic Memory

(A/N: Spoiler alert! Final Act Episode 16: Hitomiko's barrier)

* * *

"Soooo, where _is_ Mount Azusa?" Kagome asked as Naraku flew them across the land, encased in his barrier so as to leave no trace of their presence.

"South, two-days travel by air," he responded simply and Kagome shifted uncomfortably. Sure, she liked being held against him, but for two days straight… her legs were going to be _so_ stiff.

"Umm, do we have to fly the whole way?" his gaze met hers and she explained further. "We could walk some, stretch our legs a bit." Naraku could already tell this trip was going to be longer than planned, but there was no reason to rush back; they had time. He made to land and Kagome smiled widely. "Thank you," she stretched languidly in the middle of a forest, letting joints pop to relieve the built up tension, and just enjoyed the freedom of movement. A few minutes into their walk, Kagome commented on the irony, "You know, I kind of miss trekking all over Japan. It does feel a little different having you travel _with_ me though, instead of hunting you down." Naraku was just glad her smile had returned; this trip gave her renewed hope.

They passed several villages along the way, since Kagome much preferred to carry herself across the lands, and stayed the night where rooms were available. The weather was becoming too cold for her to safely sleep under the stars, so lodgings were essential. Kagome chatted with Naraku how Miroku had operated in their past travels; usually claiming an ominous black cloud hung overhead and procured lodgings in the nicest tavern with regularity. She felt much better actually paying for her room rather than tricking the owners. She wasn't sure she wanted to know where he got money from though.

It amused her how Naraku took on a variety of human appearances as they would enter a village; he seemed to enjoy taking on different personas. It was probably practice to keep his mind sharp; she knew he got bored way too easily. It was harmless enough, so she let him have his fun messing with the villagers. Her favorite was when he took her dare seriously and shifted to look like an elderly old woman; Kagome could hardly keep from laughing due to the absurdity of it all. He played the role very effectively; complete with cane to knock the young priestess's would-be suitors on the head with. She was still giggling about it several hours after they left.

Kagome made sure to pack her priestess attire, she hated wearing that thing, but seeing as she intended to request permission to enter a sacred site, she rationalized it would be a wise thing to at least bring along, especially with the weather turning colder by the day. She was glad she did, since she was still chilled even with it on. They should be getting close to the mountain by now, if she calculated correctly, but the sky was already taking on an orange hue from the approaching sunset. Shivering at the idea of needing to sleep in the open on a frigid, fall night, Kagome rejoiced when she saw the lingering lamp-light from a village in the distance. She didn't notice how Naraku was deliberately avoiding _this_ village, altering their route to circumvent notice.

"Look, a village," Kagome bounced beside him. "We can stay the night there and continue in the morning."

"That would not be wise," he redirected her request smoothly.

"Why not?" Kagome moved to get a closer look through the edge of the forest. "It looks nice enough."

"Consider the company you keep," he reminded her. Now she understood, not all humans were accepting of demons, especially one reputed to cause terror and destruction such as he once had, but he was no ordinary demon, and she knew just how to remind him of that.

"Are you saying you lack the ability to fool a simple village into thinking you are human for a single night?" he looked back at her pointedly, but she did not back down; she knew he would never hurt her.

Despite knowing her words were intended to goad him into agreeing with her, she effectively cut off any escape route. It wasn't the _normal_ villagers he was concerned about discovering him, however. He had been to this village before, two decades prior, and there was one person here, he did not wish to encounter. Nor was he enthused about concocting half-truths about certain aspects of his past; he would rather let sleeping dogs lie and not disclose such things to her. In this case, however, there was naught he could do to dissuade her, short of revealing these secrets, "Very well."

Kagome chattered on while Naraku contemplated the best disguise; his lord-like attire would draw too much attention. Perhaps a samurai, or mercenary, that should be sufficiently intimidating to discourage anyone from prying, and from forcing him to show his true nature. It was a quick change making his boney armor plates look like mad-made armor, removing his demonic markings and changing his unnatural eye color. He still carried the Fuyoheki, thus masking his demonic aura, a trinket Kagome complained about many times since it made it so she couldn't feel his presence as strongly either. If it weren't for the black, spider-shaped, mating mark on her neck, he would be all but invisible to her holy senses; it got warm and pulsed when he was near.

The distance was covered quickly, much to Naraku's dismay, and once in the village Kagome walked easily through the dwindling crowd. She stopped along vendor stands and played with the children, but Naraku remained almost ramrod straight, eyes ever vigilant. Kagome observed his tension curiously, even though no one dared approach the pair while he looked so intimidating, "You seem uptight; what is it about _this_ village that has you feeling so uneasy?"

"It is nothing," Naraku dismissed, glancing once again towards the nearby shrine. He did not wish to inform Kagome of the reason he was wary, for there was no immediate threat, not unless the one he was avoiding came down from her shrine. With any luck, they would be gone before she even knew he was here. "We should retire for the night." The sooner he got them out of sight, the better. Kagome agreed, even though she wanted to explore a bit more, but if it would alleviate his apprehension, it was worth it.

* * *

"You can breathe now," Kagome teased lightly as Naraku sat beside a window and focused his gaze outside. He did not react. "You're not mad at me are you? You know I didn't mean anything by-"

"No," he cut her off.

"Then," Kagome sat on her knees beside him, "what is it?" Concern shined in her gaze; she hadn't seen him _this_ pensive since the time before they became official.

"I usually make a point of avoiding holy ground," Naraku relayed, not missing the contradiction that they were staying the night in a neighboring inn, only minutes from one of the biggest threats to his existence, and seeking out a holy mausoleum on the morrow.

Kagome looked out the same window his gaze never left since they got to this room. A shrine rested at the top of the hill, surrounded by forest, strong enough that she could feel it; even the air felt cleaner here. If she could feel it, he probably could too, "Does, does it hurt being this close to a shrine?"

"It is not pleasant, but it will not cause me harm," Naraku soothed the rising guilt in her throat. His every instinct was to get far away from here, threat or no. He'd honestly prefer to reside in a dark, dank hole, void of life and saturated in blood, but he doubted Kagome would go for such garish lodgings. She wasn't demanding by any definition, but being human, certain necessities did need to be met lest her health fail her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insisted," Kagome apologized, her head falling forward as she found it difficult to meet his somber gaze.

Her attempts to hide her face failed when his large, slender fingers lifted her chin and her eyes leveled with his crimson stare, "Your health is more delicate than mine." It was not an insult, she knew him well enough to discern that. He had personal experience being human, and knew the varying demands that it harbored; this was his way of saying that he would provide appropriate conditions for her, and outside on a crisp night like this, was not sufficient. Smiling softly, Kagome let sleep take her away as she nestled in the safest place she knew: cuddled up in Naraku's lap.

* * *

"Kagome," a whispered tune reached the priestess's ears. "Kagome." She sat up, finding her pillow and bed had wandered off, leaving her instead draped in a familiar white fur. Looking around the room revealed she to be the only occupant, well, other than the several inch-long, spider servants Naraku often used to keep an eye on her. Whether conjured or miniature detachments she wasn't sure, but they each sported a specific pattern that let her identify them as his. She wasn't sure where Naraku vanished to; he sure was acting strange, well, stranger than usual. His absence did not bother her too much, though; he would come back, he always did. But, if he wasn't here, then who had called her name, or was it just a dream?

She stood shakily, letting the baboon pelt slide to the floor as she stretched. The cool morning air nipped at her skin and she quickly decided that getting dressed would be the first task of the morning. Sliding her arm into the priestess robes, she heard it again, "Kagome, Kagome." _That_ was definitely not a dream. The second she moved to leave the room, one of the tiny spiders scampered up her hand from the door and resolved to rest on her shoulder, under her hair and out of sight. She couldn't help but think how cute the little things were, even though her first encounter had been decidedly less calm. The instinctual fear of poisonous arachnids flared the first time, resulting in everything within reach to be thrown haphazardly, but now that she knew they would be harmless to her they resembled little pets that would prove deathly lethal to anyone wanting to harm her.

Slipping out of her door, she listened carefully, following the incoherent melody that occasionally called out to her by name. It grew louder the closer to the front of the inn she got, but just as she reached the courtyard, it stopped cold. "I was sure I heard my name," Kagome whispered to herself, searching for where the enchanting sound could have come from. There was a elderly couple walking by, two men talking jovially while taking what they thought were sly glances at her, and a mother walking by with a basket on her head and a baby on her back.

About to turn and return, the sound rang out clear as could be, right outside the inn, "Ka-gome, Kagome." She turned and headed for the sound, not about to let it get away this time. "You are no more than a bird in a cage. Crane and a turtle gonna slip and fall. Who's behind you now are they big or small?" What she saw however, made her feel silly for rushing in the first place; it was just a group of kids playing a game. The game just happened to have her name in the song. Kagome was no stranger to this game, the other kids had made fun of her with it when she was little, always making her sit in the middle while they made a circle and sang, and every time, she knew exactly who was behind her. There was no explanation, she just knew. The sight was almost hypnotizing with nostalgia; even if it was a less than favorable memory, it still reminded her of her family, back in her own time. Oh how she missed her mother's wisdom; she always knew just what to say when she needed help with issues of the heart.

* * *

Reiki was blanketed over the shrine and extended into the village below; it was usually enough to keep your average demon far away. Then why was there a trace of demonic aura invading her senses? Hitomiko, the resident shrine maiden, could not shake the nagging feelings of wrongness that permeated the air. Her clairvoyance had never been wrong before and succeeded on drawing the priestess from her hilltop shrine. The aura was miniscule, evasive, and exceedingly difficult to pinpoint. Actually, if felt like multiple aura's, all centered around the inn. Determination glimmered in tired, violet eyes; this was not the life she had chosen, but it had become her fate to hunt demons, just as she had for two decades, ever since meeting _him._

The disturbance in the land drew Hitomiko through the streets, searching for the cause. Word from the villagers told her of a priestess that was passing though, with a formidable looking guard, and so, she set out to find her. It was the only lead, and explained why it was the inn that stole her attention. Catching sight of the woman who looked about the same age, yet full of youthful life sent warning bells off in the other's mind. There was nothing overtly dangerous to her appearance; but that did not alleviate the ominous presence she felt as the lively woman danced and played with the children in the courtyard, _'There is something odd about that priestess; it almost feels like she has a demonic aura.'_

The children spotted Hitomiko first and moved their game away, causing the foreign priestess to look up curiously, which made Hitomiko all the more wary; one with similar powers should have already known of her advance, "Are you the priestess that is passing through this village?"

Kagome heard a tiny hissing sound by her ear; Naraku's spider was not pleased with this priestess's proximity. Kagome's friendliness overrode her mate's aversion; it would look suspicious otherwise. Naraku was not here at the moment, so there was no harm in talking to another priestess, right? "Yeah, I'm just waiting for my friend, then I'll be heading out," she smiled brightly and did not shy away from the slow release of holy aura such as a demon would. "My name's Kagome. The children called you Lady Hitomiko?"

"Hn," she nodded as her mind was trying to piece together this puzzle before for with subtle tests. "That is correct." _'Curious,'_ Hitomiko could clearly feel a small, tainted aura on the other woman, but she did not appear affected by her powers. Unseen to Hitomiko, the spider under Kagome's hair was throwing a royal tantrum; hissing, crawling just about everywhere under the silken, black veil, and prodding her with its forelegs. "Where are you headed, if I may ask?"

"We are going to Mount Azusa," Kagome looked around briefly before adding, "whenever he gets back, that is." Kagome did not miss the interrogative tone of voice, or the prodding at her with holy powers. Thinking back, it was similar to how Kikyo used to treat her; a very familiar and unappreciated sensation. Hitomiko seemed to relax when Kagome mentioned her destination being a holy sight, but her gaze quickly changed to aggressive.

"What business would a _demon_ have on sacred ground?" gentle prying had not worked in unearthing this creature; next course of action was to be blunt.

Kagome stumbled back at the sudden intensity, "D-demon? You're not calling _me_ a demon, are you?" Not that she had anything against them, she mated one for heaven's sake, but she hadn't been mistaken as one past that first day she fell through the well, and she was _even_ wearing era appropriate clothing this time.

"You hold a demonic aura," she raised her belled relic, causing the item to ring. "It can only be assumed that a demon has taken control of your body for foul purposes." She swiped it to the side, releasing blades that cut into Kagome's skin and splattered blood in a circle around her form. "Whether demon yourself or possessed by one, you will not be able to move. You would be wise to show yourself."

Kagome's hand held her cut cheek. Feeling the blood slide between her fingers made her red with fury; this person had no right to attack her. Even if she were a demon, she wasn't hurting anyone; blind hatred was one of the things that really got the open-minded priestess's blood burning. Defiantly, she stood tall and took one smooth step out of the circle, "And what about if I'm _not_ a demon?" The little spider on her shoulder stopped moving when the circle was placed, but resumed hissing when she stepped outside the entrapment. Hitomiko looked on perplexed at the angry visage before her. She had been so sure of her conclusion. "As you can see," Kagome held her arms out in the search me pose as her own holy aura rose in response to her emotional state, "I am _not_ a demon."

Hitomiko's arm went limp at her side; her bell-clad relic hang from her grasp. She closed her eyes and inclined her head slightly, "It would seem I was mistaken. Please, accept my apology." Looking back up at the miffed woman, she could still clearly feel the tiny demonic aura on her person, but whatever it's cause, could not be dealt with in the typical fashion, it would seem. "In recompense, allow me to advise you. Kagome: that name you bear holds a special power; it was not given to you by chance. Is that why you seek Mount Azusa, to escape your cage, little bird?" Hitomiko's voice was soft as she urged Kagome to look behind her and see who was really pulling her strings. Perhaps this Kagome priestess was unable to ask for help and speaking in code could get around her captor's notice.

"What are you even talking about?" Kagome's voice increased in pitch as she grew tired of defending herself to this person she just met. "You seem to think I'm trapped, but that is not true. I'm-" Her rant was stopped mid sentence by a familiar hand gripping her shoulder gently. "There you are. Where were you?" Kagome was glad; anything to change the subject.

Naraku had been trying to get Kagome to just walk away from Hitomiko, but the stubborn female refused to listen to the hissing messenger perched on her shoulder. He was faced with no other choice but to retrieve her himself, hopefully, this could be done quick enough to avoid further confrontation. Hitomiko was not one to mess with without extensive plans in place. Even as a child, she held the power to drive him off; he did not wish to test her powers further at this time.

' _That_ man _, the moment he approached, all trace of demonic aura vanished,'_ Hitomiko registered the anomaly acutely. _'It is not the girl that I need be wary of, but_ him _, I am sure of it.'_ "You, why do you not speak?" she addressed firmly, not one to miss his silence at his companion's question. She could sense nothing from him; nothing at all, whereas even humans gave off some clue of their integrity. Something deep down signaled a memorable danger in this one; something faded by time, but never forgotten. "You seem familiar to me."

Kagome looked back and forth, is this priestess the reason he did not wish to come here? Piecing the puzzle together, she took the initiative to take their leave, "Well, anyways, it was nice meeting you, Lady Hitomiko. I hope you fare well." She let Naraku lead her away, keeping up with his long strides, but halted and turned when Hitomiko called out.

"Wait," her bells rang with every step. "If you will forgive my earlier assumptions, you have yet to relay your purpose on Mount Azusa?" Kagome looked away, not wanting to get into _that_ topic, especially with one who would likely turn it around on her again.

Sensing the turbulence in Kagome's aura and knowing that tears would soon follow, Naraku responded in vague words to get them away quicker. His voice slithered out in sensuously low tones that could make a person's insides quiver in both desire and terror at will, "To seek counsel."

Like a alarm chiming in a void, that voice brought the distant, but vivid memory forward; the day fighting demons became her purpose, whether it was desired or not. Every detail played out in her mind in that instant, from the white-clad demon's attempt on her life, to the way the other children melted down to bones around her, and lastly to her master's death. Hitomiko gasped sharply, "I know, that voice!" It was the same voice that disturbed her nightmare-filled sleep; the haunting sound that made her wake in a cold sweat. "It couldn't be. You- you're that demon from twenty years ago!"


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation and Counsel

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

(A/N: Ah! Sorry this is a few days late. I got completely caught up in moving. But here you go.)

* * *

Previously:

"Wait," Hitomiko's bells rang with every step. "If you will forgive my earlier assumptions, you have yet to relay your purpose on Mount Azusa?" Kagome looked away, not wanting to get into _that_ topic, especially with one who would likely turn it around on her again.

Sensing the turbulence in Kagome's aura and knowing that tears would soon follow, Naraku responded in vague words to get them away quicker. His voice slithered out in sensuously low tones that could make a person's insides quiver in both desire and terror at will, "To seek counsel."

Like a alarm chiming in a void, that voice brought the distant, but vivid memory forward; the day fighting demons became her purpose, whether it was desired or not. Every detail played out in her mind in that instant, from the white-clad demon's attempt on her life, to the way the other children melted down to bones around her, and lastly to her master's death. Hitomiko gasped sharply, "I know, that voice!" It was the same voice that disturbed her nightmare-filled sleep; the haunting sound that made her wake in a cold sweat. "It couldn't be. You- you're that demon from twenty years ago!"

* * *

Chapter 23: Confrontation and Counsel

They had been so close to slipping out undiscovered; but apparently it was not to be. _'So, she remembers,'_ Naraku sighed inaudibly, knowing this was not going to be pleasant to get out of. An artificial laugh, the very makings of toxic nightmares, escaped Naraku's throat. "It's been a long time, Hitomiko," the wicked grin on his face and flash of red in his eyes sent a new wave of fear down her spine, just like it had twenty years ago when she was a small child. She had not seen his entire face then, but that grin had been visible out of the haunting baboon skull he wore. Now that she did see his face, those narrow, red eyes and cruel expression, she almost wished to be unaware of his true appearance. He was truly frightening.

"Na-Naraku!" she stammered out, fighting the urge to run away. But she was no longer a child; it was her _job_ to fight him. She was so very tired of the non-stop fighting, but what else did she have; it was her responsibility. She had no choice; you can't change your fate.

Even behind the fear, her fatigue shone through. As a child, her eyes had been bright, full of conviction; now she looked no more than a lifeless puppet in comparison, "It would seem time has not been _kind_ to you; you appear no more than a servant to this village, doing as is expected of you with no life of your own to speak of." It was not a trait exclusive to her; Kikyo had been the same way, desiring to live normally. It was easy to identify the exhaustion she exuded.

"Why you-" Hitomiko sobered. It was _his_ fault she was like this. If it wasn't for him showing up, she may have had the choice to live differently, but he killed her master, forcing her into the role of protector for the village. She could not leave, and as a child, would have had nowhere to go. It was all his fault! She slashed the weapon suddenly and began chanting out a spell. Just as she had done to try and immobilize Kagome earlier, the blood splatters formed a circle and a wall of holy energy rose up to keep him in place.

Raising her bells in front of her chest, gathering her energy, she honed in on the training she was forced through for the past 20 years, training that would finally culminate in destroying the start of it all. Or so was the plan, except that other priestess barred her path.

"What do you think you are doing? Stop it!" Kagome spread her arms out wide, standing in front of Naraku as he tried to escape from the blood barrier. Hitomiko had grown much stronger than before, a troubling fact he had not wished to test.

"You, why do you interfere? I seek to free you from your slavery to this fiend! Move," Hitomiko ordered but Kagome stood her ground under the threat. Her protective powers flared up in response to this hostile priestess. "Does this demon force you to act so? Let me free you."

"No one _forces_ me to do anything; I will not let you purify my mate!" she screamed back.

"How absurd," Hitomiko remarked on the preposterous statement. "A priestess mated to a demon, such a thing is unspeakabl-"

Kagome shut her up by drawing her neckline away to reveal Naraku's black and red spider mark on the crease of her neck, "Just because something has not been done before doesn't make it wrong."

"You _fool,_ " Hitomiko spit, "you think that because you foolishly give love to a creature that it will love you in turn?"

"I don't expect _you_ to understand; you live in a world were the two sides refuse peace, it's all you know," Kagome pitied the limited perspective these people had. "But whether you acknowledge it or not, I love him and will not let you do anything to harm my mate."

"That demon is a _murderer_ ," she accused, her memories as a child flooding forward. The children around her had melted down to the bone while her barrier left her unharmed. "Why do you defend such a monster? It does not deserve to live."

Naraku grit his teeth, thoughts of tearing Hitomiko apart for blurting out his unsavory past danced around his mind. He didn't want Kagome to know that he didn't always spare bystanders or use discrimination in his targets; sometimes, he killed just for the enjoyment of it. H never told her about such things. How dare Hitomiko try to turn his Kagome against him!

"I'm not as naïve as you paint me to be. I know about his past; I know he has killed people before. Some that probably had little reason included," Kagome admitted. This was Naraku they were talking about, after all.

Naraku's attention was focused keenly on the little woman that defended him, _'She knew?'_ He had always expected her to turn from him if the real truth came out.

"But that makes no difference to me," Kagome shook her head. "Everyone has a past, and it can't be changed. What can be changed is the future, but only if you choose to look forward and make something of the life you are given." Yes, Naraku had been a mass murderer, it was a hard truth to reconcile, but he wasn't anymore. She had seen the changes, little by little, where his cruel tendencies were channeled only to the deserving. He was still a demon, through and through, but he even helped people sometimes; she had seen it with her own eyes. If she was going to get him out of this, she would have to fight; she would fight a fellow priestess to keep him safe. Drawing an arrow from her quiver, the first hostile move she made since meeting this person, Kagome slowly knocked it into her bow. "Last chance; let him go."

Hitomiko responded by erecting a barrier around herself; her belled relic held at her side and two fingers before her chin. She was not worried, this priestess did not exude very much power, and having given herself to a demon, her powers would be even more diluted.

From memory, Naraku knew he could not break this barrier; he had tried when she was weaker. Kagome didn't want it to come to this, but she had no choice. Drawing the string back, she let fly her arrow with the whisper in her mind, _'Let him go.'_ The arrow did not even seem to register the barrier as it flew straight through, shattering the blessed relic and cascading bells to clink against the dirt ground.

The barrier collapsed, allowing Naraku movement, but that was not what caused Hitomiko to wear such a shocked expression, _'It was only in the moment she released the arrow that her power became visible.'_ It had been far greater than she could have imagined. Naraku stepped forward with a growl but Kagome's hand on his sleeve stopped him. She just wanted to get out of here already and tugged enough to get that point across. It was only when they were a few steps away that Hitomiko spoke again, "Mount Azusa will never accept someone tainted by the touch of a demon such as you."

"That is for the guardian to decide," Kagome countered evenly, "not for one filled with hatred."

' _Kagome, a person of true mystery; the source of her power, and even her name,'_ Hitomiko pondered over the enigma. _'Perhaps she can see something I can't.'_

' _That was annoying,'_ Kagome sighed to herself. It never ceased to bother her how much people could hate what they didn't understand.

"How long have you known?" Naraku spoke, referring to her knowledge of his shady past.

"How long did you think I didn't?" she countered with a smile. _'You're not the only one with secrets, either.'_ "When you let me in your heart, I saw more than you intended. It was quick, and didn't make sense to me until later, but I saw some things."

"I see," he hummed to himself, wondering just how much she saw.

"How did she know you?" Kagome asked. Apparently, that was one scene she had not caught sight of.

"I kept close watch for every powerful priestess born during the fifty years I waited for the jewel to resurface," he formulated his story carefully, wary of telling her the exact details, but also of saying something she would know to be a lie. "In order to determine their strength, I would appear and threaten their lives. Hitomiko's barrier withheld my miasma with ease, but she did not have the jewel, so I let her be."

Kagome thought about it in silence before stating her summary, "In other words, you traumatized the poor girl."

He chuckled, "Ay, I suppose I did."

"Maybe I _should_ have let her zap you," Kagome mumbled jokingly under her breath, knowing her would hear.

"Would you have been able to handle the guilt from such actions?" he posed. "She is alive, is she not? I let her live, when taking her life would have been a simple matter."

Kagome couldn't argue with that. After her relic was shattered, her powers were cut drastically, just as hers would be without her bow. "So, where had you run off to last night?" she changed the subject.

"I have found the shrine we seek."

Standing at the bottom of an extensive staircase several hours later, Kagome tried to peer beyond the thick fog that shrouded the structure. Supposedly, there was a shrine up there, but she couldn't see anything. She gulped nervously; she was both fearful of what she would find and anxious to get moving. Would the guardian help her, or turn her away, were they dangerous, would it only tell her there was nothing she could do? Standing here was not helping anything, "Okay! Let's go."

Naraku just stood there as Kagome began climbing. She stopped after a few and looked back, wondering why he wasn't following. There was no telling what she would encounter at the top, however, "I cannot enter," he could not follow. Kagome must do this on her own; he could not step foot on grounds this pure.

"Oh," she hesitated, looking back and forth between the mist-covered stairs and her stationary mate. She became unsure of herself; she should have known otherwise, but she had it in her mind that he would be by her side for this. "Right." She retracted her half step and bit her lip nervously as the reality set in; she had to do this alone. His restless eyes belied of a similar struggle, and the last thing she wanted was to worry him. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her lips up in what she hoped looked like a confident smile. "Well, here goes nothing."

"I expect you will return unharmed," Naraku alluded. Hidden in his words was the meaning only Kagome would catch; she was the only person who knew him inside and out. He not only trusted in her ability to do as he stated, but also wished her well. It was his way of showing concern and trust in one assertion and she smiled back down at him before taking the first step to a long trek. Several dozen steps later she looked back, but could no longer see the bottom, it seemed like the staircase went on forever. There was no going back now; all she could do was keep climbing.

Her thighs burned and her breath came in ragged pants by the time a figure materialized before her. Kagome gasped loudly for the being had no face. It must be the spirit guardian of Mount Azusa; the figure was robed in all white, flowing clothes that resembled holy attire. "A human," the guardian spoke to itself and Kagome felt as if it was invading her very being, probing and searching her heart for a purpose. She forced herself to remain calm, but her physiological reactions could not be calmed.

"Ar-are you the spirit guardian?" Kagome's quivering voice betrayed her put-on show of confidence. The being raised one sleeved arm, covering its non-face, and when the sleeve dropped, the unique features Orora are what showed. Kagome's eyes shot wide, for up until now, she had forgotten that despite their difficulties to conceive, her and Naraku were practically guaranteed to have at least one child, for they would have a granddaughter, Orora. The question was, _'How?'_ The figure began climbing and Kagome quickly caught up, following the being into a wooden shrine.

"You seek a way to conceive a child with a demon, do you not?" the spirit guardian with Orora's face spoke evenly; lacking the life the real demoness had exuded. It simply had her face, but not her heart, mind, or soul.

"Y-yes," Kagome's voice wavered. It wouldn't be this simple, would it?

"There is but one way," the spirit stated.

"Please tell me what I need to do," Kagome begged, gazing up to the tall guardian looming above her.

"Are you prepared to do anything in your power to achieve this goal? _Anything at all?_ " the white clad being probed.

Kagome's voice held no doubt, "Yes!"

"Then you must corrupt yourself," it told her plainly.

"Wh-what?!" she nearly stumbled back down the shrine stairs.

"Your body is too pure as it is to house a demon's offspring," the guardian explained what Kagome had feared to be the case. "In order to carry to term, you must become a dark priestess."

"But- there has to be another way," Kagome pleaded, refusing to let go of that last shred of hope.

"There is not," the being held her stare. "Did you not say you would do all that was required to meet your goal?"

"I did say that…" Kagome mumbled and the stolen visage of Orora motioned for a young shrine keeper to step forward. A girl no older than 10 and dressed in a similar white style approached with her head bowed respectfully.

"Then in order to corrupt yourself, you must kill an innocent with this bow," the young girl looked up with frightened eyes; her hands trembled in their grasped position. The spirit handed over the sacred bow that she retrieved casually from a small, enclosed stand. "What say you?" Kagome gripped it tightly, but knew she could not possibly kill someone. She was not naïve; she knew killing was necessary. Naraku had shown her that much, but as of yet, she had never hurt anyone that was not actively trying to kill her, and that was just a handful of mindless demons. This was not just about her, though. This was about making the future come to pass. If she didn't do this, she would never have a child, and Orora would never be born. By not doing this, she would be killing Orora. Naraku was waiting on her; trusting her to do what was necessary. If she went back empty-handed, would he, would he ever forgive her? She had this opportunity, one that would only be given once, but… looking up her eyes locked with those of the frightened child and any reason she mustered evaporated into nothing.

There was no way she could kill this girl. Letting her head roll forward, Kagome extended the bow back to the spirit, "No. I can't, it's wrong."

"You understand the consequences of your decision, do you not? Your very existence may cease to exist with the changing of the timeline, this descendent," the spirit referred to the face she wore, "will cease to exist."

"I understand," Kagome raised her eyes determinately, "but the consequences of letting my heart get corrupted are much worse. I carry with me the potential destruction of this world." She gripped the Shikon jewel that nestled beneath her clothing. "Were I to darken my heart, the entity inside will escape, and nothing could stop him." She turned to walk away, wanting nothing to do with the dark nature of this spirit. "I decline."

"You pass," it declared to her turned back.

"What?" Kagome whipped around to see that the temple she was standing in was no more than a collection of vines, as was the young girl. The spirit had reverted to her faceless visage. It had all been an illusion.

"Your heart has proven pure; and with it you are destined to be granted what you desire," the spirit guardian informed her.

"I don't understand," Kagome's mind struggled to make sense of all this, "if I'm pure, how can I-"

"Had you chosen the easy path," the spirit referred to the path of corruption, "you may have birthed a child, but it would not have led to the future you saw. You have but to be persistent and you will surely be blessed with a _true miracle_."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Take this; you have shown your worth," it extended the bow back to Kagome who gingerly took hold of the enchanted wood.

"Th-thank you," Kagome still wasn't sure what to think of this bow.

"You may return now; your demon worries," the spirit guardian dismissed her by redirecting her attention.

Kagome turned and headed back down the extensive staircase, with her original problem still prominent; her purity was still too strong for an unborn infant to survive. What was she going to tell Naraku? The path down took significantly less time, and before she even felt she treaded half way down, she caught sight of Naraku pacing back and forth at the bottom. His gaze shot up to her, but she could not meet his eyes. She continued down until she was standing in front of him before reluctantly meeting his gaze. The question was evident in those red depths, asking her if she was granted a solution. Kagome looked down and slowly shook her head; she still had no solution. She could not stand to see the disappointment on his face; tears welled in her eyes at her failure to attain what they were after. He enveloped her within his arms; it didn't matter if they couldn't conceive, at least he still had her. Her hands fisted into his silk clothing and the tears flowed freely; relief that he was not upset touched her deeper than displeasure could have. He wasn't mad at her, even though she failed.

"Perhaps we shouldn't keep trying for a child," his words startled her and she met his gaze looking for an explanation. "There are herbs you can take to prevent pregnancy." He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, like he almost did. Futilely trying for a child was not worth her life.

Kagome saw the fear in his eyes, the fear of losing her. "But, I can heal myself now, Kikyo taught me how," she tried to assure him there was no risk, and she knew, somehow, they would succeed. If only she could tell him that. He didn't look convinced. She gave him a gentle smile, pleading with her eyes, "Can we try again, please? I'll be more careful this time. I know we can do it."

He couldn't tell her "No," even though he could already see where this was going to go. She would only be causing herself more heartache, but for now, "If that is what you want, we will try again."

But as the years passed, they had ceased actively trying to conceive. It only caused more anguish with each miscarriage.

* * *

(A/N: Obviously, they end up having a child eventually, but there are other things to sort out first. Demons age so slowly (in my version of things) so time will start passing much quicker. Mortality = fatality; be warned.

On a brighter note, I'm finally writing Sesshomaru back into the story; his reentrance will be in chapter 33.)


	24. Chapter 24: One Last Time

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 24: One Last Time

Warning: There will be **Character Death** in this chapter. Tears incoming.

(A/N: +10 years. Early Winter. As an additional note, remember this time frame, it will be mentioned again in a flashback.)

* * *

A slumped, male form with old blood dried on his sleeve and new dripping from his fingertips sat astride a great beast. Barely remaining upright, the broad shouldered human bobbed as his mount sped along of her own accord; determined to get her charge to safety before it was too late. A massive, troubled roar announced their arrival, calling forth the occupants of the small hut. The female, with baby strapped to her back, paled at the sight of her younger, but no longer smaller, brother in such a sorry state. Wasting no time, her husband ran for help, rings on his staff jingling in the crisp morning air; there was only one person in the village capable of healing _this_ wound.

Assisting the injured man from the giant, demon cat's back, Sango half dragged Kohaku inside to lay him down. He groaned in pain and his head lulled with every step. Despite attempts to ask what happened, Kohaku's his eyes remained unfocused and his throat made no attempt to talk. There was something very wrong with him and she did not have the expertise to help him. Where had Miroku gone? She needed help, now! She was helpless to save her baby brother's life.

After what seemed like a lifetime of desperate attempts to get through to the catatonic male, Miroku burst back through the door behind a very worried Kagome. She had sensed it long before Miroku had even gotten to her, but had not expected to see so much blood. Springing into action, her hands glowed over the now uncovered arm. Sango had been trying to stop the bleeding but it just kept coming; it was not clotting properly. She suspected poison and Kagome tried firstly to cleanse it from the human's system.

"No!" Kohaku jolted into consciousness, roughly pushing Kagome's hand away from his blood-encrusted arm. It was reminiscent behavior of when his personality would fade in and out under Naraku's control. "The shard; make the voice stop!" He understood better that anyone what it felt like to be controlled by the vile thing in his neck; he had spent nearly a year of his life carrying out horrible orders. Getting into his right mind was far more important than minor blood loss. Kagome understood the fear in his eyes and despite feeling his physical well-being should come first, she acted as he requested and placed her glowing hand over his neck.

The taint she had sensed originally quickly faded and the shard glowed a bright pink once again. Only then would he allow her to tend to the rest of his body. It was better in his mind to be dead than trying to kill his sister again. With the voice silenced, he finally regained his ability to talk, and explained that he had been tracking a rather difficult serpent demon. That was why he had not returned at his regular one-week interval to have Kagome purify his shard. When one week had crawled by, he was finally on the demon's trail and not willing to let it go and sacrifice more lives to the demon's hunger. He continued his hunt, gaining on the beast just for it to slip away. It took another week to finally corner the slippery serpent, and the bite he received in the battle proved nearly fatal, but even more troublesome, was how the venom had quickly darkened his jewel shard. Had he not come to his senses… He had given Kirara _strict_ orders to take him out before he could hurt anyone; a command the fire cat was grateful for not having to follow through with. She curled in a ball by his head in her smaller form, just glad he just thinking rationally again. Everything had turned out all right, _this time._

* * *

The poison had been cleansed, but it would still take several days for the wound to finish healing. Kagome could help it along, but she couldn't do everything. He would also need at least a week total for his energy to return; Kohaku had lost a lot of blood, and there was no telling how the tainted shard had affected him. The fear in his eyes, of losing himself and hurting those he loved, it was a look that refused to leave her mind. How horrible it must be to him, to relive those memories.

Kagome walked slowly through the village, heading back towards the trees when she caught sight of glowing, whip-like creatures; soul collectors. They were impossible for her to miss. Rooted in place, she saw Inuyasha walking out from the forest a few moments later. He looked up, a sorrowful expression on his face. Something didn't seem right with him today either. "Inuyasha?" He slowly looked up; his abnormally hollow eyes weren't looking at her, but through her. "Are you alright? Where's Kikyo?"

His gaze dropped again, his bangs forming a shadow over his faces, "She's wandering again, said she needed to gather more souls, and…" He couldn't say it; his voice would not stay level for him to manage it.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome reached out to him, wanting to sooth his pain as easily as she had healed Kohaku's arm, but this pain was beyond her reach.

His voice cracked under the strain of his words, "Her body wasn't meant to last this long. It hurts her to be here." Here, in this plane, in this village, around those living so happily, around Kagome, and around the connection to her past life, Inuyasha. The woman he loved, was pained by his very presence. She was dying, and being with her only made it harder on her. He felt so utterly powerless.

Kagome covered her mouth to keep her gasp from being too jarring, but she had no idea what to tell him. Her dearest friend was losing the woman he loved; she was slowly disintegrating before him. She felt his agony so acutely that her chest felt constricted just like the first time he spoke to her, trapped against him by Mistress Centipede's body. Kagome wanted to help him, but all she had to offer was her friendship; her love for him. She rushed to him and enclosed him in a hug meant to calm his tormented aura; her head rested against his chest and her own breathing wavered painfully. It wasn't much, but his aura settled slightly and his hand rested on her back. Not looking up, she spoke softly, "How, how much time, does she have left?"

"A month, at most," his voice felt empty to her ears, like he had pushed the ache away; deep down inside him. Kagome nodded against him, only letting go once his hand fell from her back. "Thank you, Kagome." First she looked surprised, but smiled as best she could. She would do anything for those she loved.

Watching over his mate from inside the barrier, Naraku was bewildered by a pang of discomfort at Inuyasha's declaration about Kikyo. He didn't care about the dead woman, so why would he feel anything? Onigumo must not be completely suppressed; the human was still alive in him yet, even if he _was_ buried under innumerable layers of demonic energy. For he, Naraku, certainly could not care less if the insufferable wench perished or not.

* * *

' _One more time,'_ Kikyo told herself. Just one more time to walk among her memories; to lose herself to what her life could have been. Her steps treaded lightly through the village she had once called home, pausing at the shrine she tended, the house that sheltered her and young Kaede, and the streets that would be packed with people had it been light. The moon bore silent witness to her trip back in time; hanging overhead like an old friend to welcome her home _one last time._

Inuyasha had not come to her; he had not come to her for several nights now. She was sure he had taken her words as a personal attack, that _he_ caused her pain, when really _everything_ pained her. Even the dew dripping from the rich foliage made her long to taste the droplet. Her thirst was unquenchable, and her insides empty of sustenance. She persisted in a constant state of deprivation. She was not alive, nor was she dead. She was trapped in a sort or limbo; half-dead, half-alive. It was similar to how she had left Inuyasha seconds before her death, bound to the Goshinboku. She ran her brittle fingers over the divot in the great tree where he had been confined. The rough bark caused another fragment to separate from her battered shell. Inuyasha, he was keeping his distance from her, but she badly wanted to see him _, one last time._

* * *

Kikyo was here again, traversing just out of hearing range, but Inuyasha could still smell her. He looked like a beaten dog as he revisited the words she had spoken to him; over and over, his mind never once rested.

She warned of her waning time, but she had also made him promise something odd. She implored him to love again. The same woman who once wanted to take him to hell, asked him to love another, when the time came. The request had shocked Inuyasha, but upon thinking about why she would say that, he became even more solemn. Only someone who truly loved him would ask him to love again; would ask him to find happiness. The realization of just how deeply she felt for him, when she was this close to death, hit him square in the chest. Kikyo, what he wouldn't give to see her, _one last time._

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep. She sat outside the castle watching the night sky from just inside the barrier. The cold wood of the now dormant well supported her back and the fragile grass stained her kimono where she had broken the blades. Kikyo had saved her life, trained her, and given her emotional support when she was at her lowest. The young woman could still remember crying her eyes out in the elder priestess's arms when she thought Naraku had cast her aside some ten years ago. And now, the nearly constant presence in the corner of her mind was fading. There had always been a connection, even if Kagome could not tap into it in her early years. It was a solemn night.

A rustling was heard; silk brushing over grass and Kagome watched the ghostly figure glide across the clearing towards the village. Without thinking, Kagome burst from her reclining position and ran after her. "Kikyo, wait," Kagome called as she crossed the barrier and unknowingly snagged her mate's attention. The elder stopped, waiting patiently even though her time dwindled. "Isn't there something I can do?"

"It is my time," Kikyo accepted her fate without question.

"But what about Inuyasha? Won't you let me help you, _one last time?"_ Kagome begged, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I am already dead, Kagome," the soul trapped within a clay shell admitted sorrowfully; it was the first time Kagome had ever heard her sound so completely defeated. The first time she vocalized exactly what she was. "Inuyasha deserves better; I have nothing to give."

Kagome fell to the ground as Kikyo walked off, overcome by grief at the truth of her words. There really was nothing she could do to help.

Naraku gathered Kagome up and set them down on a nearby log. Kagome nestled into his arms and cried her eyes out, clinging to the greatest constant in her life. Without him, she would be lost. Is that how Inuyasha felt about losing Kikyo?

* * *

"There will never be _one last time_ ," Kikyo overheard from one of the huts as she made a line straight for Inuyasha. It wouldn't have caught her attention accept for the voice that spoke it was familiar. The man, whom she knew as a boy, was the one with a shard in his neck. He must have grown considerably if his deep voice was any indication. It felt like only yesterday to her; time had not progressed other than to let her bone and clay shell deteriorate. Her soul, or what was left of it, was no older than when she had been brought back from the dead. The soul could live on, her light was still enough to sustain life, but it had no suitable shell to harbor in. "I'm not complaining, Sango, but I can never really live with this shard in my neck. There is no telling when a demon might seize control and make me kill a wife. That's why I can't find anyone to settle down with."

Kikyo had stopped beside the house, pondering over the slayer's words. He was trapped in time as well, unable to move on because the fragment of jewel made him susceptible to possession. It was a fate just as tragic as her own.

* * *

Inuyasha saw the sadness reflected in her eyes and could hold back no longer. Before Kikyo had even lifted her head, he had his arms around her, professing how sorry he was for not staying away; for causing her pain, "But I had to see you, Kikyo, _one last time."_

Her arms returned the embrace and her head laid against his shoulder, soaking up the sensation as she spoke softly, "This will be the _last time_ , Inuyasha." He gripped tighter and her fragile body gained a hairline fracture. It mattered not to her, she was falling apart anyway. "I intend to pass tonight."

"What? But you said you still had a month left," he protested into her hair.

"My one month can give a lifetime to another," she explained softly; slowly, reluctantly, letting go of his warm body. The night air swiftly robbed her of the heat she had absorbed. Turning into the hut where the man rested, talking to his sister, Kikyo knelt down beside him as the two watched her curiously.

"Lady Kikyo, it is good to see you," Kohaku greeted after getting past his surprise. Inuyasha followed her in, standing at the door with a distraught expression. "Is something wrong?"

"What would your life be like without that shard, Kohaku?" she finally let the question form after several tense moments. "Do you want that?"

"I never really thought about it," he admitted. "Without the shard, I'll die. There would be no life."

"And yet it is the source of your greatest fear," she summated.

He looked down before uttering, "Yes, it is."

"Would you allow me to remove it," Sango gasped, protest on the tip of her tongue until Kikyo continued, "and give you my life instead?"

"But Lady Kikyo, then you would die," Kohaku reminded, far more concerned with others than himself. By all that's natural, _he_ should be dead.

"I am already dead," Inuyasha turned his head away at the truth he had been trying to ignore for years. Her body may be dead, but inside she was still the same Kikyo he loved. "It is my time, Kohaku," she continued as the air thickened with sorrow, "this is the last act I am capable of."

"I, I understand," Kohaku acknowledged her wishes, "I gratefully accept, Lady Kikyo."

She reached out, hand glowing and switched out that light for the shard. In the same instant that Kohaku took a gasping breath of new life, Kikyo's form lost all stability and fell over.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed to catch her. Even a fall of this short distance would cause her to shatter.

Her body landed in his arms and her glass-like eyes looked up at him. A small smile creased her lips, "Inuyasha, stay with me, until-"

"You don't have to say it," he cut her off and gathered her in his arms. He wanted to be alone with her for their last moments.

He stepped out, but Kikyo halted him when she sensed someone incoming, "Wait." Kagome had felt something strange with the shard, and came down from the woods to make sure everything was all right. Kikyo opened her hand, uttering, "Kagome, the last shard." The younger priestess rushed over to collect it, holding back more tears from her already salt-stained face. "Protect it; this is something only you can do now." Kagome held back a sob, her throat tight. She knew, it was time; Kikyo was leaving. Inuyasha took her away, towards the tree that meant so much to all of them, the Goshinboku, while Kagome and Naraku peeked inside to determine Kohaku's state. He was alive; Kikyo had saved him from his shard, forever.

* * *

"It's been so long," Kikyo broke the silence with soft melodic tones. "Do you remember those days, Inuyasha? When we were happy, when I was alive?"

"How could I forget?" holding Kikyo close in the tangled roots of the great tree he reminisced. "Back then I wanted to become human so we could spend our lives together."

"At last, I have become an ordinary woman," Kikyo smiled, her eyes drifted shut as her energy waned.

With strained voice, laden with torturous anguish, Inuyasha let his feelings out, "Kikyo, you were the first woman that I ever love; the first person that I ever cared for, but I, I still couldn't save you." A single tear escaped and landed on her cheek. The clay absorbed the liquid, staining her pale face a darker shade. He carried the guilt of how things turned out between them 60 years ago; he had never forgiven himself for failing to see through to the truth and standing by Kikyo no matter what.

"You've never done that, Inuyasha," Kikyo pointed out gently. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you cry."

"Kikyo, I'm so sorry," the liquid streamed down his face without restraint as the memories resurfaced, "you needed me and I couldn't save you."

"It doesn't matter; you're here with me, _one last time_ ," she forgave him, released him from the guilt he was chained to, "that is enough." Together, they finally let go of the past; she did not want to drag him down any longer. She loved him; she wanted him to live a long and happy life.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha poured all the love he had into the one word, kissing the woman who held his heart.

' _Inuyasha,'_ she thought fondly as her eyes slid shut, permanently _._

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha gasped as her shell crumbled and released the soul it bound. Soul collectors flew in from every direction and gathered up the glowing fragments and carried her off.

A howl on the wind reached Inuyasha's ears; a sound exuding a great sadness. Instinct and sorrow overtook him, throwing his head back he howled back unreservedly. The two beings shared their pain long into the night through the ancient tongue that only canines could understand. Inuyasha understood, in this moment, he was not alone.

* * *

Huddled in the small wooden house of the slayer and monk, the group mourned loss even in the midst of Kohaku's newly restored life. It was a bittersweet scene. Sango clung to her brother and husband, Kirara and Shippo curled up together with the young children, and Kagome nestled into Naraku's lap, burying her face in his silken robes.

A haunting howl echoed over the land as Kagome felt Kikyo's presence in her soul, _one last time,_ "Kikyo?"

"Look at that light," Miroku called as the light came into the house, swirling around its occupants.

"It's Kikyo's soul," Sango supplied, in awe at the sight. This was the woman who brought her brother back to her; gave him a _real_ life.

"It almost feels as if she's saying goodbye," Shippo mumbled innocently.

"It's so warm," Kagome sighed through her tears as the light made its way over to her, still curled in Naraku's arms. Kikyo was even saying farewell to him. Kagome looked up into the stony expression her mate wore, only to see something she had never expected. There was a single line trailing down his face, a droplet clinging to the underside of his jaw. Kagome reached up, letting her fingers brush against his porcelain skin and brushed the tear away.

He knew she would ask about it, but waited until the rest of the occupants had migrated outside to watch Kikyo's soul ascend before speaking, "Onigumo is not yet dead." Kagome watched him, she knew him well enough, that even if that were the case, he would not show Onigumo's emotions outwardly. He never let him show before.

Kagome knew there was more to it. Resting a hand on his cheek, she soothed, "There's a thin line between love and hate." Naraku's initial love for Kikyo turned to hate, and Kagome's hate for Naraku turned into love. The two emotions were intimately intertwined, as she had come to experience for herself. "It's okay to be sad; it's okay to care."

' _Perhaps she is right,'_ he pondered as he held her tighter. He had managed to keep the emotions at bay, until Kikyo's soul touched even him on her way to the other side. Why she would decide to bid him farewell, he would now never know, but she had, and it unlocked something he refused to acknowledge. He _didn't_ hate her. He was slowly beginning to understand, to lose the anger he had at her for her decision; you can't change whom you love. Kikyo was the one who had started all of this; his birth. As much as he liked to think of himself as the orchestrator, it was actually she that had been the catalyst in his creation. It was a bit of poetic irony that after all the times he tried to kill her he felt nothing, but when she actually passed of her own choosing, his heart stung.

Kikyo had originally died in her prime years, and it was with this appearance that she was brought back. Seeing her deteriorate while looking young, it brought a painful reality to the forefront of his mind. He had almost lost Kagome once, and if he didn't do something soon, she would age and die on him one day.

"We need to find a way to make you immortal," Naraku reminded, holding her tighter to try to protect her from time itself. Kagome nodded in his embrace. She understood that somehow she would end up that way, but hadn't the slightest clue how. The next words Naraku spoke would stay with her forever, "Inuyasha is stronger than I gave him credit for; I would not survive losing you."

* * *

(A/N: I felt Kikyo deserved a chapter dedicated to her death and hope I did them justice.

On a side note, if the howling part confuses you, good; it's supposed to. It will be elaborated on later.)


	25. Chap 25: Inevitable Death and New Life

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 25: Inevitable Death and New Life

Warning: If it's not clear from the title, there will be **Multiple** **Character Deaths** in this chapter. None should be too surprising if thought about rationally, though. Time passes without remorse.

* * *

(A/N: +10 years)

Kagome inspected the pink sphere that dangled around her neck, encompassed by a slender, spider-like, clasp. It glistened perfectly, not the slightest speck of darkness to be seen; the only flaw was a tiny sliver where a single shard was absent. "Have you decided not to merge the last shard with the jewel?" Naraku asked, walking up beside her and spotting the blemish as well.

"No, I did it already," she corrected, letting the jewel slip from her fingers.

"There is a missing piece; Kohaku's was supposed to be the last one," Naraku's brow creased in confusion. He was sure he had accounted for every single shard; they had even gone to the border between this life and the next to attain it.

"It's safe," Kagome assured him.

"Where is it?" he partially demanded, partially inquired. The jewel was a menace, and having a shard on the loose meant he needed to be prepared. How could he be prepared if she didn't tell him?

Kagome was about to speak when she realized she was treading on ground she couldn't exactly explain, "I, uhh, I left one shard in my era. It will only be away from me for a few hours, and in 500 years I will complete the jewel." She hoped that was good enough. Orora was to bring her future self the shard, and with demon speed, it shouldn't take long.

"What prompted such a course of action?" he inquired judiciously; he could tell she was hiding something, but letting on would not be wise.

"Uh, it was brought to my attention that if the jewel got completed in the past, it might send me home," honestly, it was the truth, only part that was missing was it was their _granddaughter_ that brought it up. So, you know, nothing _crucial_.

He felt her heart beating faster and faster, there was something she didn't want him to know, and he had every intention of finding out. Appearing to let the topic go, he awarded false praised, "I see. That was a wise move." Placing his hand on her back he delved gently into her mind to find what was so hard for her to say, but was shocked when his probing was met with a purifying burn. _'She placed a barrier around her thoughts? Since when did she know how to- Kikyo.'_ He should have known; whether alive or dead, _she_ would always be a thorn in his side, now in the form of teaching his mate how to keep him out.

Kagome sighed aloud; she had felt him attempt to intrude upon her privacy, "Look, I can't tell you, okay. One of the demons that survived the five centuries came to me and told me a few things that would happen. I have to protect these incidences, make sure they occur naturally." She turned to look at him to see a frown on his lips. She smiled sweetly before continuing, "You're just too smart." Her compliment lessened his scowl. "If I tell you, you will undoubtedly try to coerce these things to come about, or maybe even stop them altogether. Time is too fragile to play with." A strong exhale, not quite a snort, escaped him as she practically read his mind. He understood her logic, and she was not wrong, but he still felt like a child deprived a favorite plaything. Kagome found his sulking pout to look adorable and reminded him there were many other things he could "play" with.

She should have known he wouldn't be able to drop the subject, however, for only a few hours later, they were already playing the guessing game. "This demon," he referred to the one from the future that spoke to her, "was it myself?" The only demon he knew for sure that survived was himself, and it would be someone she would listen to.

"Nope," she responded without even looking up from what she was doing.

"Inuyasha?" he guessed again, looking for a reaction. She merely smiled and shook her head. "The fox kit?"

She couldn't help it; his unrelenting curiosity was just too amusing as he listed off every possibility. She laughed, "It's someone we can trust, that's all you need to know." Naraku grumbled at her misplaced amusement.

* * *

(A/N: +54 years.)

Naraku searched the lands for a way to ensure Kagome's lifespan would match his own, but when Sango and Miroku sprouted grey hairs, and Kagome still looked to be in her youthful 20's, they realized the search was unnecessary. Whether by the power of the jewel and Midoriko's will, the constant exposure to powerful demonic energies, or just her own vast well of holy powers, Kagome was not deteriorating into old age. Having no examples of this phenomenon in the past to compare to, they could only speculate. Most powerful priestesses died young from battle; they were frequently hunted down to eliminate a potential threat, especially in the few cases where they fell in love with a demon.

For the rest of the Inu-tachi, however, time took its deadly toll. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Naraku, and Kagome, one by one they watched helplessly as their mortal companions fell to the ravages of age. Miroku's body had been through hell and back with all of the miasma and numerous other toxins that contaminated his flesh through the Wind-tunnel, and was thus the first to surrender to the inevitable.

Kohaku had married a few years after Kikyo's death and had a growing family of his own. He met his end at the hand of a demon he was hired to slay, leaving behind two little ones, along with Sango and her brood.

Kagome feared Sango would follow him shortly after, dying of a broken heart. Miroku's passing nearly did her in, and now that she had lost her dear younger brother, she fell into a deep depression. Sango's children and grandchildren became her only reason to press on. For another decade, she tended to the young and passed on her slayer knowledge to any who would listen.

Kagome watched in agony as their children grew, had children of their own, and aged away into nothing. She tried her hardest to keep her friend's memories alive in their children, grandchildren, and great-grand children. She never had a child of her own, so until such time, she elected to be the beloved aunt to the ever-growing family.

The village grew exponentially in the five decades since the fighting ceased. Any hostile demon that even considered coming close enough to harm the residents was either shredded by Inuyasha's claws or devoured by Naraku, leaving not a trace of his presence. Bandits and armies could not touch the region either, and news spread of the abnormally safe location. Humans flocked in from every direction to take up residence.

Though keeping himself nameless, lest word travel to the western lands, Naraku had proved to be the feudal era equivalent of a "nuclear deterrence." He was the death that lurked in every shadow, behind every rock; the cloaked protector of mankind. He prevented blood shed through threat of retaliation, he was the balance factor; keeping the humans from invading demon territory, just for the fear of running into _him_ , and keeping populations of lesser, mindless demon low enough to no longer cause trouble in his region. Rumors and his vague reputation got exaggerated every time they were retold. It kept demons in hiding for their own safety, just as when he roamed the lands freely. Except this time, the threat was unidentified, making him all the more feared; he did not want Sesshomaru to hear of his survival, after all. Kagome could already assume that in 500 years, demons would have learned to either stay away, or blend in peacefully, to human settlements. Humans would eventually forget demons existed at all and let them fade into myths and legends. It is because of Naraku that the future will come about; he was ensuring her species could thrive, that she would be born, and that he would have her. Though some may see his actions as heroic, protecting the village and all, it was solely for his own benefit; he was not about to allow Kagome to escape him, even in death.

For all the benefit his vicinity had on the village, the humans still harbored an instinctive fear of him. Instead of growing together, in a tight knit community with Naraku defending the village, the divide only increased. Those who saw his capabilities feared him and spread fearsome stories around to those who agreed with them. Those that migrated after the action with the jewel had ceased did not know Kagome well enough to trust her. She was just the demon's woman, hardly even acknowledged as her own person by anyone but Sango's, Miroku's, and Kohaku's descendants. Her friends may have contributed to the growing population, but they had in no way been able to outnumber the incoming colonizers. Those that treated Kagome and Naraku with respect were the minority. Even holding high-ranking positions, a mix of slayers, monks, healers, and shrine maidens did nothing to sway the public opinion of their guardians. Kagome had always been present in their family, they allied with her and understood that a demon was not much different than a human; they were just more intense. They could protect fiercely, or destroy ruthlessly. The trick was keeping on their good side.

* * *

(A/N: +77 years, Early Fall.)

Kagome clutched at her stomach, trying desperately not to let the meager contents she barely managed to eat earlier purge themselves from her. She had been queasy for weeks now; she needed all the sustenance she could keep down, but it was becoming hopeless. She groaned miserably, drawing the attention of both Naraku, who had never left her side, and Mira, one of Sango and Miroku's descendants, who was preparing an herbal mixture to alleviate Kagome's symptoms. Kagome had gotten so weak from the lack of food that she even needed assistance to and from the bathhouse. Her condition caused Naraku much distress; not having the ability to help her get better. It also seemed that exposure to demonic energy only heightened the symptoms. It baffled them; it had never had an adverse effect before.

"This should help," Mira knelt on the other side of Kagome and motioned for her to swallow the unappetizing remedy.

"If the smell alone doesn't make me lose it," she grumbled but forced it down. "Gah," she sighed out at having downed the whole thing.

"It usually takes a few minutes to take effect," Mira gathered up her things and stood to leave. "I'll be back in the morning to see if there is any change. Try to sleep."

Kagome nodded as best she could and Mira showed herself out. It was not the first time she had been to the castle; she seemed to prefer it when she got a break from her apprenticeship under the village healer. The head healer refused to go near the "demon's lair." Mira considered Kagome a better teacher anyways; she had been around for far longer despite looking so young.

"I'll be alright; the medicine seems to be working," Kagome voiced weakly to her concerned mate. She could only imagine the scenarios running through Naraku's mind about losing her to illness. She didn't want him to worry.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he told her the instruction they had been given. The sooner she was well, the better. She responded by motioning for him to lay with her. This was one definite benefit to being mated to a demon; whatever she had would not be contagious to him. He moved under the blanket and held her to him, letting her rest against his chest.

Claws ran up and down Kagome's spine. The same hands that could tear a man apart soothed the small woman into a comfortable rest. There was nowhere that she felt as safe as she did in this demon's arms. I was the same for him, as well. Despite having the ability, her potent holy powers never harmed him. Other priestesses would render him a pile of ash, or _try_ to, but Kagome's powers even went so far as to heal him. He never fretted over her potential danger.

A jolt of purifying energy sprang over him unexpectedly, searing his skin with burns. "What was that for?" he accused.

"What?" Kagome opened her eyes groggily. She was almost asleep. "I didn't do anything."

The power sprang out again, but this time he moved away from it before it could strike him, "That!"

"It's not _me_ ," Kagome sat up slowly. Her power had been dormant for that "attack," if it could even be called that; it was very weak. No one with hostile intent could get through the barrier, so who…

Then they sensed it, a growing light emanated from Kagome's abdomen; an unknown holy aura that grew brighter with every second that passed. Twin shocked expressions shared in the total surprise of what they were seeing. "Can it be?" Kagome mumbled breathily, needing the confirmation to believe it.

Naraku gingerly placed a hand over her abdomen, only to be shocked again. This time Kagome noticed it too; she was pregnant again. Was her "illness" simply morning sickness? She had never had morning sickness before, not like this. Did that mean this pregnancy was further along?

"It has established a holy barrier," Naraku deduced when he was unable to sense beyond the glowing orb she sheltered. Kagome couldn't help but burst into tears, she was pregnant with a _pure_ child; one her powers could hopefully not harm. They would finally have their baby.

* * *

The announcement was met with opposing reactions on each side. Those who knew Kagome as more than "the demon's whore" where overjoyed, whereas the rest projected avulsion. Before more could be said, however, the village was informed that the pair would be leaving. With the apprehensions about her pregnancy and the likelihood of a miscarriage, they chose to remove her from the stressful, fear-fueled, hateful environment of the village. With Naraku keeping demons away, the villagers became all the more ignorant and thus, fearful of what they didn't understand. The "tainted priestess" and her "demon lover" were seen as threats to their safety, and whereas they had not outright attacked, _yet,_ the negative energy they emitted was not healthy for the gentle and caring Kagome. His barrier would remain; ensuring the well would be protected throughout the centuries, but they would be relocating to the castle even Naraku's incarnations had been unaware of.

Naraku had not lorded over this castle as he had others in the past. He was treated as Lord when he would come around, predominately out of fear, but for the remainder of the time, he allowed the humans that resided there to live on their own accord. He only returned on occasion to keep the resident's memory of his ownership fresh and drive out those that did not belong there. But now, they would be staying there indefinitely.

"This is the same castle I've been to before, right?" Kagome asked they walked at a leisurely pace. The same castle they first spent several nights alone together; the same castle he hid out at when he wanted no one to know where he was. If she recalled correctly, it had been under siege and Naraku destroyed the invading army, thus indebting the remaining residents. The previous lord had been slain in the attack, so he intermittently filled that role, when it suited him.

"Correct," Naraku had convinced her prior that he needed to make sure the fortress was secured before inviting any of her friends to come live there; he would send a messenger afterwards. He had been away longer than usual, and it was not uncommon to need to exert a little show of force to get the humans under his command once again. He would have gone alone, but could not bring himself to let Kagome out of his sight. He still remembered acutely how that first noticeable miscarriage nearly killed her, and did not trust her safety to those in the village. Besides, she understood there was method to his madness; she never faulted him for his way of doing things.

"Do you think they will be more accepting there?" she asked, referring to how people in Edo were increasingly distrusting of her and turning against them.

"They will have no choice in the matter," he assured, but that wasn't really what she was asking. She knew he could force and frighten them to do anything he wanted, but would they _accept_ them; her, him, _and_ their child? She didn't know.

* * *

(A/N: As much as I like Sango and Miroku, they are only human. I was not about to make everyone immortal; it would detract from those who are. But we will see their descendants. Also, devoting an entire chapter to each of their deaths would have resulted in a lot of "filler" chapters. I'd much rather get to the new content.)


	26. Chapter 26: Making a Better Life

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 26: Making a Better Life

(A/N: There was question of where Shippo has been for the duration of the story thus far. For the moment I'm basically following cannon; he comes and goes from the fox demon inn. Kagome is still his mom, but he is more independent than a human child would be and thus is capable of being on his own. He will have a more prominent role in the future, pretty much same importance level as in cannon.)

* * *

(A/N: +77 years, Early Fall.)

Naraku's expression soured before Kagome could discern why, but after a short ways, the far too familiar sight registered to her; there had been a battle here. The ground was littered with dark splotches; dried blood that marked where a dead body had once lain. Fresh dirt had been overturned, undoubtedly to bury the dead. From the amount she could see, at least one side suffered heavy casualties; she hoped it wasn't the innocent one.

The streets were lined with people rushing about; villagers that kept their gazes on the ground and soldiers that observed as valuables were gathered. The village and castle beyond had been invaded. Kagome kept herself tucked against Naraku's side as they passed a group of soldiers.

"Hey you! Stop right there and give us your belongings," the first called after Naraku. His rich attire spoke of wealth to them. Kagome gripped his sleeve tighter; she knew what was coming. Naraku turned towards them and his red eyes flashed; it was their final warning.

"What is that?" another asked, taken aback at the red-eyed man.

"What is a _demon_ doing _here_?" an older male recognized the increasingly rare occurrence whereas the younger had never seen one. They had been dwindling as of late; spotted less and less frequently.

"Kill it!" the rash youngster charged, spear leveled to impale the demon, but did not get within 10 feet before he was skewered by one of Naraku's tentacles. Seven other spider-like legs sprouted from his back, ready to strike at any time. The two other men brandished their weapons as their comrade coughed up blood, and called for reinforcements. Naraku had lived through this scenario many times; it was always the same. These humans had no idea what they were up against and would do no better than to kill themselves on his sharp appendages. The grunts were of little interest; he needed to find their commander.

Oppressed villagers peaked around corners and through windows to watch as the demon slaughtered the same men that had stolen from, killed, and raped their families. They were unsure if they should be relieved or even more terrified.

Normally, Naraku would have found this to be quite enjoyable; a pleasure to watch these humans flee in fear, writhe in pain, and suffocate in their own blood. Except, he was supposed to be avoiding stress for Kagome. His gentle mate winced as each person charged at them; flinched as each person was cut down, but said nothing. She understood the cruelty of humans; had witnessed it for herself. Sometimes, killing was necessary. There was no telling what these men had done to the villagers; she didn't want to think about it.

"Stay close," Naraku spoke, positioning Kagome at his back as he made his way towards the castle. The less she saw, the better. He kept a pair of barbed extensions curled widely around her; sheltering her from the carnage. It did not work to stem the tears; her pregnancy hormones flooded her eyes from the situation she found herself in. There was so much blood; so much death. "Do you wish to wait here?" he suggested as a way to spare her the sight he was sure to find within. These men were painfully predictable.

"No," Kagome choked out, shaking her head. As gruesome as it was, she wanted to stay at his side.

Inside the castle the scene was much the same; sentinels swarmed at them before painting the walls red. Once the trespassers were dispatched, those dwelling inside the castle emerged speculatively from their servitude to peer at the fearsome demon. They observed him protecting the female at his back, those who had been around for the last few decades knew he had never brought anyone here; the sight was peculiar. _He_ was unmistakable though; this was without a doubt the same terrifying demon that made infrequent appearances and sent the castle occupants into a fear-induced frenzy.

The would-be Shogun that had taken over _his_ castle, the filth had selected _his_ chambers. Stalking through the halls like he owned the place, which he did, Naraku fell the grunts without a second thought on his way to the leader. The slender rice-paper door slammed open but the Samurai barely even looked up. The burly man lounged on the bed, swords within reach, and questioned unconcernedly, "Who are you?"

From her place behind Naraku, Kagome caught sight of a battered woman, with blood smears on her inner thighs, lying in the corner of the room. Without thinking, she burst from behind Naraku and ran to the girl, checking her over and healing her wounds. The signs made what happened to her obvious; she was brutally raped by this, this _scum_.

"Brought me another wench, I see," the man remarked, making Kagome grimace. Naraku's eyes glowed a bright red as an unrestrained growl escaped. Stealing from him was infuriating enough, but referring to his mate in such a crude way was unforgivable. The man noticed his mistake immediately, but far too late. The people in this castle had thrown hilarious threats that a horrifying demon would kill him for this, but he thought they were meaning it as a karma sort of thing, not a _literal_ demon. The fearsome creatures rarely dwelled anywhere near humans and never interacted with them. How was he to know? Not even having the chance to flinch, the man found himself held up by the throat; his hands grasped futilely at the root-like thing cutting off his wind-pipe and circulation.

"Don't need to bloody up this room any more than it already is," Kagome remarked apathetically, not even looking over. She had no compassion for men who forced themselves on women. Whatever punishment her mate settled on was undoubtedly well deserved.

A pleasurable chill ran down Narkau's spine; he loved it when she talked like that. It was rare and got his blood going, like she was encouraging him to kill, but he also understood it was her way of requesting he take the human elsewhere to brutalize him, "To the dungeon it is then."

* * *

It took about a week to get things in order after they arrived and wiped out the unemployed band. Those living in the region took the news of them staying with mixed emotions. On one hand, their new lord was a fierce demon that effortlessly killed countless men, there was no telling if they would be next, on the menu, or made into slaves. On the other hand, this demon could protect them from invading forces. Only time would tell which was the greater evil.

"Should we send for Mira and any other villagers from Edo that want to move now?" Kagome asked as she settled on the floor next to her mate.

"I already have, as well as sending word to Shippo at the fox demon inn," she responded by hugging him. "Inuyasha will have to inquire as to our location next time he passes Edo." He had been wandering a lot lately; avoiding all the humans other than the few that didn't discriminate against him for being a half-demon.

"I want to check on the injured villagers again today," Kagome told him; knowing he would want to come with her. He wasn't comfortable enough to let her out of his sight yet; he would accompany her until they were certain the village and castle were safe.

"After breakfast," Naraku amended, which didn't please Kagome. Breakfast meant nausea; which meant swallowing more of that nasty remedy. "After tending to the injured, we will erect a barrier around the castle." He needed to ensure she would be safe, and their mixed barrier could accomplish this. He would have done so sooner, but she had been fatigued after using her powers to heal everyone. The pregnancy undoubtedly attributed to her lack of energy as well; she seemed incapable of functioning without a midday nap. "Come."

* * *

"There," Kagome wiped her brow, "that should help with the pain." _'Had this always been so exhausting,'_ Kagome wondered as she wrapped the man's leg, covering the herbal paste she had just applied. _'What I wouldn't give to have my old first aid kit restocked.'_ Doing things the old way was hard work, and her powers could only do so much. If she tried to insta-heal the entire village, she would surely faint from overuse.

"Thank you, Priestess Kagome," he groaned. He had been around when she first started tending to the injured; he witnessed her use of holy powers and connected it to her title, as many others had as well.

"Young Lady, you are a priestess?" a portly man overheard and approached the unfamiliar woman. He was dressed in a lavish kimono, the type of attire the mercenary band would have surely taken from him.

"Uh, yes," she stood up and wiped the hair from her sweaty forehead. Something about this man made her uneasy. Everyone else was rushing about to set the village back into a livable routine, but this man seemed to be doing nothing of the sort. Not a speck of dirt settled on his clothes and his hands were too smooth to have been doing any work. "Who are you?"

"Thank goodness," he clasped his hands together in praise. "I am the village headman; I speak on behalf of these people. A _demon_ has taken over and we need your help to be liberated from the beast." Kagome nearly stumbled back at the harsh words he used. Liberated? Naraku had done nothing to harm them. "We believe he has taken female captives for _entertainment_ purposes. Many of our people reported having seen a frightened young girl being taken into the castle. Please, you must help us."

Kagome realized the "young girl" had probably been her; sure she probably looked upset, but it was not due to Naraku. As such, they were accusing her mate of atrocious actions. He had _freed_ them, and they respond like this! " _Ingrates_ ; this is how you show gratitude!" her temper flared. "Just because he's a demon, you're this quick to turn on one who just saved you? I'll have you know, _my mate_ is not forcing anyone to stay by his side." Her emphasis caused the man to take on a look of complete disgust. "I _choose_ to stand with him." Where had he gone, anyways?

" _Whore_ ," the man pointed a stubby finger in her face. "You dare call yourself a priestess when you lay with monsters. You are not welcome here!"

"Kagome and her demon saved me," a woman spoke up in defense from a nearby bed, "after that horrible man…" She paused, clasping her arms around her body, unable to voice the rest of the sentence. Kagome recognized her as the same young woman that had been bleeding on the floor when they first arrived, Ori. "I owe them my life; that samurai was going to kill me."

"Me too," another person spoke up. The soldiers had been called away from beating him when they turned to fight the demon.

"And me," a young boy with his arm in a sling added.

"My children won't be taken away to fight now," a mother professed tearfully.

"Our wives and daughters are free their vile touch," a father sat with his family in his arms.

Stories continued to flow around them; the outpouring of support touched Kagome's heart. This man, the village headman, represented what she feared most about moving here. She feared that they would not be accepting of her and Naraku, but these villagers, standing up for her _and_ him, showed her it was possible.

"Don't you people understand," the headman continued, "this demon could do all that and more!"

"Is that so?" the short man froze when a deep, unnatural voice sounded behind him and all eyes were now concernedly anchored above his head. "You are right; I _could_ do all that and more." The man turned and began backing away. "Especially towards one who causes my pregnant mate to fret unnecessarily," the lethal warning in his voice caused the man to wet himself in fear. "Pathetic." The man fled and Naraku turned his attention towards Kagome, "Are you finished here?"

"Yeah," she looked around the village square with a smile, making sure everyone had been treated. "I think I got to anyone."

He began leading her away. "Wait," Ori called to them. "Demon," she addressed the formidable figure, trembling on her knees under the piercing red gaze. No one seemed to know his name yet; no one had thought to ask. "B-by what name should w-we call you?"

"Okumo," Kagome looked at him curiously; _that_ was the surname he went by in her time, but he never used it here before.

"Lord Okumo, Lady Kagome," she prostrated herself before the pair, "please allow me to r-repay my debt." Kagome reached forward and pulled up the frightened girl; she was not comfortable with someone bowing to her.

"You may stay at the castle if you wish," Naraku was a little thrown off, people swearing loyalty to him was not exactly a common occurrence. Perhaps the girl could be a maid for Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome!" Mira exclaimed. She rushed into the private garden, leaving the male who escorted her looking lost and bewildered. Knowing the young woman as she did, Kagome could only assume she had pulled a Miroku on his backside. It was amusing how _that_ trait persisted; even more so how it did not stick to just the male offspring. Mira seemed to also have inherited the tendency toward inappropriate fondling; it was a miracle the flirty 14 year-old was still untouched.

"Mira, you're here," Kagome greeted before being whisked up into a hug, which Kagome only returned with one arm; the second was instinctively guarding her stomach.

"We're _all_ here," Mira cheered. Her parents, siblings, and many other relatives; wisely, they followed the guarantee of safety. Tales of dangerous demons and murderous armies continued to be passed down in the slayer-monk family; they knew what cruelties Naraku's presence kept away from the village.

Ori watched on with a bewildered expression, "Lady Kagome?" Was she to stay, or leave them?

" _Lady_ Kagome?" Mira repeated teasingly toward her friend and mentor. "That has an interesting ring to it."

" _Just_ 'Kagome' is fine, Ori," she corrected for the umpteenth time. "Really, he won't get mad." Ori looked down, seeming to be too fearful to even make eye contact for too long. Kagome couldn't really blame her; she had been through a lot recently.

"Scared of Naraku?" Mira surmised. Most people were; it was no big stretch to assume so.

"Naraku?" Ori asked gently.

"Naraku Okumo," Kagome used both names, saving herself a more complicated explanation. She could only assume he introduced himself as Okumo to throw off anyone who knew and hunted him, such as Sesshomaru. Not that they were anywhere near the western lands, but Naraku was very cautious by nature. Back when they fought against him, his back-up plans had escape routes and his escape routes had back-up plans. It was why they could never catch him.

"Ori, is it? I'm Mira," the outgoing, younger girl introduced herself, barely giving the other time to nod. "Naraku isn't so scary." Ori didn't look convinced.

"Hmm," Kagome thought about it before posing the question, "are you afraid of the dogs that hunters use to track prey?"

"No," she answered simply.

"Even though they could rip open a deer's throat?" Ori shook her head to Kagome's inquiry. "Why not?"

Ori hesitated, "Th-the hunters restrain them."

"Think of Naraku much the same way," Kagome explained. "Yes, he is plenty capable of vicious acts, but he won't do anything that makes me sad. And I would be _very_ displeased if he killed for no reason. Just show him respect and he won't hurt you."

"Just don't tell _him_ you two just compared him to a _dog_ ," Mira laughed to herself. _That_ would be a sure way of getting on his bad side.


	27. Chapter 27: Miracle

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 27: Miracle

(A/N: Sorry, but pregnancy is just something I'm not so inclined to write extensively about. It's either misery and lounging around or feeling fine, not much different than not being so. I, personally, hated being pregnant. I only wrote a few scenes for it because I needed the end result. Lol.)

* * *

(A/N: +78 years, Late Spring/Early Summer)

It really was a good thing to have Mira around. Being the ex-apprentice to the healer in Edo, she had assisted in numerous births. Whereas Ori had been lucky enough to avoid pregnancy from her ordeal, some of the other women had not been so fortunate. As Kagome neared her due date, many other unwed women showed signs as well. Mira would soon have her hands full.

Due to the culture of the time, the young women who had been violated were now considered unfit to marry. Kagome offered them a way to make a living by serving at the castle. It was an arrangement that worked out to benefit all involved.

"What would you like for lunch today, Milady," the chef asked as Ori assisted the Lady of the house. The titles just stuck, no matter how hard she protested, nearly everyone referred to her as such. She had eventually given up on correcting them; if it made them more comfortable around her (and thus around Naraku,) it was not that big of a deal.

"Do we have anymore pickled vegetables and sweet cream?" the chef chortled at the unusual combination. "Oh, and grilled fish with berry puree?" Her cravings just got more and more unusual the bigger she got.

"I will bring it right out," she assured.

Kagome focused on getting as comfortable as possible on a pile of pillows while she waited. It was not an easy task, "Ugh." She gave up on her struggle, surrendering to the constant discomfort.

"Are you unwell," Naraku came in to the reorganized dining room to see her flopped defeatedly on her pile. Ori slipped into the kitchen to help since Kagome had her mate with her.

"This baby needs to come _out_ already," she bemoaned, throwing an arm over her eyes dramatically. He couldn't agree more; not only had the child been making her moods wild and unpredictable, but it prevented him from getting too close to her either. It had a tendency to lash out with purifying powers whenever he touched her entire mid section; he really didn't want a _certain part_ of his anatomy purified. Hopefully, it would be less troublesome once birthed.

"Perhaps a walk in the gardens after you've eaten," he suggested. She had been trying to speed things along, and walking, she claimed, was one such way. She groaned, but responded with a hand gesture, fingers clasped and thumb pointing upwards, which he understood to mean yes. She was willing to do almost anything by this point to send herself into labor.

* * *

Keeping a hand on her upper-back at all times, Naraku escorted his heavily swollen mate around the castle grounds. Her propensity towards randomly tripping over her own feet had reached its peak; it was a hazard he made sure to mitigate by always keeping someone with her.

A tiny wooden bridge allowed easy passage over the glistening stream of running water that crossed the grounds. As much as Kagome favored the idea of a swim to relieve the pressure off her body, the water was still too frigid to be comfortable. At the same time, the intense heat of the hot springs was too intense for her child as well. A nice, lukewarm swimming pool from her era would feel wonderful right about now.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome's hand rested on her extended belly. Naraku looked her over speculatively, making sure she was alright. "She's kicking," Kagome supplied an explanation, having taken to choosing the gender she guessed their child to be. It was better than saying "it" all the time.

" _He_ must want out," Naraku corrected with a smirk. They had no way of knowing for sure; even a demon with a keen sense of smell would be incapable of scenting beyond the tiny barrier.

"Oh," she grimaced at a particularly strong kick to what felt like her lower back and cervix. Kagome stood motionless for awhile before straightening up her posture as best as she could. "Okay, she's calmed down now." They moved to continue their walk only to have Kagome's feet slip out from under her. Naraku caught her without incident, and she spotted the culprit; the wooden boards of the bridge were wet, probably from the stream splashing against the river rock. The moisture made the wood slick. Odd though, that it was only the one area that was wet; the area right where she was _just_ standing. The details clicked in Kagome's mind; she thought those kicks felt off. Not wanting to send her mate into undue panic-mode, Kagome calmly requested, "Let's go back to the castle, and…" there really was no way of saying this without alerting him to her condition, "fetch Mira." Her water had just broken.

* * *

"Ahh!" the piercing scream from the other side of the thin door demanded Naraku's attention. His steps stilled before continuing with his back and forth pacing. "Get him in here!" he heard the demand of his labored mate. It had not been the first; she had been declaring him to be dead for this for many hours now. He was unsure if he should go to her, or run away.

"But my Lady, the birthing room is forbidden to men," one of the older ladies protested. Naraku recognized the voice as the same female who urged her not to scream out; that comment had not been received well either. He heard a sound reminiscent of a growl before shuffling and the door opening quickly. Peering past the woman that opened the door, Naraku caught sight of the glare Kagome was sending his direction. "The Lady requests your presence, My Lord." He swallowed down his unease and strode to her side; her power flooded the room and was not as passive as usual. The prickly feeling on his skin was more on the side of stinging bees than teasing caresses.

" _You_ did this to me," she ground out as another contraction hit her. He sat on the floor by her head, screens blocking the rest of her from sight.

"Yes, I did," he acknowledged, "as per your insistence."

"Ahh!" she took his hand when offered to her and squeezed through the pain.

"I can see the head, Kagome," Mira declared from between Kagome's legs. "Push, you're almost there." Naraku withheld wincing at her grip; her powers thrashed about the room haphazardly and shot up his arm.

"Wah!" Kagome's eyes shot open and her grip lessened as the cry echoed throughout the room.

"It's a healthy baby girl," Mira handed the bundle to Kagome. She saved the best part for them to see for themselves. Under Mira's guidance, they got the birthing mess cleaned up and bustled out of the room unnoticed.

Running gentle fingers through the girl's short black hair and humming softly, Kagome soothed the baby's cries. Naraku watched his mate's natural inclination for children work wonders, and their baby had soon calmed. A small hand reached out, the curling and uncurling drew attention to the tiny claws that tipped each digit. Claws? It couldn't be.

The tiny demon's eye lashes fluttered open, revealing her secret to both parents. Eyes locked onto the faces above her and they admired what they saw. Staring up at them were irises as black as night, with flecks and splashes of color; a reflection of the world around her and a window to within. Colors morphed and swirled, changing from blue and pink when she looked at her mother and fading to shades of reds when looking at her father. There was no question, this _pure_ child, was also a _demon_ ; no human could have such eyes.

"Kiseki," Naraku spoke reverently, cradling the small spiderling. It was the only name befitting of such a wonder.

"Miracle," Kagome breathed its meaning. She truly was. It had taken decades for them to have a child, and when they finally did, she turned out to be a true miracle. A half-demon with holy powers, the perfect balance between the two of them.

* * *

 **Warning: Minor lemon!**

Sweat slicked bodies clung together in passionate frenzy. Skin slapping together and water sloshing at their feet; it had been far too long. Naraku held tight to Kagome's hips as he pistoned into her. Almost a year, that's how long he had waited. Her heat gripped him tightly as he ushered her over the edge. Nine months of pregnancy, where Kiseki's barrier thwarted his intentions, and then another couple months to allow her body to heal. As soon as her flesh was sufficiently mended, he was beyond eager to have at her. Never mind that this was what caused her to get pregnant in the first place; he held nothing back as he released inside her again. Tremors racked their bodies and they slumped back down into their private bathing spring.

"I've missed that," Kagome mumbled. He wasn't the only one that felt tortured by their daughter's prenatal barrier. He smirked and pulled her closer only to hear Kiseki awake from her mat in the next room. Kagome moved to get her, but her legs wobbled precariously.

"Stay," Naraku directed and stood to retrieve their child. He donned a bathing robe and strode into their chambers to gather up the crying girl. He cradled her, patted her back, tried talking to her, but nothing worked to calm her down, _'How does Kagome do this?'_ Just as he was about to give up and just bring Kiseki to her mother, he _felt,_ rather than heard, her "speaking" to him in vibrations. He had not been aware of his ability to understand the unique mode of communication, nor how to respond. With his body sensitized as it was from Kagome's recent explosion of power, he was opened to the heightened tactility of his kind. Deciding to try it, he let his instincts lead him; she calmed right down when he experimentally vibrated his body back to her.

It wasn't until he became whole that the instincts of a specific species started to come out rather then a vague mix of everything. He had been experiencing _changes_ but since he didn't really interact with other spiders, there were still areas of himself he was ignorant on. Kiseki on the other hand, was conceived when he was complete; she was half-spider, without all the blurred lines. Her instincts ran pure.

With practice over the years, between the two of them, they uncovered the language of the spiders, vibrations.

* * *

(A/N: +143 years after mating. Kiseki is 65)

After about a century of living in the past, keeping track of days turned into tallying up years. Kagome would celebrate her birthday on the first day the flowers bloomed instead of trying to count out to April 17th, and after each child was born and their birthdate written down, she'd do the same for them. It was understandable why people here simply used seasons to mark time rather than counting 365 days, only to start again. Once calendars would be invented, and it became easier to keep track, she would revert, but for now, it was not that important to focus her energy on.

It helped that Kiseki's nights of weakness occurred on the solstices and equinoxes; that became their most reliable method of tracking time. During the summer solstice she turned human for the entire day, for the winter solstice, her transformation lasted all night. The equinoxes corresponded to their time of year, spring equinox was the first half of the day, and fall was the second half. The transformations barely seemed to affect the hyperactive toddler, though; she was just as inquisitive, rambunctious, and mischievous as a human as she was in her normal, half-demon form.

"Daddy! Daddy," the little voice of a small girl echoed down the long hallways of the castle. Despite being 65 years old, she looked no bigger than a human child of 6 or 7; half-demons appeared to age at a rate of 1 year of appearance to 10 chronological years of life. Naraku barely had a few seconds to register her rapid approach before she was barreling into his chest, clinging to the silken fabric so she could be at his height. "Daddy, is what mommy says true? She said she is from the future, but that's just a story, right?"

Naraku chuckled at his daughter's constant need to know, "In this case, her story is the truth. I have seen it myself."

"Really?" her wide eyes sparkled in wonder; a multitude of color flecks streaked towards the pupil and vanished like that of a black hole.

"But that will have to wait," he halted the barrage of questions he could see spinning around in her little head of black waves. "We have company." He looked out at the front gate of his castle and Kiseki followed his gaze.

"Who are they?" she asked, observing a group of demons walk freely through the barrier. That meant they were friends, because enemies would be repelled by the enchanted boundary.

"Go tell your mother that the wolf demons have arrived," he instructed and Kiseki was gone in the same instant. The sooner she fetched her mother, the sooner she could get answers.

* * *

"Lord Naraku," Ayame inclined her head in respect when her pack was greeted at the castle. He returned the gesture and waited for the reason behind their appearance at his castle. Sure, they had dealings over the decades, but it was not frequent or regular in any manner.

"Why are you calling him _Lord_ , he's not- oomph," Ayame shut Kouga up with an elbow to the gut.

"We are here to ask for help," she reprimanded her brash mate under her breath. "Be polite!" Returning her attention to Naraku, she began explaining how humans have been multiplying and encroaching upon the eastern mountains. They were plundering the land and leaving a wake of ruin; forests burned, prey animals killed or driven out, and even the very soil became polluted from their careless misuse. This matter was of concern to Okumo castle as well, because the location in question lay along Naraku's eastern borders. With this castle located fairly central to the island, he had the wolf demons to the near east, and far to the west was Sesshomaru's territory. He was not distant from Edo either, which lay to the south. "I believe Kagome's input would be beneficial on this matter as well."

"She should arrive shortly," Naraku assured the pair, along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Couldn't we just take the humans out and forget about asking _him_ for help?" Kouga disgruntled, which garnered another sigh from his more politically educated mate. She knew, that if they went after the humans, more would rise with a vengeance. They possessed strange, powerful weapons that made a bang noise and cast out a projectile; these "firearms" had already proven problematic to combat. Kouga may think knocking heads together was enough to make peace, but as could be seen from the way Kagome and Naraku organized their home, with demons, humans, and half-demons living together peacefully, she could see there was a far better way than going to war and shedding unnecessary blood.

"This way, Mommy!" Kiseki bounced around excitedly as she led Kagome by the hand towards their visitors. "Hurry!"

"Slow down, Sweetie," Kagome giggled at how exuberantly her daughter reacted to the idea of meeting new people. It was just like herself when she was younger. "They aren't going anywhere."

"Huh, is this-" Kouga stared wide eyed at the small girl. He could hardly believe the resemblance she bore to Kagome. She had the same soft, innocent face and bright smile; the sweet countenance that disarmed any who looked upon her. They looked almost the same, except-

"Wow, those eyes," Ayame was staring at the same discerning characteristic. "I've never seen eyes like that before." It was the first time they saw the child, and she was so radiant they nearly missed the small boy hiding behind Kagome's legs. While Kiseki ran right up to the strangers and started asking random questions as children do, their second child barely chanced a peek. Senzai (Potential) was another anomaly born from the two opposing forces, but unlike his sister, he appeared to be completely human. He lacked claws, fangs, or any other defining characteristics to indicate his demon heritage. If it wasn't for the red tint in his eyes, his parentage might have been questioned; he didn't even have a discernable demonic aura. They suspected that was how the toddler had managed to survive the prenatal period; without a demonic aura to purify from her body, Kagome's powers never flared in response. Even if they had, there was nothing to purify.

Ayame was no stranger to children; she had already had a couple litters herself and took the girl's questions in stride. That was probably why Kiseki tired of her; she was no fun. Instead, she turned her attention to the male wolf demon that had been looking at her strangely from the moment she ran up to them. Her mother had told her about them before; this one's name was Kouga, "I heard you _used to be_ fast."

"I still _am_ fast," he defended to the child as she circled around his legs. His instincts were causing the hair on his arms to stand up, but he couldn't tell why; this was just a child and he wouldn't let her scare him.

"Are you sure?" she repeated, looking at him speculatively, as if she could see right through him. "I sure can't see it." Naraku watched his daughter work with a smirk on the corner of his lips. Kouga had no idea what he was getting himself into. Ayame seemed to know, however, and took a step sideways, away from her mate as he _entangled_ himself with his words. He could use a lesson in manners.

"Faster than any demon here," he declared, digging his own grave.

"Even faster than my Daddy?" she asked boldly.

Kouga finally realized the situation he was getting himself into, "Uhh…"

"Prove it," she challenged cockily, her innocent grin turning sly. As if in the blink of an eye her resemblance switched to that of her sire. "I bet you can't catch _me_."

Kouga scoffed, suddenly relieved that he wasn't going to have to embarrass himself by racing Naraku. A child would be easy to outrun, "Like I can't catch a baby spider."

"You said it, not me," she returned the remark before yanking on his tail and dashing away. She stopped about 10 meters away, waiting.

"Why you," Kouga growled out, but before he could take a single step, he found himself face first on the ground. "What the-" His first thought was that Naraku had done something to him, but the spider hadn't moved a muscle; he still stood in the same place with that infuriating smirk on his face. Then laughter rang out and he saw the young spider giggling up a storm; she had bound his legs!

She took off running, and he scrambled to his feet in pursuit. "He deserved that," Ayame observed after Kouga was out of sight. As embarrassing as it was that a _child_ brought down her mate, he had been asking for it.

"Well, now perhaps we can actually get something figured out to solve this issue," Kagome expressed mirth at having the loudmouth occupied. She was not worried about Kouga hurting her daughter; she trusted her friend and Kiseki was plenty capable of taking care of herself.

Kiseki kicked off of tree stumps and flung herself around corners with practiced ease while Kouga repeatedly stumbled over the silken threads she ran behind her. Spinnerets hidden beneath her claws had long proven to be both her most entertaining and useful ability. Letting her fingertips brush along the walls of the castle and around bushes, she ran trip wires that were all but invisible in the shade. Rather than try to outrun a mature demon using pure speed and power, she used her inherited, manipulative tendencies. Diversions, fake-outs, and strategy could overcome pure power any day. In addition, she was remarkably fast for her young age; even a full-fledged, adult demon would have to work to keep up with her in a straight-lined race.

Even so, she _was_ still a child; her evasive nature could only overcome the wolf's hard-headed determination and hyper-sensitive instincts for so long. Cornered in a crevice of the castle, she huddled behind a barrier of webs as Kouga clawed away at them to get to her. Her expressive eyes darted every which way, looking for a way out; a solution to overcome this predicament. She was a very sore loser and had no intention of giving up in their little game. Kouga blocked the only way out and her webs could only delay him a moment longer; there was really only one possibility, but it was a skill she had yet to perform correctly.

Her father had been working with her on a technique to move great distances in an instant. He would imbed an amount of his power into an object or location, such as his barrier around the castle, then would reach out with his aura and "grab" onto that anchor, that _seed of power._ The result was being pulled across space and appearing almost instantaneously at the desired location. She didn't need to move a _great_ distance; a few meters would be enough to get her out of this corner.

He was close, too close. The last layer of webbing practically disintegrated under his claws, "I've got you now; there's nowhere to run." Her breathing accelerated with every step he came closer, slowly; a predator that cornered his prey. But she refused to be caught. Closing her eyes and searching with her still growing aura, she looked for the tiny spark of light that indicated a power seed. She only had one; it was just inside the wall she was currently huddled against, her room. _'I can do this,'_ she encouraged as she wrestled to get her aura under control; struggled to coordinate the immaterial substance to follow her will.

Kouga's feet kicked off the ground; pouncing on his quarry. His grasp was met with nothing; air through his fingers where the girl had been only a moment ago. His body did not stop in time and Kiseki heard the thump of someone's head against stone. Opening her eyes, she ran to her narrow window to look down at the spot she had just been. Joy and the feeling of accomplishment flooded her and she took off towards where the other adults remained.

"Daddy, Daddy," Kiseki came running down the stairs and outside. As per her usual, she scrambled up his front and held tight to his haori. "I did it; I _blinked."_

"Is that so?" he smiled back, pleased with her progress. She responded with telling every detail of how she outsmarted Kouga. A few minutes later, the aforementioned wolf came walking up with a rather large knot on his head from where he ran smack into the wall. Embarrassed beyond belief at having been defeated by a kid, he didn't say a word. Arms crossed, he determinately avoided meeting their gazes.

"Well," Ayame snorted, almost bursting into laughter and holding it in as best she could, "I thank you both for the suggestions on dealing with the humans; I hope to implement these methods soon."

"Come play with me again soon, Kouga," Kiseki hollered and waved as they departed. She laughed to herself when she saw his head slump between his shoulders. "I promise I'll go easy on you next time."

* * *

(A/N: Introducing my main OC, Kiseki. She is the one I want feedback on. The others are minor and inconsequential. Her details will come out slowly; please be patient with me.

In regards to her appearance, it's a fine line making her similar to her parents, but different enough to be her own person. I don't want her parentage to be obvious by looking at her, hence the black, expression-filled eyes, instead of the stereotypical red.

Senzai, if you recall, was a name used in reference in chapter 11.)


	28. Chapter 28: Hive Mind

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 28: Hive Mind

(A/N: Finally, I have made it to the time period that the rest of the story will take place in. Since I am jumping so far ahead, I will be using plenty of flashbacks to further explore Kiseki's childhood and personality. I wanted to get this moving without so much background information.

Also, I was very happy from all the positive comments on my OC. Keep me on my toes; don't let her quality slip. Here's what you get for your feedback, my loyal readers; an additional chapter as reward for your reviews.)

* * *

(A/N: +278 years. Kiseki is 200, looks 20.)

A blur of green and brown whizzed by Kiseki's peripheral vision as her heart thundered in her chest. Her bare feet moved at incredible speeds, carrying her as if the devil himself was on her heels. Glancing over her shoulder revealed nothing following her, but she _knew_ he was there. She could feel it; she could feel the vibrations shooting through the forest floor with each step her pursuer made.

Breaching the canopy of trees in a move that could be considered foolish, she let her location be known. If she could not isolate his location, she would make him come to her; she would use herself as the bait to her web. A flowing kimono of the blackest silk fluttered in the sunlight; stitching highlights of silver webbing reflected the bright rays and ensnared attention. She was impossible to miss amongst the vibrant green forest. _'Come and get me,'_ she mentally challenged her pursuant; confidence exuding from her very being before diving back below the trees.

Casting an illusion in her wake; a replica of herself, she melded herself with the deep shadows in the thickest part of the foliage. _'Now to wait,'_ she pressed herself tight against the wood and kept her senses on alert. One wrong move and- _'There!'_ she caught a glimpse; fleeting as he skirted around the trees opposite her. Twisting her illusion with skilled precision; her duplicate turned in the direction he was last seen, lowering its posture to appear battle-ready. _'Just a little closer,'_ she caught a brief vibration from her right; no more than a single step landing on the ground. She readied her posture; legs bent and preparing to ambush. _'Take the bait.'_

No hesitation; the instant clawed fingers grabbed for her illusion, she broke from her hiding spot. Springing her trap; she drew a blade and brought it to the throat of her attacker. She used just enough force to cut the skin for a single droplet to squeeze through. "First blood," she declared the criteria for ending this duel. Her chest heaved from the adrenaline rush as she waited for a reaction. Had she _finally_ done it; had she actually won?

A sharp prick was felt at the back of her neck, followed by a low chuckle and mocking words, "Are you so certain about that?" She whipped around to see her father standing behind her smugly, a single crimson droplet hanging from the tip of a claw. Her eyes widened and she turned back around to the figure she held her blade to; she was so certain she had caught him this time. A second look and the large form disintegrated, leaving nothing but a small wooden doll behind; a demon puppet.

Kiseki sighed in defeat and sheathed her short blade, "I thought I had you this time." She stopped counting long ago; stopped keeping track of just how many failed attempts to defeat Naraku this made. They abided by limitations, of course; she was not to use her holy powers against him, and he was not to read her mind or hide behind a barrier. She had defeated pretty much everyone else that she had ever dueled, at least once, but had yet to accumulate a single victory against her father. He just knew her too well since he was the one who taught her; he knew her every trick.

"Never assume," he lectured before they began walking back towards the castle.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured to herself; letting her mind go over what she could have done differently to stay one step ahead, "Perhaps if I had…" She had already foregone wearing armor to increase her speed, relying on the protection of her handspun kimono instead. It acted much like the robe of the fire rat that "Uncle" Inuyasha wore; it protected her from minor strikes and repelled harmful elements. Being on the high-end of the demon-clothing spectrum, Kiseki's silk could also be imbued to self-repair minor blemishes.

She wore a type of hakama underneath; it was made of the same material, but rather than binding the ends around her ankles and creating the ballooning effect, she allowed it to flow free. When standing still, it created the illusion that she was wearing a common, full-length kimono. It was only when she took full strides that its true shape could be determined. It was another way of encouraging her opponent to underestimate her abilities.

"You have improved greatly," he complimented, her tactic would have likely ensnared any other demon beside himself. Her illusions alone were highly refined; she had even learned how to incorporate scent into the falsification. Not that he relied on scent, but it was effective against demons that did. Yes, if she had been facing anyone _else_ they would have been blindsided, but she had not been facing any random demon; she still had a ways to go before she could take him down, "But you still have much to learn."

"No better time than the present," she shot a sideways glance before pushing off from the ground. She was bound to get the best of him eventually; he could only dodge her schemes for so long, right? Naraku chuckled at her eagerness before following at a leisured pace. He caught up to her a few minutes later; standing motionless. This time however, she was not trying to trap him; her gaze was fixed on the sight before her. A matter of more importance ended their "game" before it could really begin.

There wasn't much left of the caravan or its occupants, but what did remain was the same modus operandi as the previous cases; this was becoming a reoccurring problem. Hollow, human carcasses lay amongst the wreckage; gaping holes were torn in the abdomens. The skin and bone remained mostly intact, but there was no trace of the innards or blood. Not a drop stained the ground despite the extreme pain etched into the faces of the dried up men and women.

"Something needs to be done about this; this is the second time this month," Kiseki's voice hardened to keep from cracking; these gruesome sights affected her just as much as her mother, but she learned from her father how to keep it from showing. She was no stranger to death; there had been call to obliterate armies that threatened their home in previous years, but this… Urging her feet forward, she stepped carefully around the splintered debris and macabre bodies looking for any clue as to who had done this and why. Inuyasha's nose would be of much use for the pair, were he present, seeing as they did not specialize in using that sense.

"Third," Naraku corrected in the same apathetic tone; whether it was a front like hers or he just didn't care, she wasn't completely sure. He had a pretty strong suspicion as to whom the culprits were, based solely on the type of carnage left behind; it was atypical, even for a demon. There was one species, however, that he had extensive exposure to that left this signature behind; he did not wish to be correct in his assumption.

By rifling through the discarded goods, the decimated band was recognized as being a group of traveling merchants that frequented Okumo castle for trade. It was beginning to look like they were being targeted specifically. The other two incidents had been associated with his people as well. It was also peculiar how the wares had been picked over; the oils and spices had not been touched but the fabrics were scattered about and consisted of zero bolts of silk. The pieces were all there, but how did they fit together; what was the answer?

A tiny whimper caught their attention and Kiseki followed it to the overturned cart. Lifting the wooden heap, she spied a young child, no older than five, huddled in a ball. "There's a survivor here," she announced, calling Naraku over to her side. A survivor meant they could get answers. He was slow and weak, but alive. This attack must have taken place only a handful of days ago; had it been a week the youngster would have died of thirst by now. He shied away from her offered hand, but when promised a drink of water, came crawling out of his hiding place. Kiseki gathered up the child and took off towards the nearest stream.

He nearly fell in the rushing body of water in his eagerness to get at the liquid. Finally sitting up, he looked at the two demons that found him and cowered on the ground, "Are you going to eat me like those other demons did to Papa?"

"No," Kiseki smiled sweetly and knelt down to the boy's level, "we just want to know what happened."

"The bad demons hurt Papa," he whimpered.

"What did the demons look like?" Kiseki asked gently.

"They were scary," the boy fidgeted. "They were big and had sharp teeth." Naraku groaned impatiently but Kiseki held up a hand for him to wait. Sure, he could get the answers quicker by messing with the child's mind, but it was an intense sensation and the boy had already been through enough.

"What happened after the demons left?" Kiseki pressed, looking for just the right question.

"Papa and the others," he hesitated, "they kept screaming. I covered my ears; I couldn't listen." He mimicked the action of covering his ears. "They kept saying, 'It hurts; they're eating me.' And then giant bees came out of them."

"Let's go," Naraku turned to walk away. He heard all he needed.

"Don't worry," Kiseki soothed when the child's fearful eyes pleaded with her at the thought of being left alone, "you're safe now." She gathered him up and treaded beside her father.

"Taking in an orphan?" Naraku jeered playfully. Sometimes, she appeared the spitting image of her mother.

"There is a couple in the village that have been trying to conceive for years now;" she explained, unfazed by the jab, "I'm sure they'll want to take him in." A few minutes of silence later and the child had fallen asleep. She didn't want to broach the topic in front of him; he had been through enough, but she assumed, "I take it you know who killed them?"

"Hai, they are called Siamyosho," he affirmed, mind whirling around what to do about it. It was as he suspected. It had been a long time since he dealt with them; centuries since the insects heeded his commands. Back then, he only had a few hives; what may have seemed like an endless supply to his enemies was far from it. Without a queen to replenish their numbers, the last of them had perished centuries ago. The Siamyosho he controlled had only been the servants anyways; it was the rest of the hive, consisting of parasitic wasp demons in humanoid forms and their queen that were of concern. Now that they had a culprit, they could prepare to counter them, beginning with why they were targeting his people. "There presence is troubling."

* * *

(A/N: Approximately 20 years before mating Kagome; -20 years)

"Who dares intrude upon my hive?" an angry shriek resounded around the wax cavern Naraku had just strode into. It had been easy; pathetically so, to elude the few guards and explore the vast network of tunnels and cells in a disguised form.

"Queen Mahi (Paralysis) of the Siamyosho," he addressed the demoness named for the effect of her venom, "it would appear your colony is deteriorating." It was practically a ghost town compared to how it should be. Siamyosho used to be quite prosperous, but their current numbers would never be able to fend off an attack if their hidden nest was discovered.

"That is none of your concern," she snapped back, her wings vibrating in alarm. It was unnerving having an intruder so deep in her lair; unnerving that this person knew far more about the state of her kind than he should. They over hunted the local demons, and now had none to prey upon; they were indeed living in dire conditions.

"Perhaps not," he conceded with a wicked grin, "but I would think you to be wise enough to see an _opportunity_ when it is presented to you." He disregarded the mounting number of guards that blocked his escape. He could take the entire hive out single handedly, if he so chose. But they had something he wanted; they were more useful alive.

"Opportunity?" she scoffed skeptically. What could this _thing_ possibly have to offer her?

"It is my understanding that you require the bodies of demons to lay your eggs in, do you not? Yet I saw none being incubated during my _tour_ of your nursery," she tightened the grip of her fists upon learning this creature had been invading every inch of her home, and none of her subjects had caught him.

Naraku easily discerned that this species used the bodies of others for reproduction. He found many cells filled with human carcasses in various stages of comatose, death, and deterioration; he even witnessed the smaller insects bursting from the bodies. There were certainly no shortage of humans for them to prey on, but apparently, their bodies were not sustaining enough for the worker demons. He also overheard word from the few caretakers of a lack of demons being brought down to that guarded level. Piecing the puzzle together, he gathered that this species of demon used the bodies of other demons to incubate their young.

"What is your point, Half-demon?" she remained on edge, even as he stood "unarmed," surrounded by at least half of her hive. Half-demon or no, the figure hooded by a white pelt exuded danger.

"Can it be that you lack the _sheer numbers_ to acquire strong enough hosts for your young?" he mocked, looking around the room. "Your hive will only meet extinction if you can not find a suitable source."

"Perhaps I should use _your_ body, and eliminate your annoying presence," Mahi threatened and her guards pointed a row of speared tipped pikes at him. They were most certainly coated in neurotoxins and highly lethal to most demons, but he was _not_ "most demons."

He laughed lightly at the feeble attempt to intimidate him, _'These insects have no idea what they are up against.'_ "Killing me to serve as a singular host would be wasting a far more numerous supply," he carefully worded his offer. "I know of a densely packed source, and will bring these demons to you."

" _Why_ ; what _benefit_ would this have for _you_?" the queen was understandably dubious; they threaten his life and he offers to help?

"This arrangement would be of mutual benefit, for all I require is eyes. These servants of yours," he motioned to the large insects swarming over the interior of the queen's chamber, "would be sufficient for my purpose." It would be much more efficient to spread the hives out over the land rather than traverse the distance himself over and over in search of the jewel.

If all he wanted was a few of the servant Siamyosho, she could afford that, especially if her gain was hosts that she had been sorely lacking, "What is your name, Demon?"

"Call me, Naraku," he grinned beneath the baboon mask as her pitch lost its biting overtone.

"Very well, Naraku," she relaxed her posture and her guards did the same. "I have none to spare at this moment, but _if_ you can accomplish what you claim, I will grant your request."

His smirk widened, "Consider it done."

* * *

(A/N: Some background information, various oils and spices are natural repellants to wasps. This is why the spices had not been disturbed in the caravan. Also, parasitic wasps are one of the few natural enemies of certain spiders.)


	29. Chapter 29: Strategy

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 29: Strategy

(A/N: +278 years, Spring, from here on out, unless specified.

You will meet their third child, Yasei, in this chapter, but he will not be elaborated on much yet. As reference, use the chart below to determine ages of each child.

Time: 10 years equals 1 year, roughly, in regards to actual time to demonic appearance. They stop "aging" in early 20's.

+0 years: Kagome and Naraku Mated

+78 years: Kiseki born

+121 years: Senzai born; 43 years after Kiseki; 157 years old at present; appears 15-16.

+186 years: Yasei born; 65 years after Senzai; 108 years old at present, appears 10-11.

+278 years: Kiseki turns 200, appears 20, present setting.

The last mention of the Siamyosho in relation to Naraku's past was in In a New Light, Ch. 32, Prompt 2 and 3 of the drabble exercise, for any who wish to reread the section.)

* * *

"Retrieve your mother and brothers," Naraku waved off Kiseki when they returned to the castle. She knew what he wanted; he needed to gather those who could defend. Together, they would either derive a strategy for dealing with this situation or he would merely inform them of what his twisted mind had already come up with. She learned long ago he was too complex to understand completely, but that never stopped her from trying anyway. She would outsmart him one day.

Finding Kagome and Yasei was easy enough, he never left her side and her aura was always so bright that it was impossible to miss. She sat in the great hall plucking away at the strings to an instrument Kiseki had crafted for her. The creak from opening the massive door was drowned out by the soft melody resonating throughout the acoustic space. Only Yasei noticed her as she approached; red eyes, just like their father's, locked onto her every move.

Kiseki repressed a shudder, _'Doesn't he ever blink?'_ Her youngest brother, he was a _true_ spider. In every detail, he came off as a full demon; the only non-spider trait he exhibited was the fierce protectiveness he had for their mother. At one point, his heightened instincts had both parents concerned that he might be the type of spider to commit matriphagy; luckily, that was not the case. Rather than trying to eat her, Kagome proved to be the only one who could keep him calm; he was statuesque and passive in her presence, unless-

"Oh, Kiseki," Kagome smiled when she saw her daughter walking over. "Did you have fun patrolling?"

"We found another ransacked caravan," she informed solemnly.

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, biting back the emotions that surfaced, "Was it like the others?" She had been out with Naraku when one of them was discovered; the sight made her vomit. Even after all the time she spent in the past, this was beyond anything she had seen before. She could only imagine how terribly those people suffered.

Kiseki nodded, "Father wishes us to gather; he knows who is responsible." Kagome's face hardened; whoever it was, they would be brought to justice. The fact that her mate wished to discuss it instead of simply flying off to take care of it himself, however, told her that it would not be a simple matter. The two females walked off and Yasei trailed behind his mother, never uttering a word or displaying a single reaction.

Back out in the hallways, Kiseki heard feminine giggling and familiar vibrations. "I'll catch up to you," she remarked to Kagome and went after her middle brother. She was met with a familiar sight; ever since her brother hit maturity a decade or so ago, he couldn't seem to keep it in his pants. The once shy boy was now perpetually chasing after every willing female he could find. He would be rounding the corner soon. She grinned wickedly to herself and crawled up the wall; the sticky silk from her spinnerets allowed her to grip onto pretty much any surface. Stringing webs across the walkway, she set her trap and lay in wait for the pair to come along. The human servant ran passed her and she tightened the strands, lowering them into place just in time for her brother to run headlong into the net. Curses flew from his mouth as she dropped down in front of him, "Curse you, Kiseki! Clean up your damn cobwebs!" She watched him struggle with minor amusement before cutting him free. Since he hadn't inherited that, or any other, demonic ability, he had grown rather bitter; he saw every silken strand as a reminder of such inadequacy.

"Oh, quit complaining," she said with as straight a face as she could, "father requires your attendance in his study." She reached down to help him up but he brushed her hand away gruffly. Senzai (Potential) was named for a reason; despite lacking demonic abilities, his mother suspected he could learn to use spiritual energies. The problem was, he was too focused on what he _couldn't_ do to take the time to better himself and learn what he _could_ do.

"You could have just said so," he grumbled as the two made their way through the castle.

* * *

"So, it is the Siamyosho that have been attacking our trade carts?" the village representative repeated after Naraku told the group what he found out.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha questioned this hypothesis. It had been a long time since he had seen one, nearly 200 years in fact, but in all the time they had hunted or been around Naraku, he never saw this kind of aftermath. "I never saw them do anything like that when _you_ had them."

"That is because they lacked a queen; she is the only one who can lay eggs inside a host's body," Naraku explained the basic workings of the wasp hierarchy. What the eggs hatch into depended on the species implanted; humans could only nourish the servants, lesser demons could beget female workers and male drones, and strong demons yielded young queens.

"But why would they be targeting _our_ people?" Kagome thought back; she recalled one conversation she had with Naraku centuries ago about why the Siamyosho listened to him. The details were foggy, but she had the impression that he absorbed the queen with valid reason; it had something to do with betrayal, if she recalled correctly. She did her best to remember everything, but the years washed many things away. "What exactly happened between you and the Siamyosho?" Hopefully he would still remember the details; it was hard to assemble a puzzle without all the pieces.

Answering her question, Naraku told all present about the deal he made as well as what happened afterwards, making sure to exclude certain incriminating details.

* * *

(A/N: -20 years)

He delivered the demons as promised, strange looking creatures he fished out of a murky lake. They had large eyes, each taking up one-third of their head on each side, two-thirds combined. Massive, complex jaws indicated they themselves were predators, but out of water, their mobility was sluggish; removed from their element, the Siamyosho could easily overpower the dragonfly nymphs.

They continued to pack the live nymphs into the nursery; immobilized by the paralytic venom of the Siamyosho, the creatures suffered helplessly as the newly hatched larva ate them from the inside out.

Returning to the lair a few weeks later found the wasp nest under siege by adult dragonflies that had tracked the missing nymphs to their location. With their brooding pond being pilfered, they mounted an attack to eliminate the newfound threat. Naraku disregarded the strife and came to collect his due; the lesser Siamyosho should be long hatched by now, even if the humanoid demons had yet to complete their longer development. However, the queen denied him; she claimed to need every last one of them in defense of her home at this time.

His instincts told him those strange aquatic demons were prey, was it really his fault that the adults were natural predators to wasps? No, it was not. In retaliation, he simply took what he was owed; he seized the small hives and devoured much of the colony, including the queen so the insects would obey his command. Ironically, when the dragonflies witnessed his assault on their perceived enemy, he was named an ally.

He did not waste his time to hunt down the few fleeing Siamyosho demons, but figured that either the dragonflies would, or that they would die out without a queen; apparently, he was wrong.

* * *

(A/N: +278 years)

"Evidently, a young queen must have survived, and a new hive has risen," he finished his telling, wondering if his past was still coming back to haunt him nearly 300 years later. "What needs to be determined first is if these attacks are simply the result of predatory demons finding a steady supply of hosts, or if they are calculated strikes."

"I'm getting real tired of dealing with your old enemies," Inuyasha grumbled to himself, "but I won't let anybody hurt Kagome." His declaration unfortunately included keeping her irksome mate from dying; he wouldn't let anyone make her sad.

"It's been about 300 years since then," Kagome observed. "How big of a hive are we talking?" She knew how quickly mortal wasp nests could grow, but these were demons. When left unchecked, would they too grow to enormous sizes?

"If this hive is as large as the one I saw three centuries ago, they will outnumber us 100 to one," he recalled that despite not being very strong individually, the sheer numbers, even when facing extinction, were great. And this hive was very likely bigger.

"No problem," Inuyasha bragged. "Tessaiga can take out a hundred demons in a single swing." He stood; ready to go. Only a few hundred would be dead in a day.

"Sit down, Inuyasha," Naraku advised. "There are wiser strategies than charging headlong into the enemies lair, besides," he paused, letting his gaze turn to rest on the excitable dog demon, "where do you even intend to look?" Inuyasha's ears flattened when he realized he had no idea where they were and sat down quietly.

"Sounds like you already have a plan," Kiseki remarked from her silken hammock hung in the roofline corner of the room. Lounging with her arms folded behind her head the lengths of blood red silk, attached to the under-arm inseam of her black kimono, could be clearly seen. It was a color scheme that had deadly meaning, but only to those who knew of spiders.

"That I do," Naraku could not suppress the grin that spread across his lips; it was not often that he was presented with an actual challenge anymore. His demonic side hummed pleasurably as he indulged in the favored pastime of scheming. "We will lure them here."

"How do you propose to do that?" Senzai really did get tired of how overconfident his father was; as if he thought himself smarter than everyone else.

"We will drop the barrier, and host a gathering," he stated, reveling in the outbursts of shock and surprise that resounded in the room. He had his reasons, whether the rest of them understood or not was of no concern. If the Siamyosho were after them _specifically_ , the barrier was unnecessary; they already knew he was here. If they were simply exploiting a resource, dropping the barrier would reveal a strong presence and potentially scare them off. "Kiseki, your bicentennial is this year, that will be our cover excuse." His daughter groaned; he knew she didn't like being the center of attention, but it was the most believable justification. "We will 'invite' the queen, and determine her motives." And then after they had a scent trail to follow, Inuyasha could track them back to their hive and give a location to focus attention on.

"Is it really a safe course of action to invite potential enemies into our home? And what about the villagers?" Kagome inquired from his side.

He already figured that there would be far more allies than enemies present to keep those inside the castle secure, but the humans in the village _had_ been overlooked, "Inform the spiritual humans to distribute sutras to each house preventing demons from entering." So long as the humans remained indoors during the event, they would be protected.

"I'm sure the people will understand once I explain why we are doing this; it will make life safer for them in the long run," Kagome could foresee the villagers undoubtedly questioning the method behind their "madness."

"You still haven't told us how you will get the Siamyosho queen to come _here_ ," Kiseki reminded, scoping out the finer points of his conspiracy.

"Leave that to me," he reclined with a hair-raising expression. "In the meantime, inform the rest of our allies of the impending celebration;" then as an afterthought he added, "should they need convincing to attend, relay that I will be naming an heir."

* * *

The group departed to go their separate ways and prepare to "spin the web." Naraku would lay the supporting wires whereas the rest would assemble the metaphorical spirals. Kagome and Kiseki worked together with the village monks and priests to protect each and every household. Inuyasha begrudgingly sought out the various allies that would wish to attend, and help protect, those associated with Kagome. And Senzai? Well, he was sporting a wide grin and strutting through the castle hallways. Sure, his father had not said it specifically, but he _was_ the eldest son and had recently (in demon terms) come of age. The heir to be named _had_ to be him. All that power, to command everyone to do what he wanted; the not-quite-spider could not wait.

Senzai wondered if his father was preparing to step down at the same time. Ruling never really was his thing; the _people_ had named him Lord. He preferred to control outcomes from behind the scenes and only went along with their title for him for his family's sake. Naraku did have a flair for dramatic shock factors; it would not be a surprise if he made a show at transitioning the roles.

* * *

Only a few days later and news had spread throughout the entire village of an extravagant and dangerous celebration to take place. But there was another word on the street as well, "Every caravan, merchant and traveler wishing to leave the village of Okumo castle were required to carry on their person a parchment flyer of the impending festivities." Many took it as another strange quirk of the reclusive Lord, but the lucky few that identified the reasons why, quickly opted to remain within the safety of the village. The Siamyosho had already struck three times within the last month, and it was unlikely that the attacks would cease altogether in the next month. Therefore, with live "bait" running every which direction from the village; goods being transported, people coming and going, the more notices that floated around his lands the higher the chance that this information would be relayed to its intended target, the Siamyosho Queen. Assuming she had been attacking with a purpose, when they gain possession of this "confidential" information, it will give them a time and location to either outright attack or covertly scope out the castle.

The written invitation proclaimed how "all demons were invited," but only those informed via word of mouth knew the real criteria. This was for _allies only_ ; any that were not recognized were to be surreptitiously treated as a potential threat. If the Siamyosho showed up after robbing another merchant of his life and belongings, every demon, half-demon, and human would be watching them carefully.

The trap was set; silken lines of death waited to entangle an intruding wasp.

* * *

(A/N: The color scheme of Kiseki's custom kimono is indicative of her darkest trait/secret/shame, and thus the route this story will take. In a way, she wears her "heart" on her sleeve. For any who were not paying attention, here is the description again:

She wears a jet-black, hand-spun, (by her own hand,) kimono and hakama set. The solid coloring is deceiving to the eye, making it look like a common kimono because the legs are not bound around her ankles but let to flow free. There are silver-web details along the sleeves and up her side, but the most important detail is the blood red inseams. Both under her arms and the leg inseam have sheets of red silk that only become visible when she takes large steps or raises her arms. Any other time, the red is hidden.

A black spider with hidden red markings, it should be pretty obvious what I'm hinting at.)


	30. Chapter 30: Silk

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

[ Guest reviewer (and anyone else that likes teasers)

Thank you for your review.

Yes, I am shifting focus to one of my OC's, (the others are just needed for supporting roles). The cannon characters will be present, and what was originally a Naraku/Kagome story will now transition to their child and the Demon lord that hunts them down. (You will get a glimpse of this next chapter, but won't be prominent for a few more yet.)

If you can get past that, then the rest of your concerns will be addressed.

I understand the disconnect associated with time skips, that is why I will be filling in those gaps with relevant flashbacks. By the end, you will know what everyone has been up to for the past 300 years. Chronological gets boring, especially when there is no main goal until this time frame.

That "howling" thing, yes. I can't wait to write that. It is important, crucial even, but not ready to be revealed yet. That will be a particularly impactful flashback; I can guarantee you.

I implore you to have a little patience and it will all fall into place.]

* * *

Chapter 30: Silk

Silken webs were strung everywhere; over the ridges of huts, intertwined around tree branches in the garden, and as feelers into almost every room of the castle, to name a few. Seeing as the castle was home to so many spider demons, it was not terribly surprising; yet, only a single individual, Kiseki, laid all the webs. Sure, Naraku and Yasei could as well, but neither had a predilection to do so. Only Kiseki exhibited the uncontrollable reflex to spin silk everywhere she went; perhaps it was due to being female that the instinct ran stronger in her. Their contact with other spider _demons_ was limited, but among certain _mortal_ spider species, it was primarily the females that spun the webs.

Some filaments lay hidden, shrouded in shadows making them all but invisible; secret lines that only a few could see. Others glistened in the sunlight, visible to even the humans of the village as they went about their daily routine. No matter if they could be seen of not, these strands were all interconnected and could relay vibrations from anywhere to Kiseki. She had spent her two centuries mastering the art of interpreting vibrations, a skill that already came naturally; she could determine exactly who was on the other end of a web, assuming she knew the person, simply by their heartbeat. Every heartbeat was slightly different, just like a fingerprint. Some were fast and shallow, perhaps with a murmur or incomplete contraction, others were slow and thunderous, with arrhythmic patterns. Just like some demons could memorize and recall a scent, she could do the same with heartbeats, footsteps, and breathing patterns. Anything that could cause even the slightest vibration, she could detect with pinpoint accuracy.

Webbing made it easier and far more accurate, but she could pick up these vibrations through the ground as well. It sometimes blurred the result, depending on the medium the waves had to travel through, but even that could be interpreted to a degree. Her sense of smell and hearing were not as sharp as some demon's senses, but her lack of acuteness in one sense translated to a heightened sensitivity to her others. So when she felt a familiar thrum ring through her taut lines, excitement coursed through her; her best friend only had to grab hold of a silken thread for a single heartbeat to alert the young spider to her arrival.

Abandoning her family dinner consisting of both human food and things that only a full spider demon would be able to stomach, Kiseki dashed towards the castle gates to greet her unlikely friend. Having both an uneasy past with Naraku and being a "prey species" to arachnids, it was odd how the young spider and much older butterfly had bonded so strongly. It was probably due to the one thing they had in common; the reason Tamari was requested to spend so much time with the once untamable child: silk spinning.

Tamari was the one who taught the little spider half-demon how to channel that ability into a useful outlet. When the overabundance of sticky webs, strategically placed to entangle staff and guests alike, became too much for Kiseki's parents to handle, Tamari introduced her to the art of making silken clothing. That endeavor flourished and Kiseki now had some of the best silken designs in all of Japan; coveted by any who knew of her. The black and red kimono she fashioned with silver web-like highlights was one such example of her hand-spun finery. She did not spin for just anyone, however; only a select few wore her creations. Only her family, friends, and a few worthy allies were gifted with such exquisite pieces. Speaking of which, "Tamari!" Kiseki launched herself into the other female's arms who laughed and returned the embrace. "I have a surprise for you. Come on!"

"It's good to see you too," Tamari remarked as Kiseki dragged her unceremoniously through the castle hallways.

"Hurry," the spider overflowed with such eagerness to bestow her gift. She had _only_ been working on it for the last year; it took that long to collect enough of the rare, tiny berries that she used for dye. Sure, some more common ones would have sufficed, but the color would not have been as rich and bold. "It's in here," she motioned towards her personal chambers and quickly ushered the butterfly through.

Spacious doors accommodated the large, scaled wings of the butterfly far easier than typical human huts, but she still found herself collapsing them as much as possible when inside such structures. Rushing didn't help much either, but she was used to the high energy level of her friend, "It's not like I'll run away if you let go or slow down."

"Close your eyes," Kiseki ordered playfully before rushing to her wardrobe and pulling out her newest creation. "Okay, open!" Tamari immediately understood why Kiseki was so excited; the kimono she presented was absolutely stunning. "It matches your wings at sunset," she explained, recalling just how they glistened with every color imaginable, but in a way that didn't clash in the slightest.

"This is…" Beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, an honor; nothing seemed to express her gratitude. Luckily, the look in her eyes said it all. "Thank you." Kiseki was very finicky about who she spun for, and this was above and beyond.

"Well," Kiseki urged impatiently, "go try it on!" Tamari rolled her eyes and ducked behind the changing screen. The wait was torture, a slow death to Kiseki as she seemed to be stuck on fast-forward mode, but before she keeled over, her design was on display. It turned out even better than she envisioned. The plethora of flowing swatches made it look like Tamari had far more wings than just the two. It screamed elegance and prestige.

"You should wear that for the celebration," Kiseki stated with satisfaction glinting in her ever-changing eyes.

"Celebration?" Tamari inquired, this having been the first she heard of it.

"Yeah, we are throwing a faux-ball for my bicentennial," Kiseki proceeded to explain the unusual circumstances. "You are coming, aren't you?" Despite the pushy words, Tamari knew she could decline at any time without upsetting her friend.

"Like I would pass up such an opportunity," Tamari remarked. A gathering this large was bound to result in the introduction of a few prime male specimens.

Knowing just what the flirtatious butterfly was contemplating, Kiseki winked back, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

* * *

"Kiseki, _come_ ," she translated the vibrations on her expansive web. Naraku routinely used her network to find and summon her, just like this time. Traipsing through the castle grounds, she spotted the servants doing a poor job of hiding their disgust at their current task. Hollow husks of what was once a centipede demon were currently being disposed of.

Hollowed corpses were nothing new; it was after all the result of Yasei's meals. The difference between her younger brother and these Siamyosho, however, was he _killed_ his prey before liquefying and eating their insides. He never did nurse as Senzai and she had; as a newborn, only minutes old, he was already tottering around the castle, hunting for mice. Her chelicerae-style fangs only came in when she reached maturity, but her younger brother was born with the collapsible, razor-edged, black fangs made for injecting venom. Hers were only visible when in use, otherwise folded up against the roof of her mouth; she wasn't reckless enough to check if his were the same.

Even though she had the same equipment for eating as a spider would, it was too unappetizing a method for her to stomach when there was seasoned and cooked food to choose from instead. She inherited her mother's dietary preferences.

Pulled from her wandering thoughts as Naraku's study came into view, she did not bother knocking; he was undoubtedly monitoring her approach through their exclusive lines of communication anyways, "You summoned me."

"Yes," he responded as she made herself comfortable up in the crease of the roof. It took no more effort than settling on a pillow, and was ten times more relaxing. "I suspect the Siamyosho are aware of our presence. Every ransacked caravan departing from our village has been rid of any bolt of _silk."_

"It could simply be that they like that kind of fabric," she supplied, knowing he was implying her reputation was a piece to this puzzle.

"The Western Lynx Tribe found a decimated camp," he began telling of the new information, "same hollow corpses, but their supplies of silk were left untouched." The Siamyosho only pilfered silk from _their_ castle.

"So they are specifically attacking our people for my silk," she shook her head, not happy about having any part. It wasn't like they would find any on a simple caravan. Was it really that simple? Didn't they realize there were better methods to go about attaining such goods? It was a start, but she had a feeling it was not the full story.

Interrupting her thoughts, Naraku added, "There is one other matter to discuss…"

* * *

Sulking along the western outskirts of the village, the side flanked by forest, Kiseki lamented what her father had decided to tell her, "So _that_ is what he has planned." Kiseki could understand Naraku's rational, even before he spelled it out, but it was still an unpleasant revelation. She was not fond of his decision, no matter how she spun it. He only deigned it necessary to fill her in because she had a prominent role to play in his machination; it was _her_ bicentennial, after all. And what a role it was; she would much prefer to just watch the proceedings.

He gave her no choice, which in itself was typical of him; when he settled on a decision, there was no changing his mind. "I'm not even sure what the point of naming an heir is," she ranted to the trees, "we are planning on leaving the country in a century or so, to escape the wars. Mother always talks about how she wants to see the Seven Wonders of the World." She did know, but she still didn't like it. By "declaring" an heir, it showed all that they are there to stay and not to be messed with. If they acted as if they would leave, they would appear weak; the Siamyosho would continue to target them. It was all pretenses.

An ominous rumbled echoed through the sky, drawing Kiseki's sight to the rapidly approaching storm. Perfect, she needed something to lift her spirits, and what better than this, a lightning storm of unnatural origins. Dark clouds rolled in, a haze of rain blurred the vast forest below, and bright flashes of signature lightning announced the arrival of the last surviving thunder demon, Soten. Kiseki launched herself into the top of the highest tree, a prominent position where the aggressive female would see her long before she made it to the village. After all, _she_ was the one that Souten always came after and the reason behind her aggression made dueling her all the more enjoyable.

* * *

(A/N: +223 years; 55 years ago)

It was no secret the feelings Soten held for a certain fox. Not that Shippo caught on to her intentions. Perhaps routine "duel to the death" challenges jaded his perception of her, but Kiseki saw the attempts for what they were; that was just Soten's way of getting the heartbreaker's attention. She could hardly be blamed; she grew up an orphan and had no idea how to act.

With her brusque attitude, it was no surprise when Soten took a simple compliment Shippo gave to Kiseki as her key to snagging the interest of her desired mate. Modeling a new blood-red kimono, a slit up her leg and low back, Kiseki explored her newfound maturity. "You'll be beating suitors off with a stick in that," Shippo remarked with a sly grin.

Kiseki laughed, "Well, that _is_ the idea." She looked around before adding in a whisper, "Just don't tell my father; he'll scare them away."

The scene gave Soten the brilliant idea to attain one of those prized kimonos so Shippo would desire _her_. The problem resided in getting Kiseki to do what she wanted; the stubborn spider was particular, but sources attested that she could not resist a fight. Thus the challenge was issued; a battle would grant her the prize she sought. Soten did not, however, account for the possibility of Kiseki defeating her.

Soten trained; her new goal to defeat Kiseki and attract Shippo drove her to push herself to the limits.

* * *

(A/N: +278 years)

Riding sidesaddle on her long bodied dragon, Koryu, Soten declared her challenge once again, "Kiseki, you have no chance at victory! Give up and succumb to my demands this instant!"

"Not likely," Kiseki grinned back from her perch atop the forest canopy. Honestly, she wasn't opposed to crafting for the thunder demon, but these battles were too entertaining to pass up. "You have perfect timing though, I could use a little stress relief."

"Then prepare for defeat," Soten pointed the repaired thunder pike her oldest brother once wielded in threat. Lightning crashed in the background and her eyes glowed red. It was an impressive bit of posturing, but not enough to dissuade _this_ spider.

"Bring it on!" Kiseki drew her companion blades; twin tanto of opposing energies that were sheathed against her forearms, under her billowing sleeves. In her right hand, she wielded carved, demonic bone, and in her left, a blessed, holy blade. Together, they were a force unmatched. There was no a blade she feared pit against her own, save one.

The clash of metallic forces rang over the thundering storm as the thunder pike met with both of Kiseki's blades. Lightning rained down around the airborne thunder demon and treed spider, decimating the nearby foliage. Pushing back and executing an elegant backflip, Kiseki avoided being brought to the ground with the crumbling tree she once stood on. Soten remained in tight pursuit, following the slippery half-demon who seemed capable of getting out of any situation without so much as a scratch. Just when she thought she had her, Kiseki would just vanish into thin air, "Where'd you go? Stop running around and face me!"

"The same could be said for you," her voice echoed from everywhere, making Soten whip her head around rapidly, watching for an attack to come from any direction. "Why don't you come down from the clouds?" Soten growled at the truth of Kiseki's words; she had intentionally been keeping herself out of reach.

"I will win; you are only prolonging your downfall!" Soten declared, starting to sound like a broken record.

Time to up the ante; time to get her mad, "Have you ever even tried telling him that you love him?"

"Wh-what?" Soten stammered in response to Kiseki's jab.

"You know," her mocking voice still coming from nowhere definitive, "it would be so much easier to just tell him." Soten fired a volley of lightning, blindly trying to find her opponent. All she was met with was a laugh. "Perhaps _I_ should tell him for you."

"Don't you dare say a word!" she charged down to the ground, breaking through the canopy, when she caught a glimpse of black slipping through the trees. A taunting chuckle sounded behind her and she sped towards the infuriating spider. "I swear, I'll kill you if you say anything to him."

Blinded by embarrassment, fear, and rage, Soten failed to notice the resistance placed on her limbs until they would no longer move. Kiseki had been busy at work, spinning a trap while Soten avoided her in the sky. Her last task was to lure her opponent into her web; a job made easy by the emotions she could invoke. In the blink of an eye, Kiseki appeared before the bound thunder demon with a blade pointed at her throat. She lost, again.

"Don't worry," Kiseki soothed with a genuine smile, "I won't tell him." Soten let out a breath; she lost, but her secret was still safe. A smirk inched across Kiseki's face as she gave her reason why, "He's not here, _yet_."

They parted ways, and their observer let himself be known, "Enjoying yourself?" Kiseki knew her father had been watching; he was _always_ watching.

"All she has to do is ask nicely and I would help her out," Kiseki responded with a shrug. "Besides, this is much more fun, especially the part where I get to tease her about her infatuation with Shippo."

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru observed as an unnatural storm brewed on the distant horizon. Grey clouds spread ominously and lightning strikes could be seen from his perch high on the mountainside. The anomaly was not in his lands, he could tell that much, but it was not far from his eastern border. There was a chance the being that conjured such a storm would intrude upon his territory and terrorize his subjects; an unacceptable act deserving of death. With protective instincts running strong, he could not allow any harm to come to those that swore allegiance to him. Moving at a leisurely pace, Sesshomaru moved steadily to guard his territory from any and all threats. Curtains of silk billowed softly behind him.

* * *

(A/N: Don't fret, Sesshomaru _will_ be a prominent character in this story soon enough; I'm dying to get to that part just as much as you guys want to read it.

Tanto are Japanese daggers/short swords with a blade length of 5 inches-12 inches. I visualize Kiseki's as having very short hilts, just enough for dainty hands to grip, and then a combined (hilt and blade) length of 1 or 2 inches longer than "wrist to elbow," about 12-14 inches total.

They are sheathed on their opposite wielding arm, in enchanted leather sheaths that remain hidden beneath the full sleeves of her kimono. It makes her appear unarmed.)


	31. Chapter 31: Shiny

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 31: Shiny

As more guests arrived, Naraku was very strict on his instructions; _no one_ , under _any_ circumstance, was to kill the Siamyosho queen. If she became aggressive, she would be taken prisoner, but aside from that singular scenario, she would be left free to leave.

This declaration was met with a chorus of displeasure. Why would they possibly refrain from eliminating the murderous queen? It was the same reason why she would not think twice about showing up unguarded; _her life_ was inconsequential.

The queen's role was to help the hive thrive, and if she were to be killed, a new queen would be selected to take her place. A new queen would be a nearly identical sister or daughter, depending on when the eggs were laid and by whom. Killing one, even if it were the queen, would do no harm to the nest as a whole. They needed to find her _hive_ ; that was the only way to eradicate them. And in order to do this, they needed to follow her home.

The final preparations were being made for tonight's events, the great hall was decorated to Kiseki's taste, meaning silken webs strung throughout the overhead space. Crystals of adamant, courtesy of Inuyasha, were hung at various heights and acted as weights. Light filtered through the windows at just the right angles to glisten off the diamond prisms, alighting the room in every color. The spectacle was truly one to behold, and would only appear more ethereal under moonlight. Walking across the lines as one final perusal, Kiseki nodded to herself; this would do.

A glance out the window at the sun's position was enough to see that there were only a few hours until sunset. All the verbally invited guests had arrived, resting in rooms and exploring the grounds, for demons did not need to sleep. Half-demons, like herself on the other hand, still required rest once or twice a week, but she slept only a day ago. Taking a deep breath, she expressed appreciation for the tranquility the empty room provided; it would not last.

Only a few short hours later found the same room bustling with activity. Demons, half-demons, and a few humans moved around the floor; some spoke of recent events, others indulged in the full spread of food and sake, and a few took advantage of the low music, dancing to the rhythm. Being part spider, dancing came naturally to Senzai, who was all over the floor. Unlike his father and siblings, however, his demonic aura was so miniscule it did not trigger his instincts or make him go wild like it would the rest of his family. Kiseki could feel her muscles twitch as the temptation to dance tugged at her, but she never would; she never could _afford_ to give in.

* * *

Experienced hostess as she was, Kagome greeted each of her guests and made sure life had been treating them well. That didn't mean she liked what she heard. Kouga and Ayame were still having problems, and intoxicated on sake, Kouga let it slip that since Ayame wouldn't let him touch her, he had to resort to using a concubine. Her flare of power got every demon's attention except the one it was directed at.

"I thought you said, 'Wolves mate for life,' " she countered, appalled at his infidelity. Ginta and Hakkaku tried to come to their leader's aid, explaining that they could only _produce pups_ with one mate, but it was acceptable to _seek pleasure_ elsewhere. Mating season was the only time they became fertile, so it was easy enough to avoid unwanted pregnancies. All they succeeded in doing was pissing her off further. Her blood boiled even further when she learned that the reason Ayame wouldn't rut with her mate was because she was currently with pups, _heavily_ so, back at the den. She had every _right_ to refuse and not be _replaced_ for it.

Stomping off and trying to shake the anger out of her mind, Kagome scanned the room for someone else to talk to. She hadn't greeted Inuyasha yet. "Well, you look like you are having a good time," he looked up with a mouth full of noodles. It was almost exactly like the ramen he loved so much; it was the closest she could get to replicating the recipe for him.

He slurped up the pieces dangling from his mouth, "You should make this more often."

"Is Shiori coming?" she inquired, not seeing the gentle bat demon anywhere. Inuyasha had only run into her about two or three decades ago, and since then, he had been "away" far more often.

A blush tinged his cheeks at the mention of the woman he liked before he explained how she requested to stay away and avoid confrontation. Her timid personality was not meant for battle. There was no telling what would happen tonight.

"Well, I certainly hope to see little half-demon, bat-dogs before _too_ long," her direct comment caused him to choke and ramen to fly from his mouth and nose. _'Perhaps I'm more like my mother than I thought.'_

* * *

"Kiseki, over here," Tamari motioned the black-clad recluse to join in the festivities. Slipping down from the suspended webs, she landed gracefully on bare feet. Even when the occasion called for it, she just couldn't bring herself to wear shoes of any sort; they dulled her ability to sense vibrations through the ground. "This is Masuka (Masuku = Mask)," Tamari introduced the female raccoon demon she was currently conversing with.

"Hachi's daughter, correct?" Kiseki asked of Masuka.

"That'd be it," she affirmed with a bubbly attitude.

The stark contrast between the two already had Tamari questioning the sanity of this introduction. "So, got your sights on anyone, Kiseki?" Tamari teased to get the conversation flowing.

"You know what would happen if I did," she reminded, forcing her voice to remain casual.

Tamari's expression showed she was thinking, before the answer came to her, "Oh, yeah, you're a spider. I almost forgot."

"What does that have to do with anything," Masuka asked, having limited knowledge of arachnids.

After a glance at Kiseki to get permission, an expression that said "if you must," Tamari relayed the information in a whisper, "She would _eat_ her partner after the deed was done. So she keeps her distance."

"Yikes!" Masuka exclaimed. "Remind me never to get it on with a spider."

"It's just the females that have this issue," Kiseki reassured, not that full-spider demons deviated from their own very often. They would sooner eat someone (same species or not) than rut for pleasure. Her father being part human, and passing that along, was the only reason he and his youngest son kept a civil side to them.

"I feel sorry for you," Masuka shook her head, "never being able to experience the pleasures of a good rut."

"I don't need anyone;" Kiseki tried to brush off the sentiment, "I'm fine by myself."

"You poor girl, you have no idea what you're missing," Masuka continued to dwell on something Kiseki would rather not think about.

Diverting the conversation, Kiseki supplied, "If I do ever decide to conceive, I'll just have to find someone _disposable._ " Her nature was why she could not let herself feel, why she could not love...

Masuka elaborated on the thoughts in Kiseki's head, "How horrible would that be, to kill someone you love…"

"Don't listen to her," Tamari stopped the dialogue before her friend lost her temper. "I'm sure you'll find a way around it someday."

"If not, I can point out a few choice candidate's for you to fuck and eat," Masuka tried to lighten the mood she caused with a joke. "Do you have a _taste_ preference?" The duel meaning on the word taste had both girls giggling. "I know a few- Ooh, Shiny!" Without an explanation, Masuka went dashing off after her visual distraction.

"And there she goes again," Tamari tittered at the raccoon's penchant for "shiny" things. See, shiny did not only mean sparkly objects, which lined the entire room in abundance, it was also her word for something even more visually appealing.

"I bet that's a real shiny _sword_ you got there," Masuka asked of the silver-haired dog demon she spotted from across the room, "mind _showing it off_ for me?" Thrown off by the question, but proud of Tessaiga, Inuyasha did as the strange female asked and drew the fang. "Ooh, it's so _big_. Are you _skilled_ with it?" Innuendo dripped unnoticed from her smooth tongue, as her eyes were conspicuously _not_ looking at the fang.

"Of course I am," Inuyasha boasted, puffing out his chest and looking at the sword in his hand more than the raccoon.

"I'd wager your _other sword_ would be just as impressive," he finally caught on to what she had been getting at the whole time. Ears plastered flat to his head and his "deer in the headlights" look had Kiseki and Tamari laughing at his misfortune.

"Oh, I needed that," Kiseki continued to watch him try to get away from the overly forward female.

"Hey, where's that cute fox anyways; I haven't seen him around lately," Tamari asked as she scanned the room. "I was sure he would be here for your bicentennial. You two always acted so inseparable."

"Shippo?" Kiseki verbally stumbled. Tamari was looking for Shippo? Sure, he wasn't little anymore; in fact, he had grown into quite the Casanova. "He's still training; it's been almost 5 centuries now. He said he'd be back as soon as he passed his exam; I wonder what is so difficult to take him this long." The brief thought that maybe he hadn't returned because he was no longer breathing crossed her mind but she shook it away the second it showed. She would not believe him dead; Shippo was stronger than that.

"I guess I'll have to find some other _entertainment_ then," she waved and began "hunting."

With a bittersweet smile, Kiseki noted how everyone in the room had someone, or preferred to have many, but she could never have anyone. She was happy for them, she really was; the room was filled with varying degrees of benevolence and- No! Wait, it wasn't. The discordant touch of vengeful intent zinged across her senses. She could not read minds like her father, or feel emotions like her mother, but what she inherited instead was vague sensations of the _intentions_ of those around her.

On edge amongst friends, she scanned the room for the cause when she felt the vibrated communication from her father, "They're here." The _Siamyosho_ had arrived.

"Their intentions are dark," Kiseki verified Naraku's earlier suspicions.

With sure steps, a broad-chested demon waltzed into the hall with a stunning, but passive looking, female on his arm. Kiseki was brought back to Naraku's explanation of their dynamics. _"Do not be fooled; the Siamyosho 'Lord' is just a front,"_ he had elucidated. _"It's the_ queen _that pulls the strings."_ The drone was little more than her current toy and ploy to confuse the male-dominant species. Apparently, the queen did not know spiders were also female-dominant.

"Introducing, Lord Bazu (Buzz) and Lady Suzume (suzumebachi = hornet) of the Siamyosho," the human doorman declared after acquiring their names, then carefully inched away from them. His only job had been to make it appear as if anyone could attend and announce if the Siamyosho did.

Being the closest to the door, Kiseki was the first approached by the pair of wasps. Her calculating eyes catalogued every detail she could find; searching for any clue that could be found to indicate motive or weakness in their gait. Twin, narrow wings lay draped down their backs, delicate looking things that could be purified with ease, but that also predetermined flight; antennae feelers sprouted from their foreheads, indicating a type of sensory specialization beyond the average demon. Aside from those deviations, there was nothing abnormal or impressive about either one. Both were draped in bold silken garments, reds, blacks, and yellows that clashed chaotically, and on the queen, that billowed out making her backside look significantly larger. Kiseki wondered if those were the very same silk bolts pillaged from her people's caravans.

The trait that stood out the most, however, was the queen's hate-filled eyes. It was detestation far deeper than simply wanting to harvest a resource. "You are the reputed Lady Spinnerette, are you not?" the wasp referred to the alias used in conjunction with Kiseki's silk-spinning abilities. It was a name that had originally been dubbed as a joke, but that stuck with her and eventually became her "calling card" of sorts. Suzume's voice was tinged with both intrigue and malevolence. Kiseki was immediately on guard.

"That I am," Kiseki responded cautiously, unable to stem the subtle vibrations of alarm coming off of her body.

"I wish to bestow upon you, the _honor_ of making a raiment of fitting worth for myself, Queen Suzume of the Siamyosho," the vespa spoke as if she was addressing the lowest of commoner.

A non-reaction couldn't be had if she tried; the declaration, the pompous attitude, it took Kiseki by complete disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"You are excused for your lack of comprehension;" the arrogant queen dismissed with a wave of her hand, "I shall simplify my words. You will make me a kimono, perhaps something like that butterfly over yonder wears." Her clawed finger pointed towards Tamari and her newly completed ensemble.

Kiseki's mouth fell open; the nerve of this, this… "Let me make it clear, my skills are _not_ for hire," using every ounce of self-control she had left, she kept her voice monotonously even.

"You could have a very comfortable life as my personal seamstress," the queen pressed further.

"You think my life here is not comfortable?" the pitch of Kiseki's voice elevated, her anger attempting to emerge. She really had the odds stacked against her; between her emotionally impulsive mother and her violence prone father, Kiseki inherited a nasty temper. To top it all off, as the queen spoke about Kiseki being a personal servant, the Lord "toy" at her side was directing a sickening leer at her body. The lewd intent rolled off him, making his thoughts clear.

The scene did not go unnoticed, and knowing his daughter as he did, Naraku made sure to intervene before she exploded. "Ah, Naraku," the Siamyosho queen addressed, not giving any mind to the younger spider storming off, "we were just talking about you and your sure to be long and prosperous reign…" It would seem he arrived just in time to prevent a meltdown.

* * *

"You know, I bet that would really get under Naraku's skin," Kouga remarked to his right and left hand men. Sipping at the sake he had already partaken far too much of, he was not in his right mind. His eyes followed the stunning form, black silk billowing under an unseen wind, as she made to distance herself from those she last spoke to. Kiseki, daughter to that corrupt spider and the beautiful Kagome, glided across the room effortlessly. She had grown. Last time he saw her was prior to her reaching maturity; a bratty child that spent the visit mocking him and inciting play chases.

"What would?" Hakkaku answered his alpha's murmur.

"His daughter," Kouga smirked, thinking about how Naraku would react.

"What about her?" Ginta pressed. It was their job to keep him from doing anything stupid, such as pissing off Kagome like he had earlier. The challenge was getting the dolt to listen to them.

"She'd probably be quite the feisty tail too," he took another sip.

"Kouga, you're not seriously thinking about chasing after Kiseki, are you?" Hakkaku chimed in as Ginta was too shocked to speak. Chasing Kiseki was suicide, for three reasons: Naraku, Kagome, and Kiseki herself!

"Wouldn't that hurt Kagome too?" Ginta tried to reason with him.

"She does really look like Kagome, doesn't she..." Kouga's mind whirled faster as he noted the similarities. Both had flowing black hair, innocent face, and petite frame; yes, he could easily see Kagome in Kiseki.

"I don't think it's a very smart idea, Kouga," Hakkaku stood his ground, but there was no getting through to Kouga; he had way too much to drink.

Kouga smirked and set his bowl down, "I want her."

* * *

(A/N: I like Kouga; I really do. But I need someone to play the roll of idiot, and Inuyasha has already been through his fair share of abuse.)


	32. Chapter 32: Black Widow

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 32: Black Widow

Fists clenched at her side and body exuding fury via a constant, high-frequency vibration, Kiseki was too wound up in her own thoughts to see the figure in front of her. Her body hit something hard, and she immediately sobered enough to take in her surroundings, "Oh, sorry Kouga, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and… Are you alright?" He wavered in front of her. He never was the most graceful, but this was extreme even for him. One deep breath told her why; even with her inferior sense of smell, she could clearly tell he was intoxicated.

"I know how you can _make it up_ to me, Pretty Spider," even drunk, that characteristic charisma surfaced. He was never at a loss for words. His ability to interpret queues was decimated, however; he didn't even seem to see how Kiseki tried to walk away from him. She did not want to deal with this. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back against his chest. "Normally, all-fours is expected for a _formal_ apology, but I will accept you kneeled in front of me."

Throwing her elbows out, she broke his hold and whirled around. In clipped words, she strained to keep her cool, "Such acts would not be appropriate."

"You're so _high strung_ ," Kouga taunted. "You need to run _wild_ , and who better than a _wolf_ to show you the _way_." She just looked back at him with abhorrence; where was all this coming from? "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Not interested," she turned to walk away again but he blocked her path.

Keen hearing replaced acute tactility, making it so Kouga could hear her vibrations, but not understand the refined meaning behind them. _'She's even purring for me,'_ he misinterpreted the hostile, "back off" pulsations.

"You're not in heat; you won't end up pupped, so what's your objection?" he held his hands out in a gesture meaning he couldn't fathom why she would be trying to get away from him. "I'll get you back in time for the announcement." Kiseki only cringed further; the announcement was to be declared when the moon was at its peak, only a few minutes from now. Having a "minute-man" as her first was not a pleasing thought. "Or, if you'd rather, we can spend as much time together as you want. Skip the announcement."

Oh how badly she wanted to beat the crap out of him right now; maybe it would knock some sense into that thick skull. He would certainly deserve it, but she had a better idea, _'Fine, if that's how he wants to play…'_ "I couldn't possibly," Kiseki's tone softened into exaggerated modesty, "what if my parents found out?"

"This way. They are too busy with those other demons," Kouga jumped on the opportunity and began leading Kiseki outside, into the gardens.

"Are you sure?" she whispered as if she was doing something wrong, putting on the shy act while simultaneously sending out the vibrated message to her father, "Be right back, I need to teach this fool a lesson."

"Come on, Baby. I'll make it worth your while," Kouga's arm around her hip sunk lower. She grit her teeth to keep from lopping his head off for putting his paws on her.

The ground, wet from the recent downpour, left splotches of mud everywhere she looked. It was no obstacle to her, since her webs were literally everywhere. Careful selection of footing allowed her to practically float above the saturated soil; balancing on taut silk. Destination met, she crawled effortlessly up into the cobweb type nest in a nook of the fortress. Ironically, it was the same dead-end that she first blinked away from Kouga as a child.

Standing ankle deep in a puddle, Kouga smirked up at her. "If you want this," he motioned to what tented his fur wrap, "you'd better come back down here, Babe."

She gave him an incredulous look, confidence seeping back into her tone, "You didn't think spiders did it in the _mud_ , did you? I'd get my spinnerets dirty!"

"Never tried that before," he spoke to himself, thinking about taking her where she lounged so temptingly. Grabbing hold of the unpredictable fibers, Kouga jumped into the web and started towards her.

 _'How stupid can he get, walking right into a spider's web,'_ Kiseki watched with amusement as he tried to stalk her, but only succeeded in nearly falling off. She had no interest what so ever in copulating with the thick-headed wolf, but held no doubt in her mind that he could not navigate the invisible strands laced with glue. She could see the beads of adhesive; knew exactly where to step and where to avoid, but the wolf was a different story. Taking hold of a sticky strand, he shook his hand trying to get it free, but the web just moved and stretched with him. Letting go with the other hand to slash it away caused him to lose his balance, making him land in even more beads. The more he struggled, the more entangled he got. "What's taking you so long," Kiseki mocked with fake disappointment, "I thought you wanted me."

Seeing his chance slipping away, Kouga tried to just jump up to her, but was held tight and wrapped up on the rebound. Tiring of the pathetic show, Kiseki stood and stepped onto a loose strand. As her weight pulled it down smoothly, strands elsewhere tightened, constricting the already helpless wolf. The slack finally tightened, holding her level with his face.

"I can't make you scream from _here_ ; cut these annoying ropes already," Kouga complained, still thinking he was going to get some tail.

"Do you _know_ what a female spider does with a male after she's _done_ _with him_?" Kiseki let her voice slither out in the most overly sensual manner she could muster. Kouga shivered under her leer, thinking on the possibilities. A wicked smile spread rapidly across her lips and any resemblance to Kagome faded away as she smirked; everything about her screamed of Naraku. Her bared chelicerae dripped a dark, purple liquid and she caught the substance on her tongue. Getting far too close to his throat with those razor sharp, shiny, black fangs, Kiseki whispered in his ear, "She _eats_ him." Kouga yipped like a kicked dog and began his futile struggling again. Kiseki chuckled darkly, letting her breath linger across his vulnerable column before withdrawing. Retracting her spider-fangs and slightly softening her grin, she continued, "Be thankful I have a firm grasp over my demonic blood; otherwise, having you entangled in my web like a helpless _fly_ might have proven to be far too irresistible."

The look in his eyes; the sobering reality of fear brought a sick pleasure to the young spider. She wanted to see more fear; she wanted him begging for mercy, trembling and helpless-

A cold drip of water landed on her nose and her wicked expression immediately evaporated. Turning her head up to the darkening sky, she remarked, "Oh, it's raining." She had somewhere to be. "Follow at your leisure." Crawling back up the webs and through an open window, she rejoined the festivities, leaving her "fly" where he trapped himself.

She made it inside just in time to see her father already half-way through his speech; he detailed his "plans" for this land, the "grand" future he would orchestrate. She tuned it out; she already knew what he intended to say. It was all bluff anyways; he twisted the words around to suit his needs. Sure, the future would be prosperous, but all he was doing was letting the humans thrive and bring it about. His role was far more passive than he let on.

Building up the crowd's anticipation she observed just how skilled he was at manipulating emotions. Everyone was enthralled with his stage presence, except two wolves more worried over their alpha than at whatever was about to happen. Ginta and Hakkaku came running up to Kiseki, panic in their voice, "Lady Kiseki, have you seen Kouga?" The beta's saw the two leave together, and only one returned. Did she hurt him? Kill him? _Eat_ him?

Kiseki reached up to feel her webs and was met with the telltale feel of struggling prey, "He's a little _tied up_ at the moment." Hearing her father's queue words echo throughout the room, Kiseki let out a sigh, "Excuse me, Boys." She pulled herself up into the draped webs. "I'm on."

"… and how will these changes be brought about?" the question lingered in the air, stilling the breaths of Naraku's captive audience. "Today I name my heir;" Senzai stood in the front of the crowd, his chest puffed up waiting for his name to be called, "my progeny that will stand at my side and bring about this era of plenty," another pause and Senzai took a single step forward, "Kiseki!"

"What?!" the jilted male exclaimed, unable to hold his tongue as applause erupted around him. He could not believe his father chose his sister, a _female_ , over himself.

Following a beam of moonlight, Kiseki strode down from her overhead jungle. Assuming the role as was expected of her, she bowed formally and accepted the proclamation, "I would be honored, Father." Not that anything would actually be changing; this display was all deception. She would have no additional duties, but all eyes would now be on her; Naraku would still be in charge, but by declaring an heir it would make his occupation in this castle appear all the more permanent. And there was one other reason to make such a show, a reason that she wished were not the case. Kiseki glimpsed the glare from her middle brother out of the corner of her eye and whispered a soft "sorry" in the confines of her mind.

* * *

Frustrated and unfulfilled, Kouga thrashed weakly in his unlikely prison as the sun was just beginning to rise. Water poured down his face, making the dark hairs stick to his skin. How humiliating, and it only got worse when of all the possibilities, it was _Inuyasha_ that found him. "Don't ask," Kouga headed off the questions.

"Don't tell me you really _were_ after Kiseki," Inuyasha repeated what Ginta and Hakkaku had told him. The two had been running around in a panic looking for him all night, recruiting anyone they could find. The rain made it impossible to find him by scent alone, and this castle was huge. "She'll eat you alive."

"She just needs to be shown who's the alpha," Kouga countered, trying to save what little dignity he had left.

"Well, it certainly ain't you," Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga in order to cut the lines of silk.

"Think _you_ could do better?" Kouga taunted, falling face first in the mud when his support was severed.

"Not interested," Inuyasha sheathed the fang. "One crazy bitch is plenty for me."

* * *

The guests departed over the next few days. Kouga and his wolves being one of the first; he slipped out unnoticed. Whether ashamed of his actions or too embarrassed at having been put in his place, he opted to take the coward's route; Kouga ran away to avoid Kiseki. He was not the only one facing emotional turmoil; Senzai was battling through the depths of betrayal, worthlessness, and jealousy. The predominantly human part of him did not understand that female spiders were the dominant gender.

"She always was his _favorite_ ," Senzai ranted to himself, practically spitting out the words. "He trained _her_ ; tells _her_ what his schemes are." His anger was taken out on a helpless flower bush, plucking the unopened blooms and breaking the branches with heavy feet. "The bastard never sees _me_!"

"I see you destroying your mother's garden," a dark voice sounded behind the fuming youth.

' _So he notices that but nothing else I do?'_ not that any example came to mind. A sneer creased his face but he refused to look behind him, "Is that all you came to say to me?"

"I will not apologize for your imagined slights," Naraku cut straight to the issue plaguing his offspring. He _could_ sooth the distressed youth, but that was not his aim. Senzai had long been gliding by; wasting the potential he was named for. It was high time to spark a fire under the boy.

" _Imagined_ slights?!" Senzai countered. "You passed me up for Kiseki!"

"Last I checked," Naraku let a deriding tone slip out, "she was your _elder_ sister. I doubt that would have changed."

"She's female," Senzai stated.

"Your point is?" Naraku brushed the argument off. Gender really was no deciding factor. Women could be just as capable as any male. He had seen it first hand.

"I'm done talking to you!" Senzai stomped off when he ran out ammo. "I'm leaving!" His declaration was not met with even an ounce of the surprise or remorse that he aimed for, only serving to piss him off further. _'I'll show him; I'll make him regret not naming me heir!'_

It wasn't until Senzai was out of sight that Naraku let his mask drop. He did not enjoy hurting his son, but something needed to be done about his lazy habits. He would come around, once he found his own strength.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome bemoaned as she joined him in the garden.

"It is the only way he will learn," Naraku assured her. You can lead a horse to water, or in this case, a demon to training, but you can't make it drink. Senzai needed to find his own reason to bring out his talents.

* * *

"Inuyasha hasn't returned yet?" Kiseki asked when Naraku directed her into the dojo. The resident hound dog was on the Siamyosho's trail, but if he hadn't returned then they were either some distance away or he had encountered difficulty.

"Correct," Naraku verified. "In the meantime, we must assemble a fighting force to counter the Siamyosho."

Kiseki perked up at the prospect of being chosen to fight; to get justice for those that suffered. And a darker part of her wanted to see that disrespectful queen quivering in fear. "Well," she flashed a pointed fang, "what are we waiting for?"

Several hours later, skills tested, ranks determined, Naraku declared them done for today without including Kiseki into the ranks of his army. "What role will I play?" she asked.

Bracing himself Naraku gave his answer, "You will remain at the castle."

Her steps faltered and she fell back a few steps, "What? But I want to fight; you can't just expect me to sit around and wait! I'm not some helpless _Lady._ "

"It is a precaution," Naraku knew the Siamyosho would target her directly. They were not just after him, but everything he cared about. Her presence would be vulnerability.

Forcing her voice down, Kiseki tried to reason with him, "I would be of far more use in-"

"My decision stands," Naraku snapped, ending the discussion. He knew she was strong, but still, he couldn't risk her being harmed. The glare Kiseki gave him almost had him giving in to her demands; his baby girl looking at him with anything other than admiration was beyond agonizing.

She turned on her heel and strode away from him, chin held high. She would not let him see her pain. Did he really have so little faith in her abilities? He was never gentle on her before. Why was he suddenly treating her like she was made of rice paper? She had fought beside him, orchestrated battle strategies, and taken lives; why was this any different?

 _"You think you're so strong, but you've only ever battled demons that father has allowed,"_ Senzai's parting words echoed hauntingly in her head. She tried not to let it get to her, dismissing the anger spewed by her jilted brother, but the words replayed in her mind like a broken record. _"Allies that had no intention of taking your life; cowards too afraid of him to do you harm."_ A splash of mountain cold water did nothing to rid her of the treacherous thoughts. _"You've never stood on your own, always standing behind_ his _reputation."_ How dare he make her doubt herself; how dare either of them. _"You are nothing; you are weak."_

Anger had bubbled to the surface. She was only trying to console Senzai; trying to keep her brother from leaving home, but he would have none of it and turned it around on her. He laid blame on her, and unshakeable truth resonated in those insults. She _had_ never been on her own. With Naraku funneling any opponents her way, how was she to know her real strength? He was a master at manipulation, had worked his mind against his own son; was he doing the same to her? She had only ever warred against human armies, never demon. Were the demons she fought _really_ so weak? She had no comparison; no way to find out if she was being played or if-

A white figure appeared before her, pulling a sharp gasp from her throat. When did she get here or had she been there all along, "Kanna?" Having full volition over her actions, the void demon only appeared when she had a reason, and Kiseki long suspected, that reason had to do with keeping the time-line intact. Her appearance now, with mystical mirror in hand, was sure to have purpose. No longer a small child, the white figure held the mirror at chest level; she did not speak, but simply rotated the relic and let an image materialize. What Kiseki saw had her eyes widening and questioning what it meant. "Is that… Sesshomaru?" All Kanna did was nod, letting Kiseki figure out the message on her own. The hint had Kiseki trembling. She had been warned about this demon; told stories from a very young age about his ruthless, killing prowess. One of the few steadfast rules Naraku set for her was to _never_ go near the Western lands; never go near _Sesshomaru_. But there was one thing she did know with absolute certainty; _he was strong_ , beyond comprehension. His power was something even her father feared. _He_ could be her gauge. "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand how you know exactly what I want to see, Kanna, but I thank you. Which way?" A pail finger lifted, due west, and Kiseki was off to disobey her father and put her life at risk, all to know what she was truly made of.

* * *

(A/N: As you may have guessed, the long awaited reappearance of Sesshomaru is in the NEXT chapter! Ah, I can't wait. He will be in most, if not all, chapters from here on out.

On an unrelated topic: Shiori. Shoot me ideas on what she has been up to for the past two and a half centuries. I could just go with generic, but detailed would be much more interesting. This is for chapter 45, so quite a ways away, but I'm mildly stuck. Obviously, she has been seeing Inuyasha for some time, but what else?)


	33. Chapter 33: Gauging Worth

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 33: Gauging Worth

 _"I saw him dissolve demon bones in an instant, melting them to sludge with his Poison Claws,"_ Kiseki recalled what her mother told her about first meeting Sesshomaru. She kicked off from a sturdy branch, casting her body over the canopy to glimpse the expanse she had still to cover. The distance from her father's castle to the western lands was no obstacle for a demon, or in this case, half-demon; Kiseki could reach the Western Land's border within a day if she continued to run.

She replayed everything she had ever been told about the relentless hunter, _'Acid whip, a band of youki so potent it is made solid, cutting anything it touches.'_ She could not afford to forget even the smallest of details. With his control over life and death, one slip and he could take hers away. She was forbid from his presence, but she was informed of his abilities none-the-less, just in case he ever caught her. It was her father's biggest fear, that Sesshomaru would find them, and kill his entire family.

His claws and whip were lethal enough, but most fearsome of all was that sword, Bakusaiga, _"One strike and the body is doomed,"_ Naraku had warned his daughter. _"Do not attempt to fight; flee."_ The incomprehensible, destructive power of his blade was the only weapon she feared; the only sword she would never dare cross with her own. And yet here she was, rushing towards such danger; racing in his direction with every intention of engaging him in a duel.

"What am I _thinking_?" she stopped dead in her tracks on the forest floor. Splotchy shadows dappled her form and the trees swayed in the wind. A foreboding chill shot up her spine and dread seeped into her skin. She was close, only a few miles from her destination, but the thought of continuing in this direction made her tremble. Her legs refused to move and her heart hammered as the fear rose in her chest. There was no way she could challenge him; no way her powers would stand the slightest chance against the strongest demon in these lands. "He will _kill_ me."

She stepped backwards, the urge to flee pulling at her. There was still time. He didn't know she was here. She hadn't crossed that invisible line into his territory. She could still turn and run. Back home to the safety of her parents. Hiding in their fortified sanctuary. Cowering in the dark. Never to tell anyone; no one need know she got scared. It would be her secret…

But _she_ would know.

Could she live with never knowing, not ever trying? The question would haunt her mind; it would follow her for the rest of her life, _'Am I weak?'_

One measly little scratch from Bakusaiga, and no one would be able to save her. Her life would be lost, unless, _'I just have to keep him from drawing his sword.'_ She had set up several "power seeds" on her run; planted the means to blink home in rapid succession if it became too dangerous. It was a habit, one ingrained in her mind from a child; _always_ have an escape route. She'd be gone before he could so much as free the sword from its hilt. _'This is not a clash of_ power _, but of_ minds _. I just have to outsmart him.'_ She knew his every skill, every weakness and strength, but he didn't even know her _name_. She had the advantage, and she would keep it.

The fear was still there, only a true psychopath would face Sesshomaru without a healthy dose of terror, but it was under control now. The odds were not in her favor; his mere existence meant he had never lost in a fight. She was courting death just approaching the west, but this was a chance she had to take; she had something to prove to herself.

Mind made up and body in motion once again, she continued to close the distance. She occupied her mind with strategies to counter his superior abilities; running scenarios in her head to make sure she didn't waste a second when it really counted. The more she thought, the more doable this endeavor looked to be, but only if she could keep Bakusaiga sheathed. Her blades were her strongest weapons, but if she drew hers, he would undoubtedly do the same. She could not use them.

Drawing a line from the mountain peak to the north, to the precipice in the south, made the eastern border of the Western lands. Standing in the highest of branches, a glance in either direction affirmed that she was on the edge; standing in the last vestige of safety before the land of no return. However, there was no sign of the resident Lord, _'Where to now?'_ Straight-ahead and deep into his lair? Or should she skirt the boundary for a bit longer, but which way; north, or south? He had to be here somewhere; Kanna told her so.

Battling her indecision, the first thrum nearly knocked her out of the tree she was precariously perched in. One moment there was nothing, and the next an impossible sensation. _'That couldn't have been a_ real _heartbeat,'_ she gaped and waited to feel it again. If it were, it would happen again. Seconds ticked by, and still nothing. Fingers splayed across the tree's trunk waited; senses tuned into her surroundings. It repeated, and her jaw dropped. _No one_ had a perfect heartbeat. Half-demons had a sort of echo beat, almost like two hearts beating in one body. Everyone, even full demons, had some kind of whisper or tick, but this one… this one, _didn't_. She was in awe of whoever had this heart, so powerful and perfect. Could it be the one she sought?

It came from her right, from the north, right along the border to the western lands. Scanning eyes caught a glimpse of silver through the trees and her heart sped up. It was _him_!

The power was evident in the pulsing waves even through the hard wood of the tree; how would he feel through the precision of her silk? The very thought had her fingers inching to cover the area in webs just to feel him. Surely, once she had him on the other end of her finest lines she would find some kind of imperfection. Perhaps his heartbeat was like her father's, a mere whisper of an echo that could only be felt through direct contact or via the tightest of strands. To get that close, however, would require a well-laid strategy. To get near enough to _touch_ him would mean risking death. She steeled herself, _'Time for close,_ close _quarters combat.'_

Crushing a pinecone in her hand and imbuing each segment with her power, she let the handful of _power seeds_ float to the ground. If she were going to have a chance, she would need to be well prepared. Anchoring a silken line to the peak of the great tree, she let her body slip down its trunk. Gliding down with the utmost grace, like a melting shadow, Kiseki's feet met the soft earth. Presenting herself before the overwhelming demon lord had her heart in her throat; she worried that she would not be able to speak when he got within range. Flashes of white were seen through the trees as he continued towards her. His encroaching presence alone had her fighting the urge to hide. She was absolutely terrified; how had her parents ever managed to fight him?

Deep breaths mellowed the scent of her fear, but her rapid palpitations could not be stilled. He stopped. Standing not 10 feet from him, shivers shot up her spine with every mighty contraction of the muscle in his chest. He was dangerous, deadly in more ways than one; truly, the embodiment of perfection. It would be all too easy to lose herself in that rhythm if she didn't hold her focus tight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I'm not mistaken," she addressed with a slight bow, gauging his reaction carefully. Something was missing; something subtle that she was used to feeling. Looking at the passive look he wore, it dawned on her; _he couldn't be read_. Not just in regards to expressions, but she could not isolate his intentions. Did he not have any? Or was he that good at hiding them? It was interesting, but also worrisome.

"Name yourself," a perilously deep voice, like liquid sex, had Kiseki repressing a shiver.

' _Alright,_ you _are definitely going to have to stop talking now,'_ she decided. The rhythmic tremors shot through her, exciting her nerve endings and making her desire far more than just a battle from the powerful demon. It called to a primal part of her; _that_ could be used to her advantage. Letting real arousal flood her scent would make for a very effective diversion. Time to play her part. "I am Princess Kiseki, heir to Okumo castle," she introduced herself while letting a mischievous glint filter into her abyssal eyes.

' _A half-demon female as heir; must be a weak line,'_ he observed disdainfully, unimpressed by her station.

"Your prowess in battle travels far," she continued, keeping her eyes on him as she strolled around him with short steps, "speaking tales of grand scale and unquestionable prestige." Careful to avoid beams of sunlight that littered the forest floor, her fingers trailed along the trees, carefully laying silken lines in the shadows. Her perusal of his strengths and weaknesses revealed a blind spot over his right shoulder; the fur he wore blocked his line of sight. Also, only his right hand was positioned to thwart an attack, indicating it was his dominant side. This was not unexpected since his left arm had been absent in the past. She could use that.

Continuing to prattled on with idle conversation and fake praise, she was not the only one making observations. The first puzzle was the aching familiarity; he felt like he should know whom she was, and yet he could not remember. It was a downside to living as long as he had; he experienced far more than could possibly be recalled. Was it her scent? No. He never forgot a scent; this one was totally foreign. Her voice? How was it so confident?

She gave the image of being demure and harmless, but behaved far too confidently in his presence. She was dressed nicely, like the title she claimed, but walked barefoot, like a commoner. She exhibited proper manners, but spoke as his equal. Even at a glance, he could tell there was far more to her than met the eye.

Her mannerisms, the boldness in which she inspected him, had him pondering her ambition. It was not unusual to have females proposition him. Was _that_ her aim? He inwardly scowled at the idea; she was only _half_ demon. If she held anticipations of breeding with him, he would soon dash her hopes, "Speak your purpose."

She stalled for a moment longer, sending him appraising looks before coming full circle, stopping in the same spot he first saw her standing near the sturdy tree. Squaring her posture, "I have a _simple_ request to make of you." His eyes narrowed dangerously, but she did not back down. Instead she gave a showy bow, and stated, "I have come here today, to request of you a duel, Lord Sesshomaru."

He blinked back his surprise. It was standard for a female to act as a lady, but be dressed as such out in the woods, and then issue a challenge… She did not even appear to be armed, but could easily be hiding her weapons. Her _impudence_ reminded him of someone, but for the life of him, he couldn't place it. Something about this female rang false; he did not trust her declaration even for a second.

He was right to question her, but the statement had been completely true. The deception came from actions, not her words. Her banter was simply a distraction as she spun her web; with power anchored into strategic locations and his strengths and weaknesses sized up, she was now in a position to strike. She was not after his life, but could not guarantee the same for him; she needed to take precautions to make sure she would not get slain by the volatile demon. It seemed to have worked to lay the foundation for her victory; _if_ he noticed her trap, he said nothing.

"A mere _half-demon_ would never have enough power to withstand me," the scent of human was not so easily hidden. Little did he know, she _could_ hide with illusions it if she wanted, but chose not to since it usually worked in her favor. She _wanted_ him to underestimate her.

"Then it should be an easy victory for you, should it not?" she rebuked back, unfazed at the scathing title. She _was_ a half-demon, so what? His calling her such was no more insulting than if she called him a dog demon; both were true and could not be changed.

He was not interested in fighting a weakling and did not even grant her a glance before walking past her. Looking right over her head, his body language spoke for him, "You are not worth my time."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, not expecting his dismissal. She had even made sure to be just disrespectful enough to make him want to fight her; make him _want_ to "teach her a lesson." He did not pause from her outcry. She let out an audible sigh, _'Fine. I wanted to do this civilly, but mother was right, you_ are _a jerk, and if I truly want to test myself…'_ The muscles in her legs coiled. She would get her fight, one way of another, "DEFEND YOURSELF!" Her verbal warning was followed by launching herself at his back with claws extended. As predicted, he evaded her strike with an elegant twirl, countering with his own claws; natural actions for a born hunter. She swiftly back-flipped out of the way and landed crouched on all fours.

There was no going back now. She had his _attention_ , and not in a good way. To get out of this, she would need to fight. To survive, she would need to overcome. To get her answer, she would need to give it her all.

* * *

(A/N: Sesshomaru is probably the hardest personality to keep in character. I will do my best, but again, don't let my accuracy slip. Do keep in mind though, there are some things I have altered intentionally. It _has_ been 278 years; even a demon could change in that long, especially with a painful past.

This focus on an OC is a test I am giving myself. If I can make you guys want more of Kiseki, then writing a novel will be a walk in the park. Because of this, I request you be very critical of her. Don't be mean and flame me, but don't spare my feelings either. I want to know what you feel is lacking, what is done well, and what you hope to see. I have put a lot of thought into developing her depth, and can't give it all away at once, but I want to know what you think of her in EVERY chapter. Please review.

Unrelated topic, what should Kiseki be called in regards to her being a half-demon but also holding holy powers? The closest term I can think of is Nephalem, but that is half angel and half demon. Does anyone know a better title?)


	34. Chapter 34: Cheating Death

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 34: Cheating Death

(A/N: I fully understand some will like this, others will not; I can't please everybody.)

Razor sharp claws grazed the skin just below her chin, severing wild strands of ebony waves in a near miss of the vital point. A fraction of a second later, the slightest delay in her reaction time, and Sesshomaru would have cut her head clean from her shoulders. He was _fast_ , faster than Kiseki expected, but she was no sloth either.

Throwing her body backwards in an elegant flip, keeping her neck as far away from his reach as possible, she avoided the near fatal strike and landed in a defensive crouch. All four limbs on the ground, Kiseki braced for his retaliation. He was tall, that meant keeping low would grant her extra time, even if it were fractional, while he stooped to reach her. She needed every advantage she could get.

He wasted no time in commencing pursuit but restrained his energy so that he moved just faster than the female's first strike; there was no point using more energy than was necessary. Sesshomaru chased her down, only to have her put on irritating bursts of speed to avoid his attacks. Her retreat was often followed by what looked to be mock strikes, for her attacks never landed. Even if he stood still, she appeared to be aiming at odd locations, none of which would be fatal, or even damaging. Was she that incompetent, not even knowledgeable on where to hit? If it wasn't for the lack of her blood on his claws he might have come to that conclusion, but she was far too evasive for him to judge her as inept. Those abilities only came with experience, and one did not acquire experience for long without disposing of opponents.

Practiced or not, he would deal with her quickly for her transgression on his person; letting more of his constraints slacken, he moved to counter her peculiar advances with a well-aimed strike through her heart, except, she twisted around his outstretched arm and got far too close to his person, _within_ the circle of his arms. Was she mad in the head, daring to risk such proximity? It mattered not, he could not let her assault go unpunished; she must die.

The temporary opening had afforded her the opportunity she was looking for; in order to ensure her victory, she first needed to get behind his defenses. He slashed at her, an awkward angle for both of them. Almost every strike he made was only inches away of delivering a lethal blow; it was the result of fighting so close to him. There was no way around it. At least being so near prevented him from using any of his powerful attacks, since the blast could hurt him in the process. All she had to do was evade his claws with proficient steps until her trap was set.

There was predictability in his attacks; since he was after her life, every strike was trained onto vital points. It resulted in only a limited area that she needed to defend. Whereas her "strikes," her webs, attached to areas he would not expect to need to defend. His left elbow, right wrist, both ankles, and other odd locations; it made her erratic, much harder to foresee.

They were not moving slow by any means; to an observer, they would appear a blur of black and white. Leaves and twigs whirled in their wake and that speed was increasing with each step; as he would release more and more of his restraint, Kiseki kicked up her speed to match, and keep just ahead of her death. The longer it took him to determine her full capabilities the better. If he chose to use all he had against her, she'd have a much harder time with this fight. She _needed_ him to underestimate her. So far, it was working.

Every story she had been told, the only time he ever got injured or defeated had been for a single reason; he had underestimated the power of a half-demon. She could only expect him to remain locked in their futile struggle for so long, though. Breaking their pattern of just barely increasing speed, he caught her by surprise. She saw the razor tips coming towards her faster than she could possibly evade; she had no choice but to reveal her abilities. Closing her eyes, she pulled on a nearby anchor to escape the killing blow. Appearing behind a nearby tree, chest heaving from the sudden fright, Kiseki observed the brief confusion cross his features before being hidden again. She avoided death, but now she had a new problem; her web was not yet complete.

Golden eyes locked on to the female. Were Jaken present, the toad would assume his lord to be playing with his prey, for they never stayed alive this long. Yet here she stood, _not dead_ , not even bleeding. Sesshomaru would be loathe to admit that this half-demon might actually be a decent opponent. His displeasure rose further when he saw her eyes slip shut. Was she that impudent to think she could take him _blind_?

Kiseki needed a new strategy to finish the most vital part of this battle. Her father's training came back to her, _"Close your eyes; feel the world around you."_ She was actually more aware without her sight. _"The eye can be deceived, but vibrations cannot lie."_ She felt Sesshomaru's pulse reverberate stronger from his left foot, his weight was resting on that side; it gave away the direction he would pivot. Charging back towards her target, eyes never even sneaking a glance lest she doubt her senses, she slipped around his strikes with grace and contortion-like moves that left him wondering how she could possibly move like that without breaking her spine.

Moving around his back like she had done before, she recalled, _"Never fall into routine; patterns will allow your enemy to predict your movement."_ He took her bait, assuming her moves to be the same as they had been prior, and altered her pattern, throwing herself between his legs when he turned towards her. Silk trailed her every move. Almost done.

His boot nearly pinned her, but she rolled and kicked her feet up, pushing herself up with her arms and casting herself over his head, upside-down, _"Keep them guessing; do not allow your actions to be read until it is too late."_ She gave him a wink before adding the final touch to her trap. A single touch was all it would take, _if_ she could get close enough. Once shot, that's all she would have.

Diving to the ground over his right shoulder, placing her form firmly in the only blind spot he had, she blinked away, leaving him to find where she had gone. The distance was not far, merely on the ground behind his left hip. A single touch and he found her, but she had accomplished her task.

Putting distance between them, Kiseki perched in a tree to catch her breath and survey her work. "Fleeing? You will not escape," Sesshomaru flexed two fingers.

"Hardly," Kiseki retorted breathily, not bothering to hide the exertion she put into keeping herself alive, "just stepping back to admire my work. Yes, I think that will do nicely." She watched as he moved minutely, feeling the tugging on his clothes, but did not seem fazed by the silken threads attached to his person. He probably assumed he could break free whenever he chose, but those were not the ones of importance. He would never know just what she had been doing until it was too late.

At the same time that Kiseki was congratulating herself, Sesshomaru was speculating just how capable the girl was. Was it possible this half-demon was faster than him? No, she was barely dodging his claws. But then how could she possibly have kept up with him? He wasn't even able to detect her movement when she would disappear.

No matter, she was far enough away now that he could take her out. A glow originated from his two extended fingers, and with a flick of his wrist, out shot a glowing, green line of youki. The acid whip slashed the branch she was resting on and followed her hurried path around the forest. Ever observant, Kiseki identified something of worth as she ran; there was a repetition to his movements with this weapon, complex and ever changing, but a repetition none-the-less. If she could duplicate that...

It came at her again, noxious and cutting through the forest to get at her flesh. Planting her heel in the soft ground and bringing her holy power to simmer just below her skin, Kiseki reached out with her left hand. She dared not touch it, but guided the rope of demonic aura just like metal could be moved with magnets. Areas of stronger and weaker power acted as positive and negative charges, ushering the band to twist around her body, wrap around her arm only centimeters from lacerating her pale skin.

Twisting her body, she mirrored his actions; using a power he did not know she had, she pulled at his aura and bent it to her will. For, it wasn't only Naraku that had trained her to fight. In fact, pretty much everyone she knew played a part. Shippo had helped her with illusions, Inuyasha explained anything involving scent, and many others pitched in. But most important at this moment, Kagome had worked with her to master her holy powers, specifically the unique trait of combining with and manipulating demonic power. It was not impossible to counter, especially for one as powerful as he, but only if one was prepared for that kind of attack. Sesshomaru, however, did not know _what_ she was; in his mind she was a half-demon, nothing more. As far as he was aware, her very existence, the combination of opposing powers, was impossible.

Snaking around her left arm, shoulders, neck, and then back down her right, Sesshomaru struggled to get his weapon back under control, even if that struggle did not show on his features. It did not make sense how the measly aura of a half demon could over-power his own. When it reached the tips of her fingers, his brows tightened as she sent it back at him. Side flash-stepping the sloppy attack, he narrowed his eyes at the impertinent female. She dared use his aura against him, wield it like a mere toy, and express mirth in his presence. Even if she had managed the feat of confiscating his ability, even as it remained attached to his right hand, he would not allow her to best him with it.

Summoning a twin whip from his left hand he slashed it towards her. She could not catch _both_ of them, it took _two_ hands to capture _one_ ; fighting whip vs. whip was her only chance, except, she didn't know how. Kiseki tried to counter the attack, but having no experience with how to use the highly refined skill, he quickly overcame her. Pushing her back, she fell over a recently felled tree and ended up on her rump. Both whips disintegrated and she was rapidly bound up, arms pinned at her side, by Sesshomaru's Moko-moko. He pulled her right up to his face, golden eyes pointed dangerously as he tried to figure her out, " _What_ are you?"

After determining she could not wiggle out of the constricting hold, she looked up at him, so very close, and smirked, "Why, I'm a half-demon." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it would appear she would need to reveal the other half of herself if she was going to break his hold. "Half _demon_ ;" she let her purity build, "half _priestess!"_ Throwing out power other than demonic, she blasted the fur away from her person and slipped free. The look on his face was a very pleasing sight; confusion, shock, and disbelief flashed in his eyes at her display.

' _Impossible!'_ he guessed there was more to her than met the eye, but never expected _this_. The little half-demon's hands glowed with the most lethal power known to demon-kind. It made no sense, but the singed fur of his Moko-moko proved that it was indeed the case. He had himself protected from demonic energy, but not holy. How was he even to guard against both at once?

Instantly, his intentions changed; no longer was he determined to end her life, but to determine how a being this rare came to exist. But in order to get her cooperation, he would need to get her to submit. Anomaly or not, she would not defeat him.

Poison nails sparked against her holy claws, deflecting the toxic strikes even as he pushed her harder. His efforts renewed by greater purpose, Kiseki was hard pressed to keep her head attached to her shoulders; she needed to slow him down. Snagging the trigger thread and pulling it gradually tighter as she fled tightened the silken strands she laid. Sesshomaru's limbs were yanked behind him at a constricting angle, but only remained as so for the barest of seconds until his massive aura exploded out, leveling much of the smaller trees and obliterating the strings that bound him.

Kiseki had frantically avoided the immense explosion but it decimated the canopy, shedding light on the tattered remains of her web. Sunlight filtered through the damaged trees, making the silk glisten. Lifting a piece with her finger, she pouted, "Aww, you broke my beautiful web." _'Good thing you missed a spot,'_ she sighted, if he had managed to destroy the purity imbued strands then she really would be in trouble.

Tiring of her casual dismissal, Sesshomaru reached for the means to end this charade. Kiseki watched transfixed, as if in slow motion, when his clawed hand reached across his midsection, reaching for his weapon. Her playfulness dropped. It was _now_ or _never_.

Fingers closed over Bakusaiga's hilt as Kiseki leapt into action. His hand burned over the hilt and hostile lightning sparked from the sword. Bakusaiga repelled his touch. The fraction of a second that he stood there perplexed was all the time Kiseki needed to position herself for the checkmate. She could not wait, knowing that once he figured out she had bound the sword to its scabbard with purifying silk, he would break the hold and brandish the deadly blade. Using the briefest of opportunities, she drew her hidden blades, blinked behind him, and scissored them against his throat. One foot was planted square on his back, allowing her to keep leverage, and the other was supported in the branches of the tree he stood near. She won.

Sesshomaru froze, mind spiraling to understand what had just happened and searching for a counterattack that would not render his head severed. He felt the bite of purity, a powerful sensation that had not been made known until this very second. He should have sensed it. Where was she even keeping those? This girl had countered everything he threw at her, and with Bakusaiga bound a transformation was his best option. If she so much as hinted at wanting his life…

Applying just enough pressure to cut the alabaster skin, Kiseki stated her victory, "First blood." A single drop of the viscous fluid ran down the length of her blade. Entranced by the droplet, the young spider felt her mouth water; the urge to taste him pushed its way to the surface. She leaned forward, before she realized what she was doing and snapped herself out of her trance. She settled back into reality. Last thing she needed was to give her primal self the edge it needed to escape, and giving into base instincts was just the way to do that.

When he had yet to move, even though it had only been a second at most, Kiseki pulled the cold steel from his person and set about to placate him. Flipping over his head with a twist, she landed low to the ground. Crouched with either blade held far to the side, head hung low, and gaze averted; Kiseki submitted respectfully. She waited with baited breath, ready at any second to blink away. She had no problem laying down her blades before him since dominance and alpha posturing was not in her nature, but she would not let him take her life.

When there was no movement between the two and she showed her lack of malicious intent, Sesshomaru begrudgingly acknowledged her display. The confounding creature made no sense; why would she submit now? She could have easily _tried_ to kill him, not that he would have succumb so easily, but she did not. Had she went for the kill it would mean she wanted prestige, his title, lands, or any number of boons. Her actions to the opposite, however, indicated, she wanted him _alive_. Why? Did she wish to have him repay her with riches, or bestow an honor? Have him take her as a mate? Her earlier scent of arousal would indicate such.

Slowly rising to her feet and letting her blades rest at her sides, her gentle eyes met his harsh glare. She could have showed respect from the beginning, such would be the proper way to address a Lord, but her goal had been to goad him into a fight; she never expected he would dismiss her. A bright smile lit up her face, "I thank you for your time, Lord Sesshomaru. It was a privilege to pit my skill against yours."

"What do you want?" his harsh tone showed he did not believe her sincerity for a second.

Kiseki tipped her head to the side, trying to determine what he meant by that, "Huh? Oh, nothing." His eyes narrowed further, so she shrugged it off and continued. "I already got what I wanted; a good fight." She _had_ said from the very beginning that all she wanted was a duel. "Oh, which reminds me," he was sure she was going to request something of him this time, "Do you want me to remove the spell from your sword?"

He blinked; she was offering assistance? She raised her arms in front of her, both tanto tips nearly touching, and slid both of them into their sheaths simultaneously. The instant they rested in their scabbards, any and all power signatures vanished; so that was how she kept them hidden. He was not concerned with the spell on Bakusaiga; he could remove it himself, given time, but nodded to her anyways. If she tried anything underhanded he would be ready. Besides, he had questions, "Why did you seek me out?"

Kiseki went about her task, walking around the battle-scarred land and searching out the key threads and cutting them in order to "untie" his Bakusaiga. "My brother got into my head; he had me doubting myself," she answered honestly. "I had to know."

"Brother?" he inquired. If there was more like her that could be a problem.

She raised an eyebrow at him; it was obvious he was fishing for information. Should she tell him vague truths, or keep it to herself. It wouldn't hurt anything if she were careful. "You think you got it bad with only _one_ younger brother," she got a glare in response to mentioning Inuyasha, "I have _two_." Cutting another strand, she wondered if he would probe deeper.

"Are they like you?" he referred to her harboring opposing powers.

Kiseki was thoroughly enjoying herself; who knew it would be this easy to bait him. "They are _nothing_ like me;" his vibrations mellowed, "I'm the _normal_ one." He tensed again, and Kiseki had to fight back the mirth that threatened to burst from her mouth. She was anything but normal and she knew it, but compared to her brothers, she was definitely the most stable _minded_. Senzai was immature and brash, and Yasei was dangerously unbalanced. At least she could keep her rational side in control; she could keep calm.

So there were more of them. This potential threat needed to be uncovered. He could not allow a family of aberrations to harm his subjects. It was also troubling the amount of knowledge she had on him, she even knew of Inuyasha. Had they been planning an attack, spying on him?

"One more strand," she told him and got a little too close. A warning growl rumbled in his chest. "Oh relax. After this one the threads will unravel." Her claw neared his chest, but just before he lashed out, her finger twitched and the purity on his person fell away. She withdrew her hand after cutting the web attached to his armor. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Spider, you will guide me to your castle," he pulled Bakusaiga and issued the order. Kiseki's eyes grew large and she jumped away from him as fast as she could. She knew her limits; she may have taken him by surprise a few minutes ago, but she was not about to risk her luck with Bakusaiga.

He narrowed his eyes at her reaction; she was not just wary, but overtly fearful of his sword. So she even knew what the blade of his own making was capable of. Only his allies knew, since every enemy who ever faced the sword died a painfully gruesome death. It explained why she took the time to bind it.

That sword meant death. Her father once felt its terrible power. One wrong move, one wrong word, and so would she. Reaching out to the nearest power seed, her aura surrounded the means to her escape _before_ daring to defy him, " _You_ do not command me." He advanced and she vanished, leaving not a trace. No scent gave away her path. She was gone.

Sesshomaru was left in the devastated patch of forest with only the slightest of leads. The only clue he had to where she originated from was the border he found her on, she must be from the east. Okumo castle, he had never heard of it before, but perhaps it was listed in his archives. It was a start. First he would return home, but then, he had an abomination to find, a miracle to hunt down, and a potential threat to isolate.

* * *

A great distance away, zigzagging between anchors, Kiseki reached home and the safety of her parents' barrier with exhaustion slowing her limbs. She had been one of only a handful of demons, and even fewer half-demons, to have faced the "Killing Perfection" and lived; she successfully cheated "Death" himself.

* * *

{A/N: On Kiseki's speed, recall episode 46: Juromaru and Kageromaru, Naraku's incarnations (and thus part of him), they were wicked fast, equal to Kouga WITH his jewel shards. It is not such a stretch to assume Kiseki had the potential for great speed as well. Now, recall episode 99: A Dangerous Encounter, where Kouga and Sesshomaru meet face to face. When Rin is attacked, Kouga gets to her first. [Not saying Sesshomaru couldn't have, or that Kouga is faster than Sesshomaru, (who knows if Sesshomaru was using all his power/speed), but Kouga _did_ pass him and save Rin first.] Now if a part of Naraku, equal to Kouga who "outran" Sesshomaru, got into Kiseki, then her speed compared to Sesshomaru is justifiable. He's still faster, but she's pretty darn close.

I know, I'm obsessed. Lol. I can justify every single skill I gave her; just ask if there is one bothering you.

I also cringe at Sesshomaru being portrayed as completely untouchable. Untrained, Inuyasha cut his arm off, for goodness sake. I know his fans will hate this, but he's not infallible.}


	35. Chapter 35: Interrupted

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 35: Interrupted

(A/N: Oops, I'm a day late. Got very busy and forgot.

Before anyone asks about Rin. This story does not follow the cliché that once mated to a demon a human's lifespan would match. Putting demonic energy into a _normal_ human would either poison them, or change them, and I can't imagine Sesshomaru wanting to change who his precious Rin is. But he wouldn't just accept her mortality either. I'm not giving away any more of the past than that for now, but I will do flashbacks of their past.)

* * *

Foolish spider. Flapping her tongue as she did gave Sesshomaru a scent, a name, a castle, and even a general direction; more than enough information to find her. Taking possession of his father's castle, Sesshomaru had spent the last two and a half centuries building his empire. It was no feat for some random half-demon to know who he was, he just had to check his archives to find out who she was. If her claims were true, that she was the heir to a castle, it would make his task all the easier.

She also made reference to Inuyasha, but just because the girl knew of Inuyasha didn't mean he knew her. There was no point in hunting down his wayward sibling for information the whelp likely did not have.

Approaching his fortress via the plains below, the Demon Lord strode past a familiar sight. "That cave," he had not stood here in many, many years, and the sight forced memories to return to the surface.

 _Flashback; Pre-empire_

(A/N: +10 years, Fall)

A gentle voice filtered to his ears, "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Ah-Un?" Rin, _his_ Rin, had grown beautifully and was now a fully mature woman, but she was also still human.

His eyes never left the small female twisting flowers into a fragrant creation, "Ah-Un is brooding, Rin."

"What does brooding mean?" her motions stilled at the new term; she loved learning new things from her beloved lord.

"Silly girl," Jaken squawked, shattering the serenity in which they existed, "brooding is when a dragon incubates their eggs."

Rin's eyes lit up, "Rin wants to see; I want to see Ah-Un's babies!" The flowers in her hands fell to the ground, forgotten.

"That is not wise, Rin," Sesshomaru did not rise.

"Why not?" her head tilted inquisitively. She may have reached maturity, but she never outgrew the child-like mannerisms.

"Dragons get aggressive over the welfare of their offspring; Ah-Un is easily provoked and it would not be a good idea for you to go near him at such a time," Jaken lectured. "Why last time-" Jaken was interrupted in his telling of how Ah-Un tried to fry him last decade for getting too close at this time.

"Oh, but Rin would not hurt the baby dragons," she countered sadly. Ah-Un was her dear friend and had protected her on numerous occasions; she would never do anything to hurt him or his babies.

Sesshomaru never did feel right when she was sad, "Come." He led the two of them to the forest bordering this particular cave, and waited. Ah-Un would not be a threat, but the female dragon he bred with, might not be as keen to their intrusion. It was only when the female left to feed that he guided Rin towards the cave.

Instictively, Ah-Un let out a fierce growl. Jaken shivered in fear outside the cave, not as brave as the small woman shielded behind their lord. Sesshomaru stated one word and the beast calmed, "Ah-Un, settle." Whether brooding of not, he trusted Sesshomaru implicitly. The left head remained wrapped protectively around the clutch and Sesshomaru patted the right head reassuringly, "Rin, approach slowly."

She padded over with even steps from behind his larger form. She mirrored his action of petting the right head before moving to the left, "Ah-un, can Rin see?" The second head lifted, uncovering the clutch of eggs. "Ah! There are so many, and such pretty colors. When will they hatch, my Lord?"

"Spring," was the singular answer.

 _End Flashback_

' _She never did get to see the dragonlings,'_ Sesshomaru recalled morosely. Brooding was the reason why Ah-Un had not been present; it was why he was not there, when Rin-

"My Lord, you have returned," the stable master interrupted his thoughts. Since that clutch of dragonlings, Sesshomaru had been maintaining a herd of the great beasts. They were of great use in battle, an essential for any army. Sesshomaru nodded for the stable master to continue. "We have three clutches that should hatch any day, my Lord, although one unproven pair has let the temperature drop to dangerous levels twice now. It is uncertain how many eggs are still viable."

"Hn, cull them if they should prove ineffectual," he directed without emotion, "I will not have weak lines." Dragons only bred once every ten years, and the young took a full century to grow large enough to fly, there was no room for error.

"Yes, my Lord," the demon bowed and Sesshomaru continued on to the castle. He had a spider to find.

* * *

Kiseki had managed the impossible; she drew first blood on the most dangerous demon in the lands, and she couldn't even _tell_ anyone. If Naraku found out about her disobedience, he might even go so far as to lock her in the dungeon as punishment. Okay, not really, since Kagome would never allow it, but she did _not_ want to speculate on what kind of cruel and _unusual_ tortures he could think up. The dungeon would be mild in comparison, especially since she actually felt comfortable in dark, dank places. Must be the spider in her.

"What's up with you?" the bright, familiar voice of Tamari broke Kiseki out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I was, just… you know?" Kiseki rambled. Despite having more than proven herself, she still had nothing to convince her father to let her fight.

"See that's what I'm talking about," Tamari pointed out how her friend wasn't even forming full sentences. "Tell me."

Kiseki pondered over her thoughts. Tamari would understand, she had dealt with Naraku's ways for far longer, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Tamari stated with her arms crossed. She had kept every other secret Kiseki entrusted her with; why would this one be any different?

"Even if it's from my _dad_?" Kiseki smirked, hinting at the magnitude of what she had to say.

Tamari gasp loudly, " _What_ did you do?"

Kiseki shushed her friend, "You can't tell _anyone_."

The more she whispered, the wider Tamari's eyes grew, "No way!" Kiseki shrugged it off, trying to be humble over it. "You _actually_ let Senzai get to you?" The teasing was rewarded with a playful punch to the arm.

* * *

Arms piled high with scrolls, Jaken lumbered awkwardly towards his lord's study. A sigh left his mouth as he recalled the interaction. He had been so excited to see Sesshomaru return, and elated when he deigned to acknowledge his presence, but it had only been to give an order. His lord no longer even looked his way unless he was telling him what to do. He never talked, never let anyone in, never even cast rocks at his head or stepped on him to shut him up like he used to. Ever since Rin, he had not been the same; he just didn't react or care at all anymore.

Despite knowing there was always a reason behind his commands, this latest one made no sense to the imp. What would his lord want with the records kept on half-demons, priestesses, and foreign castles? Had he run across an infestation that needed exterminated? But that last part was what stuck in his head the most. Almost as an afterthought, Sesshomaru had turned and listed off one of the rarest volumes he owned, _"Bring me my father's tome of Obscure Tales."_ It was full of myths and legends; what would he want with that one?

Hurrying to fulfill his task, Jaken hoped for even the slightest bit of praise when he delivered his armful, just the slightest look, maybe a nod of acknowledgement. He missed those days of endless travel so very much; missed the opportunity of keeping Sesshomaru company. He even missed how Rin would drape him in flowers, but dared not voice such thoughts. The last thing he needed was to remind his lord of how his vassal had failed in his duties. Steps quickened to reach the study.

* * *

"So you see, I have no way to prove my capabilities to father," Kiseki elaborated to her closest friend. There was no question in _her_ mind after the events of a few days past, but it was something she could not relay and her father who was still refusing to let her participate in this battle.

"Maybe you could convince him by challenging someone else?" Tamari suggested.

"Like who? I've already bested nearly every opponent my father has matched me against, as well as most of his guards and guests and allies and… well you get the idea," Kiseki waved her hand dismissively, "but even after all that, he still refuses to let me fight in this war for our people."

"Try not to take it too hard," a gentle hand rested on Kiseki's shoulder. "I'm sure he is just trying to keep you safe."

* * *

Nothing. Not a single mention of an "Okumo castle." Was it far enough away that the Western Lands did not commence trade? Or was it not even real? His search on half-demon births came up empty as well since most were kept secret for their own safety. Not a single record had been half _spider_. There had been moth, snake, rabbit, and all other manner of lesser species, but no spiders. Tomes and scrolls lay spread across his low table, open to tidbits that only proved to be dead-ends. There was no record what so ever of a successful copulation between a demon and a priestess, not even a legend or myth. Had he not seen it for himself, he would not have believed the two powers could blend.

Sesshomaru speculated on if she was not born, but made. Perhaps she had once been two separate beings, a spider and a priestess, and merged the two into herself. The notion was even more outlandish than being born as she was, for such mergings always resulted in tainted powers; hers were unsullied.

His library was incomplete; having a several hundred-year gap between his father's untimely death and the beginning of his own empire. He only had two choices now, to visit his mother's flying fortress and peruse her archives, or hunt the nuisance down the primal way. It was hardly a dilemma; he had no desire to deal with his mother.

* * *

"So, you're leaving," Kiseki inquired.

Tamari hung the fancy kimono in her wardrobe for safekeeping in her absence. "Yeah, the silk festival starts in a few days; it takes me that long to get to the Northern Lands."

"I've always wanted to go to that," Kiseki pouted comically.

"So come along," Tamari offered her downtrodden friend.

She hung her head dramatically, "I _can't_ ; I still need to get through that thick skull of my old man."

Tamari laughed loudly, "You do know he's actually younger than me, right? What does that make me, a shriveled hag?" The two shared a lighthearted laugh before parting ways.

A smile was still on Kiseki's face when she rounded the corner and came face to face with her father. The corners of her lips leveled, she was still not happy with him.

Being worn down by her constant scorn, Naraku had begun contemplating on ways to make sure she could hold her own against an army out for her life. Her demon blood, he knew she was insanely powerful when it was out, but she never allowed it to be released, not after that first time. If she could gain control of her entire self, perhaps he would not be so fretful for her safety.

"What do you want?" Kiseki bit out, a slight hiss working its way into her words as her chelicerae lowered in response to her mood.

"You want to fight, yes?" he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" her expression lit up. Would he really just change his mind like that? It seemed far too easy.

With arms crossed he let her know his decision, "Then you will fight me; if you succeed, I will allow it."

Shoulders slumped in premature defeat, _'I should have known.'_ She knew just how _this_ would go; he was the only demon she couldn't defeat. He knew her far too well.

* * *

"No limits," those two words were what made that battle different than all the others. Kiseki eased her outer kimono off her shoulders, hissing all the while. In all their past battles, they held back their strongest attacks, making sure to never harm the other beyond a single drop of blood, but this time, without those mutual limitations, Naraku had really done a number on her. Her holy powers had healed the multiple lacerations, but the dried blood still caked her skin and deep, purple bruises littered her small form. She was very glad she had not worn one of her favorite kimonos this time, the one she fought in was little more than shreds at this point. Needless to say, she was nowhere near victorious.

Slinking off for a moment of peace after the humiliating ordeal, Kiseki found an untouched hot spring in the forest bordering the village. After thoroughly preparing the area, stringing trip wires and sensory extensions, Kiseki was finally secure enough to relax.

While peeling her tattered clothing away, a pulse shot through her webs. Movements stilled. She sighed to herself. There was no confusing the approaching presence; his strong, unmistakable heartbeat was all the information she needed.

Sesshomaru must have caught her scent, and was approaching from downwind; the classic hunting pattern. Stalking her, keeping his presence concealed, making it so vibrations were the only sign of his approach, but not even the strongest of demons could stop their heartbeat completely. She could leave; run now, but if he truly _was_ hunting her, he would only give chase. She held no delusions. She could never in a million years duplicate that battle. He was too smart for that and knew her tricks enough to counter her and take her seriously. Whatever element of surprise she utilized before was long gone. If it became necessary to flee, as it most likely would, she would have to blink anyways. _'Might as well enjoy a brief dip before he arrives,'_ she decided, continuing to disrobe. She came all the way out here and prepared the area, after all; she was not leaving without feeling the hot water against her abused flesh, however brief.

Leaving on only the thin, white, under kimono, Kiseki dipped her toes into the steamy water before letting the rest of her body follow. Honestly, she would rather be completely naked than wearing wet clothes, but a little show of "modesty" might work in her favor; he was a male, after all. She knew how to use what she had, even if that was her sex appeal. Never in her wildest thoughts did she think it would do more than maybe make him look twice, and even that was doubtful, but she wasn't trying to lure him in either; it was pure strategy.

A sigh of relaxation left her parted lips as the heat lessened the pain in her limbs. There really was nothing like a natural, mineral spring. The blackened blood from her already healed wounds bled into the water, painting the surface and erasing away her spilled life. Water wicked up the fabric, altering its translucence and the hydrophilic properties stuck it to her skin. Letting her head lull back and eyes slide shut, she focused on her strongest sense; keeping tabs on the unwanted visitor, her fingers never left contact with the array of silk spread around her retreat.

He was getting closer, perhaps close enough for her to hear if he slipped up and stepped on a twig. She almost laughed to herself, he was too "perfect" to make such an amateur mistake, but it seemed he knew not of senses he did not possess. Lounging unconcernedly in the spring with one foot propped on a stone beneath the surface, only her bare knee and the upper swell of her breasts breached the surface. Making no move to hide herself, she spoke softly, "Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru. Have you come to enjoy the hot springs as well?" His heart rate to speed up for two beats; obviously surprised at being detected. _'How cute; he thought he could sneak up on me,'_ she did not withhold the smile.

Stepping from the tree line, the unexpected sight caused Sesshomaru slight pause. Lying nearly exposed and submissive was not how he expected to find the irritating female. Her assets were kept just barely out of sight and teasing him even more than if she had been standing completely bared before him. Her faux modesty was anything but; from the way she acted, this nymph had probably had more than her share or partners, but the mist saturated air made it difficult to detect any other male's scent on her person. Either way, it was irrelevant; she was an enemy, a potential threat, and he was here for a reason that did not involve gawking at her form. He focused his eyes on her face, seeing the mirth dance in her eyes that now kept him within her sight. His eyes narrowed in response. She was not so tempting as to forsake his objective, but that didn't mean his senses didn't try to peruse her. He rationalized that he was simply watching for a sneak attack, and needed to monitor every part of the devious female to make sure he would not be caught off guard and unprepared this time. A task made all the more difficult by her lack of coverage.

Overall, Sesshomaru was highly displeased with her insolence. She didn't even look wary, and worse yet, dared to leave her neck bared in bliss. If she knew he was approaching, as she apparently did, she should have readied herself for defense, or flight if nothing more, but instead she purposely relaxed further, even now as he stood before her. He would show her the error in her arrogance. The ring of a sword being drawn rang as he held the means to cause her great fear.

Swallowing down her discomfort, Kiseki explained as confidently as she could muster, "Hate to break it to you, but I'm in no condition to fight you tonight. Father's training was unusually…" she raised a splotched arm for verification, " _intense_ today." Mumbling to herself, but loud enough that he caught the distorted words, Kiseki added, "It was almost like he was _trying_ to bring out my demon blood... Like I'd ever let _that_ happen."

Her remark drew his attention, but he filed it away to speculate on later, "You will lead me to your clan."

Did he honestly think she would give her family away that easily? "Not happening," she rejected his demand only to find the tip of Bakusaiga held to her neck. Her posture tensed and she pressed herself back into the rocks as a futile attempt to create distance. She hadn't even seen him move.

Sesshomaru watched her eyes darting around, looking for an escape. This creature was fast, but he ensured she could not move in any direction without impaling herself, "Concede or die; you have no where to go."

Kiseki's gaze settled on the powerful demon looming over her. _'That's what you think,'_ despite her disadvantaged position, she let a smirk slip out. Her aura reached out, not far, but just enough to extricate herself from sword-point, "I'm _never_ trapped." Her eyes slipped shut and just as she lost sight of him, he lost sight of her. He was sure now, she used some kind of _magic_ ; it wasn't just speed.

She appeared again behind a premade holy barrier in full rant mode, "Seriously, can't a girl even bathe in privacy without some perverted dog _whipping_ out his sword and _thrusting_ it at her face expectantly. Talk about rude much." She gathered up what was left of her kimono, tossing it over her shoulders and somewhat hiding her sparsely clothed form. Her barrier would not hold him long if he tried getting through, but she didn't need long to gather her belongings. "I have no doubt you would taste _absolutely sinful_ ," her eyes streaked a dangerous red at the literal words, "but I am just not interested in sampling-"

"Enough! I tire of your games, Half-demon," how dare she imply he held such intentions.

She grinned at his reaction as she buckled her blades to her arms. Yes, he was quite fun to rile, "Well, you're no fun. Can't you take a joke? Is your pride so fragile that mere words can cause you harm?"

A threatening growl echoed through the steam, "You will treat this Sesshomaru with the proper respect, Spider."

"Equivalent exchange, Mutt," she started out polite, but his arrogance altered that intention. _'Go ahead; throw one more insult. I dare you! I know exactly how to get under your skin; exactly what to say to really make you lose it.'_ She _knew_ she was a half-demon spider. It was no big deal really; she didn't really care what he thought of her so there was nothing he could say to get to her. But him, he was very prideful, and should she chance to call him "bitch," well… She would be sure to get the "hell out of dodge" before the insult registered.

Silence permeated the air as she tried to don her kimono; the slashes that littered the fabric made it difficult. His lack of response had her wondering if he was actually thinking about what she said. Was he actually regarding her words?

Throughout the entirety of their battle a few days past, he had not landed a single blow to the female, but the kimono she struggled with was thoroughly shredded. It was unlikely the previously royal garb was supposed to look like that, so that meant someone had not only managed to strike her once, but repeatedly. She mentioned training, with her father, had _he_ done this? Was he that powerful to damage the abnormal girl so easily? Such a creature would definitely present a significant threat; he needed to learn more.

"Hime Kiseki," her head shot up at his respectful words. The title she didn't care much for, but he said her _name_.

When the initial surprise wore off, a genuine smile crossed her face, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Was it your father that damaged you so?" she froze, that was the last thing she expected. It almost sounded like he cared, even as Bakusaiga remained pointed in her direction. She unconsciously took a step backwards, closer to the shadows of the forest. It was futile to hide from him, but it was an instinctual reaction she could not resist. His change had her uncomfortable; he was easier to deal with when throwing threats and demands. _This_ side left her unprepared; she wanted to run, far away.

Looking down at the pathetic mass of purple cloth she "wore," Kiseki nodded stiffly to his question. What else was she to say? That "It wasn't as bad as it seemed"? Or perhaps "it was only training"? Worry shot through her that he might remember what the aftermath of Naraku's attacks looked like. At least she was behind a barrier; it would keep any scent on the unwashed garments from his nose. She needed to be more careful. If her secret got out, it he learned just _who_ her father was…

She _wouldn't_ give him any more clues. She would stay home until he got bored of hunting her down, "I bid thee farewell, Lord Sesshomaru."

The sudden alteration in her demeanor and swift departure told Sesshomaru more than she realized. Her father, _that_ was a topic of concern. He knew where to press next time he encountered the flighty spider. It was not a matter of "if;" he _would_ find her.

* * *

Feeling even more drained now than when she first arrived at the hot spring, Kiseki let gravity take over. Flopping childishly into her hammock-like bed, she reminisced over the baffling encounter, _'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to provoke him; he's turned into such a bother.'_ It was not so surprising he sought her out; she had been told over and over that he was relentless. _'And I have a feeling I have yet to see the last of him.'_

* * *

(A/N: The reason behind Sesshomaru's drive to find her will be revealed eventually. Until then, you all get to speculate on his motives just as we had to do watching the anime for the first time. Don't worry, he's not falling for her this quickly. Any "niceness" in his voice was simply to get her to cooperate. He did spend much time around Rin, after all, and learned a trick or two about humans.)


	36. Chapter 36: Grief

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 36: Grief

Warning: Graphic **Character Death** in this Chapter! (Minor character.) Heavy angst!

* * *

Kiseki kept her promise to herself. She did not leave the barrier for many days, and she was already going stir-crazy. How long would it take for Sesshomaru to get bored? Would he _ever_ stop hunting her? She couldn't sit around forever. "What have I gotten myself into?" she bemoaned her plight. It wasn't that she was worried about him hurting _her_ , but those around her. Her people, her friends, her family; not all of them could defend themselves from someone so omnipotent. And really, all _she_ could do was flee; how long until her energy gave way and he caught her?

The forests called to her. The wind whispered tales of freedom. The swaying branches beckoned her to climb, to leap, to run. A sigh left her lips as she turned from the window; she would need to face him again. She would need to settle this, to dissuade his pursuit. First, she needed to figure out what he wanted with her. He seemed focused of her family, but that was out of the question; she was not giving away anymore information. Maybe he could be placated with a rematch, or some formal apology and admittance of defeat.

That meant facing Bakusaiga.

Chills racked her body at the thought. She'd already been far closer to that sword than she would like, but if it meant protecting those she loved, it was a task she would take on. It was her fault, after all, that his attention had been directed their way. If anything happened to them…

Her self-reproach was halted when a familiar thrum touched her silk. Inuyasha had returned!

She shot off down the halls. His arrival would mean one of two things. He either tracked the Siamyosho to their nest, or lost their trail. It had taken longer than expected, so there was no telling what information he had to relay.

The look on his face was her first clue that he had some bad news. Had they gotten away from him? He must have already spoken to Naraku, for they both shared the same expression. Not only that, they seemed to be avoiding her questioning gaze, as if neither one wanted to tell her what they found out. The fine, Trichobothria hairs that lined her body stood on end; something did not _feel_ right. Kiseki shattered the silence with the barest of whispers, "Did, did you find the Siamyosho?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha's voice murmured. "I found them." If he found them, then why did he sound so morose?

"Their hive lies to the north," Naraku continued. "Their numbers are far greater than anticipated." That _was_ bad news, but not the kind of thing that would make Inuyasha's ears droop. If anything, he'd be raring to go.

"Did something happen to make it take so long to find them?" she pressed.

Inuyasha shrugged, even as his ears lay flat, "They didn't go straight there."

Kiseki looked between the two, frustrations mounting at their short answers. They were skirting; both of them were keeping something important from her. Voice firming, she demanded, "What aren't you telling me?"

Naraku looked away, avoiding her penetrating eyes and Inuyasha practically whimpered. "I'm sorry, Kiseki," Inuyasha simpered, "I couldn't get to her in time."

She startled back, eyes widening, "To who? What are you talking about?" A hard lump began forming in her throat as the possibilities flooded her mind. Did something happen to Shiori? Why would he apologize to _her_? It made no sense.

Inuyasha's tongue refused to cooperate, stretching the silence. Naraku sighed, he knew what effect this would have on his daughter, but there was no way around it, "The Siamyosho, they killed Tamari."

"Wh-what? But she wasn't going anywhere dangerous, just to the silk festival, in the… in the _northern_ lands…" the same direction as the Siamyosho hive. She didn't want to believe it, but Inuyasha's nose was very sharp. He could scent identity, even if her body was mangled… _Was_ she mangled, killed in the same manner that the Siamyosho left many of their victims? She swallowed thickly, fists shaking at her sides. "How?"

Silence.

"How did she die?!" Kiseki screamed. Her breathing came in sharp pants.

"Calm yourself," Naraku met her outburst with parental concern. Kiseki never let herself react this strongly, she knew what would happen if her control slipped; they _all_ knew. The amount of red flecks in her eyes multiplied as they still did not answer her. She had to know if Tamari suffered. Like the others had.

"Where is she?!" she snarled at Inuyasha, for he was easier to read. Golden eyes flickered to the side and she had her answer.

Legs propelled the unhinged spider. "Kiseki, Wait!" Inuyasha called, unsure if she even heard him.

"Go get Kagome," Naraku exhaled before following his offspring. He had been trying to get her demon blood to release, but under _controlled_ circumstances. If Kiseki lost herself now, it would take a combination of demonic and purifying energy to bring her back to herself. And the sight she was about to see… He would not be surprised if she went feral, again.

* * *

The coroners preparing Tamari's body for an honorable burial scattered when Kiseki landed hard beside them. Her unfurled aura created a frightening spectacle. Normally calm, black eyes flickered red and unrestrained chelicerae dripped a lethal toxin. Most of the castle's human occupants had never seen her like this, only a few of the oldest individuals knew what it meant and ushered everyone as far away as possible.

Still balancing upon the precipice of self-control, Kiseki stood beside her longtime friend. Even covered by a sheet, she knew it was her by the exposed wing. One wing, with colors unmatched by any dyes she could fabricate, lay twisted in an unnatural angle. Fingers quaked as they reached for the cover; hesitation over what she would see made her movements fitful. Letting her eyes slip shut, she pulled. The fabric fell to the ground in a heap when her eyes took in the sight.

Tamari's other wing had been torn clean off, leaving just a ragged edge. She was stripped bare and covered in _dried_ blood. The lacerations had closed _before_ she died. The cause of death was glaring; the hole in her abdomen made it clear what had happened to her. Her face still showed the agony she suffered; the torture they put her through. Even paralyzed, she could still scream. She died screaming.

Had she cursed their names? Begged them to stop? Called for help? Had Tamari called for _her_ , for her friend, to save her?

Blood dripped from Kiseki's closed fists. Tamari had asked her to go, to accompany her to the silk festival… and she refused. If she had gone with, her dear friend would not be dead. Getting her way with Naraku, getting him to let her fight, had been more important, and Tamari paid the price. She failed to protect her friend; she was not there in the moment she was needed. Tamari's death… her closest friend's torture… was her fault.

Frantic voices barely registered in her catatonic state, but Kiseki retained just enough sense to detect what was happening. She was far too close to loosing control. Last thing she needed was for her family to be around if she lost her hold. If she were going to turn murderous, it would be far away. No one else would die today.

Kagome rounded the corner just in time to see her distraught daughter vanish from sight. She looked to Inuyasha, hoping he could smell her nearby and they could find her before it was too late, but he just shook his head. Wherever Kiseki went, she did _not_ want to be found.

* * *

An eerie wale reverberated through the trees. The sound of a creature in distress snagged the notice of many a flesh-eating demon hoping for an easy meal, and one, who sought far more. Sesshomaru was closing in on his prey, vigilant, but not bothering to stalk her, for it did not have the desired results last time. Somehow, she had sensed his approach anyways. There was no point in wasting energy on futile efforts.

He stopped when a strand of purity-imbued webbing blocked his path. A quick perusal revealed the area to be covered in them. It was a wise move; such precautions kept the hordes that wished to devour her at bay. A quick slash of his claws and the line severed cleanly, allowing him passage. She was not hard to find, not with the racket she was making. He could smell her blood too, but only a small amount; it was not enough to be crying out in physical pain.

A small, black form sat curled in the fetal position atop a boulder. Salty tears streaked a pale face and undignified sounds pierced the cloudy night sky without regard for the growing audience. Red eyes could be seen through the trees, shifting and pacing, just waiting for a chance to get at the unguarded girl.

That she would allow herself to be surrounded, to attract this much hostile attention, had Sesshomaru speculating over what could break the strong-willed spider. Each time he saw her, she seemed to lose condition, weakening further each encounter. She didn't even notice his approach until he was easily within striking distance. Stopping only a few steps away, directly in front of her, it took a few more moments for her sobs to still and her reddened eyes to look up. Confusion crossed her expression, as if she wasn't sure she could trust her sight, and she blinked several times before accepting his presence as real. She shook her head in disappointment, but did not move; not to fight, or flee.

"Do you have to interrupt the only peace I get," Kiseki stated monotonously, raucous voice cracking pathetically. Not that she felt any semblance of peace in the moment, not with the war raging inside her. Her glazed eyes registered movement; Sesshomaru was reaching for Bakusaiga. "Don't tell me you're going to brandish your sword at me again, Sesshomaru." Didn't he learn last time? She swayed weakly, not caring if he saw through her lethargy, or her bluff. At least she knew she wouldn't kill her family with Sesshomaru around; if she lost her sense of morality, morphed into a mindless, blood-crazed demon, he would surely dispatch her before she could cause any significant damage. A humorless laughed escaped her hoarse throat; perhaps his presence was a cruel blessing, like fate throwing her a bone… from her own severed limb.

She ducked her head back into her clasped knees, missing how his hand fell from the hilt. He didn't draw. He understood she might vanish if threatened. Scaring her away would get him nowhere in finding out who her family is, "You will tell me what I wish to know."

Kiseki lifted her head slowly, her vision wavered; she really did not have the patience to deal with him right now. He wanted information? Fine, she would give him "information." A sneer creased her lips, "2 plus 2 is 4, the earth is round, humans will become the dominant species, and yes, you _do_ look like a girl."

Just because he could run interference if she went berserk, didn't mean she suddenly _liked_ being around him. But what was she to do, tell him to "go away"? Like that would turn out any better. The constant haughtiness leaking from his tone only pushed her further from the little sanity she had left. She wanted to be left _alone_. It wasn't like she could go home, not until she knew everyone would be safe from her. Even if he did pull Bakusaiga, she could not blink to safety.

' _She speaks nonsense,'_ Sesshomaru just blinked at her odd declarations. _'Has she gone mad?'_ One thing was blatantly clear; she was in no state to speak with any semblance of coherency. He doubted she would even defend herself if he tried to kill her. Whatever happened to her, whatever broke her spirit and reduced her to this simpering mess, it was apparently devastating enough to override her basic sense of survival. As she was now, she was useless to him.

Kiseki rocked back and forth on her perch, her mind once again spiraling, blind to all outside stimuli. Those watching faded away as the moon eked out from behind the suffocating clouds. Several long moments passed as the hazy cover moved away ever so slowly under the nighttime breeze. The glow of the lunar body highlighted the webs that surrounded her, glinting off luminescent strands and creating a hauntingly ethereal image. Her skin glowed, even through her despair. Though sticky with sweat and tears, her hair revealed a tinted hue; so black it looked blue. Her despondent eyes, the expressive mirrors into her soul, told tales of times past, of missed chances and regretful decisions.

Her thoughts were wrested onto something else that had been beautiful; her deceased friend. Everything went back to her. Tamari was not much for the night; butterflies were meant to flit in the sun, but on the few occasions they cavorted under the shining orb, full and bright, there was no forgetting the play of light on her iridescent wings. Head upturned to the moon, jaw clenched in pain as fresh tears and old memories flowed free, Kiseki could not restrain the pathetic cry that left her. Tamari's wings, that was always her brightest feature, it was that feature she added even more emphasis on with her creation, the silken kimono of every color. It was _that_ kimono that drew the Siamyosho Queen's attention, that gift that painted the target on her friend's back; it was all her fault.

Barely a whisper, saturated in sorrow and guilt, "Tamari, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Shouldn't have what; given her a gift, let her leave, refused to go with? The possibilities barraged her, struck her deep; there was so many ways to have prevented this. But she grew complacent, let her vigilance slip, and took for granted her friend's safety. No matter how she looked at it, the same result surfaced. "I failed you; I failed to protect you. I should have gone with you. I could have left the war to someone else." As much as she wanted to fight, convincing her father was not worth the cost. But now, there was no holding her back.

The Siamyosho did this! They killed her, and it was no accident that she was targetted. "They will _pay_ for what they've done," her voice sharpened, tongue clearly expressing the murderous intent. She would not negotiate, would not _allow_ them to surrender. Red bled into her vision at the vision of their lives soaking into the earth. A blood-chilling hiss escaped her tight lips, fangs bared in the cool night. "They will die, even if I have to unleash my demon blood and bleed every one of them with my own chelicerae. They will suffer for what they did to you, Tamari. I swear it."

Her gaze rose as the last of her humanity was dragged down; she was losing the precarious hold she kept over her violent nature, but the one that could destroy her, was nowhere in sight, _'Sesshomaru left.'_ And with his absence, the ferocity in her pushed through; the rage boiled her blood and the sorrow turned her heart cold. Her only goal was to obliterate those in her path; to kill, everything.


	37. Chapter 37: Blood

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 37: Blood

(A/N: Written while listening to the song Rise by Katy Perry on repeat, of which I do not own, profit from, etc. It just goes well with this scene.)

* * *

War, revenge, _failure to protect_ ; the spider's loose tongue had done it again, given Sesshomaru a deeper look into her than he expected, or wanted. Memories stirred, memories that had no place here, and he left her to her mourning.

She adamantly refused to tell him of her family, but let things of far more consequence spill without thought. He understood now, why she had spoken sourly about letting her blood out; he could feel the chaos in her aura as his steps led him away. Half-demons, he was not unfamiliar with their instability; Inuyasha could not control his blood either. Was the girl the same; would it devour her very soul? If she was so weak as to allow such to occur, then she deserved the fate brought onto herself; he would not intervene.

The flames of rage licked up her legs, across her skin, and seeped into her eyes. Anger, it was a far easier emotion to process. Sorrow and guilt hurt worse than being impaled with Bakusaiga, but with anger, it was the enemy that would suffer. It was no _accident_ that the Siamyosho targeted Tamari, but it would be soon enough when she got through with them.

Pulses of demonic energy cascaded over the forest, growing stronger each thrum. A low hiss reverberated behind Sesshomaru as the beast inside Kiseki struggled to free itself, to take control of the slight body. She was entering the beginning stages of transformation, but she was fighting it. Could she keep it at bay? Several lesser demons began fleeing, some nearly crashing into his legs as her power swelled; she was not the helpless prey these pathetic vultures originally thought she was. Turning back revealed the girl levitating above the forest canopy, enshrouded in dark energy. Her body shook and bent in time with her surging powers, the physical manifestation of her struggle. Fangs out, eyes glowing a solid red, and claws growing to lethal points all indicated the same thing: she was losing.

Thoughts of black death, of bloody torture, and poisonous agony whirled around in Kiseki's twisted mind. The decades of repressing the darkness inherited from her father only made it that much stronger now. Insistence, like a growing whisper in her soul, called for blood to be spilled, for vengeance to be brought upon her enemy. The manipulative spider in her core used her humanity to darken her thoughts; taunting her with memories, with graphic sights. What was left of Kiseki succumbed further into the fiery haze of fevered wrath.

The promise of her enemies demise, the terror on their faces as she would rend their bodies and devour still beating hearts, brought a sickening smile to her soft face. She would not only kill them, but devour the entire hive, just as her father could.

Her father? A light sparked amongst the dark swirl of power. An image came to her; a portrait of warmth and acceptance. An imposing figure, tall, with dark, wild hair, and cunning grin; Naraku. At his side, smaller and more petite, hair darker than black, and an expression as soft as silk itself; her mother, Kagome. Others multiplied around them; the rest of her family; Senzai, Yasei, Shippo, Inuyasha… The list went on, friends as close as family, people she cared for above her own life, and finally, Tamari. Wings of glittering scales spread wide, growing in size until they dwarfed the gathered figures. Lethal darkness encroached and the vision's expressions' showed fear, worry, despair, but it was repelled when those shining wings encompassed the group; a shield to the darkness. She, Kiseki, was that darkness; she was the biggest threat to all of them. If she lost control now…

Sesshomaru took no more than three strides, certain the half-spider had been overtaken by madness, when he felt the most peculiar sensation prickling at his skin, _'Holy power?'_ Returning his gaze to the still risen figure, he could barely believe what he was seeing. Her transformation had been completed, but now, far more swiftly than the demonic energy had, pure power flooded the area. He braced his heels into the earth, lest it push him back. A scream of intense pain rent the air; she was purifying herself! Half-demon or not, the pain of purification was sure to be great, probably the only substance more scathing than even his own poison.

Kiseki's blood beast thrashed at her defiance; her body convulsed violently. Freedom had been so, so close, only to be ripped away. _'I_ will _kill them,'_ she assured that part of her even as the pain split from her throat, _'but not like this.'_ Her back arched sharply in the air as the excruciating experience tested her limits; she could not stop, not yet. The opposing energies swirled and clashed, fighting for control. She wanted to stop; to black out would cease this agony, but she could not afford to lose consciousness. It was not only her life at stake. _'They will suffer, but not at the cost of those I care for.'_ Darkness continued to cover her, but everywhere the bright light emanating from her chest touched, it evaporated like mist. Shrinking under the intense assault, the swirl of demonic energy receded in a final, blinding explosion.

Shielding his eyes from the brightness with a long white sleeve, Sesshomaru glimpsed the result; Kiseki, back to her conscious self, the illumination of her holy powers dimming as her form descended back below the canopy. He could tell by scent, burned flesh and ash, that any demons that had foolishly stuck around, overestimating their strengths, had been turned to a ring of dust around her silken defense. Her explosion of power killed all but him, _and her._ Despite the ordeal, she appeared untouched.

A brief grin creased his lips, lasting only a blink of an eye. She was stronger in heart than he expected, and this inexplicably _pleased_ him. Why? Was it because he wanted her to be strong? This spider who had caught him unawares, did he _want_ her to prove herself? "Ridiculous," he spoke to his own errant thoughts. What did it matter if she were strong? So long as he made sure there was no threat, from her or her family, her merits were none of his concern. He turned towards the forests depths; her scent was once more absent from the wind.

* * *

Relief washed over Okumo castle when Kiseki returned, control intact. Her dull eyes held no color, but she returned her mother's embrace anyways. Looking over Kagome's shoulder, she saw Naraku watching her critically. Kagome sensed the lack of response, the questions and sentiments going unheard, and followed her daughter's stern gaze, "Kiseki, what's wrong?"

"You will not keep me from taking their lives," Kiseki spoke with an air of finality towards her father. It was one thing when she was fighting on principle, but now… now this was _personal_. The Siamyosho would perish. There was no holding her back. If he tried to restrict her… She would fight them alone if that was the only way. She could not stay out of it; her nature demanded blood, stronger than ever before.

Silence stretched between them, watching eyes darted between the two spiders, before Naraku issued a single command, "Come." It was not the response she expected; not what she was bracing herself for. She stared at his retreating form before slipping out of her mother's arms to follow. Was he planning on testing her again? Try to beat her into submission? Her demonic energy was pathetically low; she wouldn't have a chance after purifying so much of herself. And in such a state, she could not read him either; what did he have planned?

Naraku felt it the moment she returned, drained, exhausted; not just emotionally, but her energy. It was no stretch to assume what happened; she must have purified her demonic self to keep it chained. Such desperation, such impetuousness, she needed to understand just what they were up against. She could not afford to act without thinking.

"Tamari's death, is only the beginning," Naraku spoke, even as he kept walking. "The Siamyosho aim to wipe us out."

There _had_ to be a way to counter them. Kiseki's steps slowed and she struggled with the words, "But, if I had gone with her-"

"Then they would have killed you, too," Naraku cut her off, turning to face his unusually broken offspring. She was always filled with such life, unbreakable in spirit like her mother; seeing her like this, it was what convinced him to fill her in on their subtle threat. "They are after _you_ , because they seek to destroy everything _I_ care for."

 _Flashback_

He was the first to detect their arrival, followed shortly by Kiseki. "They're here," he vibrated to her. The _Siamyosho_ had arrived at his castle.

"Their intentions are dark," Kiseki verified his earlier suspicions, using the same method of communication.

"Introducing, Lord Bazu and Lady Suzume of the Siamyosho," the human doorman announced across the room and Naraku watched as the pair approached his daughter. Exact words were not caught, but their effect was; Kiseki's wrath rang clear through the room. Pulling away from the shadow he had been reclining in, Naraku strode with a purpose towards the impending disaster.

"You think my life here is not comfortable?" Kiseki's voice, pitched with incredulity, traveled over the other sounds of the room. Her body thrummed dangerously, vibrations declaring her outrage; he intervened just in time.

"Ah, Naraku," the Siamyosho queen addressed as he approached, disregarding the younger spider, "we were just talking about you and your sure to be long and prosperous reign." She didn't even try to disguise her lie; she seemed to _want_ him so see through her façade.

"Suzume, is it," he stated more than asked.

" _Queen_ Suzume," she corrected, even though she left off _his_ title earlier. He raised an eyebrow but did not add her honorific. This one was a real piece of work; he would enjoy taking her life.

"I did not expect your attendance," Naraku falsified right back. She was the very reason he made these arrangements. "Our merchants must travel far to have reached your ears."

"My servants can gather information from all over the land, even across the sea," she boasted, but he already knew this to be true; he had used them just the same. Still, he had no doubt they would find another decimated caravan before long. "A thriving estate, a spider with a human miko for a mate, three _unique_ children; it certainly makes for interesting gossip." He searched her face. She knew the superficial, but she did not know everything, it would seem. He only had one weakness, one fear; she was not aware of the one demon he hid his family from. If she had, then Sesshomaru would have already found them. There would have been no warning; there never was when it came to him. "With such a bright future ahead of you, I find it curious why you would be preparing to hand this domain over to a mere child." Suzume acted as if she were speaking to herself. "What a shame would it be if your favored offspring failed to defend such lands."

 _End Flashback_

"I believe they targeted Tamari _specifically_ , in an attempt to get to _you_ , to get you to act rashly and rush into their hive, only to meet your _death_ ," his telling, his summary, his words buried Kiseki in her own thoughts. There had been nothing she could have done.

"She died," Kiseki choked out, "because of me…" Her thick hair kept her face shrouded in shadows. "Suzume was _testing_ me, at the bicentennial; she wanted to see if I was volatile, if I would act without thinking. And I played _right_ into her ploy." Fangs glinted between lips, a snarl rising.

"Their rancor is directed toward myself, and they wish to use _you_ to get it," her features settled as he spoke. "You are not to blame for my past resurfacing."

"That is why; why you didn't want to let me fight," Kiseki identified resignedly, "isn't it?" He forbade her, because he was trying to protect her, just as Tamari had said. She didn't need a verbal answer to know it was true.

"I will not forbid your participation," Naraku announced. Disbelief caused her blackened eyes to spark up once again, color returning to their depths, " _If_ you promise not to do anything foolish." Was he really telling her she could fight them? All she could manage was a dumbfounded nod. "We will face them _together_ , when the time is right." He moved to leave her, tossing a dark smirk over his shoulder with his last words, "You _will_ get your blood."

* * *

A pattern was emerging. Sesshomaru had encountered the spider, Kiseki, three times now. The first was along his border, primarily by her will, though he had sought out the barreling disturbance when she neared his lands. It told him east. The second two were in the same general vicinity; the same forest, and both at times when she was not prepared to face him. It could thus be assumed that her den lay nearby, in or around that forest. Even having an area to search did not mean he would find her castle, though; her missing scent could only mean that a barrier protected it. Even if he found it, could he break through? There was a chance that he could not. A barrier of one type of energy he could wear down with time, but both?

He needed to learn more about this creature. Was her kin to be counted as ally or enemy? The nature of her power was intriguing and perplexing. How did she come to be? How did opposing sides coexist? If the need to destroy her arose, how was he to counter such energy?

Such answers would be difficult to attain, likely only possible with continued exposure, continued opportunity to observe. He needed to convince her, and had several means to go about it. She spilled her guts to the forest; cried over someone dear, spoke of war and revenge, and flirted with unleashing her demon blood. It was the last one that caught his attention the most. She certainly had power, but it was errant. Her disordered transformation was that of a wild animal, a beast that would be incapable of rational thought. Her solution was to drive it back down, restrain and chain that part of her behind the potency of holy light. It had worked, but at what cost? Surely, she must have suffered.

The power he felt from her, the demonic power that flowed unchecked; she was far from weak. Why had she never used that power in battle? Was she unable to utilize it, just as she could not order the primal side to herself?

The more he thought over the contradicting dynamics she exhibited, the more questions that arose. Next time, he would ensure she did not escape. Watching her with sharp eyes; the secrets of her blood would be laid bare to him.

* * *

(A/N: Anyone notice how Kiseki has a strange form of Arachnophobia? Quite literally, she is afraid of the _spider_ within her. My sister caught that little tidbit, and I couldn't stop laughing.

On a different note, I've decided to try posting two stories a week again. "To Protect the Alpha Female" will be posted on Sundays.)


	38. Chapter 38: Accord

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 38: Accord

"It's huge; you can't miss it," Inuyasha explained what he saw of the Siamyosho hive. "From a distance, it looks like a mountain, even has trees growing on it, but… it _hums_." More accurate would probably be to say it buzzed with activity, but the sound was dulled by the underground origins. The resulting vibrations, both ground and air-borne, would make it easy to find. "The trick was getting by the guards; I wasn't able to get close."

"They are heavily armed, then," Naraku surmised. Otherwise, Inuyasha would have taken out an entire flank with Tessaiga and made no mention of it.

Inuyasha scoffed. " '100 for each of us'?" he repeated Naraku's previous estimate. "Try ten-thousand." It looked like night cast over their hive, even as the sun burned overhead, due the shear numbers flying every which way.

"How many can you absorb at once?" Kagome inquired. She'd seen him perform that ability before; he'd taken her with him on these special "hunts," but it was never more than a few thousand at a time. She was uncertain if he had a limit, or if that was simply all he could lure in at a time, using her as _bait_ she might add.

"Not _that_ many," he admitted. He was limited to only absorbing a quantity of demonic energy less than what he already had; if he took in more, he risked being overcome internally. Individual Siamyosho were infinitesimal, but as a whole, their power was imposing. It took several weeks to "digest" the energy he absorbed, far too long to wipe out the hive using that method.

"So, what now?" Kagome was the one to break the silence, but the tension remained.

All eyes looked towards Naraku, waiting for the strategy to form on his lips, but nothing came. Silence was all he gave them; he did not have a feasible scheme. Had it been 300 years ago, he would have simply gone into hiding; that was not an option today, not since he acquired a family to keep.

He had allies now; the Wolf Tribe to the east, Lynx to the south, and a few scattered, but powerful, individuals. But even with all those, victory was not assured. Many would surely be lost in the process, an outcome that would sadden his mate greatly. A sad Kagome meant and an unreceptive Kagome; unacceptable. Chances were not favorable that his _own_ family would survive, either. The Siamyosho's numbers were simply too great.

His barrier could protect those he cared about, but they could not remain inside forever. Even demons needed to eat, even if it was not in the same context as humans, and they could not produce all the necessary supplies within for human survival.

From the outside, the hive looked unapproachable, even Inuyasha, reckless as he could sometimes be, dared not draw attention to himself. But perhaps from the _inside_ he could find a weakness. It would not be the first time; he had taken on such a disguise before. If they were to stand a chance, he needed to find a flaw in their defense.

"Gather those you would be stricken to lose, and bring them here," Naraku finally gave a response. "Alert any who would fight and accumulate supplies should the Siamyosho besiege the barrier. I will-" Kagome heard the uncertainty in his voice, like he was grasping for a solution that wasn't there and rested her hand on his arm, "I will find their weakness."

* * *

Kiseki bustled about the castle, making sure everything was in order. Foodstuffs were stockpiled and stored away, but they would not be near enough to withstand a siege, a _demon_ siege. Naraku must have known this, even as he and Kagome enlarged the barrier to include the village and not just the castle.

Trying to wait them out would be pointless, but the more time they could afford, the better chance of deriving a solution. What they needed was a plan of action to face the Siamyosho _away_ from the castle. Getting trapped here would spell the end. But in order to do that, they needed a plan of attack, a way to fight the superior numbers.

It wasn't just numbers, either. The Queen was cunning. Kiseki only hoped her father would not be discovered, that his infiltration into the massive hive would not draw attention. But if anyone could fool them, it was he.

Meat was their lowest ration; she needed to hunt, but that meant letting her scent out again. A far _greater_ danger lurked in those trees; a being that would not hesitate to kill every last one of her family the instant he learned just who she was. The idea of _him_ finding them, while locked in battle with the Siamyosho…

They would die; her whole family, all because she once doubted herself. _'What have I done?'_ tremors quaked her body. She had condemned them; brought the killing perfection to their very doorstep.

She would go hunt, but not for food. She needed to face him _now_! Send him back to his own lands before they faced the Siamyosho, or else… they would not stand a chance.

* * *

Kiseki wandered aimlessly, weaving slowly between the trunks of great trees. She didn't have to search for him; _he_ would find her. She was sure to place herself far from the castle, however; the last thing she needed was for him to get even closer to her family.

Waiting, it should have been natural to her, being half spider, but Sesshomaru was no helpless fly. Fingers trembled against rough bark knowing she was waiting for death personified to find her, and that she had no idea how to walk away with both her life, _and_ her family's safety.

Why was he so insistent on finding her kin anyways? Did he recognize her scent? Did he connect it to who begat her? Inuyasha told her once, how her scent was nothing like her parents'. Naraku smelled like spice and poison (two things the half dog couldn't stand) and Kagome held the aroma of clean air and flowers. Kiseki's scent, Inuyasha had said, was more like clean spice, like mint, and nightshade flowers. She could only vaguely confirm these scents, lacking the heightened sense of smell that Inuyasha had. But as far inferior as her nose was to his, she could only image how dull his was in comparison to Sesshomaru's. Did the Inu Lord catch something Inuyasha could not?

She didn't think she had been waiting long, but when she finally felt the telltale vibration of his heartbeat nearing her location, the morning had already gone. The warming sun hung high overhead, dappling the forest floor with patches of light. Collecting her breath, she turned towards him and kept her steps even. This was not like the other times; she couldn't just blink away, otherwise he'd just continue to track her. She needed to bring this to an _end_ , one way or another. Failure was not an option.

If he was surprised by her direct approach, he did not show it. Not a single deviation in his rhythm; pulse as constant as ever. A flash of white, a glimpse of silver slipped between trees, teasing her sight. What would her father say if he knew what she was doing, if he knew whom his daughter was approaching? She would rather not think about it; one problem at a time. But if she could not appease Sesshomaru, she would have no choice but to tell her parents of her foolishness. Where would she even begin?

Fiery gold, the eyes of a dangerous predator, caught her gaze, making her diaphragm quiver. Swallowing down the lump in her throat and schooling her features, the forest slipped away from between them and left the two standing in full view, not five yards apart, well _within_ striking distance.

Kiseki waited for his demand, the same words he said every time along the lines of "tell me where your family lives," but he said nothing. His eyes spoke for him, the unwavering stare and slight raised eyebrow, indicating question. Apparently, he was waiting for her to speak, "Just saving you the trouble of hunting me down, _again_." She shrugged her shoulders despite feeling anything but indifference, answering his silent inquiry of "why." She knew what he wanted; he was intent on finding her family, and she could not allow that. He was far too dangerous. "Lord Sesshomaru, what's it going to take to get you to just leave me and my family alone?"

Was she giving into his demands? Surely she already knew what he would say, "An introduction."

She sighed loudly, shaking her head, "I can't do that." Despite attempts to hide it, the desperation leaked out of her voice. "How about a rematch or something? I hold no delusions about being able to defeat you now. So go ahead, redeem you honor or whatever you call it, and then leave us alone. We are no threat to you."

"Not interested," the short answer only brought more unease from the spider, exemplified by her shifting stance. _'No wonder she has no control over her demon blood, she doesn't even control her emotions,'_ he noted with hidden amusement. Seeing her so confounded was a pleasant change to the constant arrogance. He was not sure what had changed, but it was working to his advantage. She was eager for a solution; that much was certain.

Teeth worried the soft flesh of her lip and her eyes darted about as an answer avoided her. It's not like she could try to "buy" his leniency, he would not find interest in even the rarest of treasures she could procure. Even her silk would mean nothing to him. So lost in her own thoughts, she nearly missed his words, "You lack control."

She looked up suddenly. What did _that_ mean? "Control? Of what?" she broached.

"Your demon blood," he continued, gaining the affirmation he needed in her unsettled expression. Did she really think she hid it well enough?

Her eyes widened before an indignant scowl replaced her minor surprise that he had caught on to her difficulties, "I'll have you know, I've only ever lost my grasp _once_ and haven't since. I've even gone so far as to _purify_ myself to keep it locked away!" _'Lack control,'_ a sneer escaped her lips in a quick burst of air. He didn't know her; it was not his place to criticize her.

"That is restraint, not control," his even voice admonished. Never once losing his calm even as she raised her voice.

Kiseki opened her mouth to rebuke his claim, but the words died on her tongue and she clicked her jaw closed. As much as she wanted to counter his claim, in all honesty, she didn't know that much about it. "Your point is?" she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted one hip to the side.

That tinge of familiarity about her rushed back at him, but he couldn't place its origin. Something told him he should know her; if she was important, why couldn't he recall? It cemented his decision, "You need assistance with your demonic side, and I want information."

Abyssal eyes bored straight into fiery gold. She was suspicious; what reason had she to trust him? Still, could this be the resolution she sought? Careful words formed on her tongue, "I'm _not_ selling my family out for some measly training. I could get that from a multitude of other sources for much less cost. Why should I make a deal with _you_ _, The Aristocratic Assassin,_ of all demons?"

"You will soon be engaged in war," he recalled from her distraught ramblings, "time grows short to hone your skills." She continued to eye him as he paused. Perhaps she needed more? "I will grant my assistance in this matter."

A light sparked in her depths; a solution to two problems surfaced in her mind. With Sesshomaru on their side, the Siamyosho would be no threat. But _he_ was still her family's greatest danger. She would have to get one more promise from him, otherwise it would all be for naught, "That's very generous of you, but there is still the possibility that you would be more of a hindrance than help, should you decide to harm my family." Her concerns washed over him; the reason for her reluctance was their safety. "Give me your word; swear on your _honor_ that you will not cause them harm simply for being _who_ and _what_ they are. I will not agree to introduce you to my family unless I _know_ they would be safe, and only after you have upheld your claims." Her grin had returned, a sly smirk that spoke of challenge. She did not think him capable; her blood was untamable.

From the start, he had no intention of killing her family, not unless they gave him reason, so her last criterion was negligible, "You have my word," she smiled as the words left his lips. "We have an accord."

Those words… It _worked_ ; they would be forever safe from him! That's really all she wanted, all she had been after. It barely even registered that she had accomplished something her father could not, and in the process, look at the additional boons she had managed! The war would be settled in no time, and she had a new "toy," until he realized her blood was a lost cause. What fun!

It was a little curious why he would offer what he had; his knowledge, his strength, and his clemency, all for one thing. What kind of information did he think she had? Should she ask? A single look at his expectant eyes and she pushed her curiosity for his motives aside, _for now_. There were more important details to flush out, "So, what now?" He was waiting for something, it looked like, but she could not read minds, especially not his.

Was it not obvious? She had already agreed, "Release your demon blood."

"How?" she gestured absolute ignorance for how to call that part of her out. "I 'lack control,' remember?" She honestly did not know how to bring it out of her, not just out of the blue like he expected. It required certain _stimuli_ , and well… _that_ was not going to happen.

' _An inept half-demon child,_ fan _-tastic,'_ Sesshomaru wondered over which method to use. He had seen her only moments from loosing herself; he knew she was capable, even if she doubted. Then, she had been consumed in sorrow and rage, two of the few intense emotions that could force a transformation, but they were not the only options.

Her vision laid elsewhere, a contemplative expression on her face. She was growing far too comfortable in his presence if she dared to remove her attention from him. Quicker than she could blink, his powerful hand caught her up by the neck. She gasped out in abhorrent surprise, "Y-you gave your w-word."

"Do not think to question my honor," he squeezed tighter, forcefully tilting her head back. "Your _family_ will not feel my claws; I never said _you_ would be given such leniency." Eyes wide, mouth agape and gasping, Kiseki realized her fatal mistake. Clawed digits grasped at his fingers as she struggled for breath. Legs swung at him, aimed for his body but not a strike landed.

Was this the end? Right when she thought things were turning around. Would she die by his claws?


	39. Chapter 39: Fly

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Previously:

Her vision laid elsewhere, a contemplative expression on her face. She was growing far too comfortable in his presence if she dared to remove her attention from him. Quicker than she could blink, his powerful hand caught her up by the neck. She gasped out in abhorrent surprise, "Y-you gave your w-word."

"Do not think to question my honor," he squeezed tighter, forcefully tilting her head back. "Your _family_ will not feel my claws; I never said _you_ would be given such leniency." Eyes wide, mouth agape and gasping, Kiseki realized her fatal mistake. Clawed digits grasped at his fingers as she struggled for breath. Legs swung at him, aimed for his body but not a strike landed.

Was this the end? Right when she thought things were turning around. Would she die by his claws?

* * *

Chapter 39: Fly

Kiseki had never felt fear, _real_ fear, before. Sure there was the anxiety of losing a duel or of being caught in her misbehaviors by her parents, but never a _raw_ fear for her life. Hanging from Sesshomaru's unbreakable grasp, the potency took her unprepared and her base self instinctively raised up to meet the danger. It was only when she felt that dark presence touch the corners of her mind and the red seeping into her eyes that it dawned on her what he was doing; and with recognition, the fear vanished. He would not kill her; he needed her _alive_. If she died, how was he to get his information? _'Very clever, Sesshomaru. Trying to force a transformation out of me,'_ she could only think the words she wished to speak, for his hand still remained around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

Her body quivered in his grasp, and it took him a moment to realize she was… laughing? Or laughing as best as she could without breath. _'She figured it out,'_ he discontentedly acknowledged. Her wits returned to her and a blink of her eyes signaled the translocation skill she frequently utilized. Out of his immediate reach, but only by a few yards, her hand instantaneously began rubbing the bruises forming on her flesh as she took in large gulps of air. Her smile never once left her.

He expected anger, scathing and accusatory, but she simply grinned. She was used to playing _games_ ; misdirection was an essential part of who she was, "It takes much more than _that_ to get to me." It was her turn to look expectant. What would he try next? She was prepared this time.

Threatening her life was ineffective; he didn't know how to counter her abilities to the point of making his threats valid in her eyes, even if he _could_ kill her with ease. _Fear_ , was out of his reach. Perhaps he could illicit her anger, "You presume much, _Half-demon_. You are no more than a means to the information I seek. I have no need to 'get to you;' I have no such time to waste."

' _Oooh, such scathing words,'_ Kiseki's amusement twinkled in her eyes _. 'Is that supposed to hurt?'_

"One with such limited power, bound by effete, human blood," Sesshomaru continued in a cold, lambasting tone. "I find no surprise in your inability to call forth your potential. Even if you had been born pure, you would _still_ be vermin to be stepped on."

She almost laughed out loud at his attempt to anger her; "My pride is not so fragile as to feel a need to defend myself against such pathetic insults." Really, it was nothing compared to growing up as she did, where she was accepted completely as she was. She had no scars to rip open. "Perhaps you should stick to the sword; your words are powerless." Reflexes like lightning, he responded to her mocking tone by doing exactly what she suggested. He saw before how she feared his sword even more than his person, but with Bakusaiga drawn to her throat, it did not garner the same reaction as before. Her eyes slid over to him, blinking slowly, her lips parted, "The dead don't talk, Sesshomaru; you need me alive."

Her disregard, for his threat, for his title, stirred his ire. "You overestimate your worth," he warned her, touching the cold steel to her still discolored skin. She didn't even flinch.

"Oh, then, by all means," Kiseki held her hands out to the side, palms up, defenseless. The most lethal of blades fell away from her neck and was placed back in its protective sheath. In this deadly game of cat and mouse, she kept her head, literally and figuratively; she embraced her cunning and called his bluff. "I fail to grasp exactly what this information means to you; why you care about who my family is so much. But it is _clear_ that it matters; you will stop at nothing to get it, yes?"

A growl rumbled up in his chest that she had assessed him so accurately; he had to admit, she was more perceptive than he had thought. Either that, or daring and irritatingly lucky. Meeting her gaze, he offered a superficial explanation, "It is unwise to remain ignorant of a potential threat."

His voice was perfectly controlled, but something about that sentence had Kiseki's senses tingling, _'Is that all there is to it, Sesshomaru? I get the impression you have far deeper reasons than that. Why not employ a spy or emissary if that was all it was?'_

He thought she portrayed far too much in her vivid reactions, but she was proving now that her hold over her emotions was far stronger than he perceived. This spider became increasingly impervious to his goading. Was there no emotion he could use to set her off? The only option he had yet to utilize in bringing forth a useable reaction was lust, but he was not about to fornicate with a half-demon. The very thought made him sick with disgust. Even if she wasn't exactly a typical half-demon; even if her inadvertent challenge succeeded in ensnaring his attention. Lowering himself as such was unacceptable.

Circling back around, _fear_ still seemed like the best resort, but in order to make his threats hold weight against her, he needed to learn how to counter her mysterious skills. Keeping her at his side would give him ample opportunity to observe her strengths and weaknesses; compile possibilities in order to defeat not only her, but her family, should the need arise.

It would seem, he would need to go _there_ anyways. A foul taste accumulated in his mouth from the unpleasant notion. There was little choice; at a standstill with the girl, he needed to seek information elsewhere, or at least appear to, as he observed her further, "Come." He turned to walk away just as quickly as the words left his tongue.

"Wait, what?" Kiseki yelped in surprise. He didn't expect her to just do as he said, did he?

"We leave," he reiterated, looking over his shoulder, but not turning his body towards her.

"Leaving with you wasn't part of the deal," she protested and gestured in the opposite direction. "I have a war to prepare for."

"Is that not the very nature of this accord?" his words stopped her tirade. To train her to fight with all she had. He could not do that if she would not follow, nor could he observe her.

Could she trust him? Surely he wouldn't lure her into a trap, use her as leverage against her family. No, that was Naraku's way of thinking, not Sesshomaru's. If there was one common opinion of him, it was that he had _honor_. Even Inuyasha once said something about it, although he surely meant it as an insult. Sesshomaru would stick to his word; he would train her, help with the war, and spare her family, _even_ once their identity came out. Or so she hoped…

She'd been out alone before, sometimes for several nights at a time, so none of her family would worry. To top it off, Naraku was away... his constant watch would have reprieve. If ever there was a time, it was now. Still…

' _Something tells me, I am soooo going to regret this,'_ that nagging feeling in the back of her mind warned, but her head nodded towards him anyways. Curiosity and her mischievous nature would not allow her to decline. This was going to be entirely too much fun.

Two figures; one steady, one erratic, traveled through the dense forest. White, unreadable and apathetic, let footfalls land in rhythm. Black, vivid and expressive, currently shadowed through the branches overhead. Lying in wait, the black spider lingered. She did not doubt that her companion in white knew exactly where she was, but was he prepared for _this_?

Letting her body fall, snagging her legs onto a sturdy branch, Kiseki dropped out of the trees, upside-down, eyes only inches from Sesshomaru's face. His strides came to a perfect stop, but he did nothing more than stare right back at her.

After a protracted moment, Kiseki's expression fell; she could not _read_ him, could not sense the slightest tingle of intention off him, "What, no reaction at all?" He didn't even blink; he would not give her the satisfaction. "You're so boring, just walking in a straight line…" She sighed and dropped back to her feet, stepping aside for him to continue on his way. Not a word was said about her incongruous behavior.

Kiseki huffed before falling in line behind him, not out of respect or submission, but because she wanted to observe him without him noticing. Her eyes caught onto his hair first, comparing the silver strands to her finest silk. It was similar, and yet not. Her silk did not shimmer like his hair did.

Her thoughts of silk brought her critical eyes to his attire, scrutinizing the fabric to see what kind of silk he wore. It was fine, made by experienced hands, _demon_ hands, for humans would miss the occasional stitch. The way it flowed indicated a tight, but _delicate_ weave; too delicate. Definitely not spider silk; maybe moth? But moth was rougher than that, stiffer than that. If it wasn't spider, and wasn't moth, but was demonically crafted… An audible gasp escaped her, _'How did he get a hold of_ butterfly _silk?'_ It was the finest of the silks, but not as utilitarian as spider nor as insulating as moth. Her confusion lay with the fact that butterflies were reclusive, and never dealt with outsiders. Something this rare, it must have cost much.

His clothes, nor her thoughts on it, managed to keep her attention for long before she was looking him over again. That fluffy thing he wore, the fur that could move on its own, ruffled in the whistling breeze. It looked so soft, and before she realized what she was doing, her fingers stretched forward. The barest whisper of air separated her hand from his fur when a fierce sound rang in her ears. His growl caused her arm to snap back to her own space and she looked away in a gesture of nonchalance, "I wasn't doing anything."

Like he believed that. But maybe his reprimand would keep her silent for more than-

"Are we there yet?" the whine came from his back.

Or not. "We have been traveling for five minutes," he didn't think babysitting would be included in their contract.

"Five minutes and 52 seconds," she corrected, "and I'm already _dying_ here." He gave no reaction. "Where are we going anyways?"

"To find answers," he clipped, but she didn't mind the harsh tone. At least she had him talking now.

"And this is supposed to help you pull my blood to the surface?" she asked, a skeptical edge to her question.

"You doubt me?"

" _Yes_ , actually," his sharp gaze caught her. After pausing for a second, she shrugged and explained why. "My father couldn't bring out my blood, and he _knows_ how to defeat me; knows _everything_ about me." _'Even if I know he would never_ really _hurt me,'_ she pondered. "Why would I think _you_ could?"

No one had ever been so bold, but he could not fault her for her honesty. It was, surprisingly refreshing that she spoke to him without cowering or saying only what she thought he wanted to hear. Before he could find an answer to her first question, she fired another one at him, "How far are we traveling?"

"Are not spiders supposed to be patient?"

"Only if we are being patient for a _reason_ ," she amended his assumptions. Yes, she could be unbelievably patient, such as when she was waiting for a trap to be sprung, but this… She needed something to focus on or she would go crazy. Well, _crazier_ , than usual. _'It doesn't help that I feel rather uncomfortable being so close to someone I can't read.'_

Silence settled over them again. A thick cloud of unease as the young spider searched for something to focus on. Tree, berry bush, tree, snail, tree, dog demon, tree. He outshone every other thing she could possibly find. Back to studying him it was.

"One," leaves crunched underfoot. "Two," a bird chirped overhead. "Three," the wind made the forest come alive. "Four," Kiseki continued to count slowly.

Sesshomaru could not squelch the curiosity any longer. His senses had been trying to find the pattern she was so fixated on, "What are you doing?"

"Shh, I'll lose count," she reprimanded, and in a few moments, resumed her task, except that she skipped a number, "Six." This confused him even more, had she found number five during their brief conversation?

"Seven," he watched her this time. Her eyes had not even been open. Was it a sound? His ears listened intently, but nothing out of the ordinary sounded when she did, "Eight. Hmm, interesting."

"Explain," he ordered, curiosity brimming, irritation high.

"Oh, I was just measuring your heart rate," she remarked and considered over what she found out. His heart rate was steady and slow, about 8 beats per minute. So slow that were he human, he would be dead. _'I wonder if it increases for battle,'_ her finger pressed against her chin in thought, a gesture learned from her mother. She hadn't really had time to analyze him when she was fighting for her life.

"My, heart rate?" he interrupted her speculations. "For what purpose?"

"I'm bored;" she supplied, "I have to find _something_ to focus on." _'And you are by far the most interesting thing within a hundred mile radius,'_ her mind added.

' _That's all it was…'_ she got him on alert for _that_? She was battle hardened; he saw that first hand, but was still as a child to be entertained by such minor details. Or perhaps, it was the attention to minor details that added to her abilities.

"Can we speed up? I'm not used to moving at such a _slow_ pace," she urged, jogging backwards in front of him, surely in an attempt to entice him to run.

"Much can be overlooked when traveling at expedited speeds," he shut down her request and determinedly turned his gaze away from her.

It was only as evening descended that Sesshomaru realized she had kept to herself for several hours, and he had yet to inquire just whose business he agreed to interfere with, "Tell me of this enemy with which you war." He said _assist_ , but that did not mean "wipe them out without reason." If the spiders were to blame for the aggression, there were "other" solutions. He might even be able to dictate a treaty between the two clans, if the bad blood did not run too deep.

His unexpected conversation startled her out of wandering thoughts, on silk and barriers, on disobedience and consequences, and on blood and hunger. She blinked a few times, letting the words play over her mind before she smiled widely, simply excited that he decided to talk, "They are parasitic demon wasps known as the Siamyosho."

His brow rose slightly, "I have dealt with them before, nothing more than mindless pests, hardly worth the effort." Not to mention he had seen nothing of them shortly after disposing of that vermin, Naraku. That was centuries ago. Were they back?

"Those are just the servants," Kiseki informed him. "It's their _queen_ that poses the largest threat. From what we've heard, the hive is as large as a mountain, with tens of thousands of wasp demons capable of taking on a humanoid form."

"For what purpose do they fight?" his voice held no clue as to what he was after.

"They have it in for us, some long ago grudge thing with my father. They want to kill everyone he cares about, in revenge. That's why," Kiseki paused and took a shaky breath, "why they killed Tamari."

"Your father initiated this war?" Sesshomaru honed in on the relevant information. Yes, blood had been spilt, making this personal, but he needed to know how it originated; which side was more justified.

"Hmm," she pondered aloud. "No, they did. Then _and_ now."

Cutting through the vagaries, his voice hardened, "Explain."

"Well, Father had an alliance with them, some 300 years ago. They betrayed him, so he took what was owed to him, killing most of them in the process. Then over the last few months, they've been attacking our people; merchants and travelers, humans and demons. We only figured out it was them a month ago, and lured them out. Then tracked them back to their hive," Kiseki explained the circumstances. "We were trying to figure out how to defeat them, I never expected…" Her eyes slid over to his face, _'Never expected you.'_

"They seek revenge, when they broke trust first," he noted. It was the worst kind of enemy; the kind that could not see any wrong in their actions. The kind that would not listen to reason or back down. The kind that needed to be eliminated.

"Why all the questions?" she asked carefully. This was the most he had initiated conversation since their accord came into being.

"Spiders are known for being disloyal," he stated as if it was common knowledge.

She scowled and crossed her arms, "Just like dogs are known for chasing their tails and playing fetch." Stomping in front of him, snatching a sturdy stick on the way, she whistled and waved it in front of his face. His eyes followed its path, prepared at any moment to counter a strike at his person. Instead, she threw it away and exclaimed excitedly, "Go get it! Fetch the stick!" His gaze settled on her, a highly annoyed glare angling his features. She just smiled back. "See? Breaking stereotypes all the time."

"Your display proves nothing," he ground out.

"I am _devious_ by nature, not _disloyal_. There's a difference," devious meant she liked to lay traps and scheme, but she was highly protective of her allies. Hadn't he noticed that yet? Her actions were either harmless, or used to help those she cared for. "But if it will make you feel better," she cleared her throat for emphasis. "I hereby promise I will not spin a falsehood on you, Lord Sesshomaru. I may decide not to answer, but I will not lie." She kept his gaze as he judged her trustworthiness. She meant what she said, _'I do not need to lie, in order to deceive. Truth is stranger than fiction, anyways.'_

"I will hold you to that oath," he droned, and she could tell, he still did not believe her. It was a start; she could prove herself to him, if he gave her a chance. "Explain your abilities."

This request held the faint sensation that he was testing her. She straightened up, "Well, there's the ones you've seen. I can redirect demonic energy, create barriers, and utilize silk spinning."

"And the skill with which you move great distances?" this was the one that eluded him. Other than identifying it as a form of demon magic, he was uncertain how she managed it.

"Ah, that one," she recalled. "That was one of the first things my father taught me, so that if I found myself in danger when I was little," she held her hand only a few feet from the ground, measuring height, "I could get away."

Sesshomaru did not like how she skirted the answer he wanted. Giving only an answer that gave nothing away; not a clue as to how it worked, how to _counter_ it. All he gathered from her story was that a mere child could perform the skill, if taught. "Your blades," he pressed.

She reached into her sleeves, drawing the two tanto. "Seinaru," she lifted the holy blade in her left hand, and then the demonic blade in her right, "and Daku; one blessed, one demonic." Holding them horizontal in front of her, she placed them back into their leather sheaths.

The only family she spoke of thus far had been two younger brothers, and her father, "You mentioned your father; spider demon, I presume." No word had been uttered of her mother, but being human she would have already passed.

"Correct," Kiseki nodded at the obvious question. She was almost tempted to name off some other random species just for kicks, but told the truth as promised.

"Your mother?"

"Human priestess," she answered. _'Again, obvious.'_

"You were born as you are?" he inquired, verifying her origin, making sure she was not some abhorrent creation.

' _What is he getting at with that one?'_ she eyed him critically. " _Yes_ ," she sounded out the word, a question in the sound, but he did not deign to answer her back. The questions about her nature ceased; his attention was caught by… something else.

Nose in the air, eyes on the sky, the fragrant wisps he could never forget floated across his senses. _'There,'_ he caught the scent he had been searching for. Fortunate that it was not far, at least not in the sense of distance across the land, he inquired one last thing of his new companion, "Hime, can you fly?"

* * *

(A/N: So, the point of this chapter is mostly to show just how much these two clash, but they have to learn to get along/cooperate.

Also, I forgot what Seinaru and Daku translate to, it was something to the effect of light/holy and dark/demonic. Hime means princess, for those that don't already know that one.)


	40. Chapter 40: Karma is a Bitch

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 40: Karma is a Bitch

(A/N: My computer glitched and I lost material from "To Protect the Alpha Female," infuriating, but that's why I nearly forgot to post this today. I was trying, fruitlessly, to retrieve the file. *sigh* I hate having to rewrite... And before anyone gives "save often" as advice, know that I do, in multiple places, and that was not the problem.)

* * *

The answer came as no surprise; no, she could not fly. Half-demons did not have such power. He could have let her hold on by herself, but he did not put it past her to climb around his transformed body or up his elongated moko-moko as he flew. It was better to hold her, and keep her in place. She struggled at first, obviously uncomfortable with his arm anchored around her waist, but then settled down and began inspecting his sleeve. _'Like a child,'_ he repeated in his mind. But at least it kept her quiet.

Her hands held the white fabric up to the sun, running sensitive fingers over the smooth lines. "Yeah, definitely butterfly," she murmured to herself.

"Butterfly?" his keen ears caught her whisper, even over the wind they sped through.

"Your kimono, it's made from butterfly silk," she explained, letting the fabric fall back over his arm. "Finer, more delicate than spider silk, and extremely rare. Where did you get it from?"

Where did he get it? Well, apparently from a butterfly demon, but that was recent knowledge. He simply directed his servants and they used their own judgment as to what the finest quality was. He tolerated nothing less than complete competency. Apparently, they chose well. Where did _they_ get it? He did not know, "How do you know this?"

"Duh, spider here," she gestured to herself. "Silk is _kind of_ my thing." She began struggling in his hold again. "Do you have to hold so tight? Your armor is not particularly comfortable you kno- Ahh!" His grip slackened as she was pushing away, resulting in her nearly tumbling off the cloud-thing they stood on. Her hands caught onto him just as quickly as she pushed away, saving herself from a ten-thousand foot drop. That was even further than a demon could survive.

"I thought you wanted distance?" a hint of amusement filtered into his voice at the idea of dropping the annoying female that now clung to his arm.

"Not _that_ much distance," she peeked over the edge at the ground that was now no more than splashes of color. "Why are we up so high, anyways?" Weren't they supposed to be going somewhere?

"There," he intoned.

His word drew her gaze, and the second she saw beyond the cottony clouds, her jaw dropped in awe. It was… a floating palace. He carried them over the billowing vapors, high enough to look down on not just a palace, which rested at the peak of the floating ground, but at the village below the white cover. More demons than she had ever seen before bustled about their daily lives. Some glanced up as they passed, but Sesshomaru paid them no mind as he cut a path straight for a pair of brilliant gates. Just as he neared, they opened for him, and Kiseki wondered why he didn't just fly over them, it was a matter of only a few feet. And then there, just inside the gates, he set down.

The instant his feet touched the stone ground she was shoving her way out of his arms. That had been _way_ too close. His heart, the vibrations thundered through her whole body, and if she hadn't been able to distract herself with appraising his kimono… A shiver ran down her spine as she shook the thoughts away. Glancing back out the gates at where the path separated; one went to the floating village, the other dropped right off the edge of the "world," so to speak. She needed to find a different way down; he was _not_ carrying her again.

It took a moment for her pulse to steady. Having her feet firmly planted on solid ground, even if it did lack the accustomed seismic vibrations of the real earth, did much to calm her frayed nerves. "Do not linger," Sesshomaru's voice pulled her from her sweeping perusal and she skipped up the massive staircase to his side.

Guards lined the platforms flanking the stairs; their sight never once deviated from straight ahead. It almost looked as if they didn't even see them. _'Just like puppets,'_ she realized. "What is this place?" the more she focused, the more she _sensed_ , the more dangerous and menacing this castle felt. It was even worse than Naraku's dungeon. She shivered and stepped just a little closer to Sesshomaru. Something was very wrong here.

"Sesshomaru," a cold, feminine voice sounded from the top of the stairs, "this is a surprise. What brings you to see your dear mother?"

He continued climbing with even strides, not answering the voice until he reached the top and stood before the lounging Inu, "I seek the information in your archives, Mother."

Matching crescent moons and sweeping silver hair, were only the beginning of the similarities. Kiseki noted the facial structure, the coldness, the piercing eyes; it was almost a male and female version of the same person. This explained why Inuyasha looked so much different from his brother. Sesshomaru's mother wore her hair pulled up into ponytails, and her fur draped around both shoulders in a much more cumbersome manner; Kiseki wondered if she was a fighter too. She did not look like it, but then, looks could be deceiving.

"Oh, are not your own sufficient, or is what you seek older than your newborn kingdom. It must be of great intrigue to bring you to your mother," her eyes wandered over the younger demon that followed her son, the black eyes wide and resonant, like she was drawing in everything she sighted, but it was not the eyes that caught her attention. "What do you _seek_ , my son?"

"Records of half-breed births," he intoned blandly, ignoring the way his mother stared at Kiseki. He had nothing to hide.

"That's all? I feel quite skeptical that is all you seek," she challenged his claim, but his expression did not waver. "Very well, I will grant you access, but first, for what purpose do you travel with one such creature? First a human and now a half-demon, and a lowly spider at that; you certainly have odd _tastes_ , my son. What's next, a scorpion, or perhaps a moth?"

"We have an accord; she is to provide information, _nothing else_ ," he sternly cut off her line of questioning; he did not like the insinuation, _or_ _the reminder._

"Hmm, I see," she ceased, for now.

* * *

"You are distressed," Sesshomaru pointed out the obvious as he strode towards the archives with Kiseki. The second they left his mother's presence she began with another eccentric set of quirks.

"That's because I feel like I'm going to be _attacked_ ," her voice cracked. The source of this feeling could be lurking anywhere; the whole place was flooded with lethal intent.

"None would dare touch those in my company," he dismissed her unease, but it did not appear to calm her. The edgy behavior continued, glancing around every corner and staring down every door they passed. As if that was not distracting enough, she was also making this humming noise. It ebbed and flowed every time she startled at another invisible enemy. The sooner he got rid of her, the better.

Pushing open a massive wooden door to the study, Kiseki ducked inside and began skirting around the rooms perimeter, stealing glances into every possible space someone could hide. A few minutes later and she returned to standing at Sesshomaru's side. "Did you find your would-be assassin?" he mocked, but she missed the slight grin he wore. Her paranoia, though annoying, was also mildly comical. This place was safe; no one would outright attack her here.

Kiseki did not share his opinion. "There's no one else in here," she spoke simply, still sending sidelong looks throughout the room. Now that the room was secure, she would position herself where she could see a threat coming at her. "I'd feel better if they just came out of the woodwork already." She had no problem fighting off someone who wanted her life, even if they were powerful. The part that had her on edge was the absence of a target, like she was being stalked, from nowhere, and everywhere.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as she scaled the wall with no more effort than if she were crawling across the floor. The same abilities that let her spin sticky silk also let her "defy gravity" and crawl across any surface. Her heritage of a spider shone through in her behavior.

"I'm safer up here," she responded and began swiping her hands back and forth, spinning a hammock to settle in. From here, she had full view of the entire room, including the windows and the door. If anyone came in, she would see. He scrutinized her "defense;" overall, he was unimpressed. The added height would make no difference.

Turning away to acquire what he sought, he let a question resound into the large, empty room, "What was your mother's name?"

 _'Was?'_ Kiseki caught his use of past tense. _'He thinks she's dead. Let him think that.'_ She was under no obligation to correct his misassumptions, only to tell the truth to anything she answered, "Higurashi." _'And I can guarantee you won't find anything about her here. Even when she was well-known around the land as the Shikon Miko, she never told anyone her family name beside Inuyasha. Even her friends did not know it. Have fun on your wild-miko hunt, Sesshomaru. In the mean time…'_ She was not about to pass up the opportunity to snoop through all this information. It was unlikely she would ever return here.

Letting herself back down onto the floor, keeping both window and door in her peripheral vision, Kiseki perused the scrolls, tomes, and records lying out on ancient shelves. History, maps, legends, heritage, records, battles, rituals, pathology, remedies, training scrolls; you name it, it was here. They had everything; well, almost everything. Where to begin?

' _Wow. This is nothing like my mother's library,'_ Kagome only brought a few books back with her, the barest of essentials just in case they ended up in the wrong hands, but _this_ … It was probably among the most expansive collections in this era.

"How many summers have you, Hime?" Sesshomaru snapped her attention back onto him as his eyes scanned over a stack of scrolls.

"This summer will mark my two-hundredth year," her answer gave him a timeframe in which to search for her mother.

"Hn," he identified the scroll documenting the shrines, priests, and priestesses that lived two hundred years ago and pulled it from its place. It was then added to the growing pile of papers on the low table, which would act as a desk. She almost laughed at all the wasted time he was preparing to spend looking up her family; he was not going to find anything. There was a reason he didn't know about them until she specifically sought him out; Naraku is _very_ good at hiding. Any record of him would be from long ago, and end with his assumed death, for Sesshomaru would never assume his prey escaped; he was far too prideful to think like that. Any record of her mother vanished when they moved to Okumo castle. Being human, Sesshomaru already assumed her mother to have passed. Even as she dropped little hints, a new identity was forming in his mind; he had no idea what he was really looking for.

Her eyes scanned the labels on various tomes and the headers of scrolls, looking for something of interest to read. Fingers handled the delicate paper with care, feeling the years within the fibers, reverently acknowledging the priceless treasures stored in this room. She was looking over a particular stack of bound parchment when a single word stood out in her mind: Shikon. A precursory glance told her this was a detailed recollection of the known life of the jewel, including the role both her parents played in its shattering and reassembly. Her curiosity peaked, she wanted so badly to scour the text, but it would be too risky; there was always the chance that Sesshomaru may connect the dots if he detected her interest. Her fingers retract away from the account and she continued searching for something else of interest. It was not worth the risk.

A few moments later and she settled on a piece of Inu history, "This looks interesting."

"You are educated," she was a female, reading and writing was not terribly common among half-breeds. Granted, she was a hime, and named heir; it would be expected of her.

"Am I educated," Kiseki repeated with a small chuckle. She didn't even bother answering that one; it should be blatantly obvious. Both of her parents had ensured that she would possess all the knowledge she needed for both this era _and the next_. Was she educated? The question was laughable.

She took the tome with her up into her "nest," paying Sesshomaru no mind, until a knock sounded on the wooden door.

Sesshomaru did not even look up from his task, "Enter."

"My Lord Sesshomaru," a young demon female dressed nicely, but in the manner of a servant, spoke timidly, "Lady Karuma (Karma) requests your presence in the tea room." He waved her away and she did not hesitate to hurry out, but not before shooting a suspicious glance up into the web-streaked corner.

"Lady Karuma?" Kiseki inquired when the servant left. Sesshomaru did not move to join this Lady Karuma; he did not appear the slightest bit interested.

"My mother," he connected the name to a demon.

"Wait, your mother's name is Karuma?" Kiseki could not believe it; it was just too perfect. _'No way,'_ Kiseki snickered to herself. _'Karma is a bitch, literally; how rich is that?'_


	41. Chapter 41: Poison

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 41: Poison

"Ears, huh?" Kiseki rubbed her chin in thought. She had stumbled across the most intriguing piece detailing the rituals involved with Inu courtship, and it had just mentioned how their ears were highly sensitive to suggestive touches. _This_ might come in handy.

Her self-directed question was enough to snag Sesshomaru's curiosity, and what he saw had him narrowing his gaze at her, "For what purpose do you read that?" The wench had better not be scheming to manipulate him. She would meet her end before she even _thought_ about touching his ears.

She lolled her head to the side to see him looking up at her with a less than pleased expression. She shrugged casually, "Inuyasha." She was after his brother?! Disgust built up inside him at the thought, along with some _other_ emotion. How did Inuyasha manage to acquire her attention; the whelp was not worthy of such a rare- "A friend of mine is head over heals in love with your brother, but the two of them just can't seem to..." she clasped her hands together and he didn't even want to speculate on the visual that sexualized gesture conjured up, "you know, get things started." So it wasn't for her sake that she sought to learn about the rituals of his kind, somehow, that thought was equally displeasing. "I figured this might give me enough insight to help her out."

" _Half_ -brother," Sesshomaru's apathetic correction did nothing to impede the onslaught of talk about his brother's sex life.

"I'm pretty sure he likes her too, but she has no idea how to get his attention," Kiseki explained. "And with as _oblivious_ as he can be, she could be laying in his _bed_ in open invitation and he'd _still_ be scratching his head in confusion wondering if she wants him."

"Hn," so they agreed on something. Except Inuyasha was a fool in all things, not just on this matter.

"His human side is _hopelessly_ clueless; _so_ , I figured if she can get at his Inu half, surely his instincts have to be strong enough to get _some_ reaction," Kiseki rationalized. I mean, she'd seen him run after a stick before and get an itch with his foot, just like a mortal dog; he sometimes seemed more dog than human. _'And the idea of poking and prodding at him just sounded way too entertaining to pass up,'_ she chortled to herself and turned the page. "Ooh, this is noteworthy; Inus can't resist a chase, huh? Hmm, but how should she issue a challenge? Shiori is far too timid for the direct approach..."

Sesshomaru noticed that she took the text as being literal, when it was actually open to a vast array of interpretation. A challenge could be far more encompassing and inclusive than simply a verbal declaration; a show of disinterest or proof of power could suffice, and made for a far more engaging chase. The sly spider had no clue the dangerous game she was inviting. Not that he would give chase; he had more self control than to chase after just any female who invited him. But was she really just any femal-

The gentle creak of the wooden door drew their gazes. "Such poor manners you have acquired, leaving your poor mother waiting, Sesshomaru," the words from Lady Karuma, though quiet, seemed to shake the room. Kiseki jumped up, instantly on guard, until she saw who it was and settled back into her hammock. She listened to them clash without turning her sight from the tome she read.

"I am not to be ordered about as a pup, Mother," his piercing stare held hers until she turned away, backing down. He went right back to the parchment in his hands, but she did not leave.

"What is it about these diluted beings that has piqued your highly selective interests," she pondered aloud, turning her regard to the spider nesting in the roofline corner. One bare foot dangled over the edge, swinging at the knee.

"I am evaluating a possible threat," he droned without looking up.

"From half-breeds?" she spoke incredulously. "Surely you do not doubt your own strength." Kiseki couldn't hold it in, a giggle slipped out. Sesshomaru, _doubt_? Never. "You find this amusing, Little Spider?"

There was no point in hiding it, "Yes, I do."

"She is not a typical half-breed," Sesshomaru answered his mother's inquiry with monotone tedium.

"Oh, how so?" Karuma could not see anything anomalous; she smelled like any other half-demon.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kiseki wasn't necessarily hiding the holy half of herself; it _naturally_ rested dormant inside her until she needed to use it. Still, it was never wise to reveal hidden strengths and lose that advantage.

The text in Kiseki's hand did not go unnoticed by the matriarchal Inu, "And what might _your_ intentions be, Little Spider?"

"My intentions?" her only intentions were to keep her family safe, but Sesshomaru's mother seemed to assume an ulterior motive.

"I told you mother, her purpose is solely that of information," Sesshomaru, however, knew what his mother was probing at, and did not like it.

"Hush, Sesshomaru," she mock chastised, "let the Little Spider speak for herself."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Kiseki shrugged. "We have an accord." _That_ was the truth, what more was she after? It wasn't like she was sent to spy on them or anything, although if her father had been in on this that would probably be part of it.

"So you do not find my son to be covetable?" the tome she was reading certainly made it look that way.

Kiseki's eyes widened and looked swiftly between the papers in her hand and the two demons waiting for her response. "Wait, your not insinuating…" Kiseki clasped her hand over her mouth to keep the laugher at bay, "No, no, no, I'm not after anything like _that_!" They must really be used to females pining for him. "Although I certainly see where he gets his girlish good looks from." He sent a reprimanding look in her direction. He disregarded the last time she referred to him as such because she was clearly out of sorts, but this time had no such excuse. Was everything she said a mix between compliment and insult?

"Sesshomaru, why do you suffer such abuse?" Karuma urged him to take action. "I am surprised you have yet to dispatch such disrespectful vermin."

He _had_ been about to do something about it, but would not act simply because his mother said so. Defying _her_ was priority over teaching the spider respect, lest his difficult dam make a mile out of an inch, but perhaps they could sort each other out, "You are welcome to try mother. I will inform the other lords of your demise."

"You would _kill_ me," Karuma pointed indignantly, "for _her_?"

"No, she would," he still had yet to set down the scroll he was scanning; letting it be known how little this affected him.

"Hey! Who says I want to fight?" Kiseki exclaimed, subconsciously backing herself further into her corner. The last thing she wanted was to get in the middle of this, whatever _this_ was. They obviously had a complex relationship. They ignored her completely.

"Do you not have faith in your mother, in your own bloodline, Sesshomaru?" Karuma huffed. "Or has this mere half-demon exaggerated her capabilities?"

"I haven't exaggerated anything," Kiseki defended, "and again, don't want to fight; I have no reason."

"So you admit to your weakness;" Karuma surmised, "you would give up that easy?"

"Just because I don't _want_ to fight doesn't mean I concede; I just have no desire to prove myself to _you_ ," Kiseki flopped back onto her hammock, growing more tired by this whole state. "I caution you not to underestimate me, Lady Karuma."

"There is nothing to underestimate, Little Spider," Karuma stated, making sure she got the last word.

' _If you say so,'_ Kiseki was not about to repeat her warning; there was no benefit in doing so. The door closed loudly and she looked to see the room once again reduced to herself and Sesshomaru, "Your mother is exhausting."

"Hn," he couldn't agree more.

* * *

A rustle of paper had Kiseki glancing down at her silent companion. He looked rather annoyed as he carried an armful of scrolls back to their shelves. She could easily guess where the frustration came from; a lack of progress could put anyone in a bad mood. He had been at it for roughly a day and a half; some 36 hours of vain efforts. Her amusement broadened when he began gathering even more ancient papers. He wasn't giving up yet; he was still looking for records on her parents, herself, and her "kind." _'I wonder how much longer he will search. Good luck, Sesshomaru,'_ Kiseki smiled to herself as she went back to her tome. _'You'll need it.'_

Again, nothing. How was it that there was no mention of this elusive half-spider? Karuma was known to always know what was going on across the island; she spent much resource on procuring and recording this information. Her archives where unmatched; and yet, there was nothing. There were only a handful of priestess known to live 200 years ago, and every single one met her end before baring children or lived out her life with a _human_ partner. None of them held the name Higurashi. Perhaps her mother had not been part of a shrine; a lone priestess that was not trained in the traditional sense, and thus, that had eluded notice, "Hime, what temple did your mother train at?"

"She was self-trained, alongside demons," her answer gave insight as to why she was different without giving anything away.

So it was as he assumed. Her mother was untraceable. So next was her father, a spider demon named Okumo, or so he had assumed, "What name does your father go by?" He had already searched that name, that castle name, extensively, and came up empty, but if her father went by a different name-

"Most people call him Okumo," she verified, cutting off any other possible leads. _'Only a select few know him as Naraku,'_ her sneaky mind supplied the rest of the truth.

A self-taught priestess that belonged to no shrine, a reclusive spider with a hidden castle, the picture of why he could not find her was coming together. The end result was her family was out of reach. This girl, she and her family had eluded him, and if they were even half as formidable as she, they would be an adversary worth fighting. But that was not all he sought in these walls; he still needed to find out if there was any way in which her demonic nature could be triggered. She had mentioned losing control once, what circumstance could have resulted in-

A sniffle and the scent of salt pulled his gaze; saline water threatened to spill over the barrier of her eyelashes. Swiping it away with the backs of her hands, she rid herself of the traitorous droplets. She hadn't meant to let her mind wander, but when she was sedimentary for this long, it was bound to happen. The text in her hand, it had looked innocuous enough; it was just a detail of pack dynamics, except, her mind kept reminding her of how Inuyasha had been without a pack. Inu's _needed_ pack, at least during their formative years, but Inuyasha's mother died when he was no more mature than a five year old human child, and his father… he never knew his father. Her friend, her adopted family, she cried for the hard times he must have gone through alone.

"For what reason do you weep?" the cold words shocked her out of her state of pity. Mother and father had _not_ been his only family. There was one other who _could_ have given him a pack; but he _chose_ not to.

Cold disdain seeped into her voice as she enunciated the words, "It's nothing." _'Leave it be!'_ she did not trust herself to completely unload on him if he pressed the issue. Luckily for her, he didn't care enough to inquire further.

* * *

She had a problem. Unlike the full demons in this place, Kiseki still needed to sleep and eat. Full demons ate too, but not as frequently. Now, normally, she would have blinked on down to the ground, caught or foraged for a decent meal, and then returned, except… this castle was blanketed in a type of distortion magic that prevented her senses from finding her anchors. Even a blink of a few feet was difficult to accomplish. Perhaps if she was stronger, if her power was brighter…

Resting a hand on her empty belly only made the situation more real; since when did her ribs feel so prominent? It wasn't like it would kill her to not eat, but it was uncomfortable, and it made her view every living thing around her as a potential meal. The spider in her blood was indiscriminate. If she didn't eat soon, it would begin struggling to get free, straining her control _and_ her vigilance. All around, more than two days with no food would not be a pleasant situation.

There was the option of asking Sesshomaru, but if he found out _why_ , he may just use that against her to force a transformation. As much as she could trust him, she also needed to be cautious of what she revealed. The only other Inu she knew here, well, it was highly unlikely Lady Karuma would go out of her way to help a half-demon. The only option left then was to explore this cursed castle, go find the kitchen, _if_ they had one, and get herself something to eat. With a sigh she sat up in her web, swung her legs over the edge and secured a dragline, only to have the door to the study creak open before she could jump.

' _Either she's very nosey, or she just read my mind…'_ Kiseki pondered over the matriarchal Inu that just strode into the room with servants carrying trays of food. Mind reading was not an unfamiliar concept; she grew up countering the ultimate invasion of privacy. It was highly unlikely that anything got past her holy defense. The food was probably just an excuse to meddle in her son's undertakings.

The way a few of the servants eyed her gave Kiseki a bad feeling. Did _everyone_ here hate her? Was it because she was a half-demon? Part spider? Or because she came with Sesshomaru and they thought she was trying to do something to him? Idiots, all of them. She could only imagine how they would react if they knew what she really was. Half human was bad enough; Half _Miko_ would make her an instant enemy.

"Little Spider, do come down," to Kiseki's surprise, Karuma addressed her first, "I would be much aggrieved if you did not partake."

"Uhh, o-kay," she slid down, slowly letting her silk extrude until feet touched the floor.

"Sesshomaru, you too," Karuma chided. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Recent enough," he declined her "invitation." Among the slabs of blood-rich meat that were brought in, there was also a foul smelling, cooked dish. He was no where near hungry enough to get closer to that scent and blocked it out, focusing instead on the smell of old literature.

Karuma harrumphed indignantly, "I swear I raised him better than that, Little Spider. Ignoring his mother's kind gesture, how rude. Don't you think?"

"Uhh," Kiseki stood stiff, glancing between the two and uncertain what exactly was going on. Was Sesshomaru's mother using her to get to him? The whole situation was awkward.

"Oh right," Karuma disregarded the unanswered question, "you're probably hungry. Eat, eat."

"Yeah, I am," Kiseki cleared her throat. "Thank you." If Karuma was going to try to be civil, the least she could do was reciprocate.

The spread was pretty monotonous; raw meat, bloody meat, uncooked organ meat, and what looked like cooked meat seasoned with whatever greens could be found in the gardens. It was clear these demons did not cook their food often, but it didn't look half bad; better than that heart that was still twitching, at least.

"I hope it is to your liking," Karuma remarked as Kiseki brought some of the cooked meat to her bowl. "It is not often we have such… dissimilar guests. My chef was quite petulant when I directed a dish be cooked." Karuma continued to talk, constantly, as Kiseki ate, slowly. "I, myself, don't usually eat in this form; it is such a slow process…"

Kiseki tuned her out when a sharp bitter tang coated her tongue. This flavor, it brought back memories. She had eaten this before, when she was little, on an herb farm. Right, it was on Jinenji's farm; her parents brought her to him to learn about medicinal plants. There was one plant, he said it had healing properties, and she had hurt herself that day and thought the plant would cure her. She ate all of it; flowers, stem, leaves, and roots. This sent Jinenji into a panic, but she couldn't tell why; wasn't it a healing plant? Turns out, only in the smallest of doses could it be used to help people relax; eating the entire Wolf's bane plant, was usually fatal.

"…ittle Spider, is there something wrong?" Kiseki heard Karuma calling her. "Is the food not to your taste?"

"No, no; it's good," she lied, for honestly, it did have a rather nasty flavor. "The Wolf's Bane spice is a _nice_ touch." Kiseki took another bite, undaunted by the poison in her food. "Did you know, even a small dose can stop the heart of a whale?" Sesshomaru caught the remark and turned towards his mother for an explanation.

"You don't expect me to believe your food has been poisoned," Karuma countered, "not with how you eat it so readily."

"If you think I'm lying," Kiseki pushed the dish towards her host. "Surely that nose on your face is for more than just show, give it a sniff, but hurry if you will, I am quite hungry."

Karuma breathed in, catching the bitterness that she assumed was simply the result of cooking, "I will have a word with the chef; this matter will be resolved."

Someone tried to poison her. This alone verified her suspicion; someone in this castle wanted her dead. Was it the cook, or had someone snuck the ingredient into the ignorant demon's kitchen? It was all speculation at this point; she had no proof. For all she knew, it had been an accident. Karuma did say the chef was flustered over the request; maybe he honestly didn't know.

"Why do you continue?" Sesshomaru halted her meal after his mother left.

She spoke as if it was blatantly obvious, "I'm _hungry_?"

"The poison," he reminded her.

"It won't hurt me," they learned that lesson when she was little. As everyone was going into panic mode over her eating the Wolf's Bane, Kiseki's anatomy was already resistant to the plant's effects. It was no different than when she would one day produce and swallow her own venom in conjunction with whatever prey it dissolved. "My venom is stronger."

* * *

(A/N: Aconitum, also called Monkshood, Wolf's bane, Queen of all poisons, etc. is an extremely poisonous plant with purple flowers. It was used by the Aleut's in Alaska to hunt whales; poison tipped lances that caused paralysis and drowning. Also, for warfare in China. No idea if it grew native to Japan, but I figured China was close enough geographically to include it.)


	42. Chapter 42: Results of Underestimation

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 42: Results of Underestimation

(A/N: Just a hint, if an OC has a very short name, like three-five letters, and no translation/meaning, they are _probably_ disposable.)

* * *

They had been at it for three full days now with nary an interruption besides the routine servant and occasional overbearing presence of Sesshomaru's mother. Three days of reading everything she could get her hands on; three days of exchanging words with the Lady Inu; three days with no sleep. Actually, it was four, since she slept two nights before confronting Sesshomaru. He had not stopped since, and it was starting to catch up to her. Sleeping here, though, she could not help but think it would be disastrous. Something needed to be done about that constant feeling of threat, _before_ she passed out where she lay. She had gotten used to the feeling, schooling her reactions and no longer jumping at every twinge, but it had not ebbed. This room was relatively safe; the safest place in the palace since Sesshomaru sat nearby. Still, what if he left, even for a second; demons of this caliber did not require long to end a life. She could not rely on him, not when he thought her concerns preposterous. It was up to her.

A gaping yawn forced its way out of her throat and her eyes drooped. She shook her head to try and rid the fogginess from her mind, _'Focus, Kiseki. You can't fall asleep here.'_ Best-case scenario would be to leave, rest back on the ground, but Sesshomaru still had a small mountain of scrolls to read through. It was unlikely, but nothing ventured nothing gained, "I want to leave."

"No," he did not even look up.

"But," she protested, "this place is not safe."

"It is not in our agreement that I protect you," deep monotone drummed in her ears.

"I don't expect protection," she countered, slightly insulted that he thought she was asking to begin with, "but you brought me here, to someplace hostile-"

"Perhaps this fortress will be your unshackling," she could have sworn he said that with a grin, but when she looked his expression was as blank as always.

"Won't you just let me leave, meet up with you later," she supplied, "on the _ground_."

"You can not fly," he smugly reminded. "How do you propose to get to the ground?"

"I'll…" her thoughts derailed, "I'll think of something." He had a good point. Her nearest anchor was too far away, blocked from her senses by whatever magical forces kept this place in the air; she really was stuck here. And since he appeared in no hurry to leave, she would need to figure this out on her own. _Something_ was waiting for her to let her guard down; waiting for her to fall asleep. Well, if that was the only way to draw them out, that's what she would do.

Soft footsteps padded over to the door. After the whole Wolf's Bane incident, Karuma had stationed a servant outside to see to anything Sesshomaru or Kiseki needed. "Do think you can ask Lady Karuma for a room to rest in," she spoke to the young demoness, coincidentally, the same one that glared at her before.

"Of course, ummm…" she hesitated, trying to find a decent title for the charge that she still did not know her name.

"Kiseki," she supplied.

The servant nodded, "I will return shortly." And she did, but with more than a simple answer; Karuma herself came along.

"You require rest, Little Spider," she repeated what the servant told her. "Is this due to the human blood that thins your power?"

"Can't change what I am," she remarked with a wave.

"I suppose not," Karuma agreed. "Come this way. Ara has prepared a room for your use."

"If you should require anything of me, Kiseki," the servant named Ara bowed, "I am at your service."

"Miracle?" Karuma questioned, having finally deemed the half-demon's name worth noting, "your parents certainly held high hopes for you, Little Spider."

 _'_ _This coming from a mother who named her son perfection?'_ Kiseki stifled a laugh and shrugged it off. She was too tired to argue.

* * *

In the dead of night, in a room cloaked in shadows, a figure with dark, wavy hair slumbered in the silver Inu's palace, but she was not alone. An open window provided entry, the moon glinted off the metallic shiv, and soundless footfalls made their way to the sleeping pallet. Mumbling in her sleep, the sleeping figure flopped in her blankets, making the predator still. Patience saw to the deepest of sleep taking hold before the demon moved, and when they did, no time was wasted.

Metal plunged into pliant flesh, scraping bone and awakening closed eyes. The blade, withdrawn, was followed by a gurgling sound of blood-filled lungs; a scream cut short, and moments later, the body stilled. Job complete, the assassin turned to leave, but before the demon could flee the scene, the body covered in the bed disintegrated, leaving behind a tattered silken doll. A net of silk fell from above followed shortly by its weaver. The failed murderer became ensnared in the spider's trap.

"I suspected as much," Kiseki's dark gaze leveled with the glowing red eyes of her captive. There was no way she could have let herself sleep here; after conjuring a puppet to take her place on the sleeping mat, she behaved as she always did and spun a web in the darkest corner of the room. Her baited trap had worked perfectly, and now she had the culprit tangled in a mass of sticky silk. The all too familiar demon was not about to give up without a fight, though; the target was a mere half-demon, surely she wouldn't prove to be too much of a challenge.

Claws flashed and the young inu lunged. Kiseki sidestepped the sloppy attack; this inu was no fighter. Playing with her catch, letting her wear herself down, Kiseki made no move to strike for several minutes. Instead, she analyzed the situation, speculated on why this demoness would try to kill her; what reason did she have? When a slash missed Kiseki's neck, the spider clotheslined the assailant, and pulled the strands tight around her throat. "Why, Ara?" she whispered, pulling the chord tighter.

"Something like _you_ does not belong here," Kiseki rolled her eyes at the grit out response.

Pulling back and forcing the inu to her feet, she directed Ara towards the hallway, "Walk." Claws pricking into the demon's back was all the threat needed to keep her from struggling. "Open it," Kiseki pointed her towards the library door. "Now," she increased the pressure and Ara's shaking hands lifted to the handle. Pushing her through to Sesshomaru's table, "What do your people do with _failed_ assassins, Sesshomaru?"

His eyes passed over the shivering inu and then to the smug spider, "Kiseki, what have you done?"

"You're coming after _me_?" she stumble-stepped back. " _I_ went to bed, or made it _look_ like I went to bed. _If_ I had let myself fall asleep, I never would have woken up. I told you there was something wrong with this place; she tried to kill me!"

"Is this true," the slight figure only shook harder. Fear was his answer. "Upon whose orders do you act?"

Ara hesitated briefly before the words came out, "M-my own." She knew her punishment; the only outcome she would face for her failure.

Kiseki looked away as the dead eyes of the demoness looked straight at her from a severed head. The small body collapsed to the floor, crimson leaking through the wooden boards, "You," Sesshomaru snagged the attention of a passing servant, "clean this up." Flicking the blood from his claws he returned to his seat, picking up another scroll as if nothing had just happened.

The servant eyed the dead body in horror and rushed to accomplish her task before she, too, would be sent.

Kiseki sat in her web with a glazed over expression, staring out the window; her sight remained unfocused on the grounds around the palace. The recent event, it was a potent reminder of just _who_ Sesshomaru was. He didn't even hesitate to kill one of his own. With as much as she pushed his limits, she was lucky to still be breathing. She had not even seen him kill the demon; it was so fast. She could never match his speed; he could kill her before she could even blink away. Her saving grace, the only reason she still lived, was that he really wanted her information; that was the only reason he would tolerate her as long as he had. Suddenly, not even this room felt as safe as it had before. She badly wanted to be away from here; anywhere but here.

* * *

News spread like wildfire, whispers made their way into every pair of ears in the palace within the barest of moments. Before long, they were visited once again.

"Why is it that one of my servants is terrified out of her mind and another dead?" Sesshomaru's mother leveled the accusation. "Explain this to me, Spider."

Voice low, emotionless, like her father taught her to do, Kiseki spoke the facts, "I'm frequently underestimated, which only serves to work in my favor. An attempt on my life, a pathetic one at that, was met with failure."

"So you killed someone who did not belong to you?" the Lady Inu accused.

Were she not prepared, such a comment, alluding to people being property, would have made her flinch, "No, I brought her here, for your son to judge and carry out an appropriate punishment." _'I didn't expect him to just kill her like that,'_ she lamented. Sure, Ara had tried to kill her, but, something gave the impression that maybe it was not her will at work. Sesshomaru should have questioned her longer, at least.

"Hmm, I see. And now you are notably withdrawn from your near death experience?" Karuma taunted, but in a way that almost seemed apologetic.

"No, the attempt on my life was no big deal, really," she rambled to herself. _'I knew it would come;_ that _I was prepared for,'_ her eyes darted towards Sesshomaru for the briefest of moments. "It's, something else."

"It would seem your guest has caused quite the disturbance, Sesshomaru," his mother turned towards him. "How long do plan on keeping her?"

"We will leave at midday," he stated. Kiseki perked up at finally having an exit date set, the sun had only risen a short while ago.

"Why the rush? Stay," Karuma suggested, "I will have a feast prepared-"

"My business here is complete, Mother," his tone left no room for argument.

"As you wish, but do come visit your mother again soon. I will be personally affronted if you do not," her robes fluttered as she spun on her heel and left the room.

 _'_ _When is she not personally affronted?'_ Kiseki wondered to herself. Sesshomaru's mother, now that demon was a real piece of work. No wonder he ended up as he is; with a mother like that, she'd have learned to keep all her reactions concealed too.

"How did you know there would be an attempt on your life?" only _after_ his mother left did Sesshomaru ask something that had been on his mind a while now. She had been insisting that it was not safe here from the very beginning, but he just took it as discomfort at being around his mother. She certainly wasn't the easiest to tolerate. Yet, Kiseki had been correct, whereas his own senses had picked up nothing. What kind of foresight did she have?

"I just felt it," she answered without resistance. Last thing she wanted was to get on his bad side. "My father can read minds, well, most minds. There are a few he can't. I, unfortunately, didn't inherit that ability, but I can _read_ people. I see _intentions_ mostly, but it's quite blurred, like looking through fog, and difficult to pinpoint a source." She shrugged. "It's better than nothing, at least. Basically, I could _feel_ the desire to kill me saturating this place." _'And it has yet to abate,'_ she noted silently.

"You know what this one intends to do?" he broached. It was a troubling thought; that she could get into his head, that he could not hide anything from her. Was that how she called his bluff?

Kiseki pondered over whether or not she should tell him. He thought she could read him too, but she couldn't. That could come in useful, but at the same time, if he expected her to simply read him, he may not speak as much. She _had_ promised him the truth. "I can't read everyone," she clarified. "Very few can keep such insight from me. You are one of them. I can't read you." His posture relaxed. _'But that doesn't mean I can't figure you out, Sesshomaru. I have other senses you know not about. Go ahead, let your guard down,'_ she didn't need mind-reading to figure out the motivations of those around her.

"So, since we will be leaving soon, does that mean you found what you were after, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kiseki pressed. His eyes narrowed, just a bit, and she had her answer, _'No, he had not.'_ Lounging with a book in her lap, text that she had not been able to focus on reading for the past several moments, she let him know just how futile his search had been, "You would have had better luck looking among _human_ archives." Demons prided themselves on being superior to humans in all ways, but Naraku dealt with more humans than demons. Her words were true, no matter how they were received.

The results of his search were as he assumed; there were no recorded incidences like her. No prior occurrences with which to base his approach off of. He found nothing on half-demons with holy powers, but there _was_ information regarding normal half-demons. It was as close as he could get. Then he also had experience dealing with Inuyasha's demon blood; the half-breed would only transform when his life was genuinely in danger. This was not the only method; any strong emotion could bring about the change. Rage, sorrow, fear, and lust could all do the trick, but in doing so, Inuyasha would lose his soul. If she were the same, vulnerable to her demonic self, there was little he could do for her. There was only one who would know the answer, and they were certainly not in this flying castle.

That was not to say this trip had been in vain; he learned quite a bit just from placing her in unfamiliar territory; she did not like being without control. Of herself, or of her environment. He could use that. It was also drawn to his attention, that her abilities, namely the translocation spell, _could_ be blocked. Otherwise, would not she have used it to leave earlier? All he had to do now was figure out how.

* * *

(A/N: There is always more than one motive behind Sesshomaru's actions, or so I see it.)


	43. Chapter 43: Free-Falling in Lust

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 43: Free-Falling in Lust

(A/N: I wrote this first part to the song "Geronimo" by Sheppard, of which I do not own, profit from, etc. Just a good song.)

* * *

Kiseki peered over the cliff-like edge of the floating palace just outside of the gates. Sesshomaru strode down the stairs, his mother at his side, undoubtedly to determine just how close her son was to this half-demon; she had not missed how they arrived a few days ago, with her in his arms. Now, why would he give her such privilege? There were other ways of transporting assets, if that really was all she was to him, "Do you intend to embrace her in flight again, Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Kiseki responded for him, making it be known she was no more fond of the idea than either of them were. "I can get myself down."

"You cannot fly," he intoned the fact she seemed to keep forgetting.

"Nope, but I can fall," she winked at him, mischievous intent shimmering brightly. She had been looking forward to this ever since a solution came to mind.

"It was nice meeting you, Lady Karuma," Kiseki bid farewell with a slight bow. _'I hope to never see you again,'_ she grinned.

Jogging back from the edge a ways, breathing escalating, Kiseki gave herself the distance required to clear the small outcropping of rock below. Heart rate intensifying, she prepared to cast herself off the edge of the world. Adrenaline seeping into her muscles, she kicked off, running full speed past the two Inus that watched her antics with bewilderment. Footfalls landing on the furthermost precipice, Kiseki leapt from the edge, twisted her spine, and met their matching gazes with a quick smirk before gravity took her away.

Karuma walked over to the edge, peering below the clouds that now sported a hole where the half-spider recently burst through, "So she leapt to her death; how odd."

Sesshomaru ignored his mother's remark. Kiseki was a fighter, and she was sly. He couldn't help but wonder, _'What is she planning?'_ He followed after her, faster than gravity.

Body limp, eyes closed, and a peaceful expression, that was how he found her mid-descent. She looked to not have a care in the world. Was she this trusting? Did she dare assume he would save her? "I have no intention of catching you," he stated, causing her brightly shimmering eyes to open. The sight of so many vibrant colors nearly suspended his breath.

How she heard him over the whipping winds she wasn't sure, but no matter. She smiled wider, nearly laughing in glee, for in his rush to catch up to her, in his vigilance over the rapidly approaching ground, he let his guard slip just enough for her to catch the slightest intention. It was during that fall, looking straight in his eyes as he kept with her that she noticed; despite his declaration, he had no intention of letting her die. And she had no intention of letting him save her; she would show him just how capable she was, "I don't need you to."

She was not waiting for his assistance? She did not expect his help? Curiosity only grew the more they descended; the closer they came to the ground. He had to know what she had planned. He was awed, draw in by the way she gleaned enjoyment from the simple things, exuberant over the flight that he took for granted. He had seen _that_ somewhere before too, but this time, he identified the source immediately. The image of a vibrant smile, missing tooth and bruises, the raw happiness that became his constant companion many centuries ago made itself known for the briefest of flashes. He would never, _could_ _never_ , forget her.

Kiseki had never felt so free, even if her control right now was limited. Her body twisted, letting the air move her in a graceful dance; spinning, soaring, twining. Her eyes opened, only to see gold still watching her. Her brows creased and she spun herself away, only to have him follow. Flattening out her body and slowing descent did nothing to lose him, nor did diving headfirst and increasing her speed. He kept with her, kept watching her, and kept moving with her, just like a _dance_.

Efforts renewed, her moves became increasingly elaborate, trying to shake him from his vigil, twists and flips, moves of grace, and spiraling in a dizzying show. Nothing worked, every time she looked, she saw gold. She couldn't shake him. _'Shit,'_ Kiseki cursed to herself. She had run out of time. Clasping her hands together, finger tips meeting in the middle, she let loose a mass of silk. The wind caught her makeshift parachute, ballooning it overhead and slowing her fall to allow the spider to kite her way safely to the ground.

A few heart pounding moments later, and her feet touched grass in the middle of a meadow. This time, she was not surprised to see Sesshomaru standing nearby. Her physiological reaction was not unexpected either; her body came alive with vibrations. Sesshomaru had no idea what he'd just done to her.

* * *

It started out as the barest of sounds, but the humming that came from the spider only escalated the longer they traveled. Perhaps it would not have been terribly noticeable, but the lack of speech only served to draw attention to the sound; he had never seen her tongue remain silent for half this long prior.

"You will cease that incessant purring," he demanded, pulling her distracted stare.

"It's not 'purring.' What am I, a _cat_?" she snapped out of frustration, on more than one level. It was hard enough without him antagonizing her. "It's vibrations, and I _can't_." Adding in a lower tone, "Been _trying_ to still myself the past several hours."

"Why not?" he wondered over if there was something wrong with her. Perhaps the poison from a few days ago was getting to her and making her ill. Did she require an antidote?

"It's a spider thing; just leave it be," she callously brushed off his question; did not catch the show of concern, however minor it was.

He spun around, blocking her path and growling out his command, "You will tell me what ails you this instant!" His growl however, did not have the desired effect. Her mouth fell open and the sound that escaped came off as far more pleasurable than fearful. Her scent spiked sharply, a thick scent that could not be mistaken for anything other than the arousal it was.

"Don't, do _that_!" she panted out, clearly struggling to settle her reactions. His growling, it created deep vibrations that shot straight to her core. Her own vibrations intensified in response, _'Why do his rumbles have to feel so good?'_ "Fine," she straightened when her composure finally returned. She had wanted to avoid telling him what troubled her, but if she refused, she'd only have to suffer through more of his irresistible roars. "You really want to know, it's because my instincts are all up in a tizzy." She waved her hands around for emphasis before pointing directly at him. "And it's all _your_ fault."

"I have done nothing to you," he defended. He hadn't even touched her or talked to her. He got the message in their descent; she did not want him close. It was a sentiment he thought they shared.

"You _danced_ with me," she leveled him with grave accusations. Accusations that he failed to grasp the severity of. "On the way down from your mother's palace. I _know_ it was unintentional; I _know_ it meant nothing to you, but it doesn't change the fact that _dancing_ is the first step in spider courtship." His eyes widened minutely and she caught the single stutter beat of his heart. His unease pleased her; at least she was not the only one discomfited. "I've been trying to talk myself down, but the spider in me won't listen to reason; that part of me doesn't understand anything but instincts, and you triggered them."

He turned back to his original position and they resumed walking, with Kiseki continuing to vibrate. He understood what she meant, how instincts could override rational thought, after all, she unknowingly initiated _chase_ some time ago. The difference was, he knew how to control that side of himself, held back from following through on her challenge. Although, a part of him whispered that if he had truly been unaffected, she would be far less self-assured in his presence by now.

"If it's really so annoying," Kiseki posed hopefully, "let me go home, or stop somewhere, and I can get rid of it."

"How so?" her steps stilled at such a forward question. He did not just ask _that_ , did he?

"How do you _think_?" sarcasm rang clear. "I need to complete the cycle. It's not the first time someone accidentally stole my attention." Tricking her body, fabricating the rest of the "courtship" so her base nature would settle down, was the only way she knew. Self-induced, was the only kind of pleasure she ever experienced. "I would just advise that you do not be anywhere near me in the process." Among her kind, the male was to flee before the female recovered from the daze of copulation. If she "woke" alone, everything would go back to normal. If not…

"I am not interested to see such sights," he dismissed her last statement.

A tick developed in her jaw, "It's not about _that!_ " Did he always have to assume she was coming on to him? "Let's just say that if there are _any_ males nearby when I do, I have another trait that you would find quite... unpleasant." _'I would try to eat you,'_ she sneered at her predicament.

Why did he find that unacceptable, like he didn't want her to stop? Like if anyone was going to complete her cycle, a cycle _he_ started, it would be _him_? And yet, he had no intention of touching her. "It is tolerable," he resolved.

"Maybe to you…" she mumbled and tried to focus on anything beside the highly desirable demon lord at her side.

Her "purring," as he called it, for that really was the closest audible translation, was like having a damnable song stuck in her head, and the DJ needed to get his playlist out of the gutter already. A constant whisper of all the sinful things he could do to her. It was like having the most vivid and sexually charged dreams repeating over and over in her mind's eye, sending chills straight to her center as she walked next to the veritable Adonis in the middle of nowhere. Damn! Scenarios abounded in her mind with no end in sight of what she wanted him to do to her. It shocked her, how for once she was not picturing herself in the dominant position. Although, he still looked rather delectable. Damn it.

"It should clear up by tomorrow morning," she explained, feeling the need to excuse her sure to be thickening scent. It was so embarrassing. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest in a futile attempt to hold herself still and keep as much of her scent to herself as possible. "And I kind of need to sleep tonight." He glanced her out of the corner of his eye, but she was looking away, avoiding his stare. "I didn't get any rest for the past 5 days… It will start inhibiting my abilities if I put it off much longer."

He did not respond for several prolonged minutes, and she wondered if maybe he _wanted_ to inhibit her, until his answer startled her out of her own thoughts, "We will rest here." His pace did not slow, however; he continued walking towards the running water that lay just up ahead. She shrugged it off, grateful for the distance between them, and got to work preparing the site.

* * *

That scent, he _had_ to get away from it. She was only _half_ demon, and a spider at that, and yet, the vigor of her arousal flooded his senses, driving him to delirium. Her excitement called to him with more urgency than even a bitch in full-blown heat. It should not have affected him, and yet he selected this location due to its proximity to the mountain-fed stream; the ice-cold water would douse this fire she ignited. It was a fortuitous thing that she resisted the primal compulsion as well; having her smell like _that_ , and be willing… He shook the contemplation away when the frigid water lapped at his bare ankles. A cold bath was just what he needed.

Liquid ice cascaded over rock, drenching glistening silver in a deluge of clarity. Maddening scents washed away, leaving behind the crisp freshness of water imbued with the serenity of mountain air. Sense returning to an addled mind, Sesshomaru made his way to the shore where he left his personal effects. He would need to make sure he did not prompt her instincts like that again; the result was most the most unpleasant, sweet torture.

Just how extensive was her definition of "dance" anyways; all he had done was fall beside her, making sure his only link to a potential threat was not severed. The thought of letting her crash to the earth crossed his mind, but Tenseiga had not been listening to him lately, not since Rin… He was prepared to catch her, nothing more.

Sliding both blades into his sash, Sesshomaru turned towards the rise he selected. Next was to calm down the source of his previous discomfort, and then all would be normal again. He should have known better, she was anything but normal, "What are you doing?" The hilltop glade was covered in webs and Kiseki was clambering all over them, spinning more.

"Making sure nothing can sneak up on me while I'm sleeping," she explained as if it was obvious. She had done the same thing at his mother's castle; why was he so surprised?

"There is no need. I will keep watch," he regarded her mess, searching out a place to settle as she paused, considering his words. Her hiatus did not last long before she was back to crawling around again. She was almost done anyways. Her dismissal of his offer dredged up latent offense, "You doubt my abilities?"

"No, I just don't know you well enough to trust you with my life, especially since my protection is not part of our accord," she sent his words back at him. "Would you trust _me_ with _your_ life?"

She had him there; no, he would not. "Go, wash," he instructed instead. If she wanted to envelop herself in silk, so be it; but that scent was still far too prominent.

"I'm tired; I'll bathe in the morning," she countered, curling up into a suspended hammock. It would be a _very_ bad idea to get naked right about now; the stream was too close to camp, too close to Sesshomaru. She did not trust herself. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

(A/N: By keeping with her, by matching her movements, he inadvertently "danced" with her, calling to her instincts that he was not aware of. Youtube "jumping spider mating dance," some dance in courtship rituals, this is what I'm referencing. I've already covered this with Naraku too; there will be many parallels to be draw between father and daughter, as well as between "In a New Light" and "Love's Consequences.")


	44. Chapter 44: Cold

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

 **Warning** : There will be **L** **emons** in this **CHAPTER!** It is vague enough that I didn't cut anything out. It can be skipped easily via the bold markers highlighting the section.

* * *

Chapter 44: Cold

(A/N: **Lemon** written with "Body Say" by Demi Lovato playing in the background. I do not own/profit/yadda-yadda.)

* * *

Gold. How did he make such a warm, bright color look so frigid? Ablaze, like the burning sun, but iced over like winter. His calculating stare, lacking even the slightest semblance of heat, it had been the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes to sleep. He was still watching. Kiseki could feel his eyes on her. They roamed her body, undoubtedly thinking she was asleep; dead to the world. But she wasn't; she was _feeling_ him out too. She did not require the sense of sight to follow his every move. The shift in his posture, the deep inhalations, the accelerated beat of his heart when she groaned; he was hardly unaffected.

His attention was a dangerous thing; the longer he observed her, the stronger she pined for more than just his gaze to be on her heated body. Her mind devolved into a state of delusion some hours ago, barely keeping her grip on self control, but in the vulnerability of sleep, when her grasp on what was right slipped away, her desires pulsated unhindered. She wanted him; burned for him to make good on the promise those cold eyes spoke of. The pain he could inflict, the selfish pleasure he could take from her willing flesh; she wanted it all.

He was so stiff; his posture rigid and defensive, wary of the ambush predator she was. She wouldn't outright attack, but should he lower his guard, she may just end up luring him right to her, and he knew it. He shielded himself against her, fighting between blocking her out and taking her in. He was already on the verge; all she needed to do was tip him over the edge.

Back arched and mouth agape; she lolled in her "slumber." Amplifying the vibrations, and fluttering her eyes open; she caught his gaze in open invitation. He did not move, not to advance or avoid; only stared right back as she laid herself back, the delicate column of her throat exposed. Her enticement continued; writhing and touching, black silk peeling from pale skin. Kiseki advertised what she had; what he _could_ have.

Only the slightest twitch in his eyes, the muscles bunched under alabaster skin, and the quickened heart rate belied the effect she had on him. He was fighting it; forcing himself to remain passive, disinterested, when in reality, she could tell he wanted to make her scream. He was a stubborn one, holding back his desires like that. Except, Kiseki did not know when to give up. She was determined to influence him to have his way with her; no manner of defiance would overpower her shameless ambition.

 **(A/N: Warning: Lemon Alert!)**

A flash of red told her of the self-inflicted strain from denying himself. He was close, so very close to giving in. One final move; her legs closed and her hands moved away from the petals they had been stroking. It was one thing to show him, but a completely different entity to hide herself away from his hungry gaze. There it was; the heat his eyes _should_ hold. It was all she had time to think before he was no longer seated across from her, but covering her sprawled frame. In a single move, his knees parted her thighs and his penetration intruded deep inside her eager flower.

He held nothing back; she had tempted him long enough. The bruising expression of power exerted by his lean hips had the small spider screaming; this was exactly what she wanted from him. Gold bled red and claws pierced flesh; feral growls and licentious vibrations echoed harmoniously. Aggressive copulation left Kiseki pinned under hard planes of muscle, trapped by merciless claws, and immobilized by an immense pressure building deep in her loins. Lithe legs anchored behind his back, entangling the pair in unabashed fornication. The powerful rumbles from his chest rocked her core, sending her muscles to clamp down spasmodically on his buried shaft, drawing every last bit of his essence into her.

 **(A/N: End Lemon!)**

With her call to mate answered, his desires sated, they were done. Sesshomaru lifted himself from her twitching body, male pride flared with satisfaction at the pleased expression she wore. Transitioning into standing position, he did not see her lunge for his throat, had not the time to react when her fangs cut into his flesh or strength left to hold her off.

Kiseki ripped his throat out with lightning speed, only to find herself sitting up in a jostled sleeping hammock, _alone_. Hyperventilating breaths, filled with terror and abhorrence, shook her rattled body. The homespun bed swayed, as if patiently waiting for her to regain her senses. The short gasps from the sudden turn of events slowly evened out as her darting eyes catalogued what just happened. She was still dressed, fully clothed in her black silk, and whereas she was clearly _wet_ , she had not been taken. _'It was a dream,'_ she soothed, _'just a dream. Or rather, a nightmarish reminder…'_ She cursed to herself for allowing a slip of control even in her unconscious state; air forced through clenched teeth came out as a feral sounding hiss. Spitting imperceptible expletives under her breath about uncontrollable instincts. The vigorous hissy fit agitated loose any remaining dew that clung to invisible threads.

 _'_ _But either way, it wasn't real,'_ she finally calmed. ' _I didn't transform, I didn't lose myself, and I didn't kill Sesshomaru.'_ She lingered on that last thought. _'Sesshomaru… '_ She knew before she even turned that he had been watching her little temper tantrum. His heart thrummed as steady as ever, his posture still but relaxed, his breathing even, and his eyes… She looked over her shoulder. His eyes were still _cold_ ; golden, but cold. He was just as unwavering as always. How could she ever think he would look at her otherwise, even in her dreams? Like that would ever happen, Sesshomaru jumping her like that. He was indifferent to everything about her; they only traveled together because of the _accord._ He had something to gain by her knowledge, and she had her family's safety to ensure. That's all there was to it. It should be easy to coexist for a time. If only he hadn't danced with her… That's right, it's _his_ fault I had that dream to begin with! She wasn't sure whom she was more upset with; whether she was frustrated at Sesshomaru for his ignorance, or at herself for her lapse in foresight. She scowled and sent one last hiss in his direction before stalking off to cleanse herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited until she was out of sight before moving, for the slightest twitch would give way the predicament her scent had caused him, _again_. The way she reached her peak, so vocally, right before him; it felt scandalous to watch her so, but he could not bring himself to look away. The possibility of waking her up with the real thing crossed his mind with irritating frequency. Her scent may have been inviting, but it was uncertain who she was calling for. That didn't seem to matter to other demons, though.

She was a magnet of attention; her enticing scent drew in male demons from the surrounding region, only to be cut down without so much as catching a glimpse of the source. He spent most the night hunting; it was likely how he remained as composed as he was now. And still they flocked, like senseless brutes towards the pull of a willing female. Was the allure of her scent more prevailing than the threat of his? Most of them didn't even seem aware of his presence until it was too late. Fools, all of them, for loosing their lives over _half_ of a demoness.

But perhaps it wasn't the demon part of her that drew them in, but the human half, the illicit promise in her purity. Was that why her scent affected _him_ ; not because she was a demon, but because she was a priestess? He had been cautioned about them before, but never encountered a situation in which to test the warning.

It gave him much to think about as he headed off to cut down a few more approaching contenders; he would use the hunt to douse these flames she fanned in his blood. It was curious, however, that she should wake up cloaked in unrestrained fear after such a dream. What turn did it take to cause her upset? Was she simply afraid of sex?

* * *

He was _off-limits_ ; this was not because of her father's rule, but because Sesshomaru was not _disposable._ If she killed him, the whole of Japan would be thrown into chaos. The absence of a ruler for the western lands, the most powerful demon being slain, would only be the start to more bloodshed than she ever wanted to see. She could not have him; even _if_ he agreed. Not that he ever would; he thought nothing of her. She was only a half-demon. She shrugged the insult off; it was a _good_ thing he didn't want her. He was easier to resist when he was uninterested. A smile made its way to her face; there was always a silver lining.

The cold water had helped clear her mind; erase both the residual desire and fright from her skin. The dawn was just peering through the trees, waking up all manner of life in the forest; and, emphasizing the death. She was distracted when she left for the spring, but on the way back, the lump in her path was easily identified as a demon's body, sans head. And it was not the only one; there were a few others slightly off the trail, now that she looked. None of them were within range of her webs, explaining why they had not awoken her last night, but their deaths, so near their place of rest… Had Sesshomaru beheaded them? The cuts were certainly clean enough. Where would all of these demons have come from; there hadn't been any around last night. Her count was now up to four, and that was only in this one direction. It was a beguiling mystery. She'd have to ask him.

* * *

Three and a half seconds, that's how long it took until she was talking again; this time rambling on about all of the demons he slew last night, "I just can't figure it out; do you know?" The spider was clueless as to why they came around and he was not about to tell her because that meant admitting to noticing it himself. "I mean, one or two I could chalk up to chance, but I saw at least six."

But then again, perhaps it would embarrass her enough to cease the constant questions, "They came for you."

"For me?" she repeated. "But I've slept out in the woods alone before and remained completely undisturbed. Nah, that can't be it. I've heard that some demons can't help but gravitate to a stronger aura; were they drawn to _you_ , maybe?"

Was she that naïve? No way the horde of _male_ demons had come for him. She continued hypothesizing. The quieter he got, the more blathering she got; so much for silence.

"Hey, before we get too much further, mind if I pop back home for a second?" Kiseki pointed a thumb over her shoulder when she realized she was almost out of range. "Father was scoping out the hive for weaknesses, and I'd like to know what he found. Could prove useful in defeating them."

It would allot him a break, a moment of undisturbed thought, "You have until midday."

"I thank you for your 'permission,' Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps you'll get a bit of peace without my scent drawing senseless demons in," she winked, and vanished from sight before he could respond. He couldn't believe it; she deluded him. She knew all along, and only pretended she didn't so he would agree to let her leave. He had hoped she would feel ashamed but it did not seem to weigh on her mind even the slightest bit. Incensing spider.

* * *

Kiseki giggled to herself. Sure, she could have just _asked_ Sesshomaru if she could leave, but the last time she tried that all she got was a definitive, "No." In her mind, he deserved that little trick she pulled. She doubted he would take kindly to her popping out of there without his say, either; that dog had _major_ control issues.

"Kiseki, you're back!" Kagome came running outside, (arachnid shadow in tow,) as soon as the familiar aura stepped foot in the gardens. Kiseki's mouth quivered, a laugh threatening to come out as her mother once again fretted over her safety. If only she knew… "Don't give me that look; you're mother is entitled to worry with all these Siamyosho running around. Where've you been?"

"Sorry, I guess my hunt got a little… sidetracked," Kiseki ducked her head and gave a sheepish smile. The demure look was ruined though, since her mother stood several inches shorter. "I was securing more forces to fight."

Kagome looked at her critically. Kiseki didn't lie, she didn't need to, but her aura wavered; it was just a slight flicker only a mother could see, " 'Forces,' huh?"

"Yeah," she shrugged off the suspicion, "this war will be over in no time. You don't need to worry, Mom. I do need to talk to Dad though, exchange information and relay whatever he found out about the Siamyosho's nest to our new ally." She had been looking, or rather, feeling, for him ever since she got back, but caught nothing. He must be hiding in his study, or perhaps the dungeon. "Do you know where he is?"

Kagome's smile slipped away and her gaze lowered. Her heart clamored uncomfortably inside her chest, squeezed by the nagging concern for more than just her daughter, "He hasn't come back yet." The icy claws of dread shivered up the back of Kiseki's neck.

Six days, and he still had not returned. What could possible be taking him this long? Neither female could shake the horrifying thought away, _'What if the Siamyosho caught him?'_

* * *

Dismayed, Naraku witnessed how Inuyasha had not exaggerated the Siamyosho's numbers. They crowded the sky like locusts, bumping shoulders non-stop in the tunnels made of some wax-like substance, and the cacophony of vibrations… There were very few places that he could not blink in and out of, and this was one of them. The shear number of demons obscured the precision of his senses. Demonic auras mixed, blended, and the constant buzz made his head hurt. He was in complete sensory overload just trying to navigate the cold, underground depths of their maze-ridden hive.

To make the situation worse, he was fairly certain he was lost. Everything looked exactly the same, perfectly uniform and repetitive. He had passed 17 chambers, leaving markers to find his way back, but when he hit a dead end and had to backtrack, his markers had already been removed. The Siamyosho worked faster than he expected.

The buzzing had only intensified at that point, alarm shooting through the colony. Now he was trying to feel out their defenses, all while keeping from being discovered. His shape-shifting ability could only take him so far; he could look like one of them, but he was unaware of how to _act_ like one of them. They had their own language, a differing dialect of vibrations; if he tried to communicate, would they uncover his ruse?

From what he recalled, the nursery should be in the deepest part of the hive, but he had yet to breach the protective layers. How much further until something of importanc-

"You," Naraku froze mid-step and glanced over his shoulder. A soldier Siamyosho was approaching very quickly. If he ran, the hole collective would come down on him; he could not kill them all. " _You_ don't belong here!" The soldier addressed before ushering Naraku to move. "Come with me."

* * *

(A/N: Am I cruel or am I cruel? Mwahahaha! Worry not, I will not kill off Naraku, or even make him suffer too much, I like him too much for that. And he will be "back in action" as someone requested, that was what I planned anyways.)


	45. Chapter 45: Matchmaker

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 45: Matchmaker

"You are distressed," Sesshomaru surmised from the unusual behavior of his companion. She had gone back home to collect information, but hadn't opened her mouth for several hours after her return. As much as he was enjoying the silence, the scent of her worry was becoming bothersome.

"Father wasn't back yet..." she answered lowly, the disquiet clear in her tone.

From the information he had gathered upon catching her in the hot springs before, he doubted she had much to fret over. Sesshomaru had glimpsed multiple discolorations on her body that she claimed to be from sparring with him. Her father had shown to be far stronger than her, if that was the result of mere training, "Is not he capable of defending himself?"

"Yes, but..." she trailed off. She knew that well; her father was still the only opponent she could not defeat. But still, even he had his limits. "I just can't help but worry. He was looking for an exploitable weakness in the Siamyosho nest and he should have found one by now." What if they ambushed him? He couldn't fend off the whole hive by himself.

Her scent darkened with useless worry; nothing would come of fretting so blindly. "What do you know thus far of their fortification?" Sesshomaru redirected her thoughts onto something beneficial.

"Well, they number in the tens of thousands and are ruled by a queen," Kiseki recounted. "But killing the queen will not disorganize the hive, another will just take her place. The whole hive has to fall before their threat will be neutralized." She tapped at her chin trying to recall more. "Are you immune to poison, say, a venomous sting?"

"No," he intoned. He was resistant, not immune, to other poisons, at least not when injected.

"Then you'll want to be aware of the Siamyosho's paralytic venom," Kiseki continued. "They lay eggs inside paralyzed hosts, humans and demons alike, which then hatch out into new wasps, but not before eating the host from the inside out." She glanced up at him, only to freeze mid-step. He was smiling. "Umm, Sesshomaru, why are you smiling?" The look made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end; and here she thought Yasei was disturbing. "You look _way_ too pleased about this."

"There is no honor in destroying a weak opponent," she caught sight of one of his fangs glinting as he spoke. "Perhaps these Siamyosho will afford a decent challenge."

Kiseki could not repress the shiver that shot through her. She now had a whole other matter to occupy her wandering mind on, _'It's amazing how something so hot, can also be so cold...'_

* * *

Complete silence was unattainable. Even when the birds stopped chirping and the frogs stopped croaking, when the wind would die down and the waters ran dry, there were still _sounds_. Granted, not everyone could hear it; even many _demons_ lacked the ability to hear the delicate resonances, but life had a way of persisting. Today, it came in the form of hooves against earth, footsteps of a mature buck. The animal grazed on the tender shoots that emerged with the changing of the season, oblivious that it was being watched, being stalked.

Above the creature's line of sight, inverted in the sturdy branches of a tree, a bat demon hung in wait, or rather, a _half_ bat demon. Pale pink silk swayed silently, the feminine kimono strapped to her thighs with the ends of the lengthy, purple obi, the same color as her soft eyes, to keep it from falling off her body. It was such a stark contrast to the dingy, grey rags she once wore. The kimono that once belonged to her mother, she wore it for many decades until the color was no longer recognizable. Too petrified of approaching a group of humans to barter for a new one, all she had was the few belongings she had fled with two centuries ago. Even caring for her clothing as best she could, human-made cloth simply could not last. It had been a rough life.

Only days after Inuyasha had helped Shiori return to her mother when she was but a young girl, the villagers demanded she use her guardian powers to erect a barrier around the village to protect _them_ instead. The crystal was destroyed, by all logic, she should not have been able to, but she gathered the fragments of blood coral imbedded in the shattered crystal, and fastening a necklace with which to channel the power, taught herself how to use the inherited ability. It was not to last.

For her mother's sake, she kept the humans safe through many assaults, but as time passed, so did her mother. The villagers did not realize that it was the desire to protect her mother that allowed her to erect such a large barrier, until the next attack was _not_ thwarted. There was nothing she could do to stop the bandits from raiding their homes. Since her guardian powers waned with age, the village only tolerated her presence for as long as she could maintain a barrier.

Everything happened so fast. The village was attacked. She couldn't protect them. They chased her out.

After her experience with her own village, people that should have known she was gentle and would never hurt them, Shiori was terrified of human settlements. Not all half-demons were strong; she wasn't made for battle. Full demons were not any better; they scared her, they _hunted_ her. Or, at least they tried to.

Now, roughly, two centuries after her mother's death, she could still create a barrier, but only large enough to encompass herself, and it was not as strong as it used to be. Still, it was sufficient to hold off any attackers. Age did not take everything away from her. Even as her guardian power decreased, she gained a few other abilities with the onset of maturity. Most notable was a supersonic shriek. The sound disoriented any who got caught in its path, making it easier to disable an attacker so she could flee, or in this case, for her to catch prey.

Watching and waiting, upside-down in a tree, Shiori calmly prepared herself. She was not terribly strong, if a deer struggled, she might get hurt. Disorientating the animal ensured that she would not get gored. It was the only way she knew.

Air filled her lungs; slow drags of breath made without alerting her quarry. The moment the buck lowered its head to browse on the ferns below, she let out an ear-splitting screech and dropped from above. The deer staggered under her sudden weight. As a bat, there was one type of sustenance she could not get from plants alone; she needed blood. Wishing she didn't have to kill to survive, Shiori whispered regretfully as she broke its neck, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"You never did tell me where we are going now?" Kiseki remarked as she weaved between the densely packed trees.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her; she hadn't asked, "To seek counsel from my father's old friend."

" _Oh great, more relatives,_ " Kiseki bemoaned, wondering if this would be a repeat of her visit to his mother's floating palace, complete with assassination attempt _._

"Bokuseno is a tree," he spoke flatly.

Kiseki looked up at his emotionless face with a stupefied expression; for a second, she wondered if he was making a joke, but dismissed it as impossible. Shrugging it off as colorful language, she resumed swinging around the trunks of trees, at least until a tremor tickled at her feet. Simultaneously, Sesshomaru turned his head in the same direction, ears twitching ever so slightly to catch the unusual sound. "You sense it too?" she asked, without needing an answer. "It felt familiar."

"It was a bat demon's scream," he informed her. He caught the scent a while ago, but since they were not in his lands and the distant half-demon was not behaving aggressively, he ignored the female.

"Bat demon?" Kiseki turned the words over in her mind. "Of course!" It made sense, the vibrations from that shriek attack could travel far greater distances than a heartbeat could. "I know who it is now." No sooner had she spoken did she sprint away to find Shiori, leaving Sesshomaru where he stood.

Bottled up energy exploded as Kiseki sprang through the forest with considerable speed. She would catch up with her dictator later; it wouldn't be hard, not with how constant he keeps his pace. It felt good to run. If only it was a longer distance; she came upon Shiori far too quickly.

Cleaning her kill, Shiori blinked in surprise to the sudden appearance. Soft voice tinkled, "Kiseki? What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through the area," she smiled and knelt to help with the deer. "How have you been?"

"I am well," Shiori graciously accepted the help as the two exchanged pleasantries.

"You've heard what's going on with the Siamyosho, yes?" Kiseki broached.

Shiori nodded solemnly, "Inuyasha told me." Conflict made her gut twist.

"You are more than welcome at the castle, you know," Kiseki offered.

"The Siamyosho don't know about me," Shiori explained gently, making sure she did not offend. "If I go there, they will."

"Just be careful," Kiseki advised. "Inuyasha would be heartbroken to lose you." This last comment caused a rush of pink to bloom on tanned cheeks. "You know, I never did ask how you two met."

"Well," Shiori began, "when I was little-"

"No, no," Kiseki interrupted, "I know that. I mean, once you grew up."

"Oh…" Shiori blushed again. "It was 24 years ago…"

 _Flashback_

 _Swaying in the branches of her home tree, watching the world move around her, Shiori distinguished the restlessness in the forest. Birds perched silently and rodents hid in their burrows; it was her early detection system, a predator was near. She did not sense the lumbering steps of a bear, or the multitude of paws from wolves, meaning this predator was stealthy, agile. It was the worst kind of danger; a demon was near._

 _Holding perfectly still, she listened as the clash of battle sounded in the distance, growing louder by the second. Whatever it was, it was getting closer and it was destructive. With any luck, it would miss her; it would pass by and not even notice her hiding in the crook of bark. But then, when had luck ever been on her side?_

 _It only took a few more moments before it became clear that she would need to act. Her heart pounded as fear took over. Flashes of the figure danced beyond the leafy boughs. She took a deep breath and let it loose, halting the onslaught before she could even be seen. Incapacitating the beast allotted her time to flee, unnoticed and undetected. She would reside in a different home for a time, perhaps her cave until the danger passed. She would be safe there._

 _Golden eyes struggled open. His head was spinning and that ringing, it felt like he had a parasite boring through his ears. What just happened? What was that? Struggling to his feet, Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings to see the massive body of the demon he had just been fighting, some kind of serpent. It was out cold._

 _He staggered over, equilibrium still not leveled out, and kicked it, "Wake up and fight!" It didn't sit right with him to kill something that couldn't fight back, even though this thing had supposedly been eating people in the nearby village. He pointed Tessaiga at its throat, "I have questions for you, now get up!"_

 _The snake-thing hissed, "What did you do to me, Half-breed?"_

 _So it was as he suspected; that blast of whatever it was, was not from the scaled demon. "You should be asking, what am I_ going _to do to you," he responded. Once upright, the demon didn't take long to bring down; it had only evaded him for as long as it had because it kept fleeing. Now he had another mystery to solve; what was that strange attack?_

 _The scent was faint, like it was cloaked, but it was definitely fresh. Someone else had been here. He assumed a demon based on the power, but couldn't get enough to determine who or what they were. He would have to track them down to figure it out. Whoever it was, they would pay for attacking him without reason._

 _The trail didn't go far before it led to an opening in a rocky hillside. The scent was still faint, indicative of a barrier, but that was no problem that Red Tessaiga couldn't fix. Pulling the blade and making it bleed a deep red, he stepped to the cave entrance and hollered, "Come out, or I'll tear your barrier apart."_

 _He expected a fight, expected the barrier to remain, but when it dropped suddenly, the sight was the last thing he ever expected. "Inuyasha?" The fang of destruction lowered. "Is that really you?"_

 _Once the barrier dissolved, her scent rushed over him, bringing with it, memories of her identity, "Shiori?"_

 _End Flashback_

"So you attacked him and he tracked you down? That's kind of funny," Kiseki twittered.

"I didn't mean to…" Shiori defended ashamedly. She felt really bad about it still; what if she had gotten him killed?

"You should really tell him how you feel," Kiseki remarked. Could Shiori be anymore transparent? It was surprising that even Inuyasha hadn't noticed it.

"But what if he… if he doesn't feel the same way?" Shiori fretted. "What if he's still mad at me? What if-"

"You don't need to worry about him turning you down; that boy is crazy about you," Kiseki soothed.

Barely a whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Very," Kiseki giggled to herself. "You should see how he flushes when your name is mentioned." A soft smile blossomed on Shiori's face. "Oh, and I got a few tips for you…" Kiseki whispered what she found out about Inu mating rituals, ending with, "Nibble his ears and run; he won't be able to resist."

"I couldn't do that!" she protested. They hadn't even really touched, aside from a hug or two; inviting him to take her, it just sounded so reprehensible.

"You want him, don't you?" Kiseki asked bluntly. Shiori stared at her feet, but nodded shyly. " _So_ , entice him." Silence stretched between the two, hands working diligently to skin and gut the animal. Hoisting it up in a tree, safe from most scavengers, Kiseki knelt to wash the blood away in the nearby stream. "He's waiting for some kind of sign too; he's just as nervous as you are." Kiseki watched the emotions fluctuate between uncertainty and hope; such a bashful thing Shiori was. Inuyasha wasn't making it any easier for her either; his own insecurities kept them at arm's length. They just needed to trust each other.

Shiori glimpsed swaying silver over Kiseki's shoulder. _'Inuyasha!'_ her mind supplied and the brightest grin spread across her naturally red lips. Two steps and the dog demon stepped out from the tree-line, but it was most certainly _not_ Inuyasha. Her smile fell immediately and then morphed into absolute terror as she realized who this must be.

Kiseki noticed the wandering gaze and spied Sesshomaru over her shoulder, wondering why he followed her. She was _just_ about to go back; impatient dog. Turning to say goodbye to Shiori, she heard the deep intake of breath. That could only mean one thing! "No, no, no," she exclaimed, clamping her palm over Shiori's mouth swiftly, "bad idea, _very_ bad idea!" If Shiori had managed to shriek, to attack Sesshomaru, even if it was out of fear… she wasn't sure if she could stop his retaliation and Inuyasha would never forgive her for putting Shiori in such danger.

"Run," she whispered out from behind Kiseki's hand, "we need to run."

"You should know better than to take everything 'Yasha says literally by now," for it was surely Inuyasha that had put such frightening thoughts in the poor girl's head about his "cruel and murderous brother that kills half-demons on sight." No wonder she was so afraid. Shiori fingered the Blood Coral necklace she wore, her lifeline and means to escape. "Just, breathe." The large gulps of air, and the continued ability to take them, finally subsided Shiori's fright. "There, see?" Shiori nodded slightly and Kiseki turned to him instead, "Lord Sesshomaru, as you've probably surmised, this is Shiori, Inuyasha's, uhh..." she paused and turned back to the girl, "what are you two now?"

"Well, I-"

"Hime. We are leaving," he stated firmly, cutting off Shiori and startling her into silence. He didn't care what the female was to his brother. What he _did_ mind was Kiseki thinking she could take off whenever she wanted. He needed to fix that; she was to stay at his side at all times.

Kiseki sent a farewell wave at a shell-shocked Shiori before turning to follow Sesshomaru. He was a bit too intense for Shiori, and the sooner she got him out of there the sooner she could breathe again. In this case, going along with his orders served her means as well. That is, until they were out of hearing range and he began telling her what she was and wasn't allowed to do, "You will cease such errant behavior."

"Since when is checking up on a friend 'errant behavior'?" Kiseki challenged back. He seriously needed to loosen up. She would have caught up with him no problem and not a second would have been lost. It's not like he was hard to track going in a perfectly straight line.

He wasn't sure why it irritated him so much, but the thought of her running, not _away_ from him, but _to_ someone else, brought up much dissatisfaction. She had asked before if they could move at a faster pace and he thoroughly declined; it would be the logical move when pressed for time, but running with her, running _after_ her, was far too pleasing a notion. So he walked. He walked from one destination to the next, and he walked when she dashed away. She was still waiting for an answer, "Ever since we formed a pact; until our objectives are met."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I've gotten a bit stuck and it helps me work through writers block if I can bounce ideas off of people. My sister, whom I usually discuss my stories with, is away. Of course this might mean minor spoilers and insights to what I have planned; not sure it thats a bonus or detriment. So, if you'd like to correspond and help he out, please say so in a review or PM me. Thank you.

Oh, and I can only respond to reviews if you are signed in; if you ask me a question as a "guest" I can't answer.)


	46. Chapter 46: Revisited Nightmare

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 46: Revisited Nightmare

"Get back to work!" the Siamyosho guard buzzed after bringing the disguised Naraku to a chamber filled with used up corpses, adjacent to the morbid nursery. It was much more active than the hive he explored 300 years ago. "Lazy Waste Workers," he vibrated lowly on his way out. Well, that was one way to get deeper into the Siamyosho hive; apparently that guard mistook him for a "waste worker." He wasn't aware there was a difference to begin with. Now that he was here, perhaps he could find a weakness.

Playing his role, he tossed a random body over his shoulder and followed the other workers out a narrow path. It went straight for a long while, far longer than he assumed it could. Only once a light twinkled ahead did he realize this was a back exit; _this_ would be their way in!

The hole emerged high on the side of the hive. Bodies tumbled down the steep incline, catching on trees and becoming fertilizer for the foliage and meals for the scavengers. Not a single guard stood watch. Perfect. He grinned and turned back into the depths; he wasn't done here, yet.

* * *

Trunks wide enough to build a house in, roots that gnarled taller than her head, and a canopy higher than she could possibly jump; this forest _had_ to be ancient. The speculation sent Kiseki's mind off on another tangent, "Lord Sesshomaru, how _old_ are you?"

Gilded eyes, shining in the gloom, slid over to the ebony clad figure at his side, "Time is irrelevant when one does not age."

Kiseki turned to inspect him, reading between the lines, "You don't know, do you?" Wouldn't it have been easier to just give her a number if he knew?

"I have long stopped keeping count," he did not bother to deny it. To him, it was akin to admitting he did not have the exact count of needles on a random pine tree.

"Do you have a rough estimate?" she pressed. This was something none of her family or friends knew. Even Myoga didn't know; having come into the InuTaisho's service after his heir had matured. They could only speculate, and it seemed, she was not going to get an answer out of him either. Her head lolled back, gazing through the dense canopy at the darkened sky. A light zipped through the tiny window of leaves, drawing a smile to her upturned face as she contemplated on philosophical matters, _'A shooting star, awe-inspiringly beautiful, yet hidden within is the potential to destroy every living thing in these lands.'_ Her attention wandered back to the varied path she was being led down. Somehow, even in this low light, Sesshomaru retained a sort of glow, _'Much like that comet. It would seem, I have an affinity for beautiful, and dangerous, things.'_

"1,094 years this summer," a thick voice boomed, slowly drawing out the sounds and echoing off the archaic wood. The reverberation, far more than the sound, had Kiseki leaping out of her skin. Where had that voice come from? There was no one else here; she would have felt their heart if they were. Voices couldn't just come from thin air.

"Bokuseno," Sesshomaru droned in response to the sage-like tree knowing his exact age.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the magnolia tree greeted, a face materializing in the age worn bark, "I see you have brought quite the unusual creature."

"No way!" Kiseki exclaimed. "Your _weren't_ speaking in metaphors; he really is a tree, a _talking_ tree!" Excitement getting the better of her, Kiseki forgot all about her lessons in person space and leapt into the tree's lowest branches. Sesshomaru stepped forward to reprimand her, to get her out of the elder's boughs and show respect but stopped when Bokuseno's wooden laugh sounded instead.

Leases rustled sharply. It almost looked like he was trying to shake her from his boughs, but had that been the intention, he would have moved far more drastically. As harmless as he looked, being no more than a tree, Bokuseno was plenty capable of defending himself. No tree stood as long as he without being able to protect oneself. Kiseki froze in response to the shaking branches under her feet, "Whoa, no way! You speak Spider!"

"Spiders are not the only beings that can use vibrations, Little One," he advised.

"I never really thought about it," Kiseki admitted as she lowered herself down with strands of silk to be level with the tree. "What kinds can?"

"Other than myself," Bokuseno paused, "the Siamyosho you find yourself at odds with, for one."

"Ah, I see…" she nodded upside-down, "Wait, how did you know that?" She hadn't said anything about them; how did he know?

"I know many things," he told her calmly, before redirecting his attention, "and I presume Lord Sesshomaru has come for a reason other than idle conversation. It is her blood you wish to know about, is it not?"

"What have you to tell me?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Not I," Bokuseno corrected, "her. Ask about her first transformation." Kiseki tensed; this was not how she expected her first conversation with a tree to go.

"Hime, speak," Sesshomaru ordered.

 _'_ _I don't want to!'_ her mind screamed in protest. "If you say so," she shrugged and crawled back up into the leafy boughs. "Ah, where to begin…" her tone took on a reminiscent air. "I was young, only about 150 summers or so, and just starting to really grow into my body." That was the first hint that this story would not come out easy. "Kicheko (Laughter in Swahili), he was charismatic and exotic, a hyena demon from a far off land," she began with a wistful note before boldly continuing her useless description, "and boy could he crack a joke. I swear, I felt like I was going to _die_ from laughter on more than one occasion."

"One cannot expire from laughter alone," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, I think it's possible," Kiseki countered, "if you get laughing so hard that you can't even breathe. Suffocation by laughter!"

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I wonder what your laugh would sound like…" she posed, twisting the conversation to much less damaging topics.

"You are getting off focus," he noted.

Of course she was off-topic; she was avoiding it on purpose, "Lets see, what kind of humor would you respond to-"

"How many did you kill?" Bokuseno interrupted, stopping her evasion immediately. Kiseki stilled and turned her gaze away from Sesshomaru's intense stare long enough to send a glare at that "all-knowing" tree. She did not want to recall that event; didn't they get that?

" _None_ ," her voice flattened, pushing the life it usually held into a deep, dark place. "Mother purged my poison and expedited the healing process. No one died."

"And if she had not?" Sesshomaru caught on and continued pressing for information.

Kiseki turned back to him and he was filled with unease by the dullness of her usually bright eyes. She looked straight at him, but didn't seem to really see anything, "…23." She turned and tucked herself away into the branches; still there, but out of sight. Why did they have to remind her? All she wanted to do was forget; but she never could. Forgetting meant repeating past mistakes, so she lived with her past everyday. There was nothing she could do about what happened…

Kiseki tuned out their conversation in favor of repressing her own memories.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Who was that, Father?" Kiseki asked as yet another suitor had been aggressively turned away._

 _"_ _No one worth your notice," he dismissed the incident that had been happening with more and more frequency since his little girl had matured. None of these pathetic demons were good enough for his Miracle._

 _"_ _You're probably right," she genuinely agreed, for whereas most demons that sought after her came to him first, not all were so brave. She had already met someone, and she wasn't about to tell_ anyone _._

 _It was just so exhilarating; sneaking out of the castle at night and rendezvousing with a_ male _. Naraku would be furious, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

 _"_ _Kicheko," she whispered into the woods. "You there?"_

 _"_ _Is that you, Kiseki?" a timid voice answered. "You weren't followed, were you?"_

 _"_ _Of course not," she smiled brightly as a pair of eyes shone from the gloom._

 _"_ _I found a thicket a little ways away," the tension melted from his voice as soon as he was assured they were alone, replaced by lewd insinuation. "Do you want to?"_

 _In hindsight, there had been so many warning signs; his cowardice, his eagerness, and the lack of real effort, and each one, she rationalized away. In her inexperience, she ignored the red flags, ignored her parents' advice, and the result of her_ minor _rebellion? They never even had the chance to disrobe; no sooner had her sexual excitement peaked, even with clothes on, was she rampaging the village, stringing up anyone she caught and injecting poison. Kicheko fled, big surprise there, and her parents soon noticed the commotion. It took both of them to bring her down, but not without injuries on all combatants. Naraku's strength and overpowering aura subdued her, and Kagome's purity was able to push her demon blood back into its "cage."_

 _She couldn't remember much of what happened, retaining only a few terrifying glimpses, but one thing that did stand out clearly… Senzai had been one of her victims. The poor boy had nightmares for months until Naraku wiped his memory of the incident. He mellowed, but never quite behaved normally around Kiseki; some instinctual part of him kept his sister at a distance ever since._

 _Senzai was not the only one changed after that day. As if a switch was flicked, Kiseki's outlook was altered; the spider in her had awoken, and whereas she could keep it buried, it never ceased to remind her that every living thing was a potential meal. From that day some 50 years ago, Kiseki was no longer an innocent child, but a ravenous predator just barely keeping her control intact._

 _End Flashback_

"It is common practice among half-demons to simply suppress their demon blood since most cannot handle the surge of power," Bokuseno explained. This was the same route taken by the InuTaisho in giving Inuyasha the Tessaiga. "In this case, it was a precaution that was not necessary." Unlike Inuyasha's mother, Kiseki's mother had ample power, plenty enough to counteract the acerbic influence of demonic energy her body was subjected to. Unlike most half-demons, her soul was in balance. "You, Little One, should have had your blood _released_ , not repressed."

 _'_ _Just like would be done with a full demon,'_ Sesshomaru noted. This meant his goal was attainable; Kiseki's soul would not be devoured. All he had to do now was bring it out of her, "Hime, what triggered the transformation?" Perhaps it could be duplicated.

"Kicheko," really, if he had been listening, he would have caught that. She had tried to tell him the story; not her fault he wasn't patient enough to wait for the ending. "I guess I got a little too excited when he stole me away to tryst."

So it was _lust_ that set her off; the circumstances would _not_ be repeated. That was, however, the easiest method of releasing one's blood, it made him wonder, "Had this male not indulged you?"

 _'_ _Blunt today, isn't he,'_ Kiseki's inner sarcasm rang loudly, "Kind of difficult to _perform_ when he's running away tail tucked."

"Only the weak cower before a female," Sesshomaru shot disapproval.

"Not all species are male dominated, you know; spiders, wasps, and hyenas to name a few off the top of my head. It was not in his nature to fight against me," Kiseki countered. Why did she feel the need to defend his worthless hide? Maybe defending Kicheko, was her way of guarding her past's choices. But so what if he was a stupid choice; she was young and he was her first romantic interest. She learned her lesson. "Hyena males are extreme cowards; I guess he thought that because I was only _half_ demon that I would be easier to handle." A humorless exhale escaped her. "He barely made it out of that incident alive and I haven't seen him since."

"Your father should have provided a substitute," Sesshomaru supplied. Since the one she chose fled, leaving her unfulfilled, the most logical solution would have been for another to step in instead. This was fairly common knowledge among full demons, "Why did he not?"

"What are you even talking about?" Kiseki exclaimed indignantly. How did this conversation get onto her meek little sex life anyways? Naraku providing someone who would fuck her; what kind of tangent was he off on now?

"Your father, being a _full_ demon, should have known how to manage your demon blood; why did he not?" She claimed her father was a demon, but he apparently lacked this very basic experience. Instincts were telling him that not all was as it seemed.

 _'_ _Oh shit,'_ Kiseki caught on to what he was truly after. He certainly switched gears quickly; one second he was grilling her about her blood, the next, asking why her father didn't know something a normal demon should. Naraku had not been born in the typical sense, nor did he have parents or mentors that could have passed on this information. He probably never even had the typical blood unleashing thing happen to himself, let along know what to do with her. Their only experience with out of control half-demons had been with Inuyasha, so they did basically the same thing Kagome did for him.

Sesshomaru saw recognition dawn, but more than that, was fear; she was hiding something. "He," Kiseki started carefully, making sure her words remained honest, but misleading, "had to learn everything on his own." She avoided the word orphan, since it was false, but alluded to the same situation. "He didn't have any parents to teach him." True, all of it was true, but that was because his "parents" had been a human bandit and a horde of demons.

"I see," Sesshomaru relented when he could smell no deceit on her. Kiseki could breathe again. He bought it, or at least could not dispute it. Regardless of whatever happen before leading up to her blood being sealed, it would now be much more difficult to release. Her explanation brought up even more questions, though; it just didn't add up, "Your father was born an orphan, yet is now a lord?"

This she had a comeback for, "You don't have to be handed the world on a silver platter in order to make something of yourself. My father overcame adversity; his ambition is unmatched. He went from as low as one can be," an injured human outlaw that could not even move, "to powerful in ways most never dream. He did not have his power handed to him."

"I doubt he is as formidable as you paint him to be," Sesshomaru dismissed her veiled comparison.

"My father is the type of person that will do _anything,_ useany means necessary to get what he wants, honor be damned. It is fortunate that what he wants most coincides with what is best for this land." In order to ensure Kagome is born, and thus brought to him in the past to give him his family, he has to bring about the prosperity of humans. For the next two centuries, he is only a threat to those who would harm his objectives. "As powerful as he is, he would rather go out of his way to avoid _you_ than risk what would happen if you found us. I'd be in _so_ much trouble if he found out where I am." Kiseki could not repress the shiver that shot down her spine. A furious Naraku was not something she ever wanted to see. "He's strategic to a fault, but not 'good' by any means." _'In a way, he is even more dangerous than he used to be when all of Japan trembled at his name, for now, he would surely go insane if anything happened to us...'_ Her tone sounded thoughtful, almost like she was talking to herself instead of those around her, "He would destroy everything, just for spite."

* * *

(A/N: I bet you thought Naraku was captured or something. Lol. But no, and he's not done with them either.)


	47. Chapter 47: A Death Too Cruel

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 47: A Death Too Cruel

The pile of bodies was never ending, and being added to faster than it was removed; the Siamyosho worked fast. Doing just enough to not draw attention to himself, Naraku spent his time listening, watching, and scheming. The "dialect" of vibrations was difficult to understand, but he could just make out the conversation between two of the guards, "…another week at least? I'm not sure what the queen is thinking, waiting to strike like this."

"Do not question the queen, Fool," the second, notably older guard admonished. "She probably just wants to prolong their suffering."

"Yes, but what if that spider amasses an army," the first one countered, "or recruits more allies?"

"Like it would matter, we outnumber all the demons on this island combined," the older guard bragged. "The more demons he gathers, the less effort we need to spend hunting them down later." He had been through many confrontations, including back when his hive was slaughtered by that damned arachnid. They had been weak then, but not anymore, not since he helped save a young queen and fled.

"Numbers are not everything," the younger thought aloud.

"You speak idiocy; get back to your post," the older guard paced off, his wings rattling against his back in agitation.

Having his words unheeded did not put the young guard in a pleasant mood, so when he saw Naraku watching him, he snapped verbally, "What are you looking at, Waste Worker?" Naraku grinned back. He recently noticed how the station he had been placed at was considered punishment, looked down upon by the rest of the hive. The Siamyosho spoke the common language when addressing them as a form of insult, excluding them from the collective. It was a fortuitous development; it meant he would not be discovered with his differing, vibrative dialect. "Get back to work!"

"At least I know I won't become fodder to the queen's eccentricities. You, on the other hand…" Naraku paused, shrugging unconcernedly. "Well, I hope you have lived your life with no regrets, Soldier." Slinging another corpse over his shoulder, he walked off down the long corridor once again. Upon returning to the chamber, he couldn't help noticing how the guard was no longer at his post and the whole hive was abuzz with discontent. Discord had been sown. It should allot them a bit more time to prepare. It was time to return home.

* * *

"So, we're going to a _shrine_ ," Kiseki began summarizing.

"Hn."

"That a creepy _tree_ suggested," she directed his attention to the most absurd version of their predicament as possible.

"Hn."

"Where hopefully they won't try to _purify_ us," surely he would see the problem with this plan now. Sure, being purified wouldn't _kill_ her, and anyone shy of her mother probably couldn't even faze him, but it still hurt like hell! Not to mention, humans, especially holy humans, weren't usually that fond of helping demons.

"Hn."

Obviously, he either missed the whole theme she was pointing out, or, and the more likely option, he just didn't care. " _Why_?" Kiseki emphasized. Bokuseno had been speaking rather cryptically, Sesshomaru seemed to get his meaning, but Kiseki missed it. Something about preventing resistance; it did not sound good, whatever it was.

She half expected another "hn," so sure he was responding mechanically and ignoring her chattering, "That is none of your concern." Kiseki threw her hands up in exasperation. What purpose would Sesshomaru, a _demon,_ have at a shrine if it did not have anything to do with her? Telling her nothing about it only cemented her theory; whatever he had planned, he did not want her to know. Every hair on her body stood on end; she did not like how this felt one bit.

"Fine," Kiseki huffed and crossed her arms, "don't tell me." As if her reverse psychology would change his mind. "It won't work; whatever your planning won't wor- Ahh!" Her foul mood burst quicker than Myoga at an all you can drink blood bar, not that there was such a thing, replaced with bright-eyed delight over… a tree?

Sesshomaru watched on as the girl ran circles around the trunk, giggling and clapping her hands exuberantly before scrambling up into the branches. Kiseki scaled the thin branches, plucking fruit and filling her mouth with the sweet flesh. She flopped backwards, hanging by her knees, mouth full, juice running out the corners of her lips, and Sesshomaru looking right at her like she was insane. Demon's did not usually partake in human food such as fruit, but she _was_ half human.

"What?" Kiseki muttered with her mouth full. She swallowed and dropped down from the tree, arms full with her prize. "These are peaches. They are-" a solemn expression overtook her features. "They _were_ ," she paused after her correction, "Tamari's favorite. She introduced me to them when I was little, and made sure to always bring me a basket full when they were in season." There was a thick silence as she stored them away in her baggy sleeves to be consumed at a later time. "I miss her."

"Tell me," Sesshomaru stated smoothly, but Kiseki tilted her head in confusion. Tell him what? "About her life; about her passing."

She could not hold back the gentle smile, "She was beautiful, with the most spectacular pair of wings I'd ever seen. When they would catch the sunlight just right, I could not help but stare in awe, but she wasn't vain in the slightest. She is the one who taught me how to spin my silk into clothes."

"A moth?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"A butterfly," Kiseki corrected. "Probably the only one of her kind brave enough to leave the swarm. She told me how she returned home once, only to find her people too frightened to even approach one who had been to the 'outside.' I looked up to her; she used what she had to make the best life possible. She was my mentor, my family," she sighed sadly, "my best friend." Kiseki slipped into her own memories, recalling all the times they spent together before getting to the end of her story.

Sesshomaru didn't speak, only waited for her to continue. Sure enough, he didn't have to wait long, "She wasn't very strong, and she hated fighting, but she had always been fully capable of taking care of herself…" The soft tone turned hard, "I didn't see it coming. _They_ killed her, to get to me; to try and lure me to my own death. I couldn't protect her." Her eyes shone dangerously in a way that had nothing to do with the sunlight. "They _tortured_ her, planted their _vile_ eggs in her stomach and let the larvae _eat_ her from the inside out; it was _not_ a quick death." Her hands fisted tightly, sharp claws cutting into her palms at the recollection. "She was too gentle a soul for that; she did not _deserve_ such a fate!" A fist smashed into a nearby tree, shattering the bark and emulsifying the fruit stored in her sleeve. Eyes blinked a few times and reality came crashing back down. Saccharine liquid dripped from the black silk. She really needed to watch her temper, especially around someone who probably _wanted_ her to lose it. "I need to wash this out," she stated flatly. If she didn't, it would begin to stink. Kiseki wandered off towards the feel of rushing water, picking fruit pulp and pits out of her sleeve as she walked.

Sesshomaru followed, deep in thought over what he just witnessed. He was used to her mood swings, she had just gone from angry to happy to sad in the minute prior, but it was the first time they manifested themselves into a physical reaction like this. She was usually proficient at keeping herself passive. Even so, something as minor as smashed fruit and dirty clothes brought her out of it; it was not a strong enough trigger for him to use. "You want them dead?" he pressed gently as they walked, seeing what kind of reaction he could get.

"No," she stated apathetically.

Her word threw Sesshomaru off, _'Don't tell me she refuses to kill.'_ He would find her unbearable if she let her enemies live.

"I want them _tortured_ ; I want them to feel the pain they inflicted on her," the darkness lacing her voice would have made any lesser demons quake. "I want to see them suffer and beg for a death that will not come."

Not a single feature changed on Sesshomaru's perfect mask, but inside, her answer pleased him, "That can be arranged." He watched her sink to her knees on the banks of a narrow stream and set her sleeve in the current, rubbing away the residual peach juice from her earlier outburst, when a sly grin creased her lips. He caught on immediately, _'She's planning something.'_

Hands cupped the cool water before flinging it into the air, but her target was gone long before he was hit with the liquid. She looked around before feeling the overwhelming feel of his demonic energy all around her. Her eyes grew wide watching the water float up and out of its bed, congregating above her head like a heavy cloud. She caught sight of glowing red eyes just before they flickered back to gold and his hold over gravity was released. A torrent of ice-cold water cascaded over her head, soaking her to the bone. Laughter erupted from the sopping wet female in genuine delight; he was even competitive in _water_ fights.

"No fair," Kiseki half-laughed, half-whined, while trying to rid herself of as much water as possible. "I can't just shake it off like you dogs can." At his raised eyebrow, she shrugged, "Inuyasha." That explained it; the boy never did have much class. It was a hot day anyways, the cold water felt good. If they hadn't come across a stream, she might have just shed her multiple layers of black silk anyways. "I was only trying to cool you down."

"I am not warm," he stated coolly, hiding his amusement at her predicament. She deserved it for trying to splash him.

 _'_ _No, but you're scorching hot. On second thought, I don't think getting you wet would have reduced that,'_ she realized it would probably only make him hotter, and giggled at the image in her head of him being drenched, clothes sticking to chiseled flesh.

Kiseki dug around in her other sleeve; there were still a few that were undamaged. Holding it out, she offered, "Want one?"

"I don't eat human food," he turned from the sweet fruit and continued their constant trek.

"Now that you mention it," Kiseki scanned back through her memories while sinking her fangs into the peach's fragile skin, "I haven't seen you eat _anything_ since our accord began." There had only been a few hours where she had either been away or sleeping, had he eaten then? "Oh well, more for me."

* * *

The basket swinging from Kagome's arm was half-filled with fruits and vegetables. She didn't _need_ to shop for herself, they had more staff than she could ever utilize, but by keeping busy she could keep her mind off Naraku's prolonged absence; keep her from useless worry. As strong as she knew her mate was, she worried every time he left for hostile territories.

Walking through the village, it would appear to the untrained eye that Kagome was unguarded, but she was _never_ alone. Out of sight of most the humans below, a slight figure crept around in the evening shadows as Kagame strolled the marketplace. Villagers greeted her with respect and friendly demeanors, but kept their distance knowing that the wrong move would spell their death. She could not blame them; they _knew_ what followed her.

Flashback

Whereas her pregnancy with Kiseki and Senzai had been predominately uneventful, Yasei's was anything but. Kiseki kept her demonic aura contained in her tiny barrier, and Senzai didn't really have enough to notice, but Yasei's was immense and wild, strong enough to fight off her power that had killed so many before him. Her body was no more equipped to house demonic auras than a fetus was to withstand her purity. Sick did not even begin to describe how she felt for those seven months; anything that could go wrong, did. She had lost a frightening amount of weight since she couldn't keep anything down, they battled dehydration daily, and her fading strength had all but left her immobile. It had gotten so bad, that Naraku urged her to abort the child. She refused, outraged that he would even suggest such a thing. It had taken them long enough to conceive, and countless miscarriages in between, she was not about to kill her baby. She knew he worried over her life, but she just couldn't.

The decision was made for her, however, when at seven months along, she could not even gather the strength to sit up. It took him three days, but Naraku eventually convinced his weakening mate that if they didn't act, he would not only lose her, but the babe in her womb as well. This finally got her attention, and she agreed to his plan. His time in the future had been spent soaking up every piece of information he possibly could, including the basics of what they called a Cesarean section; he cut the boy from her body with his own claws.

No sooner had the two been separated did her powers kick in to begin healing the deep wounds. They knew the risks of pulling the boy out early, but found their worries over the matter unnecessary. When Naraku moved to retrieve the hours old newborn from where he had been placed in a bassinet, he was gone. An hour of frantic searching later found him suckling on a dead mouse, drawing out the liquified innards within like it was a bottle.

It did not take long until the rodent population had been all but eliminated from the castle, and then the village afterwards, as such, Yasei then moved on to _bigger_ prey. Pets and livestock began turning up dead; dried up, hollow, and bound in layers of silk. This left Kagome to make amends and compensate the people for their losses. It was becoming a growing concern; Yasei was still only a toddler but already had a voracious appetite. The silver lining was that at least he had yet to harm a human.

They had been trying to discourage the behavior. Vast amounts of raw meat was provided; he shunned the already dead flesh. Attempts to keep him close at all times failed; he still managed to slip away and hunt for himself, hence why Kagome was walking the streets with the spider who appeared no older than a three year old. Word had arrived from a village farmer this morning that her son had taken another victim and she was heading to the outskirts of the settlement to apologize for her son's actions once again.

"This is the place, My Lady," the messenger pointed out the hut that was surrounded by various livestock. Kagome thanked him and approached the disgruntled man standing at the front of the hut.

"I heard you lost one of your animals?" she inquired gently, opening the dialogue for the man to tell her what happened.

"Yes," the gruff man growled. "Your demon spawn drug our milk cow off into the woods to devour the poor thing. The tortured cries filled our hut. Now I have no way of providing my pregnant wife with the milk she needs to bare a healthy child and the unweaned calf will surely die. I cannot afford the milk for either, and without the money from taking a full-grown calf to market, my family will starve."

"Reparations will be made to compensate you for your loss; I will not let your family starve on account of my son's actions," Kagome reassured the farmer. "Could you show me where?" Her son always left behind very specific evidence; she would know right away if it was his doing.

"It was taken from right behind the hut," the man led the way, showing Kagome where he heard the distressed bleats coming from. "Right here."

"But, there's no body," Kagome couldn't see a corpse anywhere. Did the farmer already remove it?

"Of course not," he huffed. "He carried it off into the woods and ate it whole!"

"That's not how he hunts," Kagome corrected. "He's still too small to carry something as big as a cow and he doesn't eat it whole; there is always some evidence left behind." _This_ incidence did not appear to be Yasei's doing. If only she could ask him, but he didn't speak; she wondered if he was even capable. This left her to interpret the marks herself. There was no indication of spider predation. No silk. No hollow carcass. Just a missing cow and signs of a struggle leading into the woods. But if it wasn't him, than what killed the cow? Blood darkened the earth and drag marks did indeed lead into the dark of the forest, but there wasn't a predator big enough to haul an adult cow off like that, unless…

"You would refuse to admit you harbor a threat to us all? Refuse to accept responsibility?" the man grew angrier.

"I would never shirk my responsibilities," Kagome countered calmly, "but I do not think it was my son that took your cow." Naraku was quite diligent in eliminating the presence of rogue demons across the island, but there was always the possibility that he missed one. She would need to let him know immediately.

Pointing a calloused finger at the red-eyed child, the man continued raving, "That monster is a menace and should be cast from our midst! He will only continue to kill and kill until all the animals are gone, then he will move on to _humans._ " The man's fear of the unknown was more than evident. "You must get rid it before that happens!"

For her part, Kagome let the man yell and vent his frustrations over the loss, but when he began screaming about her baby being a monster, she lost it, "My child is no monster, he is only doing what comes natural for his species! If you would rather live elsewhere, away from the protection of my mate's territory, than you are more than free to do so, but I will _never_ abandon my son!"

Caught up in the heat of the argument, neither adult noticed the absence of the one they fought over until Kagome reached down to take his hand in an effort to protect him from the man's harsh words. "Yasei? Yasei! Where are you?" Kagome called in a panic even though she knew her son had the ability to take care of himself. She was still his mother and he was still her baby. Flaring her aura, relief filled her when she found his demonic aura, only moments before terror struck her. He had wandered into the forest, and he was not alone. Her prediction had been correct; her son was dangerously close to a demon she did not recognize, one with a malevolent aura. "Oh no, Yasei!"

Kagome propelled herself towards the woods, desperate to reach her baby before the demon got him. He had never been faced with anything more dangerous than a stray dog; he wasn't ready to defend himself from a demon. She knew she was close when a tree cracked and fell a short ways ahead, toppled by the unfamiliar demon and followed by a barrage of pained wails. "Yasei! Hold on; I'm coming!" A bow of pure energy materialized in her hand as she ran, a skill she had perfected over the years so she would never be without a means to defend herself and others ever again.

Feet pounded across uneven ground and branches slashed at the distraught mother, but the scene she came upon was nothing like she expected. The cries had not come from Yasei, but from a large rat demon that was tied up with silk and convulsing on the ground. The creature foamed at the mouth as it struggled to free itself from the silken restraints, making very little progress as it seemed it was unable to function properly. Was this the demon that took the cow? It was certainly big enough. And where was Yasei; she could feel him, but she couldn't see him.

Following the webs with her gaze, she gasped when she saw the form of a large, red-eyed spider resting in the crook of a tree branch. She could tell from the aura that the eight-legged spider in the trees above her was indeed her son, even though she had no idea he could take on a true form. Naraku could, but he was a shape-shifter; usually only full-demons could do that. Did that mean Yasei was essentially a full demon? It would explain so much.

Once she was certain her son was unharmed, her attention was turned to the writhing demon. Its massive claws scored the land, its thrashing form flattened the bushes and smaller trees, and a thick, frothy foam spilled from its mouth as twin punctures on its shoulder oozed a sickly purple. It didn't take long to figure out what caused its predicament, but it was the first time she had seen Yasei hunt. She had never seen just how his venom worked until that demon just kept screaming in agony, begging for a death that Yasei was disinclined to grant. He just sat nearby, waiting for the poison to take effect and liquefy the demon while it was still alive.

Even knowing this demon was trespassing, killing livestock and could very well be a threat to her people, the sight of its suffering still got to her gentle heart. Kagome pulled her bow, determined to end its pain, until she considered that if she turned it to dust, her son would only predate another of the villager's animals. She lowered her weapon and averted her gaze; she would allow him this meal and hope it held him over longer than most.

End Flashback

Yasei having been so young, and not having taken down such large prey before, the rat's demise was not a quick process. It had taken well over an hour before that demon stopped moving, and the commotion had drawn many a curious bystander. They _saw_ the horrors he was capable of.

His venom was much more potent now; his prey rarely lasted more than a minute, but that event still lingered in the minds of many and they were perpetually wary around Kagome. They had become even more afraid of her _son_ than they were of her _mate_. No one bothered her, and those that did, did not live to tell about it, not with Yasei protecting her so fiercely.


	48. Chapter 48: Natural Disaster

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

* * *

Chapter 48: Natural Disaster

"You never s-s-s-said we'd be trekking through s-s-s-snow," Kiseki's teeth chattered through her complaint. It had not been that bad until the trees on this mountainside became too far apart and frail for her to keep her bare feet out of the frozen powder. Her demon nature kept her blood from freezing and causing frostbite like a human would succumb to, but it was still far from comfortable. "How much further to the s-s-s-shrine?" They had better have a fire going, and hot soup; she wasn't leaving until she got thoroughly warmed up. Why would there be a shrine this far up a mountain anyways?

Kiseki was not surprised when she got silence as a response. He had been shutting her out since her protests began, an hour or so back, but she couldn't seem to still her tongue. It didn't help her nerves that something just felt wrong about this; every step told her she shouldn't be going this way. Either she would be facing a group of humans that wanted to purify her and Sesshomaru, or a group of humans that would, for some reason, side with Sesshomaru against her; not good odds. Historically, holy humans that sided with demons were not always the most trustworthy, not counting her mother, of course. Even if she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to be killed just yet, she didn't trust whatever his purpose here could be.

After relaying to Bokuseno how Kiseki's "conflicting nature reversed her potential," essentially, that her holy side could halt a demonic transformation, the wise tree advised Sesshomaru to "seek a means to prevent resistance" if he wanted to force her blood to surface. It would not do to have her hindering his objectives. It was obvious that the clever spider was aware of _something_ , but she had yet to figure out just what he was keeping from her, and it would stay that way.

"Is _that_ it?" Kiseki pointed out the massive crevice in the mountain side. She could see a flickering light from inside, just like that of a fire. Fire meant people, and hopefully people meant they found the shrine.

"Hn," he affirmed, making that the first time he had even acknowledged her chattering in hours.

"Finally," Kiseki exclaimed with both elation and aggravation. "My feet are freezing!" She trudged along through the deep precipitation until the drifts tapered into nothing a few strides inside the tall cavern. Her steps froze at the sudden warmth on her bare soles; no wonder coming here felt dangerous, "This is a _volcano_ , an _active_ volcano! I can feel it. I am _not_ going in there."

"As you please; you may remain in the freezing snow if you wish," Sesshomaru dismissed her refusal and continued deeper into the stone dwelling. He did not require her presence for this task.

Kiseki glared at the back of his head, _'He has a point.'_ Besides, the vibrations didn't feel particularly volatile, and the high level of plant life _did_ indicate it had remained stable for a long while. Her luck wasn't _that_ bad; at least she could get warm before going back outside. It wasn't going to erupt in the next few hours.

Torches lines the walls, some were lit, but most had been extinguished. They were the only indication of recent habitation, until a bell chimed, echoing through the empty space. Shouting quickly followed; human voices sounding alarm. Pounding feet approached and it didn't take long before twenty or so staff-wielding monks came into view. "Would ya look at that," Kiseki crossed her arms haughtily, sending Sesshomaru a sidelong glance. "Here they come to purify us; I told you so."

Sesshomaru ignored her biting comment and held his ground when the humans spread out to surround them, shouting demands and threats in a mass of hysteria.

"Name yourselves, demons!"

"How dare you intrude upon these sacred grounds!"

"We must strike before they slaughter us all!"

"This is going to hurt," Kiseki groaned behind him, bracing for the spell to hit.

"Stand down you fools!" an authoritarian voice scolded the acolytes. Wood clinking on stone echoed slowly through the cave as an aging monk hobbled over to the commotion. "Are you trying to throw your lives away?" The young monks lowered their heads and the old man did his best to bow before his rarely sighted guests. "My sincerest apologies Lord Sesshomaru." Kiseki's eyes were wide by now, just trying to keep up with what was going on. "How might I be of service?"

"I have come to collect a debt," his voice sounded dreadfully bored, completely unfazed by the group of holy men that nearly committed suicide on his claws.

"Of course," the man readily agreed, "allow me to show you and your companion to the temple." Sesshomaru nodded and the man led the way, with Kiseki falling in line beside Sesshomaru.

"Alright, now I'm really confused," Kiseki thought aloud. "Why do these people owe you a debt?"

"My father once assisted the founder of this order in a great war, their obligations to him now fall to me," what he chose not convey was that the founder had been none other than Midoriko herself. He did not need Kiseki realizing just how powerful the artifacts these monks protected were.

"Ah, that makes better sense," she just couldn't imagine Sesshomaru going out of his way to help humans, but his _father_ , that was a completely different matter. From what she had been told about the great dog demon, he was a compassionate leader, towards both humans and demons; now, how much of that was truth and how much was hero worship from Myoga, she would never know for sure.

"They must have lived here for a long time," she remarked to herself, noting how the stone of the cave floor had been warn smooth from foot traffic. It was only when they rounded the corner into a well-lit cavern that her hypothesis was verified. "Whoa…" She expected to find shoddily built huts, but instead there was a massive complex. Humans had certainly advanced over the years, sometimes it was easy to forget with most demons still clinging to the old ways. The vast expanse of cave opened up into a crater and icy flakes fell serenely to the ground only to be melted by the geothermal heat that kept it habitable to humans. _'I wonder if these people know just_ why _their home is warm and the dangers it poses;'_ Kiseki marveled at the natural wonder, _'they probably attribute it to some spiritual entity.'_

 _'_ _Mt. Unzen Shrine,'_ Kiseki read the banner leading up a long, curving flight of stairs, away from the village. She couldn't even see the end through the winding path.

"The temple lies deeper in the cave," the priest directed, pointing in the direction Kiseki was looking. "Should I have rooms prepared for you, Milord?"

"We will not be staying," Sesshomaru declined the offer before turning his voice on Kiseki instead. "Hime, you will remain here."

' _Arrogant demon,'_ Kiseki crossed her arms and scowled at his back. "He drags me all the way up here only to make me wait," she huffed indignantly, mumbling her frustrations. "I'd really like to teach that dog a lesson."

* * *

Depictions of Midoriko lined the human's temple, including one of her fighting side by side with the Great InuTaisho; allowing Kiseki to accompany him would have informed her of this order's founder. He could not have that.

"Midoriko's relics lie within," the monk opened an ornate door for his esteemed guest.

"Retrieve the means to seal holy powers," Sesshomaru commanded once inside the room.

The aging monk hesitated, unsure if it was really so wise to hand over such an item to a demon, but the glare he got had self-preservation winning out over morals. Cradling a small wooden box, the man handed over the relic. They rarely needed to use it themselves, but kept it on hand in case one of theirs defected and needed to be subdued.

No power emanated from the container until it was cracked open, only then could Sesshomaru clearly detect the undeniable holy signature. Closing the ornate enclosure, he nodded to the priest and turned to leave; he had what he came for.

Making his way down the long staircase, Sesshomaru caught sight of Kiseki carving vigorously on twin planks of warped wood. His acute hearing heard the mumble, "Hmm, I still need wax… ah, a candle!" She jumped over to a merchant and exchanged a coin for a simple candle before coming back and rubbing it all over the wood. She was certainly adept at keeping herself busy.

"Hime, we are leaving," he didn't even stop his strides as he passed her by.

"Al-most a-and…" she drug out her words, stalling a few more moments, "done!" she held them up for one last inspection before catching up to him; they were crude by comparison, but would get the job done. With a huge grin, she couldn't help her excitement, "Have you ever tried snowboarding, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at her as she held out one of her pieces of wood for him, "I have no desire to take part in your ridiculous games."

"Eh, suit yourself," she shrugged it off and tossed the plank on the snow at his feet, "but there is no way _I_ am _walking_ back down this mountain." He watched curiously as she settled both feet on the wood, strapping them in with her silk, and rocking her weight until she started to slip down the slope. It was her last words that really got to him, "Race you to the bottom."

He watched her as she slid down the frozen ground, shifting her weight to steer clear of trees and bushes. Glancing back at the board she left him, it took him all of 5 seconds, far longer than it should have, to dismiss the notion. Why was he so tempted to take her up on her challenge? He was not going to play in the snow, but he wasn't going to let her escape him either.

* * *

Powder sprayed as Kiseki landed a complicated series of twists and flips. She glanced over her shoulder, but could see no sign of Sesshomaru following her. Sure, she was taking a chance at invoking his anger, but she was tired of freezing her feet off. Ducking low on her board, she avoided the mass of branches that threatened to clothesline her. What would he even do to her? His threats held no weight, not as long as he still sought her information. He was dangerous, but for now, she had a sort of "free pass," and was going to take full advantage of that fact. Now afterwards, that was when she would need to watch her step.

Leaning sharply to the side she executed an acute turn, narrowly missing the edge of an large rock formation many stories high. Stopping atop a shear ledge, her eyes tracked the two possible routes to the bottom of the mountain. One was fairly tame and would take some time to circle around, but the other, although as direct a route as possible, was wrought with sharp outcroppings and multiple cliffs, including one that would probably result in physical injury if she tried to jump it. "The slow path it is," she decided and pushed off to enjoy a leisurely ride, but first, she had to get past this cliff. The steep decline to the "fork in the road" should give her enough momentum to make it to the bottom.

Only seconds into her descent, a blinding orb of pure demonic energy whizzed by and stopped directly in front her. Kiseki only had a second to make out the materialized form of Sesshomaru in front of her. She spun her board and dug her heels into the back edge, kicking up a wall of snow as she stopped herself from crashing into him. When she came to a complete stop, what seemed like an eternity later, she looked up to see his eyes practically shooting daggers at her. The reason couldn't be more obvious. That wall of snow she kicked up now covered his person head to toe. Kiseki clapped her hand over her mouth in a completely futile attempt to keep the laughter at bay. If she was going to die, it was going to be with a smile on her face.

He raised two fingers, and Kiseki could do nothing but duck low on her board when his poisonous whip shot forth. Her holy powers flared into a barrier, hoping with all she was that she could withstand him, but his attack did not strike at her defense. _'Wait, I'm still alive?'_ she looked up, only to see a smirk on his face and his gaze looking over her head. _'There's no way he actually missed.'_ A massive vibration tickled at her feet and a rumble even she could hear had her turning her head to see what he was fixated on. _'Oh shit!'_ "An avalanche! Seriously?" she exclaimed as she turned back to find him, but he was already floating above her head. "In what world is that equal retribution for a little bit of powder?"

"I suggest you get moving," he advised haughtily, brushing aside her outburst.

She pushed off, deciding she could yell at him _later_ ; there was no time to exchange banter right now. Calculations ran through her mind, ways in which to maximize her chances. So much for her decision to slowly glide down the mountain; she would never outrun the thundering torrent of snow that way. Her only chance was to cast herself off that ridge and hope she didn't break something.

Streamlining her posture, Kiseki skillfully evaded the thickening foliage as Sesshomaru watched from overhead. The altitude of her impending jump was troublesome; it was not high enough to kite her way to safety, but was not low enough to land safely without assistance. There had to be some way, but she didn't have much time to find it.

From his vantage point above the trees, Sesshomaru wondered how Kiseki would get herself out of this predicament, but even more so, why had he allowed himself to be drawn into her antics in the first place? This was not the first time either; he reacted when she tried to splash him earlier, and followed her when she cast herself from his mother's palace. Any _one_ of those incidents could be dismissed, but it was happening more frequently than mere coincidence would encompass. He assumed it was simply keeping close proximity to determine her weaknesses, but that had been the last thing on his mind when his whip sliced into the encrusted bank of snow. It was a matter to ponder at a later time; she was making her move, it seemed.

Bursting from a copse of trees, Kiseki was now holding two, large, Y-shaped branches, that when fastened together, formed a large triangle. It was her next move that bemused him the most though; she started stripping her upper kimono from her person, leaving only the flowing black hakama and shear white under-kimono that did little to hide her form. Fluttering in the whipping wind, the V-cut flaps of her under kimono nearly showed what it was meant to hide. She began attaching the black kimono to her makeshift triangular frame, sewing it in place with her silk until it was taut and firm. Then she flipped it onto her back and pointed it down the slope, keeping the wind from catching in the sail and slowing her retreat from the cascading ice that spilled around her ankles. A glance at where she was heading and he saw the hazardous precipice she was most certainly aiming for, _'What will you do now, Kiseki?'_

* * *

(A/N: Notice how he refers to her by name, not "Hime." Even if it is only in thought.

Had to look it up, but Mt. Unzen erupted on May 21, 1792, killing about 14,500 people via tsunami. That would be about 14 years after this scene. If I have correctly identified the boundaries of demon territories, this is south of Sesshomaru's lands.

I've been so busy, my writing is not keeping up with my posting deadlines. I still have a chapter in waiting, but will extend my updates to **EVERY OTHER FRIDAY** so as to not run out completely.)


	49. Chapter 49: Concupiscent

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here. Also, there will be **character deaths** in this story at a later time.

* * *

Chapter 49: Concupiscent

(A/N: Concupiscent is my new favorite word. Does anyone know what it means? It's a formal term for horny, and is thus the reoccurring theme in this chapter. Enjoy!)

* * *

There was no way she was going to let that avalanche catch her. It didn't matter that she could barrier herself and dig her way out; Sesshomaru was not going to win this time. If he wanted to play hardball, he'd better be prepared for her batting skills. Holding the newly fastened, wooden frame in her mouth, Kiseki swiftly stripped out of her kimono and started sewing it onto her means of escape. Crude, but considering the short time she had to work with, it was a masterpiece.

Arms spread out to the sides and crouched low, she held the triangular contraption sideways on her back to avoid wind resistance before she needed it. Her body thrummed with excitement; enjoying the natural high spreading throughout her blood. Oh yes, she was definitely an adrenaline junkie. Counting down in her head, she waited for the pivotal moment.

Three.

The muscles in her legs coiled as the edge came into sight.

Two.

Her grip tightened, giving one last assessment before she could not turn back.

One.

Deep breath, this was it.

Now!

She shot from the snow covered banks, letting the deluge of snow fall onto the trees below, and turned her body, catching her weight on thin air. Wind currents, exemplified by the mass of displaced snow swirling below, catapulted her high in the air when they caught her makeshift hang glider. "I bet you didn't expect this," Kiseki smirked as her contraption lifted her even higher than Sesshomaru had been hovering.

Sure, he had not seen flying as a possibility for her; he had to admit her ingenuity was impressive, but that was not what she caught him gaping at. The ties on her inner kimono had come loose! There was nothing she could do about it without falling at this point, and he was not about to admit where he had actually been looking. He turned his gaze forward and settled for a noncommittal, "Hn." Let her make of that what she wished.

She wouldn't be able to do this if she was human, but her demon strength allowed her to hold her body in the unnatural position. She simply wasn't strong enough in her human form, as rare as it surfaced, but as a demon… She experimentally shifted her weight and noted how the glider tipped with her, allowing turns. Turning the snowboard still strapped to her feet, she used it as a sort of rudder; with manipulation, she could alter her altitude. This was even better than she thought it would be; she hadn't realized she would have such control of her flight.

Experimental twists and spirals turned into elaborate acrobatics as the trees thickened and altitude decreased. Gliding slowly closer to the tips of snow laden trees, Kiseki quickly deduced the dwindling time she had left to soar, but even more pressing, was was lack of a clearing large enough to land the oversized sail. She was not about to risk shredding her favorite kimono on the tree branches. There were grasping branches as far as her eyes could see, she had no choice, unless…

The gap in the canopy was not large enough for her to glide to the ground unhindered, but by attaching draglines and dropping to the ground swiftly, Kiseki transformed her hang glider into a kite. Landing with a flourish, snow gave way underfoot to reveal sprouting greens. Kiseki stood tall. Hands on her hips and shoulders back, she exuded pride as she smirked victoriously at her silent companion.

Sesshomaru met Kiseki's challenging gaze head on, not about to back down for anything, despite the partially disrobed state of the female. Did she even realize her inner kimono had slipped off one of her shoulders? It certainly didn't seem so, not with how she unashamedly flaunted her chest before him.

"And _that_ ," Kiseki joshed now that she had evaded his extreme retaliation, "is how you outrun an avalanch- oomph." No sooner had she spoken did the wind die down and her kite sputtered into the branches overhead, dislodging the snow that had accumulated on the branches and sending it cascading over the semi-nude form of Kiseki. "Ah! Cold, cold, _cold_!" Bouncing around and shaking out her clothes, Kiseki fought to extricate the ice crystals. Bending in half at the waist, she shook herself; breast flying free in an unintentionally provocative display.

She avoided an avalanche of his making, only to blanket herself. How did such a creature survive this long? And that position she bounced around in, with her backside high in the air, did she not know what being bent over meant to one of his nature? Turning his back to the spectacle that he found far too arousing, he decided she needed to leave, "You will return home."

"Huh?" that was the last thing Kiseki expected him to say, especially after he seemed to insist she stay in his proximity. "I should, go home?" She climbed up into the offending branches that had dumped bucket loads of frozen powder down her shirt to retrieve her kimono, still sewed onto the glider frame. A quick slice of the stitching and it came loose without issue. She tossed it back over her shoulders, more so to ward off the cold that now clung to her skin than for modestly; it wasn't like _the_ Lord Sesshomaru would ever look at her.

"Your father may have returned," he supplied a reason, even if it wasn't his main one.

"Oh, that's right," she cheered with a mix of glee and apprehension. There was still a chance he hadn't made it back yet; it was time to know for sure.

* * *

After a brief jaunt down to the dungeon to lock up his latest prisoner, Naraku headed straight to Kagome with _one_ thing on his mind. Infiltration into the enemy's lair had taken far longer than he had predicted, but his hunger for her had never ceased; at this point, he could think of nothing else than indulging himself in his mate's depths.

Kagome could always tell Naraku's intentions for her long before he let his presence be known, because Yasei would make himself scarce in response to the predatory vibrations, and usually used this time to go hunting. His father was the only demon strong enough for the boy to yield to without contest. So when Yasei suddenly jumped out the window, Kagome shot up from her seat and felt around for the tell-tale touch of her mate's dark aura. Swift steps soon brought her into the same corridor he was sauntering down, that licentious smirk calling to her.

Loose clothing turned constricting as Naraku watched Kagome's ample bosom bouncing with each step in his direction. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this; Yasei would be hunting for days.

Kagome's arms flew around his neck, and her lips met his in a searing expression of relief and need, but when she took a deep breath, she almost lost her lunch all over him. Covering her face and retreating to a safe distance, she accused, "What have you been doing? You stink like a dog that has been rolling around in something dead!" This was a reaction he had never gotten from her, and it took a moment for the shock to wear off, but then he recalled that he _had_ been slinging dead bodies around for the last few days. A burst of miasma sizzled most of the remnants away.

"Better?" he gave her one last look in an attempt to get her to come back to him, but she rebuked his attempts.

"I'm kind of scared to breathe," she kept her nose pinched, resulting in a nasally tone to her voice. He could wait a few more minutes. "You're not touching me until after you wash."

Naraku grumbled out his frustration, but stalked off down the hall for the bathhouse anyways. He'd make her think twice before denying him; there was more than one way to torment someone, and Kagome was about to experience the denied release kind when he got back.

* * *

They never really showed emotion to one another, but Kiseki's eyes couldn't help but light up and her body hummed happily when she felt her father's proximity; he was _safe_. And _occupied_ with mother… Shoot! She needed to talk to him, but she knew from experience that he would not be emerging from that room for a long while, and no way was she going to interrupt. What he did with those tentacles; she was still emotionally scarred from last time. A shiver of disgust shot down her spine. His perverseness was going to make her late…

"We will reconvene in one day's time along the eastern border of my lands," that's what Sesshomaru had said, and it had seemed doable if she blinked half of that distance, that is, until she found herself waiting. Fingers drummed and her leg twitched as Kiseki tried to ignore her parents' activities and identify the instant they were done all at once. If only Senzai was here, she could send him in to interrupt; it always was amusing to see his reaction since he couldn't sense such things like she could. Speaking of Senzai, where was he? She figured he'd have returned to his life of luxury and depravity by now. She wasn't too worried, Naraku would surely be keeping tabs on him; as much as her father portrayed a lack of concern, she knew he cared deeply for all of them. It was a shame Senzai could not see that.

There was one other thing to consider; just how was she going to tell Naraku about Sesshomaru? It was not going to be an easy conversation but it was one that needed to happen… The sooner she told him, the less severe the repercussions would be. But how would he react? Would he order her locked up in a misguided attempt to protect her? The dungeon had never been particularly impactful to her, but if she was locked up, she couldn't return to Sesshomaru. Their accord would be nullified; her family would no longer be safe. She could not risk telling him; she had to fulfill her obligations and that meant returning in a timely manner. What a plight she got herself into.

* * *

That female, she was infuriating and beguiling all at once. The worst part was, it was completely unintentional. Sesshomaru was familiar with females _actively_ vying for his attention; needy little bitches that were easy to use as he pleased and dismiss, but _she_ was different. Aside from the incident where he accidentally triggered her instincts, she never appeared to want anything to do with him. Her indifference only called to him more.

That was why he sent her away; he needed a moment to just think, to clear his head. She had the exasperating ability to get into his head whenever she was around, and that scent! He should find her smell repulsive, she was a _spider_ demon, no, _half_ spider. But her human half was not inferior as most half-breeds were. If it wasn't for the power he knew she held, his reactions to her may have been closer to normal. But when she moved, her power shone; the dangerous energy she wielded overshadowed any thoughts of inadequacy. She was deadly. Yes, he had seen her power on multiple occasions, and whereas she did not always have control of it, it was still there. Her potential could be nigh incomparable, with the right instruction; with _his_ instruction.

Kiseki was certainly an exception as far as the half-demons he had encountered; she could potentially be as strong as a full demon. Her blood was still that of a half-demon though; powerful human of not, her mother was still human, and humans were always born frail and short-lived. Although, she had said something curious earlier, that her mother cleansed the poison from her victims when her demonic nature escaped. If he recalled correctly, she claimed that to be around her 150th year, far longer than a human's lifespan. Had her mother been powerful enough to surpass time? He would need to discern the truth of this matter. There were many things he had questions on pertaining to that female.

Why was he helping her though? Was it just to fulfill his accord? He gave his word to extract her demon blood as well as to assist her family with this encroaching war in exchange for information on a potential threat, a most generous offer on his part, but if he had not, would he still be giving her such privilege? He knew the answer to that, and it vexed him all the more; accord or not, he was _curious_ about her. He _wanted_ to learn about this rare and distinctive creature that literally blinked into his life. As instantaneously as she crossed his path, she could be gone just as abruptly. The thought displeased him greatly. She was valuable; perhaps, he would even keep her around after their accord had concluded.

* * *

"Kiseki," a voice pulled at the slumbering spider's subconscious. "Kiseki, wake up." Her eyes blinked against the orange-tinted sky. When had she fallen asleep, and for how long? Looking down to were the voice had come from, she saw Naraku patiently waiting for her. Stretching and jumping down, she brushed off the remnants of sleep. "Your mother tells me you have been away," Naraku began, "where have you been disappearing to?"

Kiseki let a yawn escape, lazily stretching her retractable fangs in the process, before answering. "Just securing enough allies for the war," she resorted to the easier path. So much for facing him head on. It was cowardly, but it was also the wisest choice; she was raised to achieve _results_ , so that was what she did. Technically, she was telling the truth, the only part she left out was the precise identity of the one-man-army she was working on.

Personal relations were not Naraku's forte; he could _manipulate_ people, but it was always those around him that _befriended_ allies. Apparently, his daughter had inherited that knack from Kagome. It didn't matter who she sought to acquire; they would only be fodder anyways. Normally, he would not interfere, but _now_ was not exactly a safe time for her. Her time of weakness was approaching, "We do not need-"

"Apparently we do," Kiseki interrupted firmly, not about to back out of the only way she had to keep them safe, "otherwise we'd have already eliminated the scourge by now." The two just stared, speaking with challenging gazes, until Kiseki spoke again. "You know as well as I do, that if your barrier did get besieged, this war would already be lost," she demonstrated her understanding of the dire situation. "We would have no choice but to flee; the villagers," she paused, breathing deeply, "would serve as a distraction." They couldn't save everyone.

The solstice was still several days off, as long as she returned before such time, her secret would remain, "I found a weakness; we will strike first."

"How long?" she gathered the relevant details.

"At least a week," that would give Kiseki time to complete her vulnerable cycle and return to full strength.

"I'll return in time," she reassured him, both of her knowledge of her own limits and that of the impending war. Kiseki turned to return to Sesshomaru now that she had a timeframe to relay.

"Kiseki," Naraku's voice pulled her attention back, "watch your back. _Use_ the demons around you, but don't _trust_ them." Not all full-demons would keep their word to a half-demon, he had learned this lesson well. She nodded in understanding and blinked out of sight.


	50. Chapter 50: Cruel by Nature

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

* * *

Chapter 50: Cruel By Nature

(A/N: Due to the glitched notifications system two weeks prior, some of you may have missed the Chapter 49 update of this story. Check it out before reading this one if you have.

The Nightcore'd youtube song "Take a Hint" fit this first scene nicely. I do not own, profit from, etc.)

"Curse him," Kiseki swore under her breathe for the umpteenth time. It was all Naraku's fault that she was running late. _'Hopefully Sesshomaru is in a patient mood,'_ she prayed, blinking between anchors as she moved swiftly to where he told her to be.

Her smooth progress was halted when she blinked smack dab into the middle of a demon's camp, nearly tripping over one demon's substantial paunch. Her abyssal eyes fluttered a few times, regaining her bearings; it was not often that she encountered unfamiliar faces. She couldn't just leave, not when they showed up in her father's territory unannounced. "What a bother, now I really _am_ going to be late," she grumbled miserably before turning her firm voice onto the intruders. "Hey, if you don't want to die I suggest you leave; you're trespassing!" If Naraku found them they'd be devoured, body and soul; there were very few worse ways to go.

The group of pig demons snorted disgustingly at one another, spewing spittle as they spoke, "Told you she'd be back." This area was laced with the intoxicating scent of an unmated female demon, not surprising seeing as Kiseki revisited this anchor only a day ago at most.

"She smells good; I want her," another one grunted and the rest began spreading out, flanking her position.

"Look, I'm kind of in a rush, so can we hurry this along?" Kiseki sighed seeing where this was heading. "Are you going to leave peacefully or not?"

The lewd comments just kept flowing unchecked as the group closed in, casting unseemly remarks about her body. "Don't worry your pretty little head," a particular rotund demon driveled from behind her, "you'll soon be _begging_ us to stay."

 _'_ _Disgusting… I think I'm going to be sick,'_ Kiseki cringed at the insinuation. "You know what," Kiseki grinned wickedly, "Sesshomaru can wait; I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

The passel snorted in laughter, completely missing the dark intent radiating off the harmless-looking, slip of a girl. They didn't see it coming; power exploded from her person, both demonic and holy in a frighteningly toxic mix. Some stumbled back in shock and some lunged forward, seeking to subdue the female that dare defy them. Kiseki evaded the sloppy tactics easily. Unsurprisingly, none of them were wise enough to flee, not that she'd have let them. Ducking blows and side-stepping slashes from their spear-like weapons, Kiseki skirted around the group, subtlety spinning a net as she went. Only once she had ensured none could escape did she really start fighting. Graceful flips had her feet forcefully collapsing gluttonous bellies, causing a mass of internal damage.

Swift jabs broke snouts, precise swipes of claws sent blood spraying, and well-timed uppercuts shattered tusks. The fun was short lived, though; the cowards quickly realized they had no chance against this _one_ female. One by one they tried to flee, but only managed to entangle themselves in the webs she spun.

"I thought you said you were going to stay," she taunted the strung up demons. Pulling hard on her lines, all the demons were tied together in one, central location; bound securely and beaten to a pulp. "Now," Kiseki paused, letting out a feral grin that promised even more pain to come, "what should I do with you lot?" No amount of struggling would save them from the spider's web now.

* * *

Sesshomaru had arrived at the designated location exactly when he said he would, but not after taking the long way to truly ponder what to do next about his newest… _fascination_. He was not about to tell her where his thoughts truly rested; he could still use this accord as reason behind his actions, after all. The first step was to get answers to the questions that where plaguing his mind. That was proving to be a problem however, since there was no sign of the one who could answer them.

A growl rose in his throat as he dissected the air; her scent was no where to be found. She dare leave him to wait for her; this would have consequences she would not soon forget. He had been lenient with her, and she had taken advantage of that.

That was hours ago; hours that he had been stewing over how to punish the insolent spider for her transgressions against him. He stood only moments before she appeared, stepping out of nowhere and daring to ignore him completely.

"You're such a finicky blade," Sesshomaru glowered fiercely at the object of his aggravation as she continued talking to her sword, "What would you have had me do?" Seinaru was sometimes more trouble than it was worth; it was a sword, but the holy blade could not stand inflicting pain on others. It especially took issue with Kiseki wielding it in a cruel manner and made sure to let its master know, refusing to work until calmed back down. Pulsing in her hand, Kiseki got this message loud and clear, "Purify them without pain? Seriously, and how is that supposed to work?" The blade pulsed again. "Let them go with a warning? Do you honestly think they wouldn't have gone after some other _innocent_ if I did that. They _deserved_ what I did to them." Kiseki waited, but Seinaru had quieted down as if thinking. At least they had a chance to reform their actions; that would have to be enough. It's aura calmed. "That's what I thought," Kiseki sheathed the blade. One argument down.

"You are late," Sesshomaru spoke up in a biting tone after cataloging the odd conversation he just witnessed. Talking swords was nothing new, Tenseiga had a knack for being just as verbose as his sire had been, and always at the most inopportune moments. At least Bakusaiga knew to be silent. It would seem, at least one of her blades did not agree with her actions; Kiseki had just been fighting someone; but who, and why?

"Yeah, I got a little sidetracked," she shrugged, far too casual for his liking, wiping off the stray blood splatters from her victims. The substance made her stomach turn, so very unlike someone else's blood.

"With what?" Sesshomaru let his curiosity out as more of a demand than a question, even as his mask remained firmly in place. He wanted to know, but she was still not excused for leaving him waiting. He was a lord, he did not wait for anyone.

"Oh," she smirked widely, looking at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes, "just a mass penectomy." **(1)** Sesshomaru would never admit it, not even if tortured half to death, but he had never felt quite as uncomfortable as he did in this moment. He would be sleeping with one eye open as long as she was around. A female that derived pleasure from such torture was not one to trust blindly. "A sounder of swine were camped out at one of my anchors; they thought to take advantage of me and use me for _entertainment_ , but it was _I_ that was entertained instead," she went on to explain, unknowingly alleviating his unease now that he knew _why_ she resorted to such extremes.

The fury he felt at her for the prolonged absence swiftly switched to those that would aim to harm her, those that would aim to _defile_ her. She had simply defended herself, removed that which they aimed to dirty her with, and castrated those worthless boars that should not be breeding anyways.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, he paid no attention to her continued ramblings, "Did you know, _that_ part of the male anatomy bleeds profusely when severed? I sure didn't; I had to learn pretty quickly to stand to the side."

"You did not kill them?" he inquired as to the state she left them in. They would only cause more trouble being alive, and he would not allow anyone to harm his allies.

Kiseki chuckled darkly, a sound that once again brought back an achingly familiar twinge, but this time, it felt far more ominous, as if it was the recollection of something different than before, "There are punishments _far_ _worse_ than death." She knew from experience, that if she simply cut off a demon's appendage, be it arms or something more valuable, they could reattach it and heal completely, but if she _purified_ a part of them to ash, it was gone forever. Those demons would never rut again. On top of relieving them of their "weapon of choice" she also ensured they would be unable to hurt anyone ever again, "Each one has a holy ofuda plastered on their back that will purify them if they try to hurt anybody. So when they go insane with carnal need, poof, buh-bye." It was not an "if," but a "when." Kiseki could not see a single one of them changing their ways. The thought alone had her dark nature purring in contentment; they would suffer, then they would die in the most agonizing way possible. "So, shall we go?"

She was more twisted than he thought; Sesshomaru couldn't decide if he liked that or not. But regardless of why her return was delayed, he still had questions, "You claim your mother is human."

"Yes," Kiseki tilted her head towards him. Hadn't they already been over this?

"Yet, you refer to her as if she is still alive," he identified the inconsistencies in her story. "Your life would easily surpass that of a mere mortal."

 _'_ _So he noticed,'_ Kiseki smirked knowingly before meeting his gaze straight on. "She _is_ still alive," not one ounce of deception laced her words; they were clean.

"How is that possible?" Sesshomaru inquired, for more reason that simply to investigate Kiseki's mother. _'Humans do not live beyond half a century,'_ he knew that fact all too well.

"It _could_ be the immense well of purity she houses," Kiseki speculated aloud, tapping a finger to her chin, " _or_ the extensive exposure to my father's demonic energy." _'Or perhaps it is Midoriko's will within the jewel she protects,'_ she wisely kept that last part to herself, lest identity be derived. "We haven't exactly figured it out," she had her suspicions, but no way of verifying them, "but whatever it is, she is still alive and well."

 _'_ _Rin stayed at my heel for many years,'_ he recalled, _'and no amount of my demonic energy could slow her aging; it must be the holy power.'_ He had observed before, that devout humans tended to live a few decades or so longer than most, assuming they did not perish in battle. How much _more_ powerful did her mother have to be to survive over two centuries? And how did such a power elude his notice all that time? Or did it?

"But enough about my family," Kiseki interrupted his thoughts, "perhaps we should talk about yours." The hostility between him and his sibling was very well reinforced in her mind by just how harshly Inuyasha spoke of him; she wondered what his thoughts were on the matter. "Inuyasha, he is certainly a fun _plaything,_ wouldn't you agree?"

This was another question he had been meaning to address, "How is it you know Inuyasha?"

"It's a harsh world out there," Kiseki brushed off his suspicions. "Half demons have little choice but to stick together; we look out for one another." She knew not to mention Inuyasha's association with her mother, especially, and opted to connect herself to him based solely on their half-demon status. It was safer, and true; Inuyasha did help out every half-demon he met.

"You are allies?" Sesshomaru inquired further, wondering why Inuyasha would align himself with spiders after what happened so many years ago.

"Is it really so surprising that he would choose to ally himself with those that accept him as he is, rather than hunting him down for being a half-demon?" Kiseki answered his question with one of her own. "Inuyasha never knew what it was like to be accepted as he was. My father was the same way, until he found my mother. She brings the best out of him, and does not shy away from his darker side. She accepts him completely."

"Acceptance is an unnecessary frivolity; only the weak require such," he did not need anyone to validate him.

Sesshomaru felt the spike in Kiseki's aura. Her tone lowered, and her eyes shot scorn, "Uttered from one who has never been hunted like an _animal_ by his own brother." For all the pride an honor he supposedly touted, he certainly could have done better by his own flesh and blood.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected, portraying an air of indifference. It would seem he struck a nerve, _'Interesting.'_

"I do not see the distinction," Kiseki argued back. "I count among my family individual demons of many species; there is more to family than just the composition of one's blood."

"His life is mine to take," Sesshomaru stated. It did not matter whether or not she understood the meaning behind that phrase or not; it was the truth.

 _'You'd be surprised how many of us would stand against you if you dared to go through with it,'_ Kiseki thought to herself. Kagome would never allow it, and where she fought, Naraku was not far away. Not to mention the countless friends she made over the last 200 years.

Kiseki's seething nearly had her missing his next words, "Would your kin hold knowledge on your predicament?" It didn't matter if she was upset with him, he still had objectives to meet.

"My kin?" Kiseki processed the request. Obviously her family would, so he probably was not referring to them. "You mean other spider demons?"

"Hn," he nodded slightly.

Kiseki scoffed. "Yeah, they _might_ know something, but, full spider demons are not particularly…" she hem-hawed, looking for the right word. "Hmmm, how do I word this? Civil."

"Explain," he ordered.

"Well, they would sooner try to eat you than talk," she summarized bluntly. "They were one of our biggest threats for awhile. And thus, my father is their biggest enemy." Being a spider himself, Naraku was the only demon that was both powerful enough to kill them and capable of finding them. "They fled from him. If he could get to them, he'd wipe out the whole collective."

"They are beyond his reach?" Sesshomaru summarized, trying to determine where this location might be.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kiseki kept circling around the answers he really wanted. "Hunting them down would have too many negative repercussions. He'd have to trespass, and that would just result in another demon out for blood."

"Where do they hide?" Sesshomaru cut through her stalling, or tried to.

"Where?" she repeated slowly, a sly grin spreading across her lips. _'He doesn't know…'_ she nearly laughed, but this would be so much better. She was going to enjoy yanking his chain; heaven knows he deserves it. "Let's see, was it this way," she pointed to her right, "or that way?" Her other arm looped around the first and pointed left. "Nope, I believe it was this way," she untwisted her limbs and pointed straight ahead, "come on! I'll take you to them."

* * *

(A/N: **1.** There is no official term in the english language for the removal of the penis, none that I could find at least. "Penectomy" is a created word, "pen-" for penis, and "-ectomy" for removal of. It was the closest I could find, since "castration" is typically used for testicle removal only, and only occasionally meaning both. "Sex reassignment surgery" didn't particularly fit either, for obvious reasons, but if you know a more precise term, I'd love to know.

As a side note, I grew up on a farm; animal castration was a regular occurrence. It always amused me greatly how my boyfriend(s) would cringe at the sight and cross their legs. Also, my dad would not hesitate to remind them he could do the same to them if they hurt me.)


	51. Chapter 51: Gentle by Choice

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

* * *

Chapter 51: Gentle By Choice

Nothing about this was sitting well with Sesshomaru. He was not one to follow, but he was not sure where their destination lie. The tantalizing view of Kiseki's swaying hips was not helping matters either, and on top of all that, she didn't even seem to _know_ where she was going, "Hime, you are going in circles."

"Only a little," she admitted freely. "Spiders are not easy to find, you know; I'm tracking them down as fast as I can."

"You do not know of their location?" Sesshomaru accused. She made it sound like she knew, but now they were wasting precious time.

"I know the general area," Kiseki recalled, based upon what Naraku had told her. "Truthfully, I was surprised that _you_ didn't know where they are yourself." She glanced back over her shoulder, a smirk plastered across her lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at her.

"Oh, nothing," Kiseki looked back forward and changed the topic swiftly. "Ah, this way!" She took a sharp left, the thirteenth deviation thus far. She didn't seem to have a single location in mind as she wandered aimlessly across the land.

"You will cease this desultory roaming immediately," Sesshomaru ordered harshly.

"Very well," Kiseki obeyed without question, stopping dead in her tracks. "How about _you_ lead the way instead, Lord Sesshomaru." She motioned for him to take the lead, lowering her posture into a mock bow. "Go ahead, tell me which way." He glared down at her. She straightened back up and imitated an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you can't sniff them out; I thought your sense of smell was supposed to be highly developed." If he hadn't found them before, he wasn't going to be able to scent them out now. She knew this. A slight growl tickled at her feet; she was making him angry. "I like it when you do that, you know," she stated with barely restrained amusement. The vibrations stopped instantly. _'Good doggy,'_ she grinned and relented in her instigations. "My methods may not make sense thus far, but I can assure you, I _am_ tracking them down." Sesshomaru continued to give her that skeptical look; he didn't believe her, even though her words held no tang of deception. "In fact," Kiseki finally added, "I was closing in on an informant that supposedly knows their precise location when you ordered me still."

"An informant?" that got his attention. There was no demon worth noticing within miles, yet she claimed to be close. He motioned for her to continue; if they really were gaining ground, he would not hold up the search.

Technically, she had already "spoken" to several informants, one for every deviation in course, and Sesshomaru hadn't noticed a thing. She was really having fun with this. However, she could sense she was about to run out of good fortune if she pressed her luck any further. She'd give him something to chew on, just a tiny little tidbit though; the main course would wait until she knew their location for sure. "Knowledge is power; therefore, the acquisition of knowledge is of utmost priority to build power," Kiseki began her explication. "I learned _this_ little trick from the wolf demon tribe, actually." As they walked on, Kiseki's eyes scanned carefully for the means to carry out a small demonstration. _'There!'_ she swiped, closing her fist around the diminutive creature, and turned to show Sesshomaru the mortal spider she just caught. "The wolf demons take a more primal approach, feeding mortal wolves demonic energy via the consumption of demonic flesh, and turning them into servants of the pack. I take a more direct approach," she closed her hands around the little arachnid. Sesshomaru watched placidly as she released a tiny bit of her power and blew it into her caged hands, before opening them back up, revealing a self-aware creature, "It's a delicate balance, giving them enough to survive on, but not so much as to draw attention." The aura was minuscule, far below his typical notice, but it was now a tiny demon either way. "And considering just how prolific spiders are, this _one_ will turn into _thousands_." Sesshomaru looked up, meeting her eyes as she released the spider back into the trees. "I have eyes _everywhere_."

So that was how she knew where to go; he never once considered such a vast network, "You speak to mere insects." It was more of a statement than a question. Crawling creatures were even more numerous than the quickly breeding humans, the numbers under her command were unfathomable.

"Arachnids," Kiseki corrected before continuing. "Does it really matter where I get my intel from?" She couldn't imagine him ever barking at a mortal dog, he would never lower himself, but she was not above talking to mortal spiders, even if that meant getting down on all fours in the dirt. Information was information, no matter its source; she learned some of her best tricks from the "lowest" of lifeforms, because they had to work harder just to survive.

"You will continue your search," Sesshomaru directed.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru," Kiseki nodded to him and sauntered off with her minor victory.

* * *

Her sense of smell was not strong, but there were some scents that even she could pick up on; ones that were tied to her memories. At this time, that scent was medicinal herbs; it was potent, distinctive, and one she recalled fondly. Kiseki and Sesshomaru were near Jinenji's farm. Her scheming mind began working immediately. There had to be some way to convince Sesshomaru to let her swing by and check up on him. "Mind if I drop by to show regard for my sensei?" she requested, testing the waters. When he made no move to acknowledge her she continued, "It would be shameful to pass by without a word." His eyes settled on her, scrutinizing her motives. "I'll come running when you _call_ ," she sing-songed.

She was not going to stop pestering him until he agreed, and it did not sound as displeasing as running off to check on a friend, "You may."

Kiseki was momentarily surprised that he agreed as quickly as he had, but smiled, thanked him, and turned towards the farm as Sesshomaru continued in the straight line she had originally pointed towards. There was no telling how long he would give her, so she wasted no time in transit. Stopping just at the edge of the field, she placed her palm on a hand-painted ofuda; she made these sutras herself, to keep anyone with bad intentions away. Jinenji was too large to hide from the humans that spread out across the lands, and he refused to relocate from his father's farm, so she did what she could to keep him safe. The power was still strong; the seal held.

He noticed her the second she stepped onto the field, waving exaggeratedly towards him, "Princess Kiseki?"

"Hey Jinenji," she leapt up onto his shoulder and reclined against his neck as she always did, "you know you don't need to be so formal with me."

He stuttered out, even as he continued tending the small plants, "But Lord Okumo-"

"Father won't hurt you," she interrupted, "he _looks_ scarier than he is."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Jinenji!" a little Kiseki watched as her mother bounded ahead and hollered at a massive horse demon with a wide smile and waving arms._

 _He called her name, in turn, "Kagome?"_

 _"_ _Daddy, who is that?" Kiseki asked her father who was still walking alongside her._

 _"_ _Another friend of your mother's," he replied. This was pretty much his answer for anyone they met._

 _"_ _Why don't we ever meet any of_ your _friends?" she pried, as children often do._

 _He paused, formulating a response to the unusual question, "I have no need for such things."_

 _"_ _Inuyasha is your friend, isn't he?" Kiseki asked innocently._

 _Naraku opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't really sure himself what the answer was, "Go catch up to your mother."_

 _"_ _Okay!" she cheered, forgetting her earlier question._

 _Kagome had been chatting away while Kiseki interrogated her father, "I was wondering if I could show your farm to my daughter; teach her about the medicinal properties of your herbs?"_

 _"_ _Oh, o-of course," Jinenji agreed._

 _"_ _Thank you, Jinenji," Kagome clasped her hands together and gave him a slight bow._

 _"_ _Hiii," a little voice chimed right before a inquisitive youngster dashed between Kagome's legs and looked up at the large demon before her. "Mommy told me you're a half demon. I'm a half-demon too. We should be friends." No sooner had the words left her mouth did she lurch forward._

 _"_ _Kiseki!" Kagome halted her before she could jump at him; she was still learning about the concept of personal space. "Manners."_

 _"_ _Oh," Kiseki set her raised foot back on the ground. "Can I climb you mister Jinenji?"_

 _"_ _Uh, w-well, I suppose so," he stammered out, uncertain what to think of this child. She was like a smaller, demon version of Kagome; she had no fear of him._

 _"_ _Yay!" Kiseki cheered and clambered up his long arms._

 _"_ _You can tell her 'no' if you want," Kagome reminded him._

 _"_ _It is alright," he smiled down at her before turning to look at the child on his shoulder. "What is your name?"_

 _"_ _I'm Kiseki!" she smiled widely. "Why are you so big?"_

 _He chuckled at her antics, but the carefree air was shifted when Naraku walked up. His unwavering gaze unintentionally set Jinenji on edge._

 _End Flashback_

"Are you in need of medicine?" he interrupted her reverie.

"Nah, just passing through this time," she lounged back, eyes tracing the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"Oh, I see," Jinenji shuffled over, pulling more weeds from between the rows of herbs. "How is your family?"

"You mean, how is my mother?" she shrewdly deduced, causing the cutest blush to bloom over his cheeks. She giggled, "She's doing well, as is everyone else."

"I'm glad," he hummed.

"Must be lonely here; you know you are welcome to visit anytime," Kiseki offered, just as she always did. It was one of her biggest fears, that she would return one day to find him dead and his farm laid to waste. The only truly safe place for him, was at Okumo castle, but he never accepted her offer. The grimace he gave in response sent tremors through her body. She sighed to herself. "Still uncomfortable around my father, huh?"

"He has a mean face," Jinenji explained. Even though Naraku had never really done anything to him, he couldn't help feeling like the demon was even more dangerous than the humans.

"I look a lot like him, does that mean I have a mean face too?" Kiseki pouted theatrically.

"N-no," he backpedaled furiously, "you remind me more of your mother. You, like the sun, warm my heart."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Jinenji," she laid back against his neck. It had been nearly three centuries that he had lived alone; his mother died shortly after her parents mated. Kagome said he matured a great deal since then, learning to stand up for himself and others when needed, but still held the same gentle heart he always had. "I don't like seeing you so alone," she lamented. An intense flare of demonic aura had Jinenji shivering in panic; Sesshomaru had grown tired of waiting, apparently. "That's my queue," she leapt off his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Jinenji."

"Kiseki," he called after her but not looking at her. His sight was glued to the formidable demon that was clearly within the boundary of sutras Kiseki had placed. That meant he held no ill intent, right? But he still gave Jinenji the same sense of danger that Naraku did. "Do you need help?" he asked carefully, making sure that she was not being threatened by this demon.

"I'm fine Jinenji, really," she soothed.

"Take care of yourself," he advised.

"You too, Jinenji," Kiseki returned the sentiment, then bounded off.

* * *

"Where are you, you little…" Kiseki ranted to herself. With her arm buried to the shoulder, stretching down a narrow burrow as far as she could reach, it certainly made quite the spectacle. "I know you're in there." She pulled back and tried to look down the tunnel; light glinted off tiny eyes and a warning hiss tried to dissuade her pursuit.

She hissed right back at the meager display. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru questioned why she was digging around in the dirt on all fours and hissing at the ground.

"I'm trying," she paused in her exertions, "to dig out this stubborn spider."

"This is your informant?" he regarded her with skepticism.

"Supposedly, he used to live near the spiders' lair," she continued digging, widening the burrow to better catch the arachnid within, "but he left, because it was too dangerous to stay."

"Too dangerous?" Sesshomaru questioned. Sure, the spider was small and weak, but wouldn't being near its own kind afford some protection?

"You really don't know much about spiders, do you?" Kiseki looked up at him from her position crouched on the ground, a sly grin stretching her lips up into an amused smile. He glared back, and she laughed to herself before continuing to dig. "Spider's are indiscriminate predators; no one is off-limits. The matriarch breeds for the sole purpose of supplying herself with numerous prey, living within web's reach. She eats her own children." Behind Kiseki, Sesshomaru's frown deepened; disgusted by the very notion. "Those that survive to adulthood, at least," Kiseki continued explaining, for most would be eaten by their own siblings before reaching adolescence. "There is no more dangerous place for a spider to be, than in a spider's lair, but the little ones can't survive outside easily either. It's a vicious quandary."

"You are a cannibal?" he stated more than asked. The thought disturbed him greatly, particularly, that Kiseki herself would act the same as her kin.

"I am grateful for my human blood," Kiseki responded as she reached back down the now shortened burrow. "It prevents me from being like _them_." _'Most of the time, at least,'_ she amended. A short time of blind grasping later, and she found what she sought. "Ah-ha! Gotcha!" The small spider struggled to squeeze out between her fingers and flee back into the safety of the burrow. It had seen what larger spiders did to smaller ones. Kiseki vibrated at it, soothing its fear, "I know what you've seen, you need only tell me and I will release you unharmed. Where is the spider's lair?"

The spider calmed and she gingerly opened her fist. It shook it legs, shooting corresponding vibrations down through its legs and and giving up the information she sought. Kiseki grinned at the answer, it was just as she had thought.

"You may go," she spoke, setting it back down on the ground and watching it scurry back into the dark depths.

"What have you deduced?" Sesshomaru pried.

"That they are indeed where I assumed, but now I have an exact location," Kiseki stalled, dragging out the taste of victory.

"And where might that be?" his tone sharpened, easily detecting the arrogance in her avoidance.

"They are _only_ in the one place my father dare not go," she grinned back at him, seeing just how far she could push him. "The one place protected by a demon he fears." She paused, the smirk that spread clear across her face was indication enough that she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to. "The spider matriarch's lair, is in the Western lands."


	52. Chapter 52: Mine to Take

Love's Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

Warning: Spoiler alerts! Just make sure you've seen the whole series, Final Act and Movies included, for I touch upon pretty much everything at one point or another.

Warning: There will be **lemons** in this story later on. Full versions will be posted on Adult fanfiction under the same story name (Author's name Sylean). Summarized (a.k.a. butchered) versions of the lemons will be posted here.

* * *

Previously:

"The spider demons are _only_ in the one place my father dare not go," Kiseki grinned back at Sesshomaru, seeing just how far she could push him. "The one place protected by a demon he fears." She paused, the smirk that spread clear across her face was indication enough that she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to. "The spider matriarch's lair, is in the Western lands."

* * *

Chapter 52: Mine to Take

"You speak falsely," Sesshomaru accused. He knew his lands; there was no way they could be there.

"Do you know where the village of Shiaki is?" Kiseki ignored his accusation, she was not surprised that he doubted her. He was very prideful, after all.

 _'_ _Shiaki?'_ his brows creased in thought. He did indeed know that name, far too well. It was a small, demon village in the far south quadrant of his territory. A series of missives had arrived at his castle over the last few weeks requesting aid. Supposedly, demons had been vanishing from their midst without a trace to be found. A scout was sent to determine the seriousness of the issue; for all he knew, the individuals in question could have simply left of their own accord. That scout had not returned. A small party of delegates were dispatched only days before he ran into Kiseki; he had not been home lately to know if they found success either. And now, Kiseki was asking about that same village, "For what purpose do you inquire about Shiaki?"

"Their lair is directly Southeast of there," Kiseki stated evenly.

"We shall see if you speak the truth," Sesshomaru stated and began leading the way once again. She had just given him much to think on. Not only did she reveal that an enemy lurked in his own domain, but that they used _him_ as a shield against her father. That meant her father, whoever he was, feared him. "If your father is as powerful as you say, then why does he hide from this Sesshomaru?"

"He doesn't hide for _his_ sake; he hides to keep his family safe," Kiseki responded easily. If Naraku did not have anyone to protect, he would surely still be a thorn in the dog demon's side, for no other reason than to pass the time. She understood that well enough; Sesshomaru was just too fun to play with. She couldn't recall the last time she had this much amusement, this much of a challenge.

"It would be more prudent to eliminate a threat; hiding is a temporary solution," Sesshomaru delved into the hypothetical situation. It was not like anyone would be eliminating him, but her father's logic to hide was flawed.

"It may be temporary, but it has lasted so far," Kiseki countered his argument. "You don't even know his name, let alone where we dwell."

"Hn," he could not deny that.

"I've heard stories," Kiseki continued to elaborate on her family's situation, "of a demon who fell in love with a priestess." She paused to recall more details, "Hoshiyomi, and Tsukiyomi, if I recall correctly. They opted to fight everyone who opposed their choice, and it did not turn out well. A demonic blade, KenKon something, possessed him and she sealed him away, dying in the process…" It was such a tragic tale.

"I recall the event," Sesshomaru spoke up. His father had been allies with Hoshi, before he changed his name to Hoshiyomi. InuTaisho had always voiced curiosity about how a demon could fall in love with a human after that, only to fall for one himself a few centuries later.

"So perhaps hiding is not so foolish after all," Kiseki posed. Fighting had not ended well, but hiding, had.

"Hn," again she was right.

"My parents told me," she chattered on, "about how they _were_ hunted at one point, before they went into hiding. A demon tried to take my mother away, against her will." Kouga, the leader of the wolf tribe, granted, he was possessed by the jewel. "Obviously, my father was having none of that. Then there was another that wanted nothing more that to see my father dead." She glanced out the corner of her eye and caught sight of flowing white silk; if only he knew whom she was referring to in this exact moment. "Both threats were neutralized," even if it wasn't by death, "but that was only the beginning, so he hid us away. I suppose you probably see me as sheltered, huh? Growing up behind a barrier, without a real threat in sight."

"You are knowledgeable in ways most will never comprehend," the words escaped, causing Kiseki's eyes to go wide at the compliment she had never expected. He hadn't meant to voice his innermost thoughts, but he had, and there was no retracting the comment. Instead, he opted to ignore her astonishment and pass it off as intentional; yet another example of her getting into his head without even trying.

* * *

Kiseki took in every ounce of detail she could from the moment they crossed over into the Western Lands. At first there wasn't much difference from the forests beyond, but she was soon shown just how his territory differed. There were far more demons living here than she had ever seen before. Sure, she had visited the entire wolf tribe, or the lynx clan, but the demons here were of almost every species she could think of and living in dwellings that compared to the modern humans, rather than caves and natural structures. Walking down the boisterous streets of Shiaki, Kiseki found herself studying the inhabitants, and they in turn, where casting sidelong glances at the half-demon in their midsts. Being in Lord Sesshomaru's company was probably the only reason she was not confronted to begin with. She could _feel_ it; these demons did not want her here.

"The lair is southeast of here," Kiseki reminded, "why are we exploring the settlement?"

"I wish to determine the fate of those sent to deal with unknown disappearances in this area. I suspect these spiders are the cause," he answered easily, finding her input of increasing value.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kiseki commented casually. "This town is _laced_ with webs." Sesshomaru halted in his steps and scanned the area. "Something wrong?"

His eyes narrowed in his sweeping perusal; he could not see these webs she referred to. He wanted to accuse her of spinning a falsehood, but she had stuck to her word thus far. It was hard to swallow, but it was a possibility that she could see things he could not, "Show me."

"They are well hidden," she turned down a dark alley, "but there's no missing the presence." She stooped and lifted a strand. His searching eyes were all she needed to discern that he still couldn't see it in the shadows. Gathering up a handful of dust from the ground, she blew it over the sticky silk and revealed the form in her hand. "These webs are only meant to catch small prey, like rodents," she explained. "A trap probably laid by a young spider. But where there is one, there will be many." He nodded to her and directed them back out into the sun, he still needed to speak with the village head.

* * *

"My Lord," an aging crane demon folded himself before Sesshomaru. Kiseki noted with mild amusement how the demon was tall, in his youth, possibly even taller than Sesshomaru, but contained no bulk to his frame. Hunched over at the shoulders, he showed just how withered he had become. "I am honored by your esteemed presence in this time of distress."

"What has occurred here?" Sesshomaru cut straight to the point as Kiseki's attention wandered about the courtyard. The webs were here too. The infestation must be massive for the hunting grounds to have spread within the village. She vaguely caught the demon's worries; something about daily disappearances. There was also something about a missing hunting party. What she was focused on, however, was dissecting the webs in the vicinity. Most were simple traps, but one was far more elaborate.

"My own grandchild was abducted from this very courtyard," the elderly demon exclaimed, frantic for the child's safety. "Something _must_ be don- Hey! Where are _you_ going?" Kiseki ignored his subtle insult and approached the larger web, gingerly touching the strands with her highly sensitive fingers; there was movement on the other side.

"Hime?" Sesshomaru addressed as she leapt up to the roof, casting her gaze out in that direction.

There, off in the distance, her information was verified, "I can see the lair, Lord Sesshomaru." The forest was blanketed in silk, translucent and invisible; she could approximate where the core of the lair rested. It would be quite the trek to reach.

"What are you talking about?" the crane demon flapped up onto the roof as well, shedding ragged feathers in his wake and searching with keen eyes for any sign of this "lair." "I don't see anything."

"I'm not surprised," Kiseki shrugged off his disbelief. "Only fellow spiders can see them. Priestesses can too." She jumped back down.

"Spiders? That is what has been kidnapping our people?" the crane demon perked up at finally being given a culprit.

"Kidnapping? I'm afraid not," she felt kind of bad for the old demon, but he needed to know the truth. "Spiders don't _kidnap_ ; those missing demons are long dead by now."

"Why should I believe you?!" he lashed out in his turmoil. "You are a spider too, just like one of them!"

"Yes, I am a spider," Kiseki verified. "However there is one vital difference; I am also half human."

"What does the weakness in your blood have to do with anything?" the crane demon shot discredit.

Seeing he was not to be swayed, she went a different route, "Trust me or not, I don't really care, but I hold no love for the likes of them. Besides, I'm your only hope; only a spider, can track down a spider's nest."

* * *

"Stop!" Kiseki exclaimed as they drew closer to the lair in the web strewn forest. "There, a spider web," she pointed to the space right in front of Sesshomaru. "One more step and they'd have gone into hiding; I'm not sure if I can find them if they do." These spiders were very good at hiding, obviously, since Sesshomaru had yet to hunt them down in his own domain. "If you want to catch them, your choices are either _ambush_ or I could announce our approach as _non-_ aggressive." Anything else, and they would know that death was knocking down their door.

On one hand, she knew far more about their habits and abilities than he did, but on the other, he was not fond of her taking control, "Could we not just fly?" She had claimed to be able to see the lair from above; if they could drop down right at it…

"Wouldn't work," she announced, shaking her head.

Her instant refusal irked him, "Explain."

"If you were ever to find them, their fate would be sealed. They know this," she began her explanation. "Even if you didn't kill them, say they somehow managed to defeat you-"

"Impossible," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I know, I'm talking hypotheticals; stick with me here," she drew his attention back to her story. "If by some _freak_ accident they did, then you would no longer be around to act as a _shield_ against my father. He would come in and decimate them instead."

"State your point," Sesshomaru's patience thinned.

"Their very existence is hinged upon being invisible to _you_ ; no one else, just you," she let her words linger in the air for a moment before gesturing to the forest around them. "To ensure that, these webs have been set up with the _sole_ purpose of detecting your presence; all of your abilities and habits have been thoroughly accounted for." Her eyes scanned over the shimmering silk. "It's a masterpiece, I have to give them credit for that."

After a lengthy pause, digesting the theory she just posed, Sesshomaru had to admit, it made sense, "What do you suggest?"

"You need to go against your instincts and training," Kiseki summarized. Predicability was how they managed to set this up to begin with. "If you touch a web, they will know you are here. Well, unless you can stop your heart, that is."

"I cannot," he acknowledged, but that caused a thought to dawn on him, "That is how you locate me?" He knew she had some sort of sense he lacked, but only now gained a glimpse of what it might be. It also explained why she was so preoccupied with his heart rate before.

"Correct," she nodded, scanning the vicinity with her eyes. "The stronger the heart, the easier it is to identify. Unfortunately, that makes it very difficult for _you_ to avoid detection." He had the strongest heart she had ever felt. "So, which approach are we taking?"

"I will not falsify my intentions; they will die," Sesshomaru declared with cold indifference.

"Ambush it is!" she clapped her hands together and grinned widely, rocking back and forth on her toes and heels. "I was hoping you'd say that; I still owe the matriarch for her attempt on my life when I was a child."

Upon hearing the offense, he amended his decision. This 'matriarch' would not just die; she would suffer, _then_ die. No one threatened Kiseki's life; he had already decided, _'Kiseki's life is mine to take.'_

* * *

(A/N: That phrase, "mine to take" will be clarified later; it is important.

Shi = city, Aki = autumn, Shi aki = task; so make of it what you will.

Shoot, I've caught up to what I've written ahead of time again. It's been one of those "when it rains, it pours" kind of months. I'll do my best to find the time to write; the lack of time to do so is killing me just as much as it would you guys if I didn't post on time. *Crosses fingers*)


	53. Author's Note: HIATUS

A/N: I'm sorry guys, I really hate to do this, but I'm going to have to go on HIATUS for a few months. Bit off way more than I can chew and it's taking up every bit of my spare time, what little I have of it. Between those obligations, and everything going wrong consecutively, I haven't gotten anything written for two weeks straight. I'm exhausted, and the last thing I want is for this to feel like work and kill my passion completely. I WILL BE BACK! Promise; I love this story too much to leave it unfinished. And when I do I'll be refreshed, inspired, and possessing a new skill set/knowledge to make my writing all the better.


End file.
